Never too late
by KathMinamino
Summary: Neji Hyuuga fue alguien ajeno a su vida por mucho tiempo, ¿qué pasará cuando descubra que Sasuke ya no es el dueño de su corazón y que éste esta innegablemente junto al Hyuuga? ¿Será capaz de confesarle aquello? ¿sus sentimientos serán correspondidos?
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo mucho que decir, supongo que el summary es suficiente. Me falta aclarar que, en el contexto de mi historia, Konoha esta en total paz con las demás aldeas, el sello de maldición jamás apareció en el cuello de Sasuke y, por obviedad, gran cantidad de los problemas que representó Orochimaru para la aldea son totalmente inexistentes. No es necesario decir que, si bien Orochimaru no existe, la muerte del Hokage sigue ****siendo ****un hecho así como la existencia de los Akatsuki.**

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó Naruto al verla acercarse al puente con una delicada sonrisa sobre sus labios.<p>

Casi sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Llevaba meses sin ver a Sakura y debía admitir que la había extrañado demasiado, mucho más de lo que cualquier ninja extrañaría a su compañera de equipo. De todas formas, Sakura no era solo su compañera, ¿verdad? Sakura era la misma niña por la que, años atrás, habría dado su vida. _Aún lo haría_, recordó. Al ver su fina silueta caminando hacia él, inconscientemente, sus pies echaron a correr. Su mente no había obligado a sus pies a moverse tan rápidamente pero luego pensó que, tal vez, su corazón sí.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de Sakura no pudo contenerse y, con algo de torpeza, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Las pupilas de los ojos jades de Sakura se dilataron levemente pero, luego de dejar que el dulce aroma de Naruto se impregnara en su nariz, no quedó rastro de sorpresa en ellos. Esbozó una sonrisa encantadora y dejó que el Uzumaki la estrechara contra su pecho.

-Naruto-kun…-levantó levemente la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del rubio.

-¿Cómo…cómo has estado Sakura-chan?-preguntó alejándose de ella mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba sobre sus mejillas.

-Bien,-sonrió nuevamente- ¿y tú? Me dijeron que entrenaste mucho, espero poder ver aquel progreso en el entrenamiento de hoy.

-¿vamos a entrenar?-preguntó frunciendo levemente el seño, Sakura rió.

-¿para que otra cosa nos llamaría Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó mientras acomodaba ambas manos en la baranda del puente. Dejó que el viento chocase contra su rostro y cerró sus ojos levemente.

-Creí que haríamos algo más emocionante.-dijo en su tono quejumbroso. Soltó un suspiro mientras se acomodaba junto a Sakura.

Sakura le observó de reojo. Había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses. Aún así, decidió no ilusionarse. La última vez que Naruto se había marchado por mucho tiempo, Sakura le había estado esperando con falsas expectativas. Tenía la idea de que, durante el tiempo de entrenamiento, Naruto habría madurado, aún así, éste le demostró lo contrario. Esta vez, no esperaría madurez de parte del Uzumaki. Aún así, aunque siguiera comportándose como un idiota, Sakura notó que, físicamente, Naruto había vuelto a cambiar. Se sonrojó levemente. Aquellos rasgos de niño que se habían mantenido en su rostro en los tres años de entrenamiento que tuvo con Jiraya, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. En seis meses, Naruto se había deshecho de aquellas facciones en su rostro que le hacían lucir como un niño y las había reemplazado con unas mucho más serias y adultas. Sus ojos azules seguían tan grandes y brillantes como antes, aún así, eran lo único que dejaba ver que Naruto seguía siendo un niño. Su mandíbula, mucho más marcada, se había deshecho de lo redondo de las mejillas del viejo Naruto haciendo mucho más atractivo lo carnoso de sus labios. Su nariz, recta, le recordó vagamente a Sasuke, volvió a sonreír al recordar al Uchiha. ¿Habría cambiado el también? Una imagen vaga de Sasuke saliendo de la aldea junto a Kakashi un par de meces antes de la partida de Naruto vino a su mente. El Uchiha se había despedido con un: "Hasta pronto, Sakura" y se había volteado dejándola sin la oportunidad de siquiera abrazarle. Cerró los ojos con algo de molestia. No había imaginado que Sasuke se iría, de ser así, habría pasado mucho más tiempo con él antes de que se fuera. Una vez que Naruto abandonó la aldea, Sakura sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era entrenarse. Así, cuando Sasuke volviera, la encontraría mucho más fuerte que la última vez. Tal vez, hasta la felicitaría.

Naruto observó de reojo a Sakura y su sonrisa enamoradiza. Notó el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y frunció el ceño un tanto extrañado.

-¿En qué piensas Sakura-chan?-se sentó en la baranda con la misma expresión.

-Nada, Naruto.-respondió ella soltando un suspiro.

-¿Cuándo crees que llegue Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó éste un tanto ansioso. Sakura se encogió de hombros.-¿Crees que se tarde?-insistió.

Y casi como si el cielo se hubiese compadecido de la pobre Sakura, una nube de humo anunció la llegada de Kakashi. El ninja copia apareció de cuclillas del otro lado del puente y sonrió bajo la mascara al ver la expresión resignada de Sakura ante las preguntas de Naruto.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!-exclamó Naruto al verle.

Saltó de la baranda y se lanzó atropelladamente hacia él. Kakashi le esquivó. Naruto cayó al piso torpemente y éste le observó por sobre su hombro.

-Hola, Naruto.

Sakura sonrió levemente y caminó hacia su maestro. Ya frente a Kakashi volvió a sonreír.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¡cuánto tiempo! Puedo asegurarle que va a sorprenderse de lo mucho que mejoré en los últimos seis meses. Lady Tsunade me ha enseñado muchas técnicas que estoy segrua de que serán útiles en nuestras misiones, además…

-Estas más alta, Sakura.-dijo repentinamente haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que la pelirrosa había dicho. Luego de pestañear un par de veces intentando descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras, Sakura se sonrojó levemente y sonrió.

-Ah, gracias. Usted esta…igual.-concluyó. Kakashi soltó una risa.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura.

-¿Dónde…dónde esta Sasuke?-preguntó intentando disimular la obvia emoción por reencontrarse con el Uchiha.

-Tendría que estar aquí. Anoche estaba exhausto, tal vez se retrasó.

-¡Esa no es excusa!-exclamó Naruto frunciendo el ceño- yo también estaba cansado, de veras!

-Tú nunca estás cansado.-respondió el ninja copia negando con su cabeza levemente.

-Pero…

Naruto no alcanzó a completar la frase. Tras una suave ventisca, el cuerpo del Uchiha se apareció a su lado derecho. En su usual posición despreocupada, con ambos brazos sobre el pecho, saludó a Kakashi con un gesto de barbilla y les dedicó una mirada a sus compañeros. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron levemente a causa de la emoción. Un poco más alto, con su cabello negro azabache un poco más largo y sus perfectos rasgos masculinos, Sasuke se encontraba frente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¡TEME!-exclamó Naruto ubicando su mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

-Dobe…-respondió éste quitando la mano del Uzumaki de encima suyo.

-Estas más alto…-dijo y, efectivamente, notó que Sasuke aún le llevaba media cabeza.

-Tú estas más estúpido.-respondió rápidamente y con la misma expresión.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

¿Cómo hacía Sasuke para, pronunciando dos palabras, sacar a Naruto de quicio? Sakura observaba fijamente a Sasuke y, a pesar de que éste se percataba de su mirada, no obtuvo respuesta. En cuanto Naruto se dispuso a lanzarse sobre Sasuke y golpearlo hasta que le dolieran las manos, Sakura le jaló de la ropa deteniéndolo. Naruto intentó irse contra Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, aún así, la mano de Sakura le tenía bien agarrado. Ya resignado, se volvió hacia Sakura.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Sakura?¿eh?-preguntó con su mejor cara de cachorro mojado.

Sakura sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó volviéndose hacia su profesor.

-Buena pregunta,-Kakashi tomó su libro- será un simple entrenamiento.

-¿Q-qué…?-preguntó Naruto- ¡YO NO TRABAJÉ TAN DURO PARA SEGUIR ENTRENANDO!

_Siempre quejándose_, pensó Sakura.

-Puedes tomarlo como…una previa de nuestra próxima misión.

-¿una misión?¿qué?¿cuándo?¿Ya nos vamos?-Naruto comenzó a dar saltos por todos lados. Sakura inspiró profundamente.

-Vamos a entrenar.-anunció Kakashi y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue el primer capitulo :D Espero que les haya gustado. Sinceramente, siempre me agradó mucho la pareja que hacía Sakura con Neji y, luego de leer uno o dos fics, me convencí de que tenía que hacer un fic con esta pareja. <strong>

**Supongo que es un trabajo un poco pobre pero espero poder mejorarlo con el tiempo. Por favor, dejen REVIEWS! Saber que tu trabajo es apreciado te incita a continuarlo, asique espero tener el opinión de algunos de ustedes para poder tenerlos en cuenta al momento de escribir :)**

**GRACIAS por haberle dado una oportunidad :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia :) A pesar de que no hubo reviews, tengo la esperanza de que este capitulo las tenga (*-*) Ya, seguiré hablando despues del capitulo. **

* * *

><p>Los tres caminaban sin pronunciar palabra. Naruto, sonreía radiantemente. Sakura le observó de reojo y, en cuanto Naruto notó sus ojos sobre él, éste le dedicó una sonrisa. Sakura volvió a sonreírle e, inevitablemente, su mirada fue hacia Sasuke, quien estaba a su izquierda. El Uchiha mantenía la mirada al frente, tal vez, en la nuca del impuntual jounin frente a ellos. Sakura apretó sus labios, le habría encantado recibir una sonrisa de parte de Sasuke. <em>Imposible<em>, se dijo en un suspiro interno.

-entrenaste mucho con Kakashi-sensei, ¿no es así?-preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Así es.

-Me preguntaba, Sasuke…-comenzó bajando su mirada tímidamente- yo…

-Sasuke,-llamó el rubio- hoy vas a desear no haberte levantado.

-¿Por qué lo dices, eh Dobe?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a destrozarte en el entrenamiento,-sonrió arrogantemente- ningún entrenamiento será suficiente, teme.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo Sasuke soltando una ligera sonrisa.

Sakura se encogió levemente, ¿por qué siempre que Naruto y Sasuke discutían ella tenía que estar en el medio? Apretó sus labios. Sasuke no le había prestado atención. Había intentado hablar con él pero, aún así, él le había ignorado cruelmente. Siempre era así. Sasuke no prestaba atención a lo que le decía, ignoraba completamente cada una de las palabras que ella pronunciaba. Para Sasuke, Sakura no existía. Aún así, ella se esforzaba en creer que, secretamente, Sasuke la amaba. ¿Qué tanto tiempo podría seguir mintiéndose a sí misma? Despues de todo, el Uchiha jamás le dio la más mínima muestra de aprecio.

Kakashi se detuvo en seco. Estaban justo en el medio del bosque. El Uchiha observó a Naruto y dejó entrever sus dientes en una especie de mueca retadora. Naruto apretó la mandíbula con odio. Kakashi se volteó hacia ellos y, tomando su libro entre sus manos, se afirmó contra un árbol.

-Control de chakra,-dijo observando el árbol desde sus raíces hasta la copa- hace mucho que no lo probaba con ustedes.-sonrió nostálgico- no desde la misión en la Ola.

La expresión de Sasuke se tornó impasible, una perfecta cara de poker. Recordó vagamente una imagen de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndole. Recordó las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Sakura y su reflejo en los grandes orbes jades. Apretó sus labios. Tenía gran cantidad de recuerdos siendo parte del equipo 7 y, de alguna manera, no deseaba dejarlos atrás. No aún.

-¿es una broma, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Naruto alzando su tono de voz- todos pudimos subir al árbol, sensei. ¿Por qué repetirlo?-se quejó.

-Haz lo que te digo, Naruto.-dijo mirándolo fijamente- no voy a darte explicaciones.

-Todos fingiendo ser superiores, como si esto sirviera de algo-murmuró por lo bajo- quisiera entrenar con Gai-sensei.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Hatake acercándose a él- repítelo, Naruto, podrás ir con Gai en cuanto termines.

-am…yo…yo dije q- que…-balbuceó.

-Perfecto. Los quiero en la copa de un árbol,-se volvió hacia Sakura y Sasuke- a los tres.

Sakura asintió y corrió hacia el primer árbol que vio. Sus pies se afirmaron en el tronco y siguió caminando por éste con suma tranquilidad. Observó a su derecha y sonrió en cuanto vio a Naruto caer torpemente al piso.

-¿No que ya sabías hacerlo, eh Naruto?-preguntó Hatake alzando una ceja. Sakura rió.

-Yo…si sé hacerlo, sensei. De veras!-insistió el rubio poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa. Caminó de nuevo hacia el árbol.

Sakura llevó sus ojos de Naruto hacia Sasuke, a su izquierda, Sasuke caminaba con suma tranquilidad a la misma altura que ella. _La primera vez tardó en dominarlo_, recordó Sakura, _esto muestra que progresó. Progresó y yo apenas si pude perfeccionar una técnica. _Apretó sus labios. ¿Por qué era tan torpe? ¡Cuánto le habría gustado tener un buen jutsu como Ino! Habría sido tan útil. O tal vez, podría haber sido como Shikamaru y su jutsu de posesión de sombra. También podría haber tenido su propio Akamaru, claro. Sonrió ante la idea de tener que cuidar de un cachorro como Akamaru, el pobre animal habría muerto, seguro se olvidaría de alimentarlo. Negó con su cabeza levemente.

El entrenamiento con Kakashi se volvió tranquilo. Hicieron un par de ejercicios, probaron luchas de a dos, nada de otro mundo. Cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad, Sasuke y Naruto intentaban superar al otro. Discutieron toda la tarde.

Una vez que se acabó, Sakura tomó una kunai del suelo y la guardó con tranquilidad. El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte y, a juzgar por la luna y su presencia en el cielo, la noche estaba acercándose. Sakura estaba sumamente cansada. Su respiración seguía agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba. Se había esforzado tanto como el cuerpo se lo había permitido. Aún así, no había conseguido siquiera compararse con Sasuke o Naruto. El Uchiha había hecho uso de su Chidori, Naruto había presumido su Razengun, ella…ella había empuñado su kunai torpemente. Soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Lo mejor va a ser que vuelvan y duerman hasta mañana.-dijo el Hatake sonriendo bajo la mascara- fue un gran entrenamiento, todos…todos estuvieron…bien.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei, de veras!-sonrió Naruto acomodando la banda de Konoha en su frente.

Kakashi soltó una risa ligera.

-Es la verdad, Naruto. Ahora, ve a descansar.-despeinó amablemente el cabello del rubio.

Naruto miró a Sakura con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa, Sakura-chan?

-No, gracias, Naruto-kun.-ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa- volveré…volveré sola.

-Tú podrías acompañarla, Sasuke-inquirió el Hatake- Van hacia el mismo sitio.

-Tengo cosas que hacer,-respondió Sasuke en un tono casi sombrío- Sakura no va a perderse, sensei.

Sakura sonrió tristemente y miró a Kakashi.

-Es cierto. Yo…-sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente- estoy algo cansada. Nos vemos mañana, sensei. -le dedicó una sonrisa al Uzumaki- buenas noches, Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

Sus pies echaron a correr. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. ¿Por qué Sasuke siempre era así? Era estúpido que ella siguiera intentando hacer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Sasuke era una piedra y siempre lo sería. Apretó sus puños con coraje. Sabía que Sasuke no tenía sentimientos pero, juraba, que ella haría que la amara. Finalmente, se rindió. Esta sería la última vez que pensaba en Sasuke como algo más que su compañero de equipo. Desde ahora, el Uchiha, sería su compañero, solo eso. Ya era hora de que asimilara que Sasuke jamás podría sentir algopor ella, era hora de que lo olvidara. Tragó saliva. Olvidarlo para siempre.

* * *

><p>-Sakura!-llamó Ino golpeando su puerta con euforia- ¿podrías abrirme, frentezota?<p>

Pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Qué hacía Ino en la puerta de su casa? Soltó un bostezo. Se había quedado dormida en el sofa. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que uso para le entrenamiento, estaba casi toda embarrada. _Qué manera de recibir a Ino_, pensó. Se puso de pie y caminó adormilada hacia la puerta, la abrió con su mano derecha mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano izquierda por su rostro. Volvió a bostezar.

-¿Pero qué te pasó, Sakura?-preguntó observándola casi horrorizada.

_Me debo ver horrible_, suspiró, no tenía sentido mentirle a Ino.

-Anoche…bueno, yo…-dijo mirando a Ino indecisa. ¿Cómo debía decírselo?

-Ya, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, frente de marquesina -sonrió amable- Puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo.-dijo entrando dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sasuke…yo…-tartamudeó.

-¿Qué te hizo, Sasuke?-preguntó Ino sentándose en el sofa con confianza y el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

-Bueno, yo…decidí que ya no tenía sentido buscar su aprecio.

Ino se mantuvo un silencio. Esbozó una sonrisa y luego una suave risa.

-Era hora de que te dieras cuenta, Sakura -caminó hacia ella- eres demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarte en un idiota que no tiene ojos,-sonrió pícaramente y le acomodó el cabello- encontrarás alguien mejor.

-¿cómo Naruto?-inquirió Sakura con una expresión de repulsión, Ino rió.

-Algo mejor que eso.

-Ojala hubiera alguien para mi,-admitió sonriendo de lado- quisiera encontrar una persona…

-¿Cómo Shikamaru?-Ino soltó una risa- Shikamaru es mío.

-Jamás me interpondría,-sonrió Sakura- relaciones como esa no se ven todos los días.

-Ya cállate.-Ino golpeó suavemente su hombro con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Nadie habría imaginado que dos personas tan testarudas terminarían juntas,-rió- sin embargo, yo estaba segura desde un principio.

-¿Eres vidente, Sakura?-bromeó.

-En algunas ocasiones,-le siguió el juego- cuando tenga una visión sobre tu futuro…te lo haré saber.

-Eso espero -rió.

-A propósito,-comenzó Sakura dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- ¿para qué viniste?

-Quería ver a mi mejor amiga,-rió- en un rato me voy de misión. Dijimos que nos veríamos mañana pero, no estaré.-sonrió de lado- te lo recompensaré con estos minutos.

-Oh, ya veo.-dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras-¿con quienes irás?

Ino seguía sentada en el sofá. Observó distraídamente alrededor.

-Shino, Kiba y,-soltó una risa ligera- Shikamaru no vendrá.

-Podríamos decir que la Hokage no esta del lado de esa pareja-bromeó Sakura desde su habitación.

-Definitivamente.-rió- No somos los únicos en misión, de todas formas.

-¿si? ¿Chouji irá con el equipo de Lee?-preguntó inocentemente.

-En realidad, Chouji esta recuperándose de una de nuestras misiones.

-Lo había olvidado,-admitió Sakura- ¿entonces?

-Tenten y Neji están en misión, volverán hoy.-dijo cuidadosamente- además…Naruto, Sasuke y Lee se iran en un par de horas…-su tono de voz fue disminuyendo.

-¿Naruto y Sasuke?-se la escuchó preguntar. Se escucharon sus pasos bajando las escaleras, Ino apretó sus labios.-¿en serio, Ino?

-Si, les asignaron la misión esta mañana…-explicó la rubia con una mueca.

-Ya veo,-Sakura inspiró profundamente. Desepcionada.-no sabía que se irían.

-La Hokage asignó los grupos, supongo que tiene preparado una especie de entrenamiento para ti o…o algo.-intentó animarle Ino, Sakuro soltó un bufido.

-Hace rato que no me voy en misión. Sasuke y Naruto apenas llegaron ayer, ¿por qué ya tienen asignada una misión sin mi?

-Posiblemente ya pensó en un entrenamiento para ti….

-¿Otro entrenamiento? Ino, llevo meses entrenándome y… aún nada.-se sentó a un lado de Ino.

-No sé qué decirte, Sakura…-murmuró Ino.

-Esta bien,-Sakura forzó una sonrisa- espero que te vaya bien en la misión.

-Gracias, Sakura.-Ino sonrió- te preguntaré sobre lo que hizo Shikamaru durante mi ausencia en el instante en el que llegue.

-Esperaré tu llegada con ansias,-bromeó- cuidate, Ino.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte,-sonrió- estaré bien.

Ino abrió los brazos con una sonrisa y Sakura aceptó su abrazo. Suspiró levemente. Le habría gustado ser tan fuerte, confiada y bonita como Ino.

Ino se puso de pie y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó un tanto desanimada Sakura.

-Shino pidió que no nos tardemos mucho. Si sigo aquí, el hombre perro va a venir a buscarme.-bromeó. Sakura soltó una risa.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Ino.-sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.-alcanzó a decir ésta antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D No es muy largo, pero supongo que esta bien así. En realidad, siempre detesté los fics con capitulos sumamente cortos así que aceptaría que se quejaran de lo corto de mis capitulos, pero, bueno, no tengo otra forma de cortarlos. Me encantaría saber su opinión así que, por favor, dejen REVIEWS! :D Gracias. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir el capítulo, es que estuve fuera por unos días. Ahora que volví, espero que disfruten el capitulo :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué a ella no le habían encargado ninguna misión? ¿Por qué Sasuke y Naruto estaban yéndose en misión sin ella? ¿Es que aún creían que era tan torpe? Había evolucionado notoriamente, ¿por qué la seguían considerando un estorbo? Soltó un suspiro. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían.<p>

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, apretó un poco más la banda de Konoha en su nuca. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí esbozando una sonrisa. Era un día hermoso. La luz del sol chocó con su rostro haciéndola pestañear un par de veces, sonrió y comenzó a caminar. No había un lugar al que quisiera ir, en realidad. Tal vez, había salido porque aún tenía la esperanza de chocar con Sasuke antes de que este se fuera. Tragó saliva. No, no quería ver a Sasuke. Definitivamente, no quería verlo. No más. Bajó su mirada un tanto angustiada. Tenía que olvidarse de Sasuke y aceptar que nada podía pasar entre ellos, ya no quería pensar en él. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse torpemente en el momento en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. No lloraría, no por Sasuke. Inspiró profundamente intentando reprimir los deseos de llorar.

Una vez que recobró la tranquilidad, volvió a levantar su mirada para enfrentar a los demás aldeanos de Konoha. A un par de metros, de espaldas a ella, caminaba Genma con suma tranquilidad y su usual posición despreocupada, Sakura sonrió. En el último tiempo, el jounin había sido muy amable con ella y en gran cantidad de ocasiones le había hecho un par de cumplidos. Se sonrojó al recordar algunas de las cosas que éste le había susurrado al oído. Solo tenía 17 años, ¿no era muy joven para él? Negó con su cabeza intentando despejar su mente.

-Sakura…-le llamó su maestro. Sakura se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Kakashi-sensei,-sonrió- ¿qué sucede?

-La Hokage quiere verte en su oficina. Dijo que era algo importante, supongo que van asignarte una misión.-dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

-¿A mi?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¿te sorprende?-sonrió bajo la mascara- eres una increíble kunoichi, por mi parte, me parece normal que quieran tenerte en un escuadrón al que se le encarga una misión importante.

-Pero…las misiones que se me encargan siempre son…

-¿cómo son, Sakura?-preguntó alzando la ceja visible- Casi todas tus misiones fueron conmigo, si tienes algo que decir al respecto... –comenzó.

-No, lo siento, no me refería a eso Kakashi-sensei.-se excusó un tanto sonrojada por lo embarazoso de la situación.- Me refiero a que, en el último tiempo, mientras Naruto y Sasuke estaban en misiones, yo…estaba aquí entrenando.-se encogió ligeramente de hombros- Hace rato que no salgo en una misión, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto y Sasuke siempre están de misión y yo…sigo aquí entrenando.

-Sakura, estas aquí haciéndote más fuerte. Mientras ellos corren el riesgo de perder sus vidas, tú estas aquí preparándote para, un día, salir y poder tener la certeza de que volverás a ver a tus seres queridos.

-Pero…

-Sakura, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y si en este momento no tienes una misión encargada es porque la Hokage esta tratando de sacarle todo el provecho a tus habilidades. Supongo que no esta dispuesto a perder a alguien de tu potencial en una simple misión.

Sakura llevó sus ojos del rostro de Kakashi hacia la mano de éste reposando sobre su hombro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente. De alguna forma, Kakashi siempre encontraba la manera de alentarla. Kakashi la alentaba a ser más fuerte y, además de Tsunade, parecía ser el único que realmente tenía fe en ella. Apretó sus labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas. Por alguna razón, todos parecían estar empeñados en hacerla llorar hoy día.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.-le miró con los ojos un tanto húmedos.

-Sakura, sé que a veces…parece como que me preocupara por explotar a Naruto y a Sasuke con sus respectivas habilidades de superdotados, pero, quiero que sepas, que también soy consciente de lo fuerte que te hiciste en el último tiempo y confío en que, un día, podrás considerarte la mejor kunoichi de Konoha.-sonrió reconfortantemente- Eres fuerte, Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza dejando caer las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa que, lamentablemente, Sakura no pudo percibir.

-Muchas gracias, sensei.-dijo mirándole.

-De nada, Sakura.-guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos.-Lo mejor va a ser que no hagas esperar a la Hokage.

Sakura sonrió.

-Tiene razón,-le miró una última vez y echó a correr- gracias, sensei!-volvió a gritar. Kakashi sonrió.

En el camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras su cabello se desordenaba ligeramente a causa del viento chocando contra su rostro. La velocidad de sus pies fue descendiendo a medida que el gran edificio se hacía más cercano. Al encontrarse frente al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de su maestra, intentó arreglar su cabello con sus manos, supuso que, tal vez, no luciría tan desarreglada y no hacía falta buscar un peine. Entró dentro y caminó decididamente hacia la oficina. Frente a la puerta de ésta, se encontró con otros 4 rostros conocidos. Hablando con tranquilidad, de espaldas a ella, se encontraba una chica de un cabello un tanto azulado y, a pesar de que no le vio el rostro, pudo distinguir que era la heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Sonrió levemente. Frente a la Hyuuga se encontraba Tenten, quien, al reconocerla, le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y sacudió su mano escandalosamente. Sakura soltó una risa. Junto a ella se encontraba el primo de Hinata, Neji. Neji pareció percatarse de su presencia, aún así, no se dignó a saludarla. Junto a Neji, y de perfil a Sakura, se encontraba Shikamaru. Shikamaru la miró de reojo y, una vez que la reconoció, se volteó hacia ella y sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura se acomodó entre ellos y le dedicó una mirada a cada uno. Los cinco chuunin se miraron. Confusos.

-¿Para qué nos habrá llamado Tsunade a todos juntos?-preguntó Hinata tímidamente. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Esto va a ser una molestia.

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando ver a una nerviosa Shizune, los cinco chuunin entraron en la habitación con decisión y se acomodaron uno al lado del otro frente al desordenado escritorio.

-Tengo muchas cosas para hacer, espero que no hagan esto dificil. Como muchos de sus compañeros están en misión, tuve que tomar a uno de cada grupo y unirlos para que se encarguen de esto.

Neji asintió seriamente mientras Shikamaru se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Hay rumores de que un miembro del Akatsuki esta escondido en la ciudad de las Olas.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Su misión en la Tierra de las olas no había sido su preferida exactamente. Estar una segunda vez allí le traería gran cantidad de recuerdos.

-¿Tendríamos que arrastrarlo del cabello hasta aquí?-inquirió Shikamaru.

-no, en realidad.

-¿entonces…entonces hay que matarlo?-preguntó Hinata en un tono inaudible.

-Van a tener que proteger a una familia del lugar sin necesidad de acabar con éste individuo. Traerlo hasta aquí sería sumamente peligroso,-dijo Tsunade volviendo sus ojos a Shikamaru- los demás miembros de la organización podrían venir a librarlo y tener a todos los Akatsuki en Konoha no sería…algo de mi agrado.

-¿a quién debemos proteger?-preguntó repentinamente Neji.

Sakura lo observó de reojo.

-La familia del señor Ishida.-respondió rápidamente Tsunade- al llegar allí, Hokuto, la hija del señor Ishida, les indicará el camino hasta su hogar. Cuando conozcan a toda la familia y se les indique el lugar en el que pasaran la noche, se dividirán en turnos para cuidar durante ésta. Si alguien llegase a entrar en esa casa será única y exclusivamente culpa suya. Hasta que no consigan alejar al miembro del Akatsuki del lugar, la misión no habrá acabado.

-¿Cuáles son los motivos que tiene el Akatsuki con esta familia?-Neji frunció el ceño levemente.

-El señor Ishida esta creando una línea de túneles subterráneos que asegurarán la prosperidad de los habitantes en caso de guerra. Los Akatsuki planeaban atacar al señor feudal pero Ishida hizo que éste escapara antes de la llegada de la organización. Ahora los Akatsuki quieren los planos de estos túneles.

-¿no deberíamos proteger los planos?-preguntó Tenten.

-Buscarán al señor Ishida para saber la ubicación de éstos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-preguntó repentinamente Sakura.

-Ahora mismo. Neji, serás el líder del escuadrón.

-Le aseguro que todo saldrá bien. La misión será un éxito y volveremos de ella sin un rasguño.-Neji bajó su cabeza en signo de respeto hacia la Hokage.

_Lo dudo_, pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

Los cinco salieron de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra. Hinata mantenía la vista fija en el piso, Tenten caminaba con los ojos al frente sumida en sus pensamientos, Neji mantenía su rostro inexpresivo y la mirada al frente, Shikamaru seguía con sus manos en la nuca mientras murmuraba un par de quejas. _Qué molestia_, le escuchó Sakura decir por lo bajo. Esbozó una sonrisa. Shikamaru no cambiaría nunca.

Caminaron directo hacia la entrada de Konoha. Sin decir palabra alguna. Sakura pensó que Neji sería capaz de darles unos minutos para prepararse pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada. Ya en la entrada, Sakura miró la aldea con una sonrisa.

Neji carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

-Nos tomará un día llegar a la aldea de la ola, si salimos ahora llegaremos por la tarde. Siempre en cuanto vayamos a un paso relativamente rápido. No quiero retrasos,-miró a Hinata- las quejas con respecto al cansancio serán ignoradas. Debemos llegar lo antes posible. No sabemos cuánto le tomará a un miembro del Akatsuki matar a un hombre asique será mejor estar allí antes de que eso suceda.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Tenten ajustando sus sandalias.

-Ya vámonos.-dijo Neji y comenzó a caminar.

Los cuatro siguieron caminando detrás de él sin decir palabra.

Sakura notó la mirada asustada de Hinata y, con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella.

-Puedes estar segura de que todo saldrá bien, Hinata-sonrió cálidamente- con un líder como tu primo y todos nosotros aquí…

-tengo… miedo, Sakura.-admitió.

-¿A qué le temes, Hinata?

-S…si alguno de nosotros sale herido...

-Nadie lo hará,-Sakura volvió a sonreir- tu primo es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse, no hay forma de que lo lastimen, al igual que a Tenten. Además, sabes que él haría cualquier cosa por protegerte, estas a salvo,-rió- por otro lado, Shikamaru es un vago pero es un gran estratega y su jutsu es…simplemente increíble.

-¿y… tú?-preguntó Hinata con una expresión de angustia.

-¿yo? Bueno, me he vuelto mucho más fuerte.-sonrió- voy a estar bien, Hinata.

-Eso espero…-murmuró aún atemorizada.

Shikamaru, quien caminaba delante de ellas, se volteó y soltó un bufido. Dejó de caminar hasta que Sakura y Hinata se encontraron a su lado, entonces, volvió a llevarse las manos a la nuca.

-No entiendo por qué no podía quedarme en casa…

-Porque tenías que acompañarnos.-respondió Sakura.

-Ser un ninja es tan…complicado.-puso una expresión de molestia- quisiera ser…

-una nube.-completó Sakura riendo levemente- Shikamaru, no entiendo de qué te quejas. Tienes…un excelente jutsu, eres…relativamente fuerte y, como si fuera poco, tienes un IQ de más de 200. ¿Cómo…como…?

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó éste a medio bostezo- ser un ninja requiere tanto…esfuerzo. Yo no nací para esto.

Sakura rió.

-Debiste haber sido una nube.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Sakura.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos, Sakura le miró y soltó una risa. En el último tiempo, Shikamaru se había convertido en una de las personas más cercanas a ella. Cuando el Nara no tenía nada que hacer, solía treparse por el balcón de su casa y sentarse allí, esperando a que la pelirrosa se hiciera consciente de su presencia. Sakura le preguntó gran cantidad de veces por qué no le llamaba en vez de quedarse allí solo en el balcón… Shikamaru le había respondido que gritar su nombre requería de mucho esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>Siguieron caminando, ¡llevaban horas caminando! Sakura soltó un suspiro. El camino era increíblemente largo. Sus pies habían comenzado a entorpecerse, era la décima vez que su pie derecho chocaba con el izquierdo. Levantó la vista para chocarse con la figura del Hyuga. Neji seguía caminando, apenas parecía estar cansado. Su espalda recta, la frente en alto…<p>

-Haruno,-llamó repentinamente-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

El Hyuga no se había volteado pero era obvio que se refería a ella, carraspeó y finalmente se decidió a hablar un tanto asustada.

-¿si?

-¿qué tanto me miras?-preguntó, seco, cortante.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron y se fue sonrojando levemente.

-Yo…ah…yo…

Perfecto. Volvía a balbucear. No creyó que Neji notaría que le miraba fijamente. Ese había sido su error. Había olvidado que Neji tenía una vista de 360°. _Qué vergüenza_, pensó. Una mueca se posó sobre los labios de Shikamaru, el comportamiento de Sakura le hacía gracia.

Tenten, quien caminaba junto a Neji, observó de reojo su expresión. Una sonrisa divertida se había posado sobre los labios del Hyuuga, incrédula, Tenten pestañeó. No siempre veía a Neji sonreir de esa forma y, debió admitir que, sinceramente, era una sonrisa encantadora.

-Relájate, Sakura.-Shikamaru mantuvo una expresión divertida- Neji bromea.

-B-bueno pero…y-yo…

-Deja de asustarla, Hyuuga -rió ligeramente- tu escuadrón va a tener un integrante menos, eso puede dejarnos en desventaja.

-O tal vez no…

Definitivamente se había perdido de algo, ¿desde cuando Neji bromeaba? Shikamaru dijo que estaba bromeando pero había algo en esa oración que no encajaba. Neji no era del tipo de chicos que hacía ese tipo de comentarios por diversión, Sakura podía jurar que hasta se le había escuchado molesto. Todos siguieron caminando en silencio. Se podía escuchar el ruido de sus pisadas, además de eso, no había nada. Tal vez eso era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. ¿Podría alguien estar planeando una emboscada? ¿y si los encontraban a todos con la guardia baja? Si Shikamaru, Tenten y Neji quedaban inconscientes…ella y Hinata no tenían oportunidad.

Miró a Shikamaru a su lado, despreocupado. Como le hacía Shikamaru para afrontar todas las situaciones con la misma actitud? El Nara era un maldito vago pero, tal vez, le habría encantado ser como él. Shikamaru soltó un bufido, fastidiado. Sakura casi pudo leer el "maldita sea, ¿cuando llegaremos?" en sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, para ser sincera, este capitulo me resultó algo tedioso. Intenté hacerlo largo y, para cuando lo terminé, creyendo que era largo..., descubrí que no lo era. Además de eso, siento que todos los sucesos en él transcurrieron demasiado rápido y que no se pudo apreciar las actitudes de los personajes frente a cada situación. Espero poder modificar estas cosas en el siguiente capítulo.<strong>

**Si pueden, DEJEN REVIEWS :) Las distintas opiniones suelen motivarme mucho a la hora de escribir. En fin, gracias por haber leído el capítulo:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por dejar REVIEWS en el capitulo anterior, espero que este les guste :) Más abajo voy a hacer un último comentario con respecto a este capitulo. Disfrútenlo! :)**

* * *

><p>Al parecer, los deseos del Nara, se hicieron realidad. El viaje no había sido tan largo, despues de todo.<p>

Al llegar, el Hyuuga observaba atentamente cada uno de los rostros que los rodeaban. Se detenía segundos para leer cada expresión y gesto, como si buscara que alguno se confundiera dejando en evidencia que no era un simple aldeano. _Paranoico_, pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

Una muchacha que aparentaba tener su edad, se acercó a ella y Shikamaru, les inspeccionó con la mirada. Su cabello azabache estaba arreglado en una alta cola de caballo y algunos mechones caían amablemente junto a su rostro. Sonrió y luego llevó su mirada hacia Neji, quien caminaba por delante de los demás. Sus pies se movieron con gracia detrás del Hyuga, tocó el hombro de Neji tímidamente y se llevó una mano a la mejilla con una sonrisa. El ojiperla se volteó y la observó, su rostro impasible.

-Mi nombre es Hokuto,-informó, su voz sonaba melodiosa- los estaba esperando.

Neji miró por sobre el hombro de Hokuto a sus cuatro compañeros, asintió ligeramente con la cabeza al volver su mirada hacia la muchacha frente a él.

* * *

><p>-Es que, sinceramente, odio que se le acerquen.-dijo Tenten entre dientes, apretó con fuerza la prenda entre sus manos. Sakura asintió con su cabeza, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.<p>

-Solía pensar lo mismo con respecto a Sasuke pero…

-Creo…creo que eso es es-estúpido.-dijo Hinata repentinamente. Sakura la miró, curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Y-yo…quiero mucho a Naruto-kun p-pero…jamás pretendería que dejara de relacionarse con…o-otras chicas.-dijo observando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-¿no detestarías que le coquetearan o algo así?-preguntó Tenten, incrédula.

-B-bueno yo…

-¿coquetearle? Eso es un tanto difícil si nos referimos a Naruto…-dijo Sakura entre risas.

-Tal vez,-Tenten rió- pero…suponiendo que alguien intentara coquetearle…¿no estarías molesta, Hinata?

-No lo creo…d-despues de todo, N-naruto-kun y yo no somos…nada.

_No somos nada_, Hinata parecía ser la más sensata de las tres. Durante años, Sakura estuvo celosa de todas las chicas que se acercaban a Sasuke. Le molestaba que le sonrieran, que tocaran su hombro, que, en un accidente, el codo de Sasuke rozara sus manos. Jamás había pensado en eso, después de todo. ¿Qué le daba derecho a estar celosa? Sasuke y ella no eran nada_. Nunca lo fuimos,_ se repitió. Pestañeó un par de veces intentó contener los deseos de llorar, no quería llorar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, observaba la boca de Tenten moverse y responder las distintas y cortas oraciones de Hinata, aún así, no tenía idea de cuál era el tema que trataban. Se repetía la misma oración_, nunca fuimos nada_. Sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho, el mismo que sentía siempre que pensaba en Sasuke.

-Es algo así como un milagro que me haya tocado estar en el equipo de Neji,-dijo Tenten soltando una risa- para ser sincera, cuando estábamos en la academia, no estaba segura de tener esa suerte. ¿No estabas feliz cuando supiste que estabas en el equipo de Sasuke, Sakura?-preguntó, curiosa. Sakura pestañeó un par de veces.

-Si.-sonrió volviendo en sí- fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

[-Flashback-]

-Todos los genins serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes.-comenzó Iruka observando cada uno de sus rostros- Cada equipo será encabezado por un jounin, osea un ninja de élite.

-Alguien estará en el quipo de Sasuke, me pregunto quién será…-murmuró Ino a las espaldas de Sakura, la pelirrosa se volteó. Impasible.

-No tengo idea.-respondió.

-Queremos que cada equipo este balanceado en fuerza y habilidades. En eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos.

Los primeros seis equipos fueron nombrados, 18 nombres, uno detrás del otro. Las ansias de Sakura aumentaban, su mano se aferraba al banco, impaciente.

-Equipo 7.

Sakura observó a Iruka, expectante.

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,-hizo una pausa. En ese instante, ya nada tenía sentido para Sakura. Iba a tener que trabajar con Naruto, estaba perdida.- Sasuke Uchiha.-dijo, finalmente.

Sakura miró a su izquierda, Naruto le sonreía exageradamente. Sin devolverle una sonrisa, llevó sus ojos a la derecha, donde Sasuke. El chico de los cabellos azabaches se mantenía serio, inexpresivo. El que su expresión fuera impasible no le importó de todas formas, sabía que Sasuke estaba feliz de alguna manera. Sonrió y observó a Ino. El juego había acabado y ella había ganado.

[-Fin del Flashback-]

Si, claro que había estado feliz cuando lo supo. Tal vez, el que los hubiesen puesto en un mismo equipo, había sido el primer error.

-Hinata, ¿te sentiste demasiado decepcionada cuando supiste que no estarías con Naruto?

Tenten no paraba de hacer preguntas, parece que una vez que el cajón de los secretos era abierto junto a Tenten era imposible saciar la curiosidad de ésta. Un simple "_Sakura, ¿aún te gusta Sasuke?_" había empezado con la ahora larga conversación. Cualquiera tendría curiosidad, claro, pero tampoco creía que Tenten se lo preguntaría tan directamente. Aún así, suponía que eso era obvio ante los ojos de cualquiera…Tenten y Hinata serían las segundas en enterarse de la difícil decisión que había tomado la otra noche. Luego de la pregunta de Tenten, la conversación fue tomando distintos caminos. Hablaron de Naruto, Neji, Sasuke…Finalmente, Tenten tuvo que confesar que había estado celosa de la chica que se acercó a hablar con Neji en el momento en el que llegaron. Ahora hablaban del momento en el que les asignaron sus equipos.

-C-cuando supe que Naruto-kun no estaba conmigo…p-pen-sé que era lo mejor.-dijo doblando con tranquilidad una de sus prendas.

-¿no te habría gustado acompañarlo durante las misiones?-preguntó Tenten, curiosa.

-Naruto-kun y yo tuvimos algunas misiones juntos…

-no es lo mismo,-dijo Tenten negando con su cabeza- yo también fui de misión con Naruto algunas veces…

Alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo a Tenten. Sakura se puso de pie dispuesta a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, Tenten corrió hasta esta con mucha más velocidad y, no sin antes pasar una mano por su cabello, abrió la puerta. Neji estaba de pie frente a esta, sus brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho.

-N-Neji-kun,-sonrió-¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-se sonrojó ligeramente, nada que Sakura no pudiera notar.

-La cena esta lista, la esposa del señor Ishida me pidió que viniera a buscarlas -carraspeó- ¿ya terminaron de instalarse?-observó por sobre el hombro de Tenten a Sakura y Hinata. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama, observándole. Se sintió incomodo repentinamente.

-Claro que sí, Neji-kun.-sonrió. Observó a Sakura y Hinata, casi rogándoles que se retiraran.

-Am…tengo hambre, Hinata.-Sakura se puso de pie.

Hinata le observó, confusa. Sakura siguió mirándola y, a pesar de que intentó disimularlo, fue obvio el gesto que hizo con la cabeza pidiendo que la acompañara fuera de la habitación.

-V-vamos a comer en-entonces, Sakura.-Hinata se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bajó su cabeza levemente ante la suspicaz mirada del Hyuuga. Finalmente, éste les dejó el paso libre a ella y a la pelirrosa para salir.

Hinata caminó por el pasillo decididamente, iba directo hacia el comedor. Sakura le jaló del brazo.

-Vamos a escucharlos, Hinata.-dijo y se sorprendió ante lo inmaduro que había sonado aquello. Rió levemente.-No van a descubrirnos, tranquila.-agregó al ver como los hombros de Hinata se tensaban sin razón alguna.

-P-pero…eso esta mal, S-Sakura-chan.

-Solo quiero saber qué tanto quiere hablar Tenten con Neji,-dijo soltando una risa casi inaudible- serán 2 segundos.

Agachandose ligeramente, Sakura se volvió por el pasillo y, apoyándose contra la pared, agudizó el oído. Pudo escuchar a Neji carraspear, incómodo.

-El viaje de hoy fue largo, ¿no es así, Neji?

-Eso creo.

-¿Crees que terminemos con esta misión pronto?

-Eso espero.

-Cuando volvamos…-comenzó Tenten.

-Sakura, vamos…-murmuró Hinata tomandola del brazo, Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano, con la esperanza de que la Hyuuga hiciera silencio.-Sakura…-insistió.

-Hinata, por favor, haz…

-Sakura, tenemos que…-le interrumpió. En el intento de jalarla, tropezó y llevó a la pelirrosa al suelo junto con su propio cuerpo.

Al escuchar el ruido de la caída de las kunoichis, Tenten se sobresaltó. Los ojos de Tenten y Neji fueron directo hacia donde Hinata y Sakura. Era la segunda vez que Neji la descubría haciendo algo vergonzoso, el calor fue subiendo por las mejillas de Sakura, dejándola completamente roja._ Qué verguenza_, pensó Sakura por segunda vez en el día. El Hyuuga observó a Tenten e, inclinando levemente la cabeza, se despidió. Caminó y, al pasar junto a Sakura y Hinata, su expresión se volvió dura.

Una vez que Neji estuvo lejos, Tenten corrió hacia ellas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Sakura?-dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento, Tenten.-se disculpó mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa. Extendió su mano para ayudar a Hinata.

-Pero, ¿qué les pasó?-insistió Tenten.

-Le dije q-que era una mala idea…-se excusó Hinata poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Solo quería escuchar,-admitió Sakura soltando una risa- no contaba con la caída.

-Ya veo…-Tenten sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Neji estaba molesto?-preguntó la pelirrosa.

-No lo sé.-Tenten se encogió de hombros- ya sabes lo difícil que es descifrar la expresión de Neji…

-Espero que no lo esté.-dijo Sakura sin darle demasiada importancia- Lo mejor va a ser que vayamos a comer.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el supuesto lugar donde cenarían; Hinata y Tenten caminaron detrás de ella.

Al parecer, intentar escuchar la conversación de Neji y Tenten había sido una mala idea. Jamás creyó que terminaría en el piso y con los ojos de Neji y Tenten sobre ella. No, definitivamente, esa no era su idea. Había quedado como una estúpida frente a Neji sin tener un buen motivo para hacerlo. ¿Por qué había querido escuchar esa conversación? Era una entrometida. En un principio, pensó que sería bueno escuchar algo que para Tenten era tan importante pero…apenas hoy se había enterado de que Tenten quería a Neji, ¿por qué se creía ya parte de un asunto tan delicado? Apenas conocía a Tenten, y ni se diga de lo poco que sabía de Neji. Entonces, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto aquella unión?

Antes de encontrarse con sus dos compañeros, Sakura miró a Tenten y le regaló una sonrisa divertida.

Abrieron la corredora con naturalidad y distinguieron cuatro cuencos de arroz sobrantes en la mesa. Shikamaru estaba sentado, observaba los palillos con recelo...como si nunca hubiera visto un par de palillos en su vida. Agarró un grano de arroz entre éstos y lo inspeccionó, Sakura sonrió de forma imperceptible. Shikamaru era un idiota. A un lado de Shikamaru, estaba Neji. Sus antebrazos estaban apoyados en la punta de la mesa con naturalidad, parecía que no se había dignado a probar la comida. Las observó detenidamente.

-¿Y el señor Ishida y su esposa?-preguntó Sakura sentándose frente a Shikamaru cautelosamente.

-Dijeron que no cenarían con nosotros...-los ojos de Shikamaru seguían fijos en el grano de arroz que sostenía entre los palillos.

-¿P-por qué?-preguntó Hinata, tomando asiendo en la cabecera de la mesa a un lado de Sakura.

-No estoy seguro.-respondió Neji observando de reojo a Shikamaru.

-¿Para quién es el cuenco que sobra?-Tenten se sentó a un lado de Sakura y frente a Neji, le sonrió.

Y como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta, la hija del señor Ishida, Hokuto, entró al salón y se acercó a la mesa.

-Lamento la tardanza,-se excusó sentándose en la otra cabecera, entre Neji y Tenten.

-Esta bien,-Sakura rió ligeramente- nosotras acabamos de llegar.

-Algo tarde, de hecho.-apuntó Neji.

-Lo s-sentimos,-murmuró Hinata.

-Solo fueron unos segundos, Neji.-dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Tal vez se detuvieron a espiar en otra habitación.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, no supo qué responder. Jamás creyó que Neji sería capaz de usar eso en su contra. Al parecer, si estaba molesto. Pero, ¿molesto por qué? ¿Acaso iba a confesarsele a Tenten y ellas habían arruinado el momento? Por favor, tampoco habían hecho algo tan grave.

Shikamaru observó el rostro de Sakura y luego el de Neji, ¿de qué se había perdido? Lo mejor sería acabar con la tensión que ahora llenaba la mesa.

-Necesitamos dividir los turnos de hoy...-dijo, sin quitar sus ojos del grano de arroz que seguía entre los palillos.

-Las primeras cinco horas serán mías.-dijo Neji para luego llevarse los palillos a la boca con algo de arroz.

-Yo puedo con las restantes.-afirmó Sakura.

-Podríamos cuidar en parejas...-propuso Tenten, esperanzada.

-Eso es ridículo.

-N-no es una m-mala idea, N-Neji-kun...-comenzó Hinata- creo que si tuviera q-que quedarme sola tendría m-miedo.

-Entonces Shikamaru te acompañará en tus horas de guardia, los demás lo haremos solos.

-Es mejor que sea en parejas, Neji.

-No lo creo, Sakura.

-Pero, y ¿si te...?

-¿y si qué?-elevó un poco su tono de voz.

-¿Y si te pasara algo?

-No hay manera de que eso suceda.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan...

Sakura no completó la oración, Tenten le interrumpió con la esperanza de calmar a ambos.

-Lo haremos en parejas, Neji.

El Hyuuga rodó sus ojos, arrogante. Detuvo sus ojos en Shikamaru, quien tontamente seguía observando el mismo grano de arroz. Inspiró profundamente. Tal vez, aún tenía ganas de discutir con Sakura, tal vez, estaba irritado, tal vez, se había cansado de observarle hacer lo mismo.

-Shikamaru.-le llamó, su tono de voz lo suficientemente elevado.

El Nara se sobresaltó, bajó la mano con los palillos un tanto asustado. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Neji.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes llevarte el maldito grano de arroz a la boca?

Shikamaru tragó saliva y terminó por ingerir el grano de arroz que llevaba horas observando sin quitar sus ojos de los de Neji, lucía asustado. Sakura bajó su cabeza intentando contener la risa, jamás había visto a Shikamaru con aquella expresión de horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Supongo que este capítulo tampoco fue lo suficientemente largo, estoy acostumbrada a darme cuenta de lo mismo una vez que termino de escribirlos, jajaj. Denles una oportunidad a pesar de ser tan cortos:) Por el momento no hay mucho NejiSaku, tengo escrito algo más adelante, estoy casi desesperada por poder llegar a esa parte de la historia. Por el momento, espero que se conformen con esto.<strong>

**Espero que dejen REVIEWS para ayudarme a la hora de escribir. Y...gracias por haberme dejado sus opiniones en el capítulo anterior :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**En primer lugar, gracias a quienes dejaron reviews:) Intenté contestar todas, salvo por quienes no tienen cuentas, entonces simplemente voy a agradecerles. Bueno, ya, espero que disfruten del capítulo:)**

* * *

><p>-Shikamaru, gracias al cielo.-dijo Sakura al ver a su compañero acercarse en su usual paso despreocupado- tenía miedo de tener que pasar toda la noche con Neji y su cara de vinagre.<p>

Los labios de Shikamaru se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

-Lamento tener que ser el que trae las malas noticias…

-¿A qué te refieres?-La pelirrosa frunció levemente el ceño.

-Me dirigía hacia el cuarto donde están Tenten y Hinata,-observó la expresión confusa de Sakura- iba a avisarle a Tenten que mañana seremos nosotros quienes cuiden el lugar.

-¿No dormirás dos noches seguidas?

-Hoy no soy precisamente yo quien te acompañará.-soltó una risa divertida.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron. _Perfecto_, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Será una noche larga.

-Apuesto a que sí.-al pasar junto a la pelirrosa, palmeó con suavidad su hombro- suerte.

-Shikamaru…-le llamó volviéndose hacia él.

Al parecer el Nara no la escuchó, siguió caminando como si nada y dio la vuelta al final del pasillo. Sakura soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente sería una noche larga. ¿Por qué Shikamaru había dejado que le tocara cuidar con Neji? Podría haber pedido ser él quien cuidara con ella. Posiblemente habría sido extraño para el Hyuuga escuchar aquel pedido pero estaba segura de que habría preferido que todos creyeran que tenía un romance secreto con Shikamaru a tener que pasar toda una noche con Neji. Suspiró nuevamente. Solo le quedaba aceptarlo. Serían 10 horas, no era tanto, ¿verdad?

Al llegar, el Hyuuga se acomodó a un lado de Sakura con tranquilidad, la observó unos segundos, parecía no estar seguro de cuales serían las palabras indicadas para hablar. Carraspeó llamando la atención de Sakura.

-Daremos vueltas constantes alrededor de la casa,-comenzó- descansaremos 30 minutos cada dos horas.

-¿Juntos?

-Supongo.-hizo una pausa- A menos que estuviera gravemente herido y no pudiera continuar, no te dejaría cuidar sola.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, desafiante.

Neji prefirió ignorar aquella pregunta y comenzar a caminar. Sakura suspiró y siguió los pasos del Hyuuga fuera de la casa.

La noche estaba perfecta. El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas se extendían a todo lo largo de éste iluminándolo. El canto de los grillos era suave, hasta relajante.

Sakura observó a Neji caminando delante de ella, ¿qué se supone que Tenten le veía? Era tan ególatra, autosuficiente, estúpido. Todo un idiota. Bueno, esa era la impresión que ella tenía de él, claro. De hecho, apenas lo conocía. El Hyuuga y ella no habían intercambiado más de las palabras justas en toda su vida; es más, Sakura podría jurar que no entabló jamás una conversación que pasara de órdenes durante una misión con él. Tal vez, al chocarse, el Hyuuga solía saludarle inclinando levemente su cabeza, a veces parecía estar de humor y le saludaba con un "buenas tardes, Haruno" pero…su trato jamás había pasado de eso. ¿Conocía Tenten alguna parte de Neji que ella jamás hubiera visto? Por el momento, parecía tratarla igual que a ella y a la pobra de Hinata. ¿Le habría Neji hecho algún cumplido a Tenten alguna vez? Alguna vez, ¿le habría sonreído? Claro que no, ¿Neji sonriendo? No, definitivamente no.

Los pasos del Hyuuga eran constantes, suaves. Caminaba con la usual elegancia y serenidad que le caracterizaban. Tan fuerte, tan digno. Sakura comprendió entonces por qué Tenten le idolatraba tanto, ¿Quién no lo haría? Neji lucía como el héroe de cualquier historia. El amor que tenía Tenten por Neji, estaba basado en la admiración, o eso le parecía. Tenten admiraba a Neji, claro, pero, ¿realmente le amaba? ¿Era posible amar a alguien como él? Jamás lo sabría. _Neji no es como Sasuke_, se dijo. Entonces, pestañeó ligeramente. ¿Cómo era Sasuke? ¿un cretino? Bueno, Neji lo era. Sasuke era entonces…¿agradable? No. Neji tampoco lo era. Neji y Sasuke eran mucho más parecidos de lo que a simple vista eran. Dos idiotas. Entonces, pensó que tal vez Tenten habría sufrido tanto como ella cuando amaba a Sasuke.

[…]

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó con los nudillos aún en la puerta.

Un "pasa" de Hinata le invitó a entrar. El Nara entró en la habitación con serenidad. Guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Tenten estaba revisando algo así como un libro mientras Hinata buscaba algo en su mochila.

Se acercó donde Tenten y observó el nombre del libro que la pelinegra leía. Los ojos de Tenten chocaron con los de él, Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-¿"Cómo conquistar a un hombre en 5 pasos"?-sus labios ser curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

Tenten se puso de pie y, empujándolo ligeramente con su hombro, caminó hacia donde su mochila se encontraba. Guardó el libro observando a Shikamaru fijamente. El Nara rió.

-¿Para qué se supone que viniste?

-Venía a contarte que mañana seremos nosotros quienes hagan guardia…

-¿Me tocó contigo?-preguntó Tenten, confusa.

-Ajam.

-¿Por qué elegiste estar conmigo?-Tenten parecía hasta molesta, Hinata lo percibió por su mirada.

-No te confundas,-comenzó paseando por la habitación- no es algo que yo haya elegido. Dije que yo iría con Sakura hoy, pero Neji estaba empecinado en ser él quien hiciera la primera ronda nocturna.-se encogió de hombros- ya qué.

Tenten soltó un suspiro.

-Ya veo…

-En fin,-ojeó lo que había dentro de un cajón con escaso disimulo- espero que hoy Sakura y Neji no desaten una batalla campal.

-Neji es más paciente con los insultos de lo que crees.

-Sakura sabe sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de tu mejor amiga?-dijo Tenten soltando una risa.

-Supongo,-se encogió de hombros- todos tenemos defectos. Yo, tú, Sakura…Naruto-observó a Hinata de reojo a tiempo para ver sus mejillas enrojecer- Hasta Neji.-dijo volviendo hacia Tenten.

[…]

-Haruno!-le llamó ya cansado, Sakura volvió a la realidad con aquel grito.

-¿si?-levantó la mirada y sus pies chocaron irremediablemente con las raíces del maldito árbol, cayó al suelo.-Auch.

-Intenté advertirte unas…3 veces.-dijo él reanudando su paso.

El Hyuuga no se había dignado a ayudarla, resopló y se puso de pie. Si seguía distrayéndose terminaría muerta en cualquier momento. Una vez que quitó el polvo de la ropa, siguió caminando.

_¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, _recordó a los pocos segundos de seguir caminando, _Neji tiene un complejo de superioridad increíblemente alto. _Se reprendió por seguir pensando en Neji, claro, pero es que el pelinegro la tenía tan molesta que, mientras más tiempo pasaba, sentía que más lo odiaba. Basó sus pensamientos sobre él en insultos, insultos y críticas. Es que era tan…tan irritante, terco, engreído y...jamás terminaría de enumerar los defectos del Hyuuga asique prefirió terminar ahí.

Intentó apegarse a la idea de que estaban en una misión, no era momento de intentar analizar a Neji pero…mientras más intentaba pensar en otra cosa, más pensaba en Neji. Era extraño pero eso era lo que sucedía.

[...]

-¿No quieres quedarte, Shikamaru-kun?-preguntó Hinata, tímida pero calidamente.

Shikamaru se volteó, confuso. Observó a la Hyuuga sonreírle, sus mejillas encendidas. Asintió con su cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, extrañado por la invitación de Hinata. Hinata siempre había sido agradable con todo el mundo, no entendió por qué el debería ser la excepción. Se afirmó contra la pared observando a las dos mujeres con tranquilidad. Bostezó.

-¿creen que esto se acabe pronto?

-¿qué cosa, Shikamaru-kun?-preguntó Hinata, sonriendo.

-La misión. ¿creen que encontremos a este tipo rápido?

-Supongo...¿ya quieres volver?-dijo Tenten soltando una risa.

-Quiero volver para...ya saben, dormir.

-¿solo eso?-Tenten alzó una ceja, su mejor mirada suspicaz.

-Si...-Shikamaru la observó, incomodo- solo eso.

Tenten siguió observandole, divertida.

-¿Por qué otra cosa querría volver?-preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya si no quieres decirnos no vamos a obligarte,-Tenten jaló a Shikamaru del brazo para separarlo de la pared y luego comenzó a empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

-Hey, espera.-Shikamaru intentó resistirse pero Tenten le sacó de la habitación finalmente.

La puerta se cerró justo frente a su rostro, el Nara soltó un suspiro.

-Mujeres,-se dijo- ¿quién las entiende?

[...]

Sakura no dejó de pensar en todo el camino. Repentinamente, al levantar su mirada, se encontró con que Neji ya no estaba. ¿Dónde se había ido? Observó alrededor, desorientada; aún así, no le vio. Estaba completamente sola.

El viento sopló moviendo las copas de los árboles…Neji había dicho que no iba a dejarla sola a menos que algo le sucediera. ¿Y si alguien había atacado a Neji mientras ella se encontraba perdida entre sus pensamientos? ¿Cómo había podido distraerse tanto? Todo estaba en peligro ahora. Sintió que sus pies no respondían y que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Alguien tenía a Neji. Intentó entonces recordar todas las técnicas que Tsunade le había enseñado en el último tiempo, todo aquello que Kakashi le había indicado de pequeña, todo lo que había aprendido de Naruto y Sasuke…Tanta experiencia debería servirle de algo, ¿verdad? Ya no era la misma Sakura de antes, se había probado fuerte varias veces, ¿por qué seguía temiendo? Podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y un Akatsuki no era la excepción. Tragó saliva intentando convencerse de aquello.

Miró nuevamente todo lo que le rodeaba. Ni rastros de Neji. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban listos para cualquier movimiento, cualquier sonido. Estaba lista para _casi _cualquier cosa. _Casi_ todo. _Casi_.

Dos brazos se situaron alrededor de su cuello repentinamente, amenazando con ahorcarla. El brazo izquierdo del agresor sostenía una kunai a la altura de la mandíbula de Sakura, casi preparado para atravesar su garganta con ésta. Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron, se sintió asustada, débil, una presa fácil.

Sólo cuando se dio el lujo de pensar, notó algo que podría resultar crucial para el momento en el que tuviera que identificar nuevamente a su atacante. La tela que rozaba con suavidad su mejilla derecha y pertenecía a la vestimenta del agresor era…era del mismo color que la que Neji llevaba siempre puesta. Observó así la prenda de reojo, aún inmóvil a causa de la fuerza que ejercían aquellos brazos sobre ella. Tragó saliva. Inspiró profundamente y un olor increíblemente familiar se impregnó en su nariz. Familiar y varonil. Llevó entonces sus ojos a su izquierda con la esperanza de chocar con el rostro del agresor, la nariz de éste chocaba con su mejilla mientras su boca descansaba cerca de su oído.

-¿Todo en orden,-preguntó con sorna- Sakura?

El corazón de Sakura dejó de latir por dos segundos, su cuerpo se relajó notablemente luego de aquello. La tensión en sus hombros bajó e, inconscientemente, se dejó apoyar en el cuerpo de aquel agresor no tan desconocido como había creído en un principio. Soltó un suspiro, llena de alivio.

-Neji.

Los brazos del pelinegro la soltaron con cautela, Sakura se volteó lentamente hacia él para observarle guardar su kunai con tranquilidad.

-Casi me muero del susto,-se llevó una mano al pecho- no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.

-Estabas distraída, si realmente hubiera sido un asesino, estarías muerta ahora.

-Podrías haberme indicado que debía concentrarme más,-dijo acariciando con suavidad su cuello, donde segundos antes Neji le había agarrado- no era tan difícil.

-Creo que dije tu nombre unas…3 veces.-levantó su mirada- ibas a tener que aprender de una u otra forma.

-Gracias por ser tan considerado,-murmuró con sarcasmo.

-De nada, Haruno.-dijo curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos chocaron con los de ella unos segundos. Finalmente, desvío la mirada reanudando la caminata.

Neji Hyuuga era el hombre más irritante que jamás hubiera conocido pero, tal vez, le agradara un poco. Solo un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Nuevamente, es más corto de lo que me habría gustado pero no estoy dispuesta a dejarles esperando mucho tiempo:) Ya, a pesar de ser corto supongo que no estuvo tan mal, ¿o si? Espero que sigan dejando reviews con distintos consejos y sus opiniones; Gracias y, eeem...eso es todo:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias a quienes dejaron REVIEWS:) Nuevamente, lamento haberme tardado en escribir y, como siempre, lamento que no sea tan largo jaj. Estoy segura de que, cuando terminen de leer, van a odiarme. Ya, más abajo haré un comentario con respecto a eso.**

**DISFRUTEN:)**

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el suelo, su espalda apoyada ligeramente contra una pared. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, ni digamos cuanto le costaba mover su cuello.<p>

-Buenos días, Haruno.

Sakura cobró consciencia en ese instante, ¿Neji? ¿Qué había pasado? Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y, al levantar su mirada, se encontró con la figura de Neji de espaldas. El Hyuuga se mantenía de brazos cruzados observando el enorme jardín, al saludarle no se había dignado a mirarla. Sakura bostezó y se pasó una mano por el rostro aún adormilada. ¿Se había quedado dormida?

-¿Q-qué…?-su pregunta quedó en el aire ya que el pelinegro le interrumpió.

-En el último descanso,-comenzó como si hubiera leído su mente- solo quedaban dos horas asique dejé que durmieras.

-Tendrías que haberme…-bostezó nuevamente- despertado Neji.

-Habría sido extraño hacer guardia con una persona en…-se volteó y la observó, buscando la palabra correcta. Su expresión se torció y pestañeó resignado- en ese estado.-volvió sus ojos al enorme jardín- ¿no crees?

-No estaba borracha, Neji.-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Si ya habías chocado con un árbol estando en tu sano juicio…

-Habría estado dormida dos segundos, luego habría recobrado el conocimiento y todo seguiría normal.

-Preferí continuar solo.-finalizó él.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie. Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus ojos mientras soltaba un bostezo. Estaba increíblemente cansada. Se dirigió dentro de la casa, antes de entrar, observó una vez más a Neji.

-Ahora que terminamos, ¿no vas a ir a dormir?

-Cuando Shikamaru venga a ocupar mi lugar.

-Ya veo…

No hay un por qué, ni la misma Sakura estaba segura de por qué sucedía aquello, pero, por alguna razón, la compañía de Neji le había resultado extrañamente agradable. A pesar de las discusiones, los insultos…, el Hyuuga no parecía ser tan desagradable.

Caminó con paso lento hasta la habitación, cada 5 pasos soltaba un nuevo bostezo. Estaba demasiado cansada. Al llegar a la habitación, observó a Tenten terminando de arreglar su cabello y a la heredera del clan Hyuuga atando sus sandalias. Hinata levantó su mirada con una sonrisa, la cual fue desvaneciéndose.

-S-sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? Luces muy cansada.

-Así es,-bostezó nuevamente- solo quiero dormir.

-¿tan larga fue la noche? Si tu no lo hiciste, no creo que yo sobreviva.-bromeó Tenten.

-Solo un poco,-bostezó nuevamente- ¿durmieron bien?-preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-S-sí. Gracias, Sakura-chan.-Hinata sonrió- ¿quieres que más tarde vengamos a despertarte o prefieres…?

-Creo que lo mejor será que me despierten, ¿les parece bien dentro de unas…5 horas?

-De acuerdo.-Tenten caminó hacia la puerta y Hinata le siguió.

-Que descanses, Sakura-chan.-murmuró con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

[…]

-¿Qué tal la guardia, Neji?-preguntó el Nara apareciéndose junto al Hyuuga.

-Fue…interesante.

-¿interesante?-Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-Si omitimos la idea de que no encontramos a nadie cerca de la casa, estuvo bien.

-¿nada extraño?-preguntó observando de soslayo la extensión del jardín.

-Nada.-observó a Shikamaru de reojo- aún así no deberíamos bajar la guardia.

-Como tú digas,-Shikamaru bostezó y se llevó las manos a la nuca-Ojala el maldito asesino se aparezca pronto…

-No lo creo.-Neji cerró sus ojos, meditándolo.-Va a aparecer cuando menos lo esperemos y, por el momento, estamos más que preparados para su llegada. Solo nos resta…esperar.

-Si eso crees…-el Nara comenzó a caminar con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- lo mejor va a ser que vayas a dormir-indicó sin siquiera voltearse- Te necesito concentrado el resto de la tarde.

El Hyuuga observó a Shikamaru y, soltando un suspiro, se encaminó hacia la habitación. Con el sueño que tenía sería casi imposible encargarse de cualquier tipo de amenaza; por primera vez, las palabras del Nara parecían ser coherentes.

[…]

Hinata y Tenten caminaban por el angosto pasillo, en silencio.

-¿Qué haremos mientras Sakura y Neji descansan, Tenten?-preguntó Hinata con suavidad.

-Tú, Shikamaru y yo seremos quienes hagan guardia, o eso es lo que creo que Neji le indicó a Shikamaru.-admitió acelerando el paso.

Hinata siguió a Tenten torpemente, correr jamás se le había dado bien; como muchas otras cosas. Shikamaru estaba fuera, observaba detenidamente los arboles, las copas de éstos siendo agitadas por el viento…Soltó un suspiro volviéndose hacia ellas.

-Buenos días, Shikamaru-kun.-sonrió tímidamente Hinata, Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

- Buenos días, Hinata.-soltó un bostezo- buenos días, Tenten.

-Buenos días,-contestó Tenten esbozando una suave sonrisa- Shikamaru, ¿Cómo vamos a dividir nuestros turnos hoy?

-Lo estuve pensando…-admitió- quiero que hagamos un reconocimiento del lugar…No solo la casa y el jardín, me refiero a los alrededores. En tanto no conozcamos lo que rodea la enorme casa, estamos en desventaja.

-El muro de atrás d-desemboca en un bosque.-murmuró Hinata, el rubor subió por sus mejillas.

-¿un bosque?-Shikamaru alzó ambas cejas- vamos a ver…-comenzó a caminar, resignado.

-No deberíamos ir juntos, alguien tiene que quedarse.-dijo Tenten, ubicando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella, alzó una ceja soltando un suave suspiro, esto de estar a cargo de un grupo con niñas tan testarudas no era algo que le agradara demasiado. Asintió ligeramente, meditándolo.

-Es cierto. Por si acaso, quedate aquí, solo haremos un breve reconocimiento del terreno.

Antes de caminar detrás del Nara, Hinata le dedicó una mirada a Tenten, quien le incitó a seguir a Shikamaru con una sonrisa. La prima del Hyuuga caminó tímidamente detrás de Shikamaru, quien jugaba con una kunai en su mano derecha. Al chocar con el imponente muro, Shikamaru guardó la kunai y observó a Hinata por sobre su hombro.

-Si sabes saltar, ¿no es así?

Hinata asintió mientras el calor subía por sus mejillas. Con los ojos de Shikamaru sobre ella, la heredera del clan Hyuuga se puso de cuclillas, tocando con sus nudillos el pasto abundante en el suelo. Estiró sus piernas en un repentino movimiento y salió casi disparada hacia el otro lado del muro. Shikamaru soltó una media sonrisa, Hinata Hyuuga no era tan frágil como aparentaba.

El Nara saltó y se mantuvo de cuclillas sobre el muro, Hinata le observaba desde abajo con impaciencia.

-Quiero que vayas a dar un vistazo, si llegaras a ver algo raro a medida que vas adentrándote al bosque,-hizo una pausa que impacientó aún más a la Hyuga- te recomiendo que vuelvas.-concluyó con sorna. Hinata frunció el ceño. Pero claro que iba a volver, a propinarle un puñetazo.

Shikamaru observó a la heredera del clan Hyuuga caminando con lentitud hacia el bosque. Cada dos pasos, Hinata se volteaba a verle, temerosa. ¿Es que era tan difícil adentrarse al bosque para asegurarse de que no había ningún psicópata dando vueltas con una kunai por ahí? El Nara podía jurar que Hinata temblaba. Exhaló lentamente, conteniendo el deseo de acusarla de cobarde; despues de todo, Hinata siempre había sido algo miedosa y tímida.

A medida que Hinata avanzaba, el corazón del Nara comenzaba a latir más fuerte, como si, con cada paso, temiera un poco más por la vida de Hinata. Después de todo, si algo le pasaba, sería culpa suya. Ante el temor de que algo la dañara, Shikamaru no se dio el lujo de pestañear. Observó con los ojos abiertos como la silueta de Hinata desaparecía entre los árboles. Aún desde arriba, no se la podía visualizar. Su mano se aferró con más fuera al muro. Suponía que Hinata saltaría de la rama de un árbol o algo para indicarle que seguía viva…

A la espera de aquella señal, el Nara observó como la copa de un árbol dentro del jardín de la casa se agitaba. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Era un nuevo chakra, un nuevo ki. Alguien más estaba ahí. ¿Cómo es que habían entrado sin que lo notara? Había estado sobre ese muro con Hinata durante los últimos minutos, ¿es que había concentrado demasiado su atención en la Hyuuga? Se volvió hacia el árbol, observando fijamente el suave movimiento. Llevó sus ojos directo hacia el sol, y luego hacia la sombra que originaba éste. Si el intruso saltaba del árbol, tendría unos 3 segundos para capturarlo con su jutzu. Todo un reto. Inspiró profundamente. No podía hacer nada más. Saltó quedando justo frente al árbol; entre las ramas, divisó una figura. Pestañeó ligeramente y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando una kunai atravesó el maldito clon de sombras. Le habían engañado.

-¡SHIKAMARU!-escuchó la aguda voz de Hinata desde el otro lado del muro, era casi un grito desesperado. Maldijo por lo bajo. Le habían engañado, todo había sido una distracción.

-¡Tenten!-exclamó, y distinguió la silueta de la pelinegra a lo lejos.-Quiero que despiertes a Neji y Sakura, ya. ¡Ahora!

Tenten asintió con su cabeza y corrió dentro de la casa.

Los pies del Nara comenzaron a correr hacia el muro. En un suave movimiento, saltó hacia el otro lado del muro. Tomó en su mano derecha una kunai, y acompañó a sus piernas moviendo sus brazos ligeramente. Alguien tenía a Hinata. Enviarla sola había sido definitivamente una mala elección. ¿Y si alguien la dañaba? Consideraba a Hinata fuerte pero…no con un akatsuki.

[…]

-¿Qué pasa, Tenten?-preguntó frotando con sutileza sus ojos.

-Creo que alguien raptó a Hinata.

-¿Qué?-los ojos de Sakura de abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Escuché sus gritos desde el bosque, Shikamaru salió corriendo donde ella.-hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta por parte de Sakura.-Iré por Neji,-salió de la habitación- ve a ayudar a Shikamaru.

-De acuerdo.-murmuró Sakura más para sí que para Tenten.

Luego de volver a ponerse sus sandalias, salió corriendo fuera de la casa. Creyó tirar algunas cosas en el camino pero eso era lo que menos importaba. _Alguien tenía a Hinata_. ¿Qué se supone que había pasado para que Tenten y Shikamaru le quitaran los ojos de encima? Sus pies se movieron con velocidad y saltó el enorme muro que se encontraba al final del enorme jardín con escaso esfuerzo. Se adentró en el bosque, agudizando todo lo que pudo el oído, con la esperanza de escuchar algo que le indicara el paradero de Shikamaru y Hinata. _Nada_.

Se detuvo, insegura. ¿Y si estaban en otro lugar? Inspiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. ¿Dónde se supone que estaban? ¿Y si, en el tiempo que tardó en llegar, los habían herido? Jamás se habría perdonado aquello. Mordió su labio, temerosa. La valentía, fue dándole paso al llanto. Estaba casi segura de que no podría salvarlos…

-Haruno Sakura...-murmuró, con sorna, una voz a sus espaldas-podría jurar que te ves mayor.-agregó, divertido.

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Ella conocía esa voz. Su cuerpo no respondía. Intentó mover sus pies, se obligó a salir corriendo pero, aún así, no obtenía respuesta de su propia anatomía. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su pecho.

El desconocido dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la espalda de Sakura. Con su mano, quitó el cabello de la pelirrosa acomodándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo y acercó deliberadamente su boca al oído derecho de la Haruno. La cercanía fue evidente y Sakura se encogió ligeramente al sentir como los labios del akatsuki rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Hasta luces como una mujer.-murmuró, y Sakura pudo imaginar su retorcida sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuró, sus hombros tensos.

Su acompañante soltó una suave risa. Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura en cuanto pasó su dedo índice desde el hombro de la pelirrosa hasta el final de su mano. Aquel tacto frío, áspero, lejos de resultar agradable le causó más temor a la Haruno.

-¿Es que no es obvio?

-No esperaba que fueras tú a quien me mandaron a eliminar...-dijo, intentando sonar algo intimidante. Obtuvo por respuesta una risa.

-¿eliminar? No recordaba a los aldeanos de la Hoja como personas tan sanguinarias.-murmuró, divertido.

Los labios del Akatsuki rozaron deliberadamente la nuca de Sakura y la Haruno se quedó sin aire. Sintió una extraña presión sobre su estómago y se preguntó si moriría de haberse atrevido a soltar un grito. Estaba a total merced de su enemigo ya que sabía que, si intentaba correr siquiera, la kunai que ahora acariciaba con suavidad su vientre le atravesaría. Contuvo el aire. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Hueles de maravillla...-le escuchó murmurar con su nariz rozando su cuello.

Parecía que el Akatsuki estaba dispuesto a recorrer cada parte de su anatomía con sus manos, era como si estuviese jugando con ella y sus sentidos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y llevó sus ojos al rostro del enemigo. Los ojos de su agresor se mantenían cerrados, parecía estar deleitandose con el olor a cereza que desprendía su cuerpo. Sintió como la presión que ejercía la kunai sobre su vientre se hacía más fuerte. Podría alejarlo si quería; tal vez, en un movimiento rápido, conseguiría alejarle y, con mucha suerte, clavarle una kunai en el pecho. Sería cuestión de suerte. Tomó con su mano izquierda una kunai, segura de que su acompañante no lo había notado. En el instante en el que la mano en la que él sostenía la kunai se relajó, Sakura le clavó su kunai en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro, empujandole con fuerza y alejandose. Se volteó para observar el rostro de su agresor comprimido en una mueca de dolor. _Para que pienses dos veces la proxima vez que intentes tocarme_, pensó para sus adentros. Comenzó a correr, segura de que no importaba donde fuera mientras fuera lejos de él.

-No puedes huir, Haruno.-escuchó que decía él soltando una risa. ¿Aún podía reirse?

Si escuchar aquella risa varonil no le había sorprendido lo suficiente, el ver como se arrancaba la kunai del cuerpo sí. El akatsuki pasó su mano por la herida intentando detener el sangrado; sin éxito, levantó su mirada para chocar con la figura de Sakura, detenida en el medio de la nada a causa de la sorpresa. Sonrió ligeramente y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció a su lado. Sakura atinó a tomar otra kunai, el temor escrito en sus ojos.

-¿Te asusta,-hizo una pausa y agregó con sorna- Sakura?

La fuerza que su mano ejercía sobre la kunai se hizo más fuerte. Aquellos ojos le recordaban a los de _él_. Y, tal vez, esa sería la única razón de su futuro fracaso en esa pelea. Habría preferido que el mismo Kisame con aquella espantosa apariencia hubiera estado jugando con ella los últimos minutos. Y es que, ¿tenía que ser él, el Akatsuki con el que debía enfrentarse?

* * *

><p><strong>Supongo que estimarán quién es... Creo que sigue siendo algo evidente a pesar de que jamás escribí el nombre jaj. <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y que este capítulo merezca algunas REVIEWS:) Nuevamente, fue algo corto y tampoco fue demasiado fácil escribirlo, el último tiempo estoy corta de inspiración. Ya, de todas formas, espero que les haya gustado.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como siempre, GRACIAS a quienes dejaron Reviews:) Esta vez no voy a hacer demasiados comentarios previos al capítulo así que...**

**DISFRUTEN:)**

* * *

><p>Entró en la habitación casi sin hacer ruido. El Hyuuga se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta. Tenten rodeó la cama y se acomodó de cuclillas al pie de ésta. Observando el rostro del ojiperla. Estaba segura de que jamás se cansaría de observarle. ¡Era tan perfecto! Observó desde la punta del cabello de Neji hasta aquellos labios que jamás se había sentido digna de probar. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con poder besarlo? Estaba segura de que no alcanzaría a contarlas con sus dedos. Siempre soñaba con Neji. Cada sueño era más real e incoherente que el otro. Podía haber jurado que había probado los labios de Neji, pero cada vez que despertaba recordaba que solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que aparentaba ser real. <em>Sólo lo aparentaba <em>ya que, en realidad, el tacto más cercano que había tenido de Neji era el de sus manos curando alguna herida de su brazo o rodilla.

El Hyuuga se removió inquietamente, obligando a Tenten a dar un paso hacia atras. Recordó entonces que no tenía tiempo de detenerse con ese tipo de idioteces.

-Neji,-dijo suavemente ubicando su mano en el hombro del Hyuuga- Neji, despierta.

El ojiperla pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Es que ya habían pasado las 3 horas que había estipulado con Shikamaru? Observó a Tenten frente a él.

-Algo terrible acaba de suceder, Neji.

* * *

><p>Sakura sostuvo la kunai firmemente, y sus ojos chocaron con los de su enemigo. Recordó entonces que era lo único que jamás debía permitirse. El observar sus ojos era el único lujo que no podría darse en aquella pelea. Bajó la mirada, repitiéndose una y otra vez que si volvía a mirarlo el final de aquella pelea estaría decidido.<p>

-¿Crees que me vencerás con una kunai?-una risa seca abandonó sus labios.

Sakura tragó saliva. Por más que fuera hábil empuñando kunais, ¿qué tanto podía compararse eso a las habilidades de un akatsuki?

-De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad.-dijo él, soltando otra risa- no me gusta jugar este tipo de juegos con gente débil…es aburrido acabar con una vida sin poner algo de esfuerzo.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron…su vida estaba en riesgo. Levantó ligeramente su mirada para observar el rostro del pelinegro. Jamás creyó que volvería a verlo. Mucho menos que él la recordaría. No se habían visto en muchas ocasiones, es más, Sakura podía jurar que jamás habían cruzado palabra. Recordaba haberlo visto dando vueltas por la aldea solo… _también le había visto con Sasuke. _Su aparición había sido tan perturbadora como inesperada.

El ruido de una prenda chocando contra el suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos. El akatsuki se había desprendido de la capa que cubría su espalda, ahora ésta yacía en el suelo. En su mano derecha, sostenía una kunai con firmeza. Al parecer, ese era el juego que iban a jugar. Sakura afirmó el agarre que tenía sobre su kunai.

-Parece que entendiste,-sonrió ligeramente- no voy a hacer nada más. Solo me defenderé con esta kunai -elevó la mano en la que sostenía la kunai- y tú también.

Tal vez parecería una lucha equilibrada pero Sakura estaba segura de que él también sabría empuñar una kunai de maravilla. Después de todo, siempre lo habían elogiado por ser hábil en todos los sentidos. ¿Tendría ella oportunidad alguna enfrentándose a él? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

La pelirrosa entreabrió sus piernas para obtener un mayor equilibrio, y observó de manera desafiante a su contrincante. Se aseguró de no encontrarse con sus ojos, a pesar de que éste había prometido no utilizar ninguna otra técnica en la pelea no creía poder confiar en él.

De un momento a otro, su enemigo lanzó una primera kunai que Sakura creyó poder esquivar; su sorpresa fue evidente cuando sintió que una nueva kunai rozaba su brazo derecho. Volvió sus ojos hacia su enemigo y retrocedió cuando le vio dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Tomando otra kunai con su mano izquierda, lanzó la primera hacia él, dirigiéndola hacia su pecho. En el instante en el que la primera kunai fue esquivada, lanzó una segunda que, efectivamente, se clavó en el abdomen del pelinegro. Su expresión se comprimió en una mueca de dolor y Sakura podía estar segura de que si no atacaba en ese momento, él volvería a recuperarse. Con la intención de lanzarle una nueva kunai, dio un paso hacia él pero se detuvo en el instante en el que la mano del pelinegro extraía con lentitud la kunai de su cuerpo. Con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor, consiguió deshacerse de la kunai. El sangrado era constante y Sakura estaba segura de que le costaría moverse, pero eliminó aquella idea en el instante en el que vio como su enemigo tomaba una nueva kunai y mantenía su mano izquierda sobre la herida. ¿Es que el tipo ese era indestructible?

-Tengo que admitirte que llevo tiempo sin luchar con mi sharingan, mientras no haga uso de mi técnica esto será mucho más sencillo para ti,-sonrió sin emoción alguna- pero eso no significa que vencerme sea sencillo.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior. ¡Claro que no sería sencillo vencerle! Él fue uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Había sido fuerte, hábil e increíblemente inteligente; seguramente aún lo era.

¡Era tan parecido a Sasuke! Aquel porte varonil, la arrogancia y aquella característica elegancia…Ambos tan fríos y cortantes. Recordaba que en las ocasiones que le había visto divagando por Konoha en las noches había sentido la extraña necesidad de conocerle, el deseo de entablar una conversación con él…De todas formas, ella era demasiado pequeña en ese entonces. Lo veía como aquel prototipo de hombre perfecto. La curiosidad que le causaba aquel pelinegro no la había sentido jamás por nadie. Le observaba desde su balcón con admiración y, en alguna ocasión, recordó que éste le había regalado una sonrisa. Todo lo que alguna vez aquel desconocido había causado en ella, lo revivió Sasuke luego de unos años. Aquella extraña admiración y la inaguantable curiosidad. El deseo de conocer, el deseo de desvanecer aquella máscara que no ocultaba más que sentimientos.

El pelinegro lanzó una primera kunai que se clavó en un árbol junto a Sakura; la pelirrosa la siguió con sus ojos y cuando volvió su mirada hacia el sitio donde estaba su oponente se encontró con que éste había desaparecido. Sus hombros se tensaron y sintió que le hacía falta el aire en cuanto sintió la presión de la punta de una kunai en su espalda. Una simple distracción que la había dejado indefensa. ¿Es que a todos les gustaba atacar por la espalda? Su espalda se arqueó inconscientemente.

-De acuerdo. Si este es el nivel de un chunnin de Konoha…-comentó soltando una suave risa.

Haciendo presión en la espalda de la pelirrosa, obligó a Sakura a caminar hacia el árbol donde anteriormente había clavado su kunai. El cuerpo de Sakura chocó violentamente contra el tronco y, en un movimiento rápido, el pelinegro la obligó a voltearse quedando justo frente a él.

Tal vez, Itachi Uchiha había sido demasiado para ella.

El Uchiha tomó la mano de Sakura y acercó su kunai a su muñeca, amenazando con hacer un ligero corte en ella. Acarició con suavidad la tersa y suave piel de la mano de la Haruno y sonrió ligeramente ante un pensamiento que prefirió no compartir con su compañera. El lado derecho de la kunai cortó con delicadeza la delicada zona y la expresión de la Haruno se comprimió en una mueca de dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se llevó inconscientemente la mano derecha a la recién abierta herida intentando detener el sangrado.

-Es solo un corte, Sakura…-comentó con sorna.

La pelirrosa hizo que sus ojos chocaran con los de él por primera vez en la pelea y, tomando la kunai que anteriormente él había clavado en el árbol, se le lanzó encima. Itachi cayó al suelo con la pelirrosa sobre él y, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, sintió como la kunai se incrustaba en su abdomen a centímetros de donde anteriormente la Haruno le había herido. Sakura retiró la kunai del cuerpo de Itachi decidida a volver a clavarla en su pecho, pero la mano del pelinegro la detuvo. Ambos ejercían la misma fuerza, ella hacía él mientras él hacia ella. En un movimiento rápido, Sakura desvió la kunai hacia el suelo, justo a un lado del cuerpo de Itachi. La pelirrosa intentó ponerse de pie pero, para cuando intentó dar un primer paso, la mano de Itachi se aferró a su tobillo, arrastrándola hacia el suelo.

-No te irás tan fácilmente.-dijo entre dientes.

El Uchiha la volteó y se acomodó sobre ella, tomando la kunai que anteriormente habían clavado en el pasto. Pasó el filo de la kunai desde el hombro de la pelirrosa hacia el final de su mano derecha. Casi como disfrutando del dolor de Sakura. Esa era la diferencia. Sakura atacaba para matar, de un solo golpe, mientas que Itachi gozaba de ver sufrir a sus victimas. El pelinegro elevó la mano con la kunai dispuesto a dar un último golpe, los ojos de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza y sintió un golpe seco en el lado derecho de su cuerpo. No supo qué hizo Itachi, tampoco le interesó, en ese momento estaba preocupada por el sangrado en su muñeca izquierda. Abrió sus ojos consumida por el dolor y observó la mueca adolorida del Uchiha, ninguno podía continuar. Observó la posición en la que estaba Itachi y una idea –poco convencional- atravesó su mente. En un movimiento rápido, flexionó su rodilla, haciéndola chocar con una parte sensible en la anatomía del pelinegro. El cuerpo de éste se tensó dándole la oportunidad de empujarlo y comenzar a correr lejos de aquel lugar.

Sus pies se movían con dificultad, e imaginó que lucía terrible. Su mano derecha hacía una suave presión sobre su muñeca derecha, aún intentando detener el sangrado. No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría hasta que el hombre indestructible se recuperara, así que lo mejor sería aprovecharlo y alejarse tanto como pudiera. Mientras caminaba, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Presa del dolor y el cansancio sintió que no podía continuar.

Divisó una figura familiar y, luego de pestañear un par de veces, su expresión se llenó de alivio. Se pasó una mano por el rostro intentando quitarse el cabello para poder observar con más claridad a su salvador. Era Neji. Sonrió ligeramente, agradecida de habérselo encontrado.

La expresión del Hyuuga fue frunciéndose a medida que Sakura se acercaba. Debía admitir que jamás la había visto con aquella apariencia tan deplorable. Sin duda, acababa de salir de una lucha y no creía que hubiera salido victoriosa.

-No te muevas,-dijo en un tono que Sakura estaba segura de no haber escuchado antes- si sigues caminando esa herida va a abrirse más.

¿De qué herida hablaba? Sakura bajó su mirada hacia sus pies con algo de miedo. Nada. Subió por sus piernas lentamente… Entonces, lo notó. Sintió como si alguien la hubiese apuñalado en ese mismo momento. Su cuerpo se contrajo e, inevitablemente, se llevo las manos al lado derecho del pecho. Pasó sus manos por donde se encontraban las costillas y, al quitar sus dedos con suma delicadeza, los encontró llenos de sangre. Estaba sangrando copiosamente y no lo había notado hasta ese momento.

Levantó su mirada hacia el Hyuuga, con miedo, y volvió a sentir aquel mismo dolor. Se llevó las manos al lugar de la herida como si, cubriéndolo, el dolor fuera a irse. Gimió levemente al notar que cubrirlo no lo haría menos doloroso. Su cuerpo volvió a contraerse a causa del dolor, intentó dar un paso hacia Neji pero cayó de rodillas. Los ojos se le cristalizaron.

-Te dije que no te muevas, Sakura.-caminó hacia ella intentando disimular aquel enojo que le provocaba la gente que no hacía lo que él decía. Se acomodó de cuclillas frente a ella, apretó sus labios.-Necesitamos encontrar a los demás.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentando contener las lágrimas. Los ojos de Neji chocaron con ella inevitablemente y sintió que el corazón se le comprimía ligeramente. Sakura estaba gravemente herida. ¿Cómo había sido tan imprudente para dejar que Sakura se quedara sola? Era obvio que ella no era un gran oponente para un tipo de los Akatsuki, ¿cuándo se le había ocurrido exponer así su vida? Apretó su puño intentando contener el enojo. Había sido un idiota. Debió haber corrido detrás de ella en cuánto la vio saltar el muro. Tendría que haberle dicho a Tenten que fuera sola a buscar a Shikamaru y Hinata, que él iría por Sakura y que luego le alcanzaría…Ahora, posiblemente, Sakura pagaría por sus idioteces.

Sakura gimió.

-¿crees poder ponerte de pie?-preguntó apretando sus labios. La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro.-se acercó a Sakura y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de las piernas de la pelirrosa, tomándola entre sus brazos, se puso de pie.

-Los demás te necesitan para atrapar al Akatsuki…-dijo Sakura en un tono casi inaudible. Neji bajó su mirada hacia ella.

-Son más de uno.-informó el ojiperla.

-Ya veo…-murmuró- en ese caso, con más razón, deberías ir con ellos. Puedo llegar a la casa salteándome la parte del muro.

-Estabas a segundos de desmayarte, Haruno.

-Estoy bien, Neji.

-No lo creo.-dijo soltando una risa irónica.

-Es enserio.-la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-Déjame llevarte a un lugar seguro.

-Solo dejame en la puerta de la casa.

-No estarás a salvo ahí.

-¿entonces?

-Necesitamos encontrar otro lugar.

-Puedo buscarlo sola.-insistió Sakura removiéndose entre los brazos del Hyuga.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Es mi culpa que estés así.

La expresión de Sakura se llenó de desconcierto.

-Debí haberte acompañado.-agregó el Hyuuga, serio.

-No tienes por qué culparte…

-¿de quién más sería la culpa?-preguntó. Una sonrisa irónica surcó su rostro.- Tuve que haber imaginado que no sería uno solo. Tendría que haberte seguido en cuanto cruzaste ese muro.

-No eres perfecto Neji.-dijo. La expresión de Neji se volvió aún más dura- Nadie lo es.

-Parece que no lo entiendes. No puedo darme el lujo de cometer errores.-sus ojos seguían fijos al frente- Cometí un error. Ahora mirate.-sus ojos chocaron con los de ella- no pude evitar que te lastimaran y eso me hace un mal líder.

-No eres un mal líder. Si la misión fracasara, sería mi culpa. Tuviste que encargarte de mi en vez de estar apoyando a los demás.-la Haruno bajó su mirada.

Neji se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos seguían fijos al frente y era más que obvio que su ceño seguía fruncido. El Hyuuga estaba molesto consigo mismo. A pesar de que lo había intentando, Sakura sabía que sus palabras no harían a Neji cambiar de opinión; Neji estaba convencido de que la herida que tenía ella era culpa suya. Y eso, era algo que no podía perdonarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado:D Nuevamente, supongo que fue algo corto jaja, creo que no voy a cansarme de criticar lo corto de los capítulos. Tengo que admitirles que cuando leí las reviews me causó gracia que casi todos estimaran quién era el Akatsuki. Definitivamente, necesitaba que el Uchiha mayor apareciera en este fic 3 Espero que también les haya emocionado su imprescindible aparición(?. Además, espero que no les haya resultado tediosa toda la parte de la pelea, por un momento, sentí que sería sumamente insoportable y que lo mejor sería saltearla pero...habría quedado incompleto entonces me vi en la obligación de escribirla. <strong>

**Ya, además, me siento algo culpable por no poder responder personalmente a las personas que no tienen cuenta así que...desde ahora me haré un espacio para contestar después de cada capítulo las reviews que dejaron las personas que no tienen cuenta del capítulo anterior:)**

**Diana-chan: Me alegra que te haya resultado interesante:) jaja, supongo que a veces me molesto conmigo misma por no poder hacerlos más largos, pero...es lo que hay. Voy a admitirte algo, pensaba omitir la parte en la que Tenten despierta a Neji ya que me parecía innecesario pero al leer tu comentario, decidí agregar algo pequeño al principio del capítulo:) Esta vez no me tardé mucho en escribirlo, así que espero que te guste:D un beso y cuidate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por haber dejado REVIEWS:) Respondí todas así que, sin cargo de consciencia, les dejo el capítulo ocho :)**

**DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p>Neji se mantuvo en silencio. Sus ojos seguían fijos al frente y era más que obvio que su ceño seguía fruncido. El Hyuuga estaba molesto consigo mismo. A pesar de que lo había intentando, Sakura sabía que sus palabras no harían a Neji cambiar de opinión; Neji estaba convencido de que la herida que tenía ella era culpa suya. Y eso, era algo que no podía perdonarse.<p>

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Tenten?-escuchó el grito de Shikamaru- Muevete, maldita sea.

El rostro del Hyuuga fue directo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito. ¿Entonces ellos también estaban luchando? Atrajo a Sakura a su cuerpo firmemente y un "sujétate" le informó a la Haruno que Neji tenía intenciones de correr. Tímidamente, la pelirrosa llevó sus brazos al cuello de Hyuuga, hundiendo su rostro entre el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro.

-¡Tenten!-la suave voz de Hinata, llena de angustia, se hizo presente y las piernas del Hyuga parecieron reaccionar a ella moviéndose aún con más velocidad.

-¡Van a matarte!

¿Matar? Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron. ¿Qué estaba pasando? A juzgar por los gritos de Shikamaru, se trataba de algo grave. ¿Pero qué? ¿A quién se estaba enfrentando Tenten? Al escuchar un grito de la pelinegra, la mano de Sakura se aferró inconscientemente a la camisa de Neji, cosa que el ojiperla notó; aún así, se limitó a observar a la pelirrosa de reojo sin hacer comentario alguno…su reacción era entendible.

Tal vez, de no llevar a cierta pelirrosa en brazos, habría llegado antes pero, de todas formas, se negaba a dejar a Sakura a mitad del camino para llegar antes con los demás. ¿Y si el mal nacido que le había herido volvía por ella? No iba a volver a exponer a Sakura a algo como eso. Ni a Sakura, ni a nadie más. Divisó a Shikamaru bajo un árbol. Todo su rostro comprimido en una mueca de dolor, su mano derecha rodeaba su muñeca izquierda con ímpetu. A unos cuántos metros, Tenten sostenía su kodachi. Su espalda estaba ligeramente encorvada, sus piernas se mantenían abiertas, sus ojos fijos en el enemigo…una perfecta posición de defensa. Sintió entonces orgullo de su compañera. Indiscutiblemente, Tenten era una oponente digna. Buscó a Hinata con la mirada pero no la vio por ninguna parte…Había escuchado su voz, ¡no podía haber desaparecido! ¿Dónde se supone que estaba su prima? Sin detener su paso, siguió buscando a la otra Hyuuga con desesperación. La ira le consumió cuando encontró a su prima atada de piernas y manos al pie de un árbol del lado opuesto de Shikamaru.

-Maldita sea, no puedo…-escuchó que se quejaba Shikamaru una vez cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene, Nara?-preguntó dejando con suavidad a Sakura en el suelo.

-Creo que me quebré la muñeca.

-Pero qué gran ninja…-le reprendió tomando de una forma algo brusca su muñeca.

Inspeccionó la mano de Shikamaru un par de segundos. Pasó sus dedos por los costados de la muñeca y comprobó que el hueso estaba fracturado. Inspiró profundamente y buscó el rostro del pelinegro. El Nara observaba casi ansiosamente la pelea de Tenten, como si todos los errores que ésta cometía estuviesen afectándolo. _Si tan desesperado esta por ocupar su lugar_…, pensó Neji casi maliciosamente. En un movimiento rápido, sus manos se encargaron de acomodar los huesos de Shikamaru. Un grito abandonó los labios del pelinegro en ese preciso instante y observó casi con ira al ojiperla, quién se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Shikamaru tenía un explícito "_Te odio_" escrito en sus ojos.

-Eso fue algo desconsiderado, ¿no crees?-preguntó Sakura divertida de forma casi inaudible, una sonrisa suave surcó sus labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sakura.-concedió Shikamaru con una sonrisa, acomodándose de cuclillas junto a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, Shikamaru?-preguntó ella observando casi con curiosidad la muñeca del Nara. Neji arqueó una ceja, _¿ayudarle?_

-¿A qué te refieres?-al parecer, ambos tenían la misma pregunta. Shikamaru se le adelantó.

-Tu muñeca.-respondió ella sonriendo dulcemente- Trabajé en unos cuántos jutzus médicos con Tsunade…

-¿Estas diciendo que puedes hacer que deje de doler?

-Algo así.-respondió ella enderezándose.

La pelirrosa tomó la mano del Nara entre las suyas y, ubicando la muñeca de Shikamaru sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, acomodó su mano derecha unos centímetros en el aire a la altura de ésta misma. De la palma de su mano derecha, comenzó a irradiar una extraña luz de tonalidades verdes. Neji frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿estaba despidiendo chakra? Observó las manos de Sakura moverse con delicadeza sobre la muñeca de Shikamaru y se preguntó si serviría de algo. Un gemido de Tenten captó finalmente su atención y llevó sus ojos donde la pelinegra.

-¿hace cuánto esta peleando?

-Desde que nos encontró. El tipo éste hizo nulos todos mis intentos de atraparle con mi jutzu.

-¿cómo lo hace?

-Estimo que es su arma.

-¿Entonces cómo esta haciendo Tenten para luchar con él?-preguntó inocentemente Sakura sin quitar sus ojos de la muñeca de Shikamaru.

-Tenten es una experta en la lucha de armas.

-Nadie tiene la puntería de esa mujer.-agregó Shikamaru sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya veo…en ese caso, ¿no sabes utilizar una kunai, Shikamaru-kun?-preguntó ella sonriéndole con algo de sorna.

-Lo intenté. Me acerqué fingiendo que no tenía las intenciones de usar ninguna técnica especial, aún así, tomó mi mano con más velocidad. Creí que todo estaba bajo control pero, cuando quise utilizar mi jutzu, el tipo movió su arma y sentí que ya no tenía chakra.

-¿Crees que el chakra solo se consume cuando mueve esa cosa?

-No estoy seguro.

-No podemos arriesgarnos…

Shikamaru y Neji discutían sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de atacarle y, al parecer, Sakura entendía apenas la mitad de la conversación. Hablaban demasiado rápido y ella no estaba en condiciones de prestar demasiada atención teniendo en cuenta que le estaba regalando a Shikamaru lo poco de energía que le quedaba.

-Tu mano…¿esta mejor?-interrumpió Sakura soltando con suavidad la muñeca de Shikamaru.

El pelinegro movió con seguridad la muñeca, la dobló un par de veces y…luego volvió sus ojos a Sakura con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias, Sakura.-dijo divertido y se puso se pie- Quiero tener misiones contigo más seguido.

¿Aquello había sido una insinuación? Neji arqueó una ceja dirigiendo su mirada a Shikamaru, a pesar de que el Nara no lo notó, claro. Observó como el pelinegro desaparecía entre los árboles, justo por donde Sakura y él habían llegado. ¿A dónde se supone que estaba yendo? Frunció el ceño ligeramente y, a pesar de que tardó un par de segundos, terminó por entender las intenciones de Shikamaru cuando vio como la copa de un árbol se agitaba ligeramente cerca de donde se encontraba Hinata.

Mientras Shikamaru iba por Hinata a él le correspondía hacer algo, ¿no es así? Llevó sus ojos directo hacia donde Tenten y la encontró haciendo una posición de manos, ¿acaso ella tenía chakra? Frunció el ceño. Tal vez era algo así como una estrategia…No podía estar seguro.

Notó entonces que Shikamaru ya estaba junto a Hinata, ayudándola a desatar sus manos. La impaciencia lo inundó. Quería a Hinata con él ahora, en ese mismo instante. Sus ojos fueron directo hacia el tipo con apariencia de tiburón y sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. No estaba seguro de cómo tendría que enfrentarlo pero sabía que si intentaba prohibirle a Shikamaru que se llevara a su prima, lo haría. Durante unos segundos, su pie golpeó el suelo en un mismo compás, como signo de impaciencia. Sakura le observaba divertida. Jamás había visto a Neji tan impaciente.

La pelirrosa sonrió ligeramente y, en cuánto intentó enderezarse para poder observarlo mejor, sintió nuevamente aquel dolor en el costado de su pecho. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Casi se había olvidado de que estaba herida.

Los ojos de Neji se fijaron en la pelea en el instante en el que vio como Tenten trastabillaba. Olvidó repentinamente a Hinata y Shikamaru, fijando toda su atención en su compañera de equipo. Algo le decía que, el que Tenten trastabillara, era indicio de que algo malo pasaría. En cuánto observó como el oponente de la pelinegra comenzaba a quitarle las vendas a aquella enorme arma, su temor se afirmó. Tal vez fue un impulso, tal vez lo hizo por simple instinto, en ese momento no estaba seguro. Desenvainó su kodachi al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre Tenten y la obligaba a rodar en el pasto junto a él, escapando del golpe de la enorme arma. Observó a Tenten bajo su cuerpo. Su pecho subía y bajaba, notó el furioso rojo de sus mejillas y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se puso de pie con velocidad, esperando el próximo movimiento de, ahora, _su_ oponente. Le tomó unos segundos a Tenten recobrar la consciencia pero, en cuánto lo hizo, se acomodó a un lado de Neji con su kodachi lista para atacar.

-Por lo general, se dice "gracias".-dijo el ojiperla con sus ojos fijos en el oponente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó ella, su respiración seguía irregular.

-De nada por haberte salvado, Tenten.-concluyó con sorna.

-Lo siento.-sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas-Gracias, Neji-kun.

-De nada.

Sakura apenas podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, ¿Neji se le había tirado encima a Tenten? Todo parecía decir que sí. Por dios, ¿realmente se le había tirado encima con gente ahí? Lo había hecho con tanta naturalidad, tan tranquilamente…como si ya lo hubiera hecho. El calor subió por las mejillas de Sakura, ¿Y si Neji ya había pasado tiempo sobre Tenten antes? Se llevó las manos a las mejillas con la intención de deshacerse del repentino calor que tenía. _¡Solo lo hizo para salvarla! Por dios, Sakura, _se regañó mentalmente. De todas formas, tal vez había disfrutado haciéndolo...El calor volvió a sus mejillas con una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Jamás creyó que Tenten y Neji…bueno, no lo esperaba pero…tal vez…

-¿Cuidarías a la chica Hyuuga por mi?

La voz de Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo se había llevado Shikamaru a Hinata de ahí? Al parecer, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Inspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Shikamaru le regaló una sonrisa antes de desvanecerse entre los árboles, nuevamente, con una kunai en su mano, listo para lanzarla.

-¿E-estas bien, S-sakura-chan?-preguntó Hinata tímidamente, observando la muñeca de la Haruno.

-Eso creo.-tragó saliva- he estado mejor.-admitió soltando una suave risa. Hinata sonrió tímidamente para luego morderse el labio inferior ante las heridas de su amiga.

-¿Q-quién te hizo eso?-preguntó con una expresión llena de angustia.

-Uchiha, Itachi.

-¿Itachi esta aquí?-los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, presa del miedo.

-Kisame e Itachi siempre trabajan juntos.

-N-no creí que…que serían más de uno.

-Ninguno de nosotros.-murmuró Sakura.

La pelirrosa buscó con la mirada a Shikamaru, pero éste había desaparecido y no estaba segura desde qué ángulo planeaba atacar. Sin más opción, se concentró en la pelea de Neji y Tenten.

-¡Cuidado, Neji!-escuchó que le gritaba Tenten al ojiperla.

-Detrás de ti, Tenten,-respondió éste luego de evadir el golpe.

Neji y Tenten eran una dupla perfecta a la hora de pelear. Jamás había visto a dos personas conectarse de la manera en la que ellos lo hacían. Parecían prever los movimientos del otro y, de por sí, los de su contrincante. La manera en la que empuñaban sus respectivas kodachis, la forma en la que sus cuerpos evadían todo tipo de ataques, cómo todo aquello aparentaba ser ensayado…Eran simplemente perfectos. Pensó entonces que ella y Sasuke jamás habían estado juntos en una pelea. Y, si lo hubieran estado, jamás habrían estado conectados de esa manera. Un movimiento brusco de Neji le llamó la atención. El cuerpo de Kisame cayó al suelo y su arma pareció volar hacia el lado opuesto. Una serie de kunais provenientes de distintos lugares clavaron las prendas de Kisame al suelo, dejándole a Neji todo servido. El ojiperla alzó su kodachi a la altura de su mandíbula, listo para clavarla en el pecho de su enemigo. Una niebla repentina llenó toda la escena y Sakura se enderezó a pesar del dolor buscando la silueta de Neji. Sintió miedo por la vida del Hyuuga. Su mano se aferró al pasto del suelo, casi con desesperación. La niebla se disipó gracias a un jutzu que empleó Tenten pero lo que se reveló ante los ojos de Sakura tampoco resultó demasiado grato. La kodachi estaba clavada en el suelo, y las manos de Neji seguían rodeando el mango de ésta. ¿Dónde había quedado Kisame?

_¡Oh, por dios!_

-¡Neji!-exclamó ella intentando ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor- ¡La casa!

Todos cruzaron miradas, incluso Shikamaru se asomó desde un árbol. _Dejamos la casa_, se repitió Sakura.

-¡Itachi ya debe estar ahí, Neji!-insistió ella.

-Shikamaru y yo nos encargaremos.-dijo llevando sus ojos directo al pelinegro.

-Aún no matamos a Kisame. En cuánto intenten utilizar un jutzu, su chakra va a ser totalmente consumida.-informó Tenten- yo iré con ustedes.

-Hinata no puede cargar a Sakura sola.

_¿Entonces yo soy el problema?_, Sakura apretó su puño con molestia.

-Puedo moverme sola, Neji.

-En esas condiciones, no me sorprendería que dieras dos pasos y cayeras, Haruno.

-Estoy bien, Neji.-dijo entre dientes- no se preocupen, podremos arreglárnoslas.

-No lo creo.

-Estaremos bien.

-Si sigues insistiendo seré yo quién te lleve en brazos hasta la casa.

-¿Y luego le dirás a Tsunade que la misión falló por _tu_ capricho?

-Lo mejor será que e-empecemos a caminar, Sakura-chan.-dijo Hinata repentinamente. Tomó el brazo de la pelirrosa y lo pasó por sobre su hombro, mientras su mano se ubicaba en su cintura.-Estaremos bien, Neji-kun.-sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dirigida a su primo y comenzó a caminar.

Tenten observó a Neji y, regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante, comenzó a correr. Shikamaru y Neji pasaron junto a Sakura y Hinata corriendo, con tal velocidad, que Sakura podía jurar que apenas si se los veía. Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Sakura.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?-preguntó con suavidad la Hyuga.

-Eso creo.

-En cuánto lleguemos, ya verás que Neji, Shikamaru y Tenten habrán acabado con todo esto.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó sin detener su paso.

-Eso espero.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado:) Escribir este capítulo no me resultó tan difícil, a pesar de eso, supongo que fue algo tedioso insistir tanto en la pelea con Kisame. En fin, dejen REVIEWS contándome su opinión:) Graacias por haber leído. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada, gracias a quienes dejaron REVIEWS y a los lectores fantasmas también, a veces la cantidad de visitas que tengo me sorprende, así que, muchísimas gracias a todos :) Me tardé un poco en subir el capítulo este ya que, por alguna razón, no podía siquiera subir el archivo :/ Finalmente, lo conseguí así que... aquí esta.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Los pies del Hyuuga se movieron con velocidad justo detrás de Tenten. Al visualizar el enorme muro, dio un salto apareciendo del otro lado sin dificultad alguna. Sus ojos se fijaron en la corredora que conectaba la casa con el jardín, ¿habrían dejado algún rastro? Si Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí lo más probable es que no hubiera desorden alguno que lo indicara, pero no pensaba lo mismo de Kisame. Se le ocurría que aquel hombre con apariencia de tiburón, sería un tanto escandaloso y disfrutaría destruyendo todo lo que encontrara a su paso.<p>

Un rostro atravesó su mente, y recordó que no solo estaban defendiendo unos planos, sino que también a una familia. ¿Y la hija del señor Ishida? Si algo le sucedía a Hokuto la misión también podría considerarse un fracaso…Necesitaban encontrarla.

La primera en entrar en la casa, fue Tenten, quien mantenía su kodachi en su mano derecha lista para lanzar cualquier ofensiva. El Nara observaba el jardín con cautela, casi buscando chocar con algún rostro conocido en él. Aún así, no había rastro de los miembros del Akatsuki. ¿Y si alguno de ellos seguía en el bosque? Hinata y Sakura, en ese estado, eran una presa fácil… Alejó la idea de su mente, ahora necesitaba asegurarse de que Itachi no había encontrado lo que estaba buscando dentro de la casa.

Tenten mantenía la delantera, Shikamaru y él seguían pegados a la pared, avanzando con suma cautela. En todo caso, si atacaran a Tenten, ellos tendrían el papel de defensores.

-Neji,-le llamó Shikamaru por lo bajo- pudiste llevar bien a Kisame, ¿no es así?-preguntó, su respiración se mantenía irregular.

-Eso creo.

-Quiero que me dejes al Uchiha.

-¿es una especie de trato que tienes con Sasuke?-Neji alzó una ceja.

-Jamás haría algo por Sasuke, Neji.

-Entonces no te agrada…-concluyó el Hyuuga.

-Es un compañero.

-¿Detestas a todos tus compañeros?-insistió, y una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

-¿Me vas a dejar luchar con el Uchiha o no?

-De acuerdo. Pero interferiré si algo sale mal…

-¿Crees que soy un niño, Neji?

-Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.

-Si tropezaras durante tu pelea con Kisame, iré a ayudarte entonces.

-No.

-Entonces tu tampoco interferirás en una pelea que tengo ganada.

-Es genial que te tengas confianza pero…

-Esta decidido, Neji.

El Nara se adelantó un poco, sin despegar sus ojos de la silueta de Tenten. Desde que entraron, Neji buscaba algún rastro de que Kisame e Itachi estaban ahí pero…aún no encontraba nada. Pensó entonces que, de haber estado todo bien, habría escuchado los pasos de Hokuto rondando la casa. También se habría encontrado alguna criada… Tenten les hizo señas, indicándoles que se acercaran. El Hyuuga tomó su kodachi con velocidad y se acercó donde Tenten. Se posicionó justo delante de ella, dejando a Shikamaru detrás de él. Sus ojos chocaron con la espalda de un hombre, cubierto por una capa. El Uchiha estaba parado justo frente a ellos. Apretó el puño imperceptiblemente, recordando que él fue quién había herido a Sakura gravemente. Sabía que, de haber sido Tenten la herida, también habría tenido ganas de asesinar al mal nacido, pero no podía contener la ira que le causaba el simple hecho de imaginar la situación. Observó a Shikamaru, a uno o dos pasos de él. Con un suave gesto, le indicó que su contrincante estaba justo ahí. Parado, observando con naturalidad unos documentos que había dejado el señor Ishida sobre la mesa del salón principal.

La pelinegra observó cómo Shikamaru dio uno, dos pasos hasta visualizar por completo al Uchiha. Hizo con velocidad una posición de manos, listo para poseer la sombra del pelinegro. Itachi estaba a su merced. Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad, pensando que, si Itachi se encontraba ahí, lo más probable era que Kisame también estuviera rondando la casa. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Entonces, lo notó. El filo suave de una kunai hacía una suave presión sobre un punto cerca de su mandíbula. ¿Cómo no había notado aquella presencia? Más impactada aún se sintió al reconocer al mismísimo Uchiha sosteniendo la kunai. El Uchiha le indicó en un gesto mudo que soltara su kodachi y, casi obedientemente, Tenten terminó dejándola caer.

-Tenten, ¿qué…?-el Hyuuga se volteó y su expresión se congeló totalmente al reconocer a Itachi justo frente a él. _Si Itachi está…_, comenzó a reflexionar.

-Tengo que admitir que esto es algo decepcionante.-comentó el Uchiha soltando una sonrisa irónica.-¿Realmente los ninjas de Konoha no reconocen un jutsu de transformación?

_Shikamaru estaría a punto de enfrentarse a Kisame_, comprendió Neji.

La mano con la que Neji rodeaba el mango de su kodachi afirmó aún más el agarre. Itachi observó éste gesto con tranquilidad y, finalmente, reaccionó atrayendo la espalda de Tenten a su anatomía. La kunai se afirmó en el cuello de Tenten.

-Cuidado con lo que haces.-le amenazó, refiriéndose a su kodachi. Neji se mantuvo impasible.

_¿Tan ingenuos cree que somos?_, se preguntó internamente el Hyuga. A las espaldas de Itachi, un relajado Shikamaru sostenía una kunai, listo para atacar. Sólo él se había percatado de que aquel que se acercó al Itachi falso no era un verdadero Shikamaru, era solo un clon, un simple juego. Así como a los Akatsuki le gustaba jugar con técnicas básicas y viejas, a ellos se les hacía grato recordar sus días en la academia.

-Neji…-gimió Tenten en cuánto la kunai hizo un suave corte en su cuello.

-Suéltala.-ordenó, serio.

-¿Crees que porque vayas a pedírmelo voy a hacerlo sin más?-rió, irónico.

Entonces, los pies del Nara se movieron con velocidad, casi como si le hubieran indicado que era su momento de aparecer. Planeaba estrujar el cuello del Uchiha entre sus brazos, hasta dejarlo sin aire. Si se oponía, le haría un corte con su kunai a lo largo de todo el cuello, los latidos de su corazón se acabarían en ese instante y, posiblemente, se desangrara. Ya a centímetros del cuerpo del Uchiha, algo lo detuvo.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.-amenazó el pelinegro.

_¿Ya se dio cuenta?_, la expresión de Neji se torció. Así jamás acabarían con él. Ni siquiera se había volteado para toparse con el rostro de Shikamaru, ¿cómo es que ya lo había notado? Apretó los dientes con molestia.

-No voy a dejarla ir.-informó, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Neji- es la rehén más agradable que tuve hasta ahora…-aumentó la presión que ejercía la kunai sobre el cuello de Tenten.-No se niega a nada.-observó a Tenten- Me gustaría saber si te someterías a…-su oración quedó en el aire, una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios.

Eso fue suficiente para despertar la ira de Shikamaru tanto como la de Neji. Shikamaru, que se había detenido en pleno acto, comenzó a correr hacia Itachi, su kunai se mantenía en alto. Le apuñalaría y haría que se arrepintiera de todo, absolutamente todo. Para cuando acabara, todo el pasillo estaría lleno de sangre y la venganza de Sasuke habría sido completada.

Notando que el Nara estaba decidido a atacarle, el Uchiha se volteó ligeramente, listo para detener el ataque con su mano. Eso fue suficiente para darle una pequeña esperanza a Neji. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Tenten, dándole una orden muda. La pelinegra asintió y, en cuánto la mano libre de Itachi detuvo el golpe de Shikamaru tomándole de la muñeca sin esfuerzo alguno, Tenten se removió entre los brazos de Itachi, escapándose finalmente de su fuerte agarre. Acto seguido, Neji empujó al Uchiha, obligándolo a retroceder y terminando por hacer que cayera al suelo. Fue sorprendente que no cayeran sobre Shikamaru siendo que éste estaba frente a Itachi en ese momento; al parecer, los reflejos del Nara consiguieron salvarle. Tenten y Shikamaru compartieron una o dos miradas antes de que la silueta de Kisame se hiciera presente en el lugar. Era evidente que aquellos ruidos no pasarían desapercibidos, después de todo. Tenten pisó el mango de su kodachi, haciendo que ésta llegara directo a su mano. _Un truco envidiable_, debió admitir Shikamaru.

[…]

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura sentía que el muro se veía más lejano. Sus pies le pesaban, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie y sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada.

Observó a Hinata a su lado. Una o dos gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de la Hyuuga, siendo que seguramente también le estaba resultando difícil ayudar a cargar el doble de su peso. La pelirrosa se pasó una mano por el rostro, quitándose el cabello de los ojos. El cansancio la estaba dominando y, si no llegaban pronto, le rogaría a Hinata que le dejara allí.

-¿Estas bien, S-sakura-chan?-preguntó.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, demostrando que estaba cansada. ¿Cuánto llevaban caminando? A Sakura le parecía que el recorrido se habría triplicado y que el muro les estaba jugando un chiste ya que, cada vez que parecía faltar menos y que habían caminado kilómetros, se encontraba con que estaba igual de lejos.

-S-si, hinata.-alcanzó a decir-¿y tú?

-Si. Estamos más cerca, Sakura-chan.

-Hinata, necesito vendar mi muñeca, en este instante.-dijo, le fue casi imposible hablar- Si sigo perdiendo sangre…

-No tenemos nada para curarte aquí, Sakura-chan. Necesitamos llegar lo antes posible, ¿si?-insistió la Hyuga acelerando el paso.

-Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo de que sea demasiado tarde para cuando lleguemos.

-Todo va a estar bien, Sakura-chan.-insistió Hinata llevando sus ojos directo al muro. ¿Cómo haría para pasar el muro con Sakura cuando ésta apenas si podía mantenerse de pie? Tendrían que rodear la casa…

[…]

Escondida, asomándose cautelosamente para que no la vieran, se encontraba Hokuto, la hija del señor Ishida.

Para cuando el primero de los desconocidos ingresó en la casa, ella se encontraba en su habitación. Había salido con tranquilidad e ignoraba totalmente la idea de que había un hombre con intenciones de asesinarla a ella y a sus padres en la casa. Sabía que, en ese horario, estaría sola. Como de costumbre, su madre habría salido a hacer las compras y visitar a un par de personas, mientras que su padre estaría trabajando. Era una rutina típica. Aún así, al levantarse, esperaba encontrarse con los 5 ninjas de Konoha que habían llegado la tarde anterior. No había notado nada extraño hasta que, al llegar al salón principal, vio la silueta de un hombre alto revisando unos cajones casi con desesperación. Entonces, supo qué era lo que éste estaba buscando. Volvió sobre sus pasos hacia atrás, esperando llegar pronto a su habitación. Cuando consiguió entrar, se sentó contra la pared opuesta a la de la puerta y detrás de la cama, aferrando sus rodillas a su pecho. No oía nada, excepto al acelerado latido de su corazón. Por unos minutos fue así, luego alcanzó a escuchar un par de pasos que, supuso, serían del pelinegro que había visto antes. Agradeció a todos los dioses que no se hubiera detenido frente a su puerta. Y, al cabo de unos minutos, pudo escuchar como alguien llegaba para hacerle compañía. Se encontraba aturdida y asustada pero se limitó a mantenerse ahí. Con suerte, no descubrirían que ella estuvo ahí en el momento en el que entraron en la casa. Finalmente, cuando escuchó los primeros golpes, supuso que los cinco chuunin estarían ahí. Así que, sabiendo que estaba a salvo, decidió ir donde ellos.

Ahora, observaba casi horrorizada como el intruso se mantenía sobre el ojiperla. Estaba asustada y el ver que quienes debían defenderla apenas sí podían defenderse a sí mismos la asustaba. Por detrás del ojiperla y el pelinegro, a unos cuántos pasos, divisó a una de las chicas de Konoha y, junto a ésta, a su compañero. Ambos lucían tensos, con sus ojos fijos en el tipo enorme que se preparaba para atacarles.

_Toda su casa terminaría siendo un desastre_.

En cuánto el ojiperla consiguió dominar la situación e inmovilizar el pelinegro, levantó su mirada haciendo que sus ojos chocaran con los de ella. Se mantuvo impasible y fue imposible descifrar todo lo que pasó por su mente en esa fracción de segundo. Terminó por convencerse a sí mismo de que lo más importante de todo lo que había pensado era que _necesitaban_ sacar a Itachi y Kisame de ahí.

Hokuto observó cómo, repentinamente, en el rostro inmaculado de aquel muchacho se hacían presentes unas extrañas marcas. El ojiperla le dio la oportunidad a su contrincante de ponerse de pie y luego, haciendo una extraña posición de manos, comenzó a golpearlo casi con suavidad, mientras sus manos emanaban un extraño calor. El pelinegro atinó a tomar la muñeca del ojiperla en el segundo golpe sin dificultad alguna. Hokuto observó como la mano de éste se aferraba a la muñeca del ojiperla, como si intentara fracturarle tan solo tocándole. No creyó que esto fuera posible hasta que vio cómo, en los ojos del ojiperla, se hacía presente el dolor. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los del Hyuuga y éste le dio una orden muda moviendo su cabeza con disimulo. Hokuto asintió y se alejó del lugar con cautela, asegurándose de volver dentro de su habitación hasta que su aliado pudiera sacar de la casa al pelinegro.

Neji dirigió una patada directo al rostro de Itachi y éste decidió retroceder a pesar de que bien sabía que con solo tomar la pierna del Hyuuga con la mano habría bastado. Se observaron, desafiantes. Ni una gota de sudor corría por el rostro de Itachi. Llevaban bastante tiempo luchando, ¿Cómo es que no había ni rastros de cansancio en él? Ante aquella pregunta, Neji sonrió ligeramente. Le resultaba extraño que Itachi no estuviera cansado pero le habría resultado aún más sorprendente encontrarse a sí mismo con la respiración agitada. El que Itachi no estuviera cansado solo dejaba en claro que era tan fuerte como él. Y eso, le emocionaba. _No hay nada mejor que enfrentarse a alguien de tu nivel_, se recordó. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios. En un movimiento rápido, tomó velocidad y llevó sus manos directo al piso, impulsando sus pies directo hacia el cuerpo de Itachi. El Uchiha retrocedió, nuevamente. Se mantenía impasible.

-Tú eres el chico de los Hyuuga, ¿no es así?

Neji pestañeó ligeramente. Sabía que todos conocían a la familia Hyuuga por sus grandes habilidades pero solo la gente de la aldea, que solía escuchar sobre él, hacía ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Acaso Itachi había escuchado hablar sobre él?

-Mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuuga.

-Primo de la heredera del clan Hyuuga.-Itachi soltó una risa-tu historia es sumamente triste…-volvió a reir. Neji frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de la casa de los Hyuuga?

-Posiblemente más de lo que debería.-dijo, rápidamente- dime, Neji, ¿por qué vives junto a alguien que se encargó de arreglar la muerte de tu padre?

Neji apretó el puño con fuerza. Eso era algo que no le incumbía. Además, su padre fue quién decidió su destino y eso no tenía nada que ver con Hiashi.

-Nada de eso te incumbe, Uchiha.-contestó, mordaz.

-¿acaso no puedo tener curiosidad?

-No veo por qué te interesa.

-Te reconoces como una persona inteligente, ¿no es así, Hyuuga? Dices tener todo fríamente calculado y te regocijas tanto de tu capacidad como de tus habilidades.-hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo es entonces que una persona tan superior como tú se presta a algo tan incoherente? Finges que crees en aquel cuento que te contaron sobre tu padre cuando ambos sabemos que te gustaría acabar con la vida de Hiasi y cobrar venganza…¿no es así, Neji?-preguntó, con sorna.

-Mi padre murió por decisión propia y aquello no tiene nada que ver con la rama principal de la familia!-el último comentario de Itachi terminó por sacarlo de sus cabales.

Dio uno o dos pasos hacia el Uchiha para luego obligarlo a retroceder utilizando su Juken. Itachi esquivó los primeros golpes con facilidad, sabiendo que hacía falta que le tocara un par de veces para que todos sus puntos de chakra fueran sellados.

-¿estas seguro, Neji? Me refiero a que, tal vez…-soltó una risa y se vio obligado a dejar de hablar en cuánto el pie de Neji golpeó su rostro repentinamente.

El Uchiha se llevó una mano a la mejilla, parecía estar un tanto sorprendido. Finalmente, al quitarse la mano, esbozó una sonrisa divertida_. Aquella iba a ser una pelea interesante._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D Sinceramente, lo sentí algo corto pero... ya lo juzgarán ustedes. Definitivamente, no es mi capítulo preferido, siento que necesitaba más de Sakura en él D: Aún así, soy feliz con Neji :3 Ya, dejen REVIEWS y... Gracias por leer :)<strong>

**Diana-chan: Me alegra que el capítulo 7 y el 8 hayan sido de tu agrado :) No dudes que Sakura hará algo pronto para calmar un poco el trato machista de Neji, eso ya estaba decidido hace mucho jaja :) Gracias por apoyarme con todo esto y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :) un beso y cuidate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a quienes dejaron REVIEWS con sus opiniones, me agrada mucho leerlas y, por lo general, intento tenerlas en cuenta a la hora de escribir :) No estoy segura de cuánto me tardé en subir este capítulo, lo siento mucho si fue demasiado; sinceramente, no estoy segura jaja :) En el capítulo anterior Sakura no tuvo demasiado protagonismo, espero que en éste su presencia haya sido la suficiente :|**

**Ya, DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Fueron una o dos patadas más las que obligaron al Uchiha a retroceder. Finalmente, algo incomodo a causa del pequeño espacio en el que estaban luchando, se decidió a incitar a Neji a seguir luchando afuera. Apareció en el jardín en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y observó a Neji a través del delicado vidrio. Inconscientemente, Itachi estaba cumpliendo la voluntad del Hyuuga. Neji le siguió con la misma velocidad. Observó a Itachi con una mueca de desprecio. Jamás había odiado al Uchiha como lo hacía toda la aldea, definitivamente el tipo ese era un tema que no le importaba, pero las palabras que le había dirigido éste en los últimos minutos habían despertado todo su odio. Itachi no era nadie para hablar de la familia de los Hyuuga con tanto descaro.<p>

[…]

-¿usas esa cosa porque necesitas dejar a los demás indefensos para poder enfrentárteles o hay una razón menos cobarde?-preguntó Shikamaru jugando con una kunai en su mano derecha.

Tenten se había encargado de hacer todo tipo de saltos y "piruetas" alrededor de Kisame en los últimos minutos, su kodachi le había hecho un par de cortes pero siempre que estaba por ser un corte grave Kisame conseguía apartarle. Fuera de eso, la pelea no había avanzado en lo más mínimo. El Nara se sentía inútil ya que, a pesar de que podía luchar sin su técnica, ésta era siempre la que daba el golpe final durante las peleas. Ahora, temía que, al intentar usar su chakra, éste terminara por ser consumido.

-Enfrentarme a ti no supondría una dificultad con o sin mi espada.

-¿eso crees?-preguntó Shikamaru, con cautela.

-No cabe duda.

-Entonces enfréntame sin la ayuda de tu espada.-le incitó el Nara.

-¿Para qué? Si sé que, enfrentándote con mi espada, puedo encargarme de ti con mucha más velocidad.

-Tu espada destruye todo lo que toca, ¿no es así?-preguntó, con cautela.

-Así es.

-Sabes que los documentos que estas buscando están dentro de esta casa, ¿no? Itachi se molestaría mucho si acabaras con ellos en el intento de matarme, ¿no crees?

-¿Crees que eso va a retenerme?

-Eso pensé.-admitió Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- Si están haciendo tanto escándalo por encontrar un par de planos éstos deberían ser importantes…

-Lo son.

-¿aún así te arriesgarías a hacerlos desaparecer?-Shikamaru soltó una risa- Pero qué tipo más raro…-comentó para luego darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

Tenten le observó, confusa. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo el Nara? ¿Realmente se estaba yendo? Apenas había salido viva de su última pelea con Kisame y estaba segura de que no podía enfrentarse sola a él. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió sus ojos a Kisame. El tipo con apariencia de tiburón observaba al Nara retirarse relajadamente. Una expresión de diversión atravesó el rostro de Kisame. Iba a atacar el Nara con su enorme espada cuando Tenten intentó detenerlo; en un movimiento brusco, se deshizo de ella y cuando se preparó para atacar a Shikamaru luego de la distracción, sintió como una kodachi se hundía cerca de su nuca.

[…]

Neji e Itachi seguían luchando. Parecía algo parejo a pesar de que no lo era. Itachi tenía una interesante ventaja. Sin activar el sharingan, sus movimientos seguían siendo rápidos y audaces. Tan precisos que parecían haber sido ensayados previamente. A duras penas Neji evitaba sus golpes. Aún así, no se rendía. Lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra pero Itachi los esquivaba todos sin esfuerzo alguno. Se preguntó entonces como era que Sakura había salido viva de las manos de aquel hombre cuando a él mismo se le estaba haciendo difícil. Con el byakugan activado y toda su concentración puesta en la pelea, sentía que tal vez esta sería la primera misión en la que un escuadrón a su nombre fallaría. Incluso pensó que, tal vez, él sería uno de los que no volvería con vida.

-¿Aturdido, hyuuga?-preguntó Itachi, con sorna.

-Perdona si me distraje. No debí haberme dado la libertad de pensar en otras cosas, el problema es que mi mente no pudo evitar divagar.-sonrió, un gesto lleno de seguridad y orgullo.

A pesar de que había intentado fingir que todo aquello le resultaba demasiado sencillo como para requerir toda su atención sabía que Itachi notaba la desesperación en sus ojos. Y es que hacía rato que no tenía tantas dificultades en una pelea.

Sus ojos fueron inconscientemente hacia dentro de la casa, donde escuchó como un vidrio se rompía violentamente y, detrás de esto, el cuerpo del compañero de Itachi golpeaba el pasto con agresión. Al parecer Tenten y Shikamaru no estaban teniendo tantos problemas…

Itachi desenvainó su katana, listo para continuar. Neji observó su kodachi. Si la pelea seguía no le sorprendería que éste se partiera en dos. Necesitaba acabar con Itachi pero, ¿cómo?

Un grito de Tenten le distrajo y, al volver sus ojos hacia la pelinegra, la encontró en el suelo, justo frente a Kisame, con Shikamaru delante de ella, protegiéndole con un kodachi que, supuso, sería de Tenten. Inspiró profundamente. La pelea se había dado vuelta en segundos.

_Tendrían mucha suerte si salían todos vivos…_

Como si el descontrol no fuera evidente y la preocupación del Hyuuga no fuera suficiente, Hinata y Sakura se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Neji se dio un par de segundos para observar el aspecto de Sakura; el cual encontró, nuevamente, deplorable. Era cuestión de segundos que la pelirrosa cayera inconsciente.

-¡Neji-kun!-la expresión de preocupación y desesperación que reflejaron los ojos de Hinata hicieron que se diera cuenta de que, evidentemente, algo iba a sucederle.

Giró su rostro hacia donde Itachi y sólo reaccionó en el momento en el que todo su cuerpo chocó violentamente contra un árbol. La mano derecha de Itachi ejercía una interesante presión sobre su cuello mientras una sonrisa se adueñaba de su rostro. _Eso te pasa por distraerte…imbécil_, se regañó mentalmente. Sus manos fueron justo donde las de Itachi, en un intento de alejarlas pero la fuerza del Uchiha era considerablemente mayor que la de él. _¿Y ahora qué? _Aparentemente, no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Al ver que Neji no tenía manera de safarse del agarre de Itachi, la Haruno dio uno o dos pasos en su dirección, preguntándose qué era lo que debía hacer. Llevaba escrito en sus ojos el terror y la desesperación; no iba a dejar que Neji muriera frente a ella. Apretó su puño y mordisqueó su labio inferior, confusa. En cuánto se decidió a salvar a su compañero, tuvo que detenerse en seco.

-No vayas a…moverte, Haruno.-alcanzó a decir el Hyuuga a pesar del fuerte agarre que tenía Itachi sobre su cuello. Sonó casi como una orden…

-¡Neji! Por favor…-insistió.

-No necesito que ni tú… ni nadie me salve de esto.-dijo, entre dientes.

Itachi llevó sus ojos directo a Sakura y sonrió con sorna.

-¿No crees que deberías dejar el orgullo a un lado, Neji?-preguntó, haciendo aún más presión.

Neji cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Itachi le tenía a unos 40 centímetros del piso y su agarre era fuerte e insistente. No se detendría hasta que el Hyuuga cayera desmayado.

Sakura, a unos cuántos pasos, titubeaba. Si le salvaba, Neji la odiaría por siempre pero…si no hacía nada, posiblemente debería despedirse del ojiperla para siempre. Mordisqueó su labio inferior.

Sería odiada por la eternidad, entonces.

-¡Ya deja de fingir que eres el único capaz de sacar esta misión adelante, Neji!

Concentró toda su chakra en su mano derecha y dio un golpe en el suelo con evidente enojo y frustración. Casi en línea recta hacia Itachi y Neji, el suelo se fracturó violentamente; Itachi dio un salto para posarse sobre la rama de un árbol, dejando el cuerpo de Neji caer. El ojiperla cayó al suelo, golpeando su cabeza con una elevación que había sido ocasionada por la descomunal fuerza de Sakura. Aún así, no perdió la consciencia. Con una expresión de molestia, el Hyuuga se llevó las manos al cuello, acariciando con sus dedos el lugar donde anteriormente Itachi había concentrado toda su fuerza. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea tensa y se puso de pie, quitándose la tierra del cuerpo. Se acomodó con su espalda hacia Sakura, sus ojos fijos en el Uchiha. Un tropezón no era una caída y él, no había sido vencido, no aún. Itachi sonrió con sorna.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Neji observó a Sakura por sobre su hombro. La pelirrosa podía jurar que Neji jamás le había observado tan fríamente. Es cierto, jamás la había observado dulcemente pero nunca sintió que le transmitiera tanto desprecio en una sola mirada.

-Ya deja de entrometerte.-dijo en un tono ácido y despectivo.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron, así como sus piernas. Mordió su labio inferior y, finalmente, se obligó a apartar la mirada para contener las repentinas ganas de llorar que se habían apoderado de ella.

-Eso fue realmente bondadoso, Sakura.-le felicitó el Uchiha aún en la rama del árbol- es una pena que Neji no sepa reconocerlo, ¿no es así?

Sakura llevó sus ojos directo hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, sin la intención de hablar, le dejó continuar.

-Es molesto que no reconozcan tus logros, ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa tragó saliva, incapaz de separar sus ojos de los del Uchiha.

-Tal vez merezcas trabajar con alguien que si te valore, Sakura…

La Haruno frunció el ceño y apretó su puño con molestia. Alguien necesitaba callar a ese idiota. Con toda su ira contenida, tomó una nueva kunai y, en el instante en el que se decidió a lanzarla, sintió como su mano era envuelta repentinamente entre las suaves pero a la vez frías manos de Itachi. Le tomó una fracción de segundo al Uchiha aparecerse frente a ella. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo recordaba tan veloz…

-Deberías dejar de lanzar kunais a quién, lejos de agredirte,-observó a Neji por sobre su hombro- sólo intenta halagarte, Sakura.

Su mano titubeó. Como si no estuviera segura de si debía soltar o no la kunai. La mano de Itachi buscó con suavidad la herida en la muñeca de Sakura y observó el constante pero escaso sangrado.

-Me sorprende que aún sigas de pie.-rió negando ligeramente con su cabeza.

Sakura alejó bruscamente sus manos de las de Itachi y retrocedió uno o dos pasos volviendo a encerrar su muñeca en su mano derecha.

A las espaldas de Itachi, Neji observaba la situación con expresión ausente. Y sólo reaccionó en el instante en el que, en un movimiento rápido, Itachi tomó el brazo de Sakura de forma brusca. La atrajo hacia sí para, finalmente, empujarla hacia atrás con una fuerza que, según Neji, era sobrehumana. El cuerpo de Sakura chocó violentamente con el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Sakura!-gritó el Nara desde la copa de un árbol donde esperaba pacientemente el momento para atacar a Kisame.

El golpe fue fuerte y el sonido que produjo aún más. Itachi sonreía complacido. Los pies de Hyuuga se movieron inconscientemente justo donde Sakura. Debió haber intervenido antes de que Itachi le lanzara a unos 6 metros de distancia como a una muñeca. Se acomodó de cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Haruno?-preguntó tomando con delicadeza la muñeca que no dejaba de sangrar.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza pero su expresión se comprimió en una mueca de dolor en el instante en el que, en el intento de revisarla, Neji pasó su mano por el costado derecho de la pelirrosa.

-Sigues sangrando…-comprobó al quitar sus dedos del cuerpo.-¡Shikamaru!-le llamó volteándose en dirección hacia el árbol donde se escondía el Nara.

-Aquí estoy.-respondió el nombrado apareciendo de cuclillas junto a ellos.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo detener este maldito sangrado?

-¿haciendo presión en la herida? Tal vez, si la vendaras…

-¿y si esta quebrada? ¿no estaríamos dislocando algún hueso?

-Mierda.-murmuró Shikamaru por lo bajo.

-Ya no importa,-dijo Neji observando a Sakura- encárgate de Itachi.

-¿vas a dejarnos en este preciso momento?-preguntó Shikamaru con una expresión de molestia. A duras penas entre él y Tenten podían encargarse de Kisame, Tenten sola no podría…

-Cuando detenga el sangrado, me encargaré del Uchiha y tu podrás ayudar a Tenten con Kisame.

-De acuerdo,-Shikamaru se puso de pie- Suerte, Neji.-murmuró para luego correr justo frente a un relajado Itachi.

Neji mantuvo su mirada fija en Shikamaru e Itachi. La expresión del Uchiha era demasiado serena y, consideró entonces, que tal vez Shikamaru no fuera un gran rival para alguien con las capacidades de Itachi. Aún así, Shikamaru era fuerte y podría entretenerlo unos segundos… El Uchiha desenvainó su katana en cuestión de segundos y Shikamaru hizo con velocidad una posición de manos. El Uchiha solo sonrió. Neji frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que no te acercaras.-murmuró, volviendo sus ojos a Sakura.

-Estas con vida gracias a mi.-Sakura fijó sus ojos en las manos de Neji, las cuales rasgaban sin pena alguna su propia ropa.

-Gozas recordándomelo, ¿no es así?-preguntó, con molestia.

-Algo.

-Habría encontrado la manera de deshacerme de Itachi sin tu ayuda.

-¿si? ¿Ya tenías algo en mente?

-Ya cállate, Haruno.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Sakura. Neji estaría muerto de no ser por ella y, definitivamente, eso aumentaba su autoestima sobremanera. El Hyuuga, tan arrogante y altanero como de costumbre, se negaba a agradecerle a pesar de qué sabía, tanto como ella, que le debía la vida. Eso le bastaba. Saber que Neji no podría vivir con la idea de que ella le había salvado. Sonrió cerrando sus ojos ligeramente.

Neji tomó la mano de Sakura entre las suyas para luego vendar su muñeca de forma ajustada. Tal vez así dejaría de sangrar… Esa era la herida que menos le interesaba. Fijó sus ojos en el costado derecho de Sakura. Tal vez debería tomarse tiempo para curarla pero...debía admitir que él no era un gran médico, de todas formas. Sólo le quedaba vendarla con suavidad, esperando no lastimarla. Entonces, recordó un pequeño detalle. No tenía con qué vendarla. La muñeca era algo pequeño pero esto no era lo mismo. Desvió la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con el vestido de Sakura. Podía cortarlo procurando que no terminara siendo demasiado corto…Estaba seguro de que Sakura querría asesinarlo más tarde. Llevó sus manos hacia el largo del vestido de Sakura, los ojos de está se abrieron repentinamente y le observó con una expresión que Neji no comprendió del todo.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

-Escucha, necesito vendarte para intentar detener el sangrado y, lamentablemente, lo único que se me ocurre es cortar una parte de tu vestido para…-Sakura le interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera. No, Neji.

-No seas testaruda.-le reprochó ubicando sus manos en el vestido para terminar de rasgarlo.

-no voy a dejar que lo rompas, es…-insistió pero se detuvo en seco cuando Neji lo cortó sin más.-¡Neji!

-No te quejes, estoy ayudándote, Haruno.

-Estoy segura de que a Hinata se le habría ocurrido algo mejor.

-Es una lástima que haya tenido que ser yo quien se ofreciera a curarte. Ahora, levanta las manos.-le indicó estirando la tela que acababa de cortar.

Sakura resopló y alzó ambas manos, con molestia. Neji se acercó y la rodeó con aquella pieza de tela roja que, alguna vez, había pertenecido a un vestido. Intentó que fuera de forma ajustada ya que, de no ser así, no tendría que caso que la hubiera vendado. Finalmente, Sakura se cruzó de brazos y observó a Neji con enojo, como quién acaba de ser regañado por su padre. Desvió la mirada con molestia. Neji se limitó a hacer una mueca y soltar una risa irónica.

-Espero que eso te ayude.

-No lo creo.

-De nada, Haruno.-le burló.

-Muérete.

El Hyuuga sonrió ligeramente y comenzó correr donde Shikamaru. Repentinamente, se le había ido todo el dolor. Esperaba tener suerte y poder acabar con el Uchiha esta vez; sinceramente, todo se le estaba volviendo algo tedioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo vi algo corto, ¿y ustedes? Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas :) <strong>

_**angelovenejiten: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado :) Un beso, cuidate.**_

_**Diana-chan: Sé que a veces es algo tedioso esperar por algo que jamás llega, jaja pero te prometo que pronto habrá un capítulo exclusivamente de Neji y Sakura 3 Me alegra que, a pesar de la desaparición de Sakura, el capítulo 9 te haya gustado :) Espero que este también. Sinceramente, no estaba del todo convencida de la manera en la que redacté la pelea pero me agrada que te haya resultado entretenida, jaja :) Con respecto a la actitud de Itachi, supongo que toda su vida fue así D: Ya, en este capítulo cumplí tu sueño y el de algunas otras, Sakura destruyó por completo el orgullo de Neji salvándolo y demostrando que no es tan inútil como todos creen. Espero te haya gustado, un beso y cuidate.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por haber dejado REVIEWS :) Me alegra que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado! No tengo mucho que decir así que...eso es todo.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Sakura se mantuvo ahí, sentada al pie del árbol. No sabía cómo ayudar pero, extrañamente, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Neji y Shikamaru estaban enfrentándose a Itachi juntos y, aún así, aquello parecía no representar problemas para el Uchiha. Más atrás, Tenten luchaba con Kisame. La pelea de Tenten parecía ser la más pareja mientras que, en la del Nara, era más que notoria la ventaja del Uchiha. Notó también que la heredera del clan Hyuuga observaba la pelea de su primo con poco disimulada desesperación, como si temiera por la vida de Neji.<p>

Le sorprendía que se hubiera armado tanto desastre por un par de planos. ¿Qué tenían de especial? Le habría gustado poder convencer al Uchiha y a Kisame de que sus tan preciados planos no se encontraban ahí; de todas formas, sabía que jamás le creerían. Sabía que los planos eran importantes, pero no recordaba de qué eran exactamente. Tsunade se los había dicho pero ella no había prestado demasiada atención a ese detalle. ¿Estarían intentando robarlos para copiar la estructura? El señor Ishida debía ser un genio para que, de todos los arquitectos de todas las aldeas, escogieran sus planos…Casi como ella en la academia. Rió ante aquella idea. Recordaba como todos le pedían copiar sus tareas o trabajos, algunas veces lo hacían sin su consentimiento pero ella era siempre víctima de sus compañeros. Nadie se atrevía a copiar a Sasuke, entonces todos recurrían a ella…Recordaba que, en más de una ocasión, sus compañeros habían tenido el descaro de robar su trabajo. Aún así, ella siempre tenía una copia de sus trabajos. Como toda genio, claro.

Al desviar la mirada, se encontró con un rostro conocido que hizo que, repentinamente, una idea brillante viniera a su mente.

Se puso de pie, con tranquilidad, deseando que el Hyuuga no la encontrara haciendo aquel esfuerzo. A paso lento, atravesó el campo de batalla, rezando porque nadie notara lo que estaba haciendo. Solo cuando llegó a la casa, se permitió soltar el aire que había inhalado antes de comenzar a caminar. Los ojos curiosos de Hokuto la observaron, y ella se limitó a acercarse a ella con velocidad.

-¡Hokuto! ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-murmuró, observando de reojo a los demás en plena pelea.

-Desde luego.-respondió la chica, aún temblando ligeramente.

-¿tu padre tiene una copia de los planos?

-tiene una escondida entre los libros de mi madre. Los originales se encuentran en su oficina.

-¿puedes llevarme ahí?

Hokuto asintió con su cabeza.

El que el señor Ishida tuviera una hija había sido, definitivamente, una ventaja para su equipo, cuando la vio lo supo. Solo hizo falta que la viera para que la brillante idea llegara a su mente. Era algo poco convencional y un tanto arriesgado pero, tal vez, funcionaría. Esa era su única esperanza.

Hokuto y ella caminaron dentro de la oficina con lentitud y cautela. Sakura se acercó al escritorio y abrió un primer cajón. Una caja de fósforos acompañada de unas cuántas fotos y distintos papeles estaban acomodados dentro de forma organizada. Tomó los fósforos y los observó con algo de curiosidad…finalmente, los guardó en un bolsillo. La hija del señor Ishida revolvió un poco los cajones de su padre hasta que encontró los planos escondidos en un antiguo pergamino. Al desenrollarlo, se encontró con los papeles causantes de aquel escándalo. Inspiró profundamente. Con suerte, todo saldría bien.

Dejando el pergamino a un lado, tomó los papeles y le lanzó una mirada a Hokuto. Le sonrió ligeramente, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Hokuto intentó sonreír. Al parecer sus sonrisas falsas eran notoriamente falsas…Y es que, ¿quién no estaría nervioso en su situación? Estaba herida, totalmente desbastada, y sus amigos estaban casi igual a ella. Ya no le quedaban esperanzas para salvar la misión y, lo único que se le había ocurrido, aparentaba ser arriesgado. ¿Cómo estar tranquila?

Suspiró. Debía intentarlo.

Caminó a paso lento hacia afuera, seguida por Hokuto como si fuera su propia sombra. Antes de salir, le indicó a la castaña que se alejara un poco, no estando segura de cómo reaccionarían Kisame e Itachi. Se paró a la vista de todos y notó que aún seguían ocupados en sus peleas…

Sus ojos chocaron con los de Neji.

Al ver lo que Sakura llevaba en su mano derecha, Neji frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Supo en el instante en el que divisó los papeles que esos eran los planos. ¿Por qué Sakura los había tomado? Se detuvo, esperando saber qué era lo que Sakura tramaba.

-¡Hey, tú, Uchiha!-le llamó.

Aquel grito hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco. Tenten se alejó de Kisame dando un hábil salto y llevó sus ojos directo a Sakura, mientras que Shikamaru terminó de evitar un golpe y se alejó considerablemente con unos tres saltos del Uchiha. Itachi se volvió hacia ella con una expresión serena. Sakura agitó su mano derecha, con los planos en ella.

-¿Es esto lo que estas buscando?-observó como el cuerpo del Uchiha se tensaba.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Neji la observó, expectante. Aún preguntándose qué era lo que planeaba hacer.

-Podrías resignarte a tenerlos.-dijo la pelirrosa para luego encender un fósforo frente a las miradas de todos.

El cuerpo de Neji se tensó. Debían proteger los planos, no quemarlos y acabar con ellos. ¿Qué rayos se supone que estaba pensando Sakura?

Sakura acercó la pequeña fuente de fuego a los planos con suma serenidad. Lentamente, los importantes papeles comenzaron a ser consumidos por el fuego.

-¡Maldita!-gritó Kisame. Comenzó a correr hacia la pelirrosa, listo para asesinarla, sin embargo, el fuerte brazo de Itachi se interpuso, deteniéndolo.

-Relajate, Kisame.-dijo, serenamente.-No vale la pena.

La expresión de Kisame se llenó de confusión.

-Acabo de quemar los…-Itachi le interrumpió.

-Lo sé. Pero aún así no vale la pena.-sus ojos fueron donde Neji.-Excelente pelea, Hyuuga.-murmuró, para luego desaparecer con una brisa de viento.

De la misma forma, el cuerpo de Kisame se desintegró en el aire.

Al parecer, todo había acabado. La misión había sido un éxito y, extrañamente, había sido gracias a ella. Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Sakura pero, repentinamente, sintió un ligero mareo. Sus piernas temblaron, dio uno o dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó Hinata corriendo hacia una Sakura a segundos de desvanecerse.

Shikamaru llegó antes, tomando el cuerpo de Sakura justo antes de que chocara violentamente contra el suelo. Una sonrisa surcó los labios del Nara.

-Bien hecho, Sakura.

Hinata, Shikamaru y Tenten observaban a la Haruno con evidente preocupación. Aún así, la sonrisa no se podía despegar de los labios del Nara. Debía admitir que estaba orgulloso de Sakura, _su amiga_. Pasó sus dedos por el rostro de Sakura, quitándole un mechón de cabello rosado del rostro.

El Hyuuga caminó con serenidad hasta el lugar donde todos estaban. Se acomodó de cuclillas frente a las cenizas. Los planos se habían convertido en cenizas, al igual que la misión en su totalidad. Había sido todo un fracaso.

-¿Cómo pudo…?-su pregunta quedó en el aire.

-Hay una réplica de los planos, Neji.-le informó Shikamaru con molestia.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura quemó los planos porque sabía que el señor Ishida tenía una réplica escondida.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Sakura no es tan estúpida como aparenta, Neji.

-Yo…yo la acompañé a buscar los planos.-informó Hokuto acercándose a los chuunin.-Sé que la réplica esta escondida entre los libros de mi madre y…

-¿Cómo sabía Sakura de la existencia de esa réplica?

-Porque todo genio tiene una réplica de su trabajo.-comentó Shikamaru sonriendo ligeramente.-La idea de que el señor Ishida tenía una réplica asaltó la mente de Sakura y buscó a Hokuto para comprobarlo.

-Podría haber estado confundida. Lo jugó todo sabiendo que podía perderlo. Las cosas salieron bien de casualidad. Simple suerte.

-Conocimiento.-le corrigió Shikamaru.

-Hmph.

Entonces, todo había acabado… Sin poder disimular el alivio, Hinata suspiró. A pesar de que no había hecho mucho durante la misión, también había sido algo duro para la Hyuuga el que la raptaran. Se preguntó si aquel rapto había sido acordado o si simplemente fue Kisame quién decidió aprovechar la oportunidad…No importaba, de todas formas. Lo bueno era que todos estaban a salvo.

Tenten pasó sus dedos por su brazo, notando que tenía un ligero corte. Pelear con Kisame se le había hecho algo difícil y estaba segura de que aquel corte no era el único que tenía. Kisame le habría cortado más de 30 veces y, seguramente, no había sido capaz de encontrar todos los cortes en su cuerpo aún. Le alegraba que todo hubiera terminado bien y que, finalmente, pudieran volver a Konoha. No habría soportado estar muchos días más ahí…

Sakura se removió levemente entre los brazos del Nara. Shikamaru sonrió. Seguramente había sido una de las misiones más difíciles para Sakura…Era un gran mérito, de hecho. Le agradaba profundamente saber que su amiga estaba bien y que, esta vez, se había mostrado fuerte. Tal como él la veía. Sakura había hecho que Neji se tragara sus palabras en dos ocasiones y, de cierta forma, aquello también se le hacía divertido a Shikamaru. El crecimiento de Sakura aquel día era más que evidente. Sonrió y se puso de pie, incapaz de soltarla.

-Vamos a preparar nuestras cosas.-sugirió comenzando a caminar dentro de la casa.

-¿Podemos dar esto por acabado, Neji?-preguntó Tenten observando con cautela el jardín.

-Eso espero.

-Me alegra que ya p-podamos volver.-murmuró Hinata con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-A mi igual.-respondió Tenten soltando una sonrisa mientras caminaba dentro de la casa.-Ya vamos a prepararnos, ¿si, Neji?-preguntó volteándose justo después de traspasar la puerta.

-Ya voy.-murmuró, distante.

Hinata observó una vez más a su primo, el cual seguía con sus ojos fijos en el jardín, dándole la espalda. Se preguntó entonces si Neji tenía dudas sobre la manera en la que se habían resulto las cosas. ¿acaso suponía que ITachi y Kisame volverían? Le habría gustado que Neji no le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas…

-Ya vamos, primo…-pidió, con suavidad.

-Esto es un desastre.-dijo, examinando con sus ojos los daños ocasionados en la propiedad.

-No podemos hacer nada, Neji…-insistió.

-Debimos haber sido más cuidadosos.

-¿No es suficiente que t-todos estemos bien?

Neji soltó un suspiro. _Lo era_. Se volteó y dio uno o dos pasos en dirección a la casa, pasando totalmente de Hinata. Antes de entrar, observó a la Hyuuga por sobre su hombro y le sonrió ligeramente, incitándola a acompañarlo. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

[…]

El viaje de vuelta se hizo bastante corto. Por lo menos para Sakura, claro. Apenas se enteró de que ya no estaban en la aldea de las olas cuando, repentinamente, abrió sus ojos a mitad de camino y se encontró entre los brazos de Neji. Podía haber jurado que Shikamaru era quién la había cargado cuando salieron de la casa del señor Ishida. Recordaba vagamente la voz del señor Ishida agradeciéndoles, el aroma de Shikamaru impregnándose en su nariz… Podía jurar que siempre había estado entre los brazos del Nara.

-¿Neji?-preguntó removiéndose ligeramente entre los brazos del ojiperla.

-¿Dormiste bien?-preguntó éste con sorna, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

-Eso creo.-pestañeó ligeramente, aún tenía la vista nublada.-Neji, ¿por qué me estas cargando?

Los labios del Hyuuga se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Acaso te molesta?

-No, es solo que…

-¡Sakura-chan!-exclamó Hinata apareciéndose a la derecha del Hyuuga- me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Llevó mucho durmiendo?-preguntó la pelirrosa un tanto confundida.

-Unas cinco horas,-informó Tenten sonriendo- espero que ahora estes mejor.

-Eso creo…-murmuró- ¿qué se supone que ocurrió?

-Te desmayaste.-explicó el Hyuuga con sus ojos fijos en el camino.

-Para fortuna de todos, ya habíamos acabado con la pelea. No fue problema guardar tus cosas y cargarte durante el camino.-Shikamaru se llevó ambas manos a la nuca- ya sabes, lo dividimos en turnos.

-Si gustas, puedes seguir durmiendo.-informó Neji- estamos a unos cuántos minutos.

-Me gustaría poder traspasar la entrada de Konoha sobre mis propios pies.

-¿Y que volvieras a desvanecerte? De ninguna manera.

-Ahora estoy mejor, Neji…

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Neji…

-Es verdad, Sakura,-interrumpió Hinata- lo mejor será que Neji te lleve a tu casa y se asegure de que descanses bien allí, ¿si?

-Neji también tiene que descansar, no es justo que lo pongamos al cuidado de Sakura…-Tenten hizo una mueca de obviedad.

-Yo me haré cargo de Sakura…-dijo Shikamaru soltando un suspiro- ya qué.

-Puedo encargarme de Haruno.-concluyó Neji y todos dieron por finalizada la pequeña discusión. Todos excepto Sakura, claro.

-No es necesario, puedo…

-Voy a dejarte en la puerta de tu casa.-insistió él.

-No, en serio, Neji. Además…

-No insistas porque no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, Haruno.-dijo, serio.

-Entonces voy a irme en el instante en el que te vayas.

-Voy a quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas si es necesario.

Definitivamente, sus palabras le habían jugado en contra. Se removió nuevamente entre los brazos de Neji. No iba a dejar que Neji la acompañara hasta su casa, sería extraño. No solo porque quienes los vieran entrar podrían malinterpretar la situación, no solo porque, para el resto del mundo, sería extraño encontrar a Neji cuidando de Sakura; sino porque, estar a solas con Neji, sería una tortura.

-No seas terco, Neji. No necesito que estes cuidándome como si fueras mi madre.-dijo, entre dientes.

-Si para conseguir que descanses tengo que atarte a la cama, no dudes que lo haré.-dijo, con sorna, una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

-Eso es algo…extremista. ¿no crees?

-Tal vez.

-Por favor, Neji…-insistió.

-No.

-Esperen, Sakura necesita ir a que Tsunade o alguien la revise. ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de que hace horas no paraba de sangrar?

Las palabras de Tenten eran más que lógicas. Sakura se preguntó entonces si Tenten lo decía porque quería verle sana o si era en realidad porque la idea de que ella y Neji estuvieran solos le desagradaba. Tal vez la segunda opción era la correcta…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :D Supongo que el final de la misión no fue el más entretenido y esperado pero...teníamos que darle algo de crédito a Sakura. En fin, dejenme su opinión sobre el capítulo :D Ya, gracias.<strong>

**_Diana-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en la que narré las peleas :D Sinceramente, también me hizo mucho gracia el que Neji rompiera su vestido a pesar de que ella no quisiera; la intervención de Sakura terminó por salvar a Neji, de hecho no estoy segura de que habría pasado si ella no intervenía. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero poder hacer más seguido aquellos acercamientos entre Neji y Sakura. Ya, un beso y cuidate._**

**_Angelovenejiten: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Sinceramente, a mi también me hizo gracia el "Muerete" de Sakura :P ya, un beso y cuidate. Espero que est4e capítulo te haya gustado :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior :) Creía que no iba a tener tiempo de subir pronto, no un capítulo demasiado largo pero, en fin, no quería hacerlos esperar mucho por eso subí lo poco que ya tenía escrito :)**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Al chocarse con la gran entrada de Konoha, escuchó como Shikamaru suspiraba, lleno de alivio. Recordó entonces que, en una ocasión, Kakashi le había dicho que siempre que traspasara la puerta de Konoha podía sentirse orgullosa de haber vuelto con vida. Así se sentía. Orgullosa.<p>

Observó a su izquierda y sonrió al ver a Genma haciendo algunas anotaciones en su puesto de vigilancia. Al levantar la mirada, los ojos del pelinegro chocaron con los de Sakura y, automáticamente, el calor subió por las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Genma sonrió y agitó su mano ligeramente. Sakura desvió la mirada con las mejillas encendidas. No solo estaba roja por el hecho de que Genma le había sonreído, sino porque ¡la había encontrado entre los brazos del Hyuuga! Definitivamente, aquella había sido una de las cosas más vergonzosas que le había pasado en el último tiempo. Quería caminar por Konoha sobre _sus_ pies, y lo haría.

-Neji, ¿podrías bajarme?

-Ya te dije que no.

-Por favor, puedo caminar, ya estoy bien.-insistió.

-No, Haruno.-repitió, irritado.

-Ya bájame, no seas terco, Neji ya…-siguió removiéndose entre los brazos del Hyuuga, el ojiperla se limitó a soltar una risa irónica.

-Eres más escandalosa de lo que pareces.

-No quiero que me cargues como si estuviera muerta o algo así.

-No voy a soltarte hasta que lleguemos al hospital. Podrías ahorrarte algo de saliva.

-Pero, Neji…-su oración quedó en el aire.

-No importa cuanto insistas.-dijo soltando un suspiro ya algo irritado.

-Idiota.

Neji se limitó a sonreír ante su insulto, cosa que irritó más aún a la pelirrosa. ¿Pero quién se creía? Indignada, desvió la mirada.

Siendo incapaces de separarse, los cinco chuunin caminaron hacia el hospital de Konoha. Todos los que pasaban, fijaban sus ojos en ellos y es que, realmente, lucían devastados. Aún no habían chocado con ninguno de sus compañeros, casi todos los que transitaban el lugar se dedicaban a cosas diferentes. Sakura no pudo distinguir ni a un solo jounin…

El camino al hospital fue más largo de lo que le habría gustado. Fue casi eterno. Sentía que todos se fijaban en la ridícula forma en la que Neji la cargaba y no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante la idea de que cualquier persona de Konoha la relacionara emocionalmente con el Hyuuga. Volvió a moverse con poco disimulada incomodidad e inmediatamente sintió como los brazos del Hyuuga hacían más fuerte el agarre. Cuando se recuperara, lo golpearía unas cuántas veces.

-Ya deja los caprichos.-murmuró el Hyuuga traspasando la puerta del hospital mientras Sakura, en una idea poco convencional, intentaba morderle el brazo.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro. Venía escuchando las mismas discusiones desde que la pelirrosa despertó, era lógico que deseara callarla dándole con una roca en la cabeza o algo. Se preguntó si lo más conveniente sería golpearlos a ambos con la misma roca…

No pasaron dos segundos desde que entraron al hospital cuando una enfermera se les acercó; la primera en hablar fue la Hyuuga.

-¿Podría atenderla a ella pri-primero?-dijo refiriéndose a la pelirrosa entre los brazos de Neji.

-De acuerdo…-murmuró inspeccionando a Sakura con la mirada-. ¿Qué tiene exactamente?

-Nada. Absolutamente nada.-dijo Sakura, mirando con evidente molestia a Neji.

-Tiene un interesante corte en la muñeca y aún no estamos seguros de qué es lo que tiene a la altura del corazón en su lado derecho.

La enfermera pestañeó un par de veces y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar hacia una de las habitaciones, incitándoles a seguirla. Sakura mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido, intentaba hacer que su enojo fuera evidente, sobre todo para que el ojiperla lo notara. De todas formas, a éste solo le hacía gracia el hecho de que Sakura se comportara como una niña y, por eso, se limitaba a sonreír. Sakura estaba segura de que si Neji se dignaba a mirarla y soltar otra de esas sonrisas increíblemente irritantes pero a la vez encantadoras, le golpearía.

Con suavidad, el Hyuuga dejó el cuerpo de la pelirrosa sobre la camilla. Sakura fijó sus ojos en los del ojiperla, casi intentando intimidarle. Shikamaru soltó una risa, apoyándose con tranquilidad contra la pared. Llevaba una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios, estando aún divertido con los caprichos de sus dos compañeros. ¿Es que siempre se comportarían así? Sakura jamás había mencionado algo referente a su odio hacia Neji por lo cual, supuso, que estos sentimientos habían sido encontrados durante la misión. Observó como el Hyuuga sonreía victorioso mientras la enfermera revisaba la mano de Sakura con delicadeza. Hinata se llevó ambas manos a la boca cuando un gemido abandonó los labios de Sakura mientras que Shikamaru se obligó a inspirar profundamente, desviando la mirada. A su lado, Tenten, observaba la situación con gesto ausente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Deberían ir a que los revisen…-murmuró Neji con su característica expresión seria.

-Todos estábamos bien excepto por Sakura.-Shikamaru mantuvo sus ojos sobre la pelirrosa.

-Te habías fracturado la muñeca…-respondió el ojiperla volviendo sus ojos donde el Nara.

-Sakura ya se ocupó de eso.

-No creo que cinco minutos de tratamiento fueran suficientes, Nara.

-Es mi muñeca, no tuya, Neji. Problema mío.

El Hyuuga mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Shikamaru con una expresión, definitivamente, indescifrable. Pestañeó para luego llevar sus ojos donde Sakura.

-¿Te molesta que nos retiremos?

-N-no…-jadeó, mientras las manos de la enfermera se deshacían del improvisado vendaje que Neji le había puesto.-En absoluto.

-Entonces, Hinata y yo volveremos a casa. Al igual que Shikamaru y Tenten,-observó a los otros dos- Volveré en cuánto me haya dado una ducha.

-No es necesario.-dijo Sakura con suavidad- Estaré bien. No es necesario que vuelvas…

-Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad.-respondió, impasible- Quiero asegurarme de que lo que Itachi te hizo no es grave.

-No es nada grave, Neji.-frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta- Es mucho menos de lo que aparenta.

-No eres tú quién debe decir eso.

-¿acaso no sabes que soy una ninja médico?

-No puedes considerarte una, no tienes ni la mitad de la experiencia que cualquiera de las mujeres en este hospital posee.

Sakura inspiró profundamente, intentando convencerse de que seguir discutiendo con Neji no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué el Hyuuga era tan testarudo? Le habría encantado no haber salido herida de la pelea con Itachi; tal vez así se habría ahorrado un buen par de problemas con Neji. Incluso habría evitado ese momento vergonzoso en el que caminó por Konoha entre los brazos del Hyuuga… Jamás se había sentido tan observada e incomoda, eso era un hecho.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿si Sakura?-preguntó Hinata rompiendo el tenso silencio- vendré a hacerte algo de compañía y a cerciorarme de que comas algo, ¿si?

-De acuerdo…-murmuró Sakura.

Hianta se acercó al pie de la cama y besó la mejilla de Sakura dulcemente, para luego alejarse unos pasos y caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose ahí para esperar a su primo.

-Yo…tengo que volver a casa, así que…Espero que te mejores pronto, Sakura.-Tenten sonrió ligeramente y agitó su mano en signo de despedida.- Espera mi visita uno de estos días.

-De acuerdo.-una sonrisa surcó los labios de la pelirrosa al tiempo que agitaba la mano sana.

Tenten caminó fuera de la habitación, pasando junto a Hinata y regalándole una sonrisa. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, entonces Neji carraspeó, llamando la atención de Sakura. Los ojos de la pelirrosa fueron donde éste, mirándole expectante.

-Volveré en una hora como mucho, espero sepas comportante, Haruno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dudo que fueras a negarte a que las enfermeras te vendaran pero, por si acaso…-comenzó, siendo interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

-Ya cállate, idiota.-murmuró.

-Adiós, Shikamaru.-el Nara alzó su mano en signo de despedida, sin dignarse a agitarla. Neji caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y, antes de salir, observó a la dueña de los ojos jades por sobre su hombro una última vez- nos vemos, Haruno.

Hinata y Neji salieron de la habitación, y Sakura pudo escuchar como la puerta se cerró a las espaldas de Neji. Soltó un suspiro, feliz de que, tal vez, le aguardaran unos minutos de paz.

El Nara observó con gesto ausente como la enfermera se encargaba de Sakura. Aparentemente, no había sido tan difícil estabilizar a la pelirrosa pero de todas formas había tomado un buen par de minutos. La enfermera indicó que volvería luego de unos minutos y que, para entonces, el Shikamaru tendría que irse. Una vez que la puerta se cerró garantizando la salida de la enfermera, el Nara se acercó al pie de la camilla de Sakura.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?-preguntó, buscando con su mano la de Sakura.

-Supongo…-respondió, enredando su dedo índice con el de él.

-Espero que mañana puedas decirlo en una afirmación,-hizo una pausa- jamás me gustaron las suposiciones.

Sakura soltó una risa.

-¿Por qué?

-Son…problemáticas.

-Ya veo,-sonrió- mañana será una afirmación.

-Hoy estuviste asombrosa.-dijo observándola fijamente después de haber desviado la mirada.

-¿eso crees?

-La misión fue un excito gracias a ti.

-No creo que debas exagerar,-sonrió- sin ustedes habríamos terminado muertos.

-Sin ti no estaríamos con vida. Era cuestión de tiempo que la pelea con Kisame e Itachi acabara con ellos victoriosos.

-Te tienes menos confianza de la que deberías.

-Soy humilde.-se encogió de hombros.

-A diferencia de tu compañero.-agregó Sakura.

El Nara soltó una risa.

-¿por qué Neji te molesta tanto?

-Es que…es tan ególatra e irritante. –Sakura hizo una pausa- A veces sienot que quiero asesinarlo.

-Al parecer, Neji Hyuuga despierta tu instinto homicida.-rió- Sin embargo, creo que su nível de autoestima no es demasiado elevado si tenemos en cuenta quién es.

-¿Lo dices porque es un Hyuuga? Hinata no se comporta como él, Hinata es tan…¡tan dulce! Neji debería haber sido como ella.-bufó.

-Hinata no tiene ni la mitad de la habilidad de Neji.-explicó con suavidad- Neji es algo así como un genio, Sakura.

-¿y tú no lo eres?-preguntó ella rápidamente- Eres tan inteligente como él y no te comportas de esa manera tan…detestable.

-Si tuviera una pelea con Neji, es evidente que él sería el vencedor.

-No puedes estar seguro.-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Podemos ser igual de inteligentes, pero si él tiene más habilidad…

-Pero tú no eres un inútil, Shikamaru.-interrumpió ella- tu jutsu…

-Dudo que mi jutsu pueda con el byakugan, Sakura.-dijo, sonriendo ligeramente- en fin, te deseo suerte.-concluyó, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca.

-¿Suerte?-Sakura le miró, confusa.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?-rió- A veces no puedo creer que hayas sido uno de los mejores promedios de graduación en la academia.

-¿Qué se supone que olvidé?

-Neji va a venir a verte más tarde…-se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Suerte con eso, Sakura.

-Espera, no quiero quedarme a solas con él.

-¿y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Quedarte.-respondió ella, como si fuera obvio.

-La enfermera va a sacarme a rastras si vuelve y sigo aquí.

-Si tú no puedes quedarte, entonces Neji tampoco. ¿verdad?

-Supongo.-se encogió de hombros- Ya qué. Tengo que irme o mi madre va a morirse de preocupación.

-Saludala de mi parte, ¿si?-pidió Sakura sonriendo.

-No entiendo por qué dejé que tu y ella hablaran el otro día.

-Habría sido grosero no dejar que una de tus amigas conversara con tu madre.-le reprendió Sakura.

-De haberlo hecho, mi madre no me preguntaría por ti todos los días.-Shikamaru soltó un suspiro.

-No entiendo por qué te quejas, ella es tan…

-¿molesta? ¿irritante? ¿mandona?-le interrumpió el Nara posando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

-Para nada. Tu madre es adorable.-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguro.-Shikamaru rodó sus ojos- Nos vemos, Sakura.

-Adiós, Shikamaru…-la pelirrosa observó como el Nara abandonaba la habitación con una sonrisa.

_Shikamaru es genial,_ pensó. Jamás pensó que Shikamaru podría llegar a ser una persona tan cercana a ella; es más, jamás lo consideró un amigo. Cuando estaban en la academia, ella pasaba totalmente del Nara, así como él de ella pero, después de haber tenido un par de misiones juntos, descubrió que Shikamaru le agradaba. El Nara era una persona totalmente confidente, todo lo que escuchaba lo guardaba para sí. Solía ser un gran consejero y, en ocasiones, una perfecta compañía. Sakura adoraba pasar tiempo con él. Los días que estaba de humor solían gastarse bromas y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, todo lo que abandonaba los labios del otro era un gran tema de conversación siempre; mientras que los días que no tenía un gran humor, el simple hecho de que se mantuviera sentado junto a Sakura era suficiente para ella. Sakura descubrió exactamente lo que era tener un mejor amigo con la aparición del Nara. De todas formas, estaba consciente de que la única persona que, alguna vez, podría llegar a ser igual de importante que el Nara para ella era Naruto.

_Naruto…_

¿Qué estarían haciendo Naruto y Sasuke en ese momento? Recordaba que se habían ido de misión junto a Lee, ¿Cómo les estaría yendo? ¿Estaría alguno de ellos herido? No, seguramente no. Naruto, Sasuke y Lee eran muy fuertes. ¿Qué tipo de misión se les habría encargado a un trío como ese? ¿Habrían ido muy lejos? Intentó reprimir una risa ante la idea de que el viaje hubiera sido largo. Sasuke habría sufrido demasiado… Recordaba que Naruto hablaba mucho durante los viajes y estaba segura de que Lee sería igual que él. Y es que, Naruto y Lee ¡eran tan parecidos! Ambos perseverantes, perseverantes y sumamente latosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) No tengo mucho que decir sobre el capítulo así que... Por favor, dejen Reviews con sus opiniones :) Realmente, las del capítulo anterior me animaron mucho para seguir escribiendo así que... Muchísimas gracias :)<strong>

_**Diana-chan: Sinceramente, creo que Tenten lo hace principalmente por celos, aunque, de todas formas, tiene bastante razón. No te preocupes, de una forma u otra Sakura y Neji van a pasar un rato solos, jaja. Creo que Itachi no tiene idea de que son copias y, a la hora de escribir esa parte, creí que iba a quedar algo extraño, tal vez inconcluso, pero decidí que ese era le mejor final porque mi idea era dejar a Sakura como la heroína 3 jaja. No te preocupes si ya no puedes seguir el fic como siempre, ten por seguro que esperaré con ansias el momento en el que puedas volver a dejarme un review :3 jaja. Muchísimas gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo, realmente lo que dijiste me motivó sobremanera! Gracias por todo :) un beso, y cuidate.**_

**_Mina-kyu: ¡Realmente lo siento mucho! Es raro que no conteste un review, no puedo creer que no lo haya hecho D: Por lo general me aseguro de responder todo, por favor ¡discúlpame! Ten por seguro que me aseguraré de revisar mejor desde ahora :( Con respecto al capítulo, me alegra que te haya gustado :) Realmente creí que la parte en la que Sakura conseguía que los Akatsuki se creyeran aquella mentira iba a resultar algo inconclusa para los lectores pero...me alegra que no haya sido así para ti, jaja :) Realmente, creo que no hay ninguna trampa en la actitud de Itachi pero ya muchas me dijeron que les resultaba extraño así que, tal vez, me haga un espacio en la historia para que Itachi "vuelva a atacar" jaja. Como siempre, Neji es sexy y Tenten es un tanto irritante; opino exactamente lo mismo que tú :) jaja. Con respecto a tus preguntas, bueno, no estoy segura de que Neji sienta algo por Sakura en este momento, en mi opinión toda su preocupación esta principalmente basada en su autoestima como líder y aquella obsesión que tiene en ser autosuficiente y proteger a todo el mundo. No creo que Sakura intente que Neji sienta celos, pero posiblemente Neji se sienta celoso de Shikamaru o algún otro personaje a base de algunas situaciones... No creo que Tenten vaya a dejar a Neji así como si nada, así que espero que tengas paciencia y no tengas intenciones de asesinarla por las cosas que, en un futuro, va a hacer :B Además, no creo que vaya a ponerse excesivamente celosa, no a esta altura de la historia porque, mientras Neji y Sakura no sepan que se gustan, no hay motivos para que Tenten este celosa :s En cuánto la misión de Naruto acabe, ten por seguro que escribiré un capítulo con algo de NaruHina, los amo demasiado 3 Todavía no pensé en ninguna pelea entre Tenten y Sakura pero, tal vez... jaja :) Con respecto a tu opinión de la pelea, muchísimas gracias! Te repito, siento mucho no haber contestado tu anterior review :( Espero que no vuelva a sucederme, realmente lo siento. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :) un beso y cuidate._**

**_Sirone aphrody: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y que pudieras leertela toda en un día! jaja :) Sinceramente, busqué que Sakura luciera como una heroína para ese último capítulo ya que Neji me tenía realmente cansada con esa estúpida actitud tan altanera e.e jaja. Realmente, opino igual que tú :3 las discusiones y todas esas cosas no pueden indicar ninguna otra cosa más que amor! jaja :) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y la forma en la que intento narrarla :B Muchísimas gracias, un beso y cuidate. Espero seguir leyendote!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo por el simple hecho de que el comienzo de las clases me quitó algo de tiempo. De todas formas, aquí estoy dejando el capítulo 13 :) Me habría gustado poder hacerlo más largo pero decidirán ustedes si conviene que me tarde en subirlos y los haga extremadamente largos o si es preferible que sean de esta longitud y actualice, por lo menos, una vez por semana. Ya sabrán que decirme :) **

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Tal como había dicho, una hora más tarde, el Hyuuga llegó al hospital de Konoha. Caminaba con serenidad por el amplio y blanco pasillo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos al frente. Observó de reojo como un par de chicas que acababan de graduarse de la academia le observaban, ligeramente sonrojadas. Se obligó a ignorarlas y mantener sus ojos puestos en algún punto indefinido en la pared al final del pasillo, las recién graduadas solían ser sumamente inmaduras. De todas formas, las shinobi con experiencia también lo eran, tuvo que admitir al recordar como esa tarde Sakura había intentado morderle el brazo.<p>

_Sakura…_

Lo primero que vino a su mente al recordar a la pelirrosa, fue lo hermosa que se veía la serenidad escrita en su rostro. La Sakura que se había encontrado dormida entre sus brazos, era totalmente diferente a la que, desde el principio de la misión, se había encargado de irritarlo. Parecían dos personas diferentes. Despierta, la Haruno no era más que un dolor de muelas; mientras que, cuando se encontraba dormida, aparentaba ser la criatura más delicada y hermosa existente.

Al llegar a la habitación, los nudillos del Hyuuga chocaron con la puerta, una o dos veces. Al no obtener respuesta, frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Se habría quedado dormida?

Apoyó su mano en la perilla de la puerta y, girándola ligeramente, la abrió. Lo primero con lo que se encontraron sus ojos, fue un recuerdo de la Sakura que había visto esa tarde. La Haruno dormía serenamente y sus cabellos rosados se encontraban desparramados por toda la almohada. Intentando hacer el menor ruido, cerró la puerta y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al pie de la camilla. El pecho de la Haruno subía y bajaba con tranquilidad y su expresión era la de la serenidad total. Se veía algo así como…_bonita_. Se preguntó entonces por qué no lucía así todo el tiempo; serena y delicada, bella por sobre todas las cosas. Solía encontrarse tan irritado cuando hablaban que, jamás, se puso a pensar en que Sakura era bastante atractiva.

Uno de los mechones de los rosados cabellos de la Haruno, cubría ligeramente su rostro. Pasando por sobre su nariz y deteniéndose apenas cerca de su mandíbula. Los cabellos de Sakura eran cortos, y la hacían lucir casi igual a como lucía en la ronda preliminar de los exámenes chuunin, cuando el Hokage anunció los pequeños encuentros que habría entre ellos antes de declararles chunnin oficialmente; el Hyuuga recordó su asombro al encontrar a la Haruno con los cabellos cortos, los cuales tocaban con pena el final de su barbilla. Para ese momento no conocía a Sakura, solo había compartido palabras con ella una sola vez. Recordaba la forma altanera en la que Sasuke se había dirigido a él, y como Naruto había intentado llamar la atención en aquel pequeño encuentro. Tenía una vaga imagen de Sakura caminando a un lado de Sasuke, con su cabello rozándole la cintura. Aún le irritaba la manera en la que Sakura observaba a Sasuke con admiración y como éste solo era despectivo cuando se refería a ella. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para notar que el trato entre esos dos se mantuvo así durante mucho tiempo; aún era así, de hecho.

_Se preguntó entonces si Sakura seguiría sintiendo algo por Sasuke…_ No es que le importara, claro. Pero, ¿Sakura era realmente tan estúpida como para seguir enamorada de alguien que jamás le correspondería? Con los años, la mayoría de las fans de Sasuke habían desistido, intentando encontrar a alguien mejor que el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha pero, ¿Sakura lo había hecho? ¿Sakura se habría olvidado de Sasuke? Según tenía entendido, el Uchiha y Naruto se habían ido a entrenar hace unos seis meses… ¿Habrían vuelto ya? ¿Sakura se habría desecho de sus sentimientos por Sasuke durante ese tiempo? No había rastros de nueva madurez en la Haruno, lo que le hizo pensar que posiblemente seguiría esperando por el Uchiha. Tal vez, seguiría esperando por aquella muestra de afecto que jamás recibiría de Sasuke, aquello que, a este paso, _perecería esperando_. ¡Pero qué estúpida que era! ¿Es que no veía que había mejores opciones que el Uchiha? ¿Es que no notaba que el pelinegro no era el único hombre habitando Konoha? Siguió observando a Sakura con el ceño fruncido, casi con molestia. Se mordió la lengua para evitar gritarle lo que pensaba de ella y aquella estúpida constancia que tenía cuando las cosas se referían a Sasuke.

_Súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que eso no era algo de su incumbencia_, y su expresión fue ablandándose. A él no le importaba, ¿_verdad_? Sakura podía consumir su vida entera en el Uchiha y eso, no era algo que a él debería afectarle, ¿verdad? Sintiendo como una batalla comenzaba a librarse en su interior, retrocedió un paso. Lo siguiente fue absurdo y sumamente desafortunado. Así como sus brazos se encontraban relajados a sus costados, su mano derecha se llevó con ella y su cuerpo al jarrón con agua que albergaba una pequeña y rosada flor que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesa a su lado. Antes de que sus reflejos pudieran actuar, el cristal chocó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Observó el lugar donde yacía el ex jarrón, y apretó los labios, formando una línea. Luego, volvió hacia Sakura. _Mierda_, pensó.

La pelirrosa pestañeó ligeramente, aún no estando del todo consciente de que era Neji quién se encontraba parado frente a ella. Se frotó con suavidad los ojos y, a pesar de que no disimuló su asombro en el primer segundo, terminó por sonreír ligeramente. Fue una sonrisa algo forzada, según evaluó Neji, pero aún no comprendía por qué.

-¿Es costumbre tuya irrumpir en salas de hospital y despertar a los pacientes rompiendo jarrones violentamente?-preguntó, soltando un suave bostezo al final.

Neji cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la calma y llevando a su mente una imagen de la Sakura callada y serena que hace minutos había visto. No había pasado ni dos minutos, por el amor de Dios, ¿Es que Sakura no sabía hacer otra cosa mas que irritarlo? El Hyuuga exhaló con serenidad.

-No fue adrede.

-Por lo general no eres torpe en cuánto a tus movimientos,-evaluó la Haruno observando el lugar donde había caído el pequeño jarrón mientras, con suavidad, se sentaba en la cama- ¿sucede algo?

-En absoluto.-negó el pelinegro rápidamente.

-¿Entonces? Algo tuvo que haberte inquietado.-respondió ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Tal vez solo fue un descuido y no sea algo de lo que deberías preocuparte.-Neji cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La Haruno enarcó una ceja y, finalmente, terminó por desviar la mirada. Observó la ventana con aire nostálgico, haciéndosele casi imposible alejar el rostro del Uchiha de su mente. El sol, estaba desapareciendo detrás del horizonte y las primeras hojas del otoño comenzaban a alzarse en el aire a causa del viento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke en ese momento? ¿Y Naruto? ¿La extrañarían? Sintió un nudo apoderarse de su garganta ante aquella pregunta; probablemente, Naruto lo haría…

A un lado de la pelirrosa, el Hyuuga mantenía sus ojos fijos en el piso, siendo incapaz de observarla, aún preguntándose por qué era aquel repentino interés en las aspiraciones amorosas de la Haruno. ¿será que se había vuelto un entrometido? ¿o era simplemente curiosidad hacia aquellas cosas de Sakura que ésta jamás le había revelado? Era común sentir curiosidad hacia la vida de sus compañeros, ¿no es así? En un principio también había intentado conocer a Tenten en todos sus aspectos…Aunque la diferencia era mucha, demasiada. Tenten le decía a gritos lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, era un libro totalmente abierto para el Hyuuga pero…¿y Sakura? ¿Ella también lo era? Para nada. La Haruno era reservada, reservada y ciertamente intrigante. Quería saber más de lo que dejaba ver y se preguntaba si realmente había algo más de lo que a simple vista siempre encontraba. Tal vez, la diferencia entre Tenten y Sakura no radicaba en la manera en la que guardaban sus intimidades, sino _el interés de él_ en ellas.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la pelirrosa volviéndose hacia él- ¿Solo querías interrumpir mi sueño o…?

-No tenía intenciones de despertarte, Haruno.

-Lo imagino.-dijo, sarcástica- solo venías a entrar dentro de mi mente y atormentarme mientras dormía.

Una sonrisa fugaz surcó los labios del Hyuuga.

-¡No es para que te rías! ¿Acaso esas eran tus intenciones realmente? Estoy segura de que puedes hacer que piense cualquier cosa que tú quieres que piense tan solo mirándome. Que tengas esos ojos extraños en su peligro,-dijo, apuntando al Hyuuga con su dedo índice. Neji estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para no soltar una risa- Y puedo jurarte que la Hokage te arrestaría si supiera que usas tus poderes sobre tus compañeros.

-No tengo un sharingan, Sakura. El byakugan es mucho más limpio que aquellos ojos rojos. No puedo imponer un pensamiento a tu mente, no puedo hacerte ver lo que yo quiero, ni divagar en tus pensamientos. ¿De acuerdo? Creo que estas algo…paranoica.

-Será porque…-Sakura se detuvo en seco. _Soñé contigo_, escuchó su voz en su mente, pero no sería capaz de decirlo. Aquello habría sido demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él, ligeramente confundido. Sakura apretó sus labios. Era evidente que él no tenía nada que ver con eso…

-Olvídalo.

-Olvidado.

-Dime, Neji, ¿Por qué insististe en venir?

-¿Tengo que repetirlo, Haruno?

Sakura asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Las cosas solo deben decirse una vez, queda en el otro escucharlas o no.

-Eres tan desesperante.-murmuró ella.

-Deberías escucharte primero. Eres la persona más irritante sobre la faz de la Tierra, Haruno.

-Aparte de ti, claro.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿realmente crees que soy irritante?

-El más irritante de los irritantes.-bufó la pelirrosa.

-De acuerdo. Entonces tu eres la más testaruda de las testarudas.

-No soy testaruda.-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No, solo te gusta discutir con respecto a todo. Siempre tienes una queja en mente.

-Eso es porque es muy difícil no discutirle a una persona que cree tener siempre la razón cuando no es así. ¿Cómo no oponerme a que hagas siempre lo que _tú_ crees conveniente cuando sé que tienes un concepto totalmente erróneo de lo que es conveniente?

-¿es algo así como un acertijo?-preguntó él- ¿un trabalenguas, tal vez?

Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Realmente se lo estaba tomando un broma? Lo mataría. Lo mataría en ese instante.

-Me refiero a que…-se puso totalmente roja, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de control. No respondería por lo que le haría al Hyuuga. Sus manos se aferraron a la sabana, intentando contener la ira en ellas.

Una risa divertida abandonó los labios de Neji.

-Relajate, Haruno…

-Pero es que…-hizo una pausa- te detesto.

-Eres bien correspondida.

Sakura desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio. Un silencio tenso y aún más desesperante que el propio Hyuuga. Haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca, le había incomodado. Más de lo que jamás habría creído. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como las emociones comenzaban a apoderarse de su mente y debatían constantemente sobre cuál era la razón por la que le importaba que Neji hubiera afirmado que la detestaba. Ella también lo había dicho, claro pero…no lo decía en serio, ¿verdad? Se preguntó si solo lo había dicho por la ira del momento. Sabía que no detestaba a Neji, no tanto como la detestaba a la Hokage por haberla enviado en esa misión, claro. Neji la molestaba, le molestaba de una manera indescriptible pero…jamás pensó que lo odiaba. No lo odiaba, definitivamente no.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, decidió hablar. De forma insegura, articuló su nombre.

-Neji…

-¿hmph?-el Hyuuga la miró, impasible.

-¿Por qué me odias?-preguntó, temerosa a la respuesta.

El Hyuuga frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Si me odias, tengo derecho a saber qué se supone que hice.

-No dije que te odiaba.

-Pero si que me detestabas, y no hay una diferencia demasiado grande entre esas dos palabras.

-tú también lo dijiste.

-Pero no en serio.-respondió ella con velocidad- No creo que te odie, Neji.

-¿No?-preguntó él, ciertamente incrédulo.

-No.-hizo una pausa- ¿y tú?-le miró, temerosa.

-Tal vez hay un par de cosas que odie de la manera en la que te comportas pero…no te detesto a ti.-murmuró, desviando la mirada intencionalmente.

-¿por ejemplo?

-No estoy seguro, Haruno…-explicó, ligeramente incomodo.

-Podrías pensarlo.

-No estoy para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

-Entonces yo tampoco estoy de humor para tener visitas.

-¿Vas a pedirme que me retire?

-Tal vez.

-Sabes que no hay nada en el mundo que me haría abandonar la habitación.

-Tal vez termines yéndote por voluntad propia.

-¿Por qué me iría?-preguntó, sentándose sobre la silla que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Soy irritante?-preguntó repentinamente ella. Él rió.

-Demasiado.

-Entonces terminarás por irte siendo que esta prohibido ahorcar a tus compañeros shinobi.

-Hoy vine con más paciencia de la usual.-murmuró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-No te imaginas lo irritante que puedo llegar a ser.

-Tengo bastante autocontrol.-se encogió de hombros.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-_desesperante_.-murmuró la pelirrosa y rodó sus ojos.

El Hyuuga rió.

Por un par de minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna.

La Haruno mantenía sus ojos lejos del ojiperla, siendo consciente de que si lo observaba un millón de preguntas asaltarían su mente. Y, francamente, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ellas. No aún.

Sentado en la silla, con su característica expresión impasible, estaba el Hyuuga. Sus ojos fijos sobre Sakura, aún intentando comprender qué era exactamente lo que le atraía de ella; por qué le importaba. Por más que lo intentó, no había nada que viniera a su mente. Todo lo que podía recordar era la pelirrosa durmiendo.

Entonces, recordó lo que Sakura la había preguntado.

-¿_Por qué me odias?-había interrogado, sumamente cautelosa._

¿Por qué la odiaba? Se preguntó. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Él odiaba a Sakura? Hasta entonces, conocía el odio como un sentimiento lleno de desprecio y…no despreciaba a Sakura. Tal vez, se sentía irritado en su presencia pero…eso no significaba que la odiara. Quiso entonces enumerar las cosas por las que Sakura le molestaba.

Sumamente terca. De persuasión sencilla. Demasiado fiada. Escandalosa. Poco condescendiente. Curiosa en extremo. Torpe. Lenta.

Siguió enumerando diferentes características y, al cabo de unos minutos, se encontró incapaz de detenerse. Entonces pensó en hacer una lista mental mencionando cada una de las cosas que detestaba de la ojijade.

Su constancia a la hora de discutir. Su cabello. La forma en la que sus jades se abren cuando esta sorprendida. Como el rojo invade su rostro cuando se siente avergonzada. La manera en la que aprieta sus labios cuando algo le molesta. Como consigue irritarme con tanta facilidad. La forma en la que camina. Su fuerza. Su voz. Sus labios.

Entonces, se sintió súbitamente incomodo. Observó a la pelirrosa, recostándose nuevamente y cerrando sus ojos con su rostro en dirección a él. Los labios del Hyuuga se tensaron en una línea.

Reparó entonces en que no acababa de mencionar las cosas que detestaba de ella.

_Eso era lo que le gustaba de Sakura._

Cerró los ojos, molesto. Y, a pesar de que intentó restarle importancia a aquel sentimiento que lo invadió, no pudo. _Porque sí era importante._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) En esta ocasión, busqué trabajar con los sentimientos de Neji más que nada y, pronto, me aseguraré de jugar con los de Sakura así que, por favor, paciencia :) Sé que no es muy largo pero espero que no sea demasiado corto :s Por favor, dejen reviews ya que no hay nada que me haga más feliz que leer sus opiniones :)<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**_Mina-kyu: Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado! Sinceramente, adoro a Genma3 siempre lo hice, jaja. La actitud testaruda y terca de Neji, así como la de Sakura, es algo con lo que me encanta jugar, se pueden conseguir situaciones ciertamente entretenidas con esos dos :) Al igual que tú, adoro a a Shikamaru, es simplemente perfecto :B Supongo que a Neji le divierte molestar a Sakura y, en este capítulo, espero lo hayas notado, jaja :) Cuando pensé en la misión de Sasuke, Lee y Naruto se me ocurrieron muchas cosas pero creo que sería poco convencional aparecer con la misión de los chicos cuando, el tema principal, son Neji y Sakura en estos momentos; así que estoy pensando seriamente en restarle importancia a aquella misión y pasar simplemente al momento de la vuelta :s Posiblemente, pronto haga un capítulo con algo de NaruHina, espero vayas a disfrutarlo, jaja :) Con respecto a lo de Tenten, vuelvo a pedirte que le tengas paciencia, tal vez que todos nos pongamos en su lugar haría más fácil eso de comprenderla e.e jaja. Sé que tal vez me estoy tardando mucho con respecto al acercamiento entre Sakura y Neji pero..todo a su tiempo, jaja. Espero este capítulo haya podido calmar un poco tus ansias :) Sé que tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo pero expliqué por qué más arriba y espero que tengas paciencia de ahora en adelante :s Aún así, prometo no dejarla. En fin, gracias por dejar tu opinión...un beso, y cuidate._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muchisimas gracias por haber dejado reviews :) Ciertamente, me hace muy feliz saber que siguen leyendo la historia cuando ya pasaron 14 capítulos de ésta. Estoy infinitamente agradecida. No voy a decir mucho con respecto al capítulo, al final dejaré un comentario con respecto a mi opinión así que...**

**DISFRUTEN:)**

* * *

><p>La Haruno abrió sus ojos cautelosamente. Parecía que solo hubieran transcurrido un par de minutos, pero estaba segura de que se había quedado dormida. El ruido de la puerta cerrándose la había despertado y, al abrir sus ojos, sus sospechas se confirmaron. El ojiperla acababa de irse.<p>

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Sakura.

En un principio, tenía planeado ignorarlo para que, luego, con su tono arrogante, Neji intentara sacar un tema de conversación a flote. Aparentemente, en cuánto cerró sus ojos, el sueño terminó por dominarla. Le habría gustado escuchar a Neji hablándole en un intento de tono conciliador. Aquello no habría tenido precio.

Se preguntó entonces cuánto tiempo habría permanecido Neji escuchándola respirar, observándola dormir. Sus ojos fueron instintivamente hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño en cuánto encontró las cortinas cerradas. Aparentemente, Neji las había cerrado. Buscó con la mirada algún reloj, pero no había ninguno…

Neji había dicho que se quedaría bastante tiempo; Sakura podía jurar que el ojiperla sería capaz de acompañarla toda la noche. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho entonces? Pestañeó un par de veces sorprendida ante su propia pregunta. ¿Y a ella qué si Neji se había ido? Desde un principio no había querido que el Hyuuga se quedara ahí…¿No era eso lo que ella quería?

Entonces, se encontró extrañamente decepcionada. Ella quería despertarse y encontrarse con los ojos del Hyuuga sobre ella. Saber que Neji se preocupaba por ella era lo que quería. Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué?

Sus labios se encontraban apretados, formando una recta línea. ¿Por qué le habría de importar que Neji no estuviera ahí?

[…]

-Sasuke, Teme!-gritó el rubio con entusiasmo.

Sasuke suspiró. Llevaban horas caminando y la compañía de Lee y Naruto no era la mejor que podría haber imaginado para un viaje tan largo. La misión había sido un éxito, y habían terminado mucho antes de lo que creían.

-¿escuchaste lo que dijo?-Naruto comenzó a reir estúpidamente.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos y se obligó a no voltearse donde los dos idiotas. Sabía que si hacían contacto visual posiblemente no le quedaría más que asesinarlos a ambos. ¿Es que era necesario hacer tanto alboroto? ¿Qué no era lo mismo volver callados y serenos? Al parecer, para Naruto y Lee no. Las últimas 3 horas de viaje se las habían pasado gritando. Aún tenía en su cabeza la voz de Lee entonando, desafinadamente, las estrofas de una canción que, supuestamente, Gai solía cantarles a la hora de irse de misión a Tenten, Neji y él. Naruto había hecho un excelente acompañamiento, afortunadamente, su voz no opacaba la del cantante principal; era casi tan irritante como la de la bestia verde de Konoha. Ambos podrían haber sido un gran dúo…_Perfectos para el circo_, pensó con ironía el Uchiha.

-Eh, ¿por qué tan amargado, Sasuke?-preguntó Lee acelerando el paso para alcanzarle.

-OH, no te preocupes, 'ttebayo.-Naruto agitó su mano restándole importancia- siempre esta así.

-No creo que sea justo que digas eso.-acusó rápidamente Lee- Apuesto a que Sasuke sonrió alguna vez.

Naruto estalló en risas. Sasuke consideró entonces la posibilidad de estrellarlo contra un árbol y golpearlo hasta que sus manos le dolieran.

-Ya cállate, Naruto.-vociferó con cierta molestia.

-Es que,-el Uzumaki hizo una pausa dejando de reir paulatinamente- ¡dijo que estaba convencido de que alguna vez sonreíste! ¿Puedes creerlo, Teme?

-Haz silencio, Dobe.

-Oh, no seas amargado, Teme.-respondió el Uzumaki frunciendo el ceño- que tú no puedas sonreir no significa que yo deba privarme de eso.

-Si no quieres que use la poca chakra que me queda en ti, lo más conveniente será que cierres la boca.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo, Teme?-preguntó, como si aquello no tuviera lógica.

-Si no me temes, deberías hacerlo.

-Naruto…-llamó Lee intentando silenciar al rubio.

-¿Por qué debería temerte?-Naruto frunció el ceño- hasta donde recuerdo, somos iguales.

-¿iguales?-Sasuke soltó una risa- Debes estar bromeando.

-No hay nada que te haga mejor, Teme.

-¿crees que no? Puedo probártelo.

-Adelante.-retó el Uzumaki dando un paso hacia Sasuke.

-Detente, Naruto.-Lee posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio- Esto no tiene sentido. Acabamos de cumplir con una misión. Ni tú, ni Sasuke están en condiciones de luchar.

-Habla por Naruto, yo estoy perfectamente.-replicó el Uchiha.

-No por mucho.-gruñó.

-¡Naurto!-volvió a llamar Lee- ¿podemos dejar esto para después?

-Tal vez cuando juntes la suficiente energía para dar un combate digno podríamos considerar la idea.

-Puedo vencerte con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke.

-Sería mejor que utilizaras ambos ojos, podrías tropezarte antes de alcanzarme.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo, entre dientes con toda su ira contenida.

-Naruto, Sasuke, esta pelea no tiene sentido.-sentenció Lee.-Mejor cálmense y aceleren el paso. Llegaremos a Konoha en poco tiempo.

Dandole una última mirada a NAruto, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar. Tal vez Lee tenía razón. No tenía sentido desatar una pelea con Naruto tan pronto; estaba seguro de que su pelea con el Uzumaki tendría lugar pronto, pero no ahora.

-Llegaremos en un par de horas…Tal vez al amanecer.-comentó el alumno de Gai en tono sereno.

-De acuerdo.-murmuró Naruto.

[…]

La Haruno sintió como las cortinas de su habitación eran abiertas y pudo escuchar como, con suavidad y gracia, una persona se movía dentro de su habitación.

El primer rostro que vino a su mente fue el del ojiperla.

Abrió sus ojos cautelosamente, esperando encontrar al Hyuuga frente a su ventana. Desafortunadamente, su visita era alguien más.

-Buenos días, Sakura.-la voz aguda acarició con suavidad sus oídos.

-H-hola, Hinata.-saludó sentándose lentamente en la cama.

-Lamento haberte despertado, pero creí que sería conveniente darle un aspecto menos…deprimente a este lugar. ¿Verdad que el sol lo hace ver más bonito?-Hinata se sentó al pie de la cama con una sonrisa.

-Claro…-sonrió Sakura ligeramente- Dime, ¿qué hora es, Hinata?

-Cuando salí de casa eran las nueve…-apuntó la Hyuuga.

-Ya veo…

El dato brindado por Hinata no había sido muy preciso y, ciertamente, habría esperado una respuesta más concreta. Normalmente no se habría molestado por preguntar la hora pero, extrañamente, estaba contando las horas y minutos para el regreso de Ino. Tenía mucho que hablar con la rubia.

-Dime, Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?-interrogó con voz suave.

-Mucho mejor, gracias Hinata.

-Sabía que no había sido mala la idea de mi primo. No te habrías recuperado sola en tu casa…-comentó, observando a Sakura.

-Fue Tenten quien lo propuso, de hecho.

-Lo siento,-Hinata rió- entonces Tenten tenía razón.

-Dime, ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bueno…tú los viste, Sakura. Shikamaru apenas estaba rasguñado y, si tenemos en cuenta que lo curaste en pleno combate, esta casi perfecto. Tenten tenía algunos rasguños, nada con lo que no se pueda vivir.

-¿tú crees?

-Definitivamente. Tenten estaba de maravilla,-Hinata sonrió- N-neji esta bien, a pesar de que tuvo algunos problemas con Itachi no esta herido. Y…c-como me ves, yo estoy ilesa.

-Me alegra saberlo, Hinata.-Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, Sakura.

-No tenían por qué, ciertamente no era tan grave como parecía. Creó que Neji dramatizó todo. Podría haberme curado sola…

-¿si? b-bueno, nosotros intentamos hacer lo más conveniente Sakura…-explicó Hinata con suavidad.

-Lo entiendo, Hinata.-Sakura rió- Ya no importa de todas formas. Lo bueno es que todos estamos bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

Sakura le devolvió una última sonrisa y luego desvió su mirada a la ventana por la que se colaba el sol. Era un día hermoso… Se perdió entonces entre los rayos del sol y recordó súbitamente el día en el que el equipo 7 tuvo su primer encuentro con Kakashi. El sol brillaba tan insistentemente como ese día, y podía recordar perfectamente cada una de las cosas que Naruto había dicho, todo lo que había sucedido y su primera impresión del Hatake.

[…]

_-¡Se le hizo tarde!_

_El Uzumaki había asomado su cabeza fuera del salón y observaba con impaciencia de un lado a otro, esperando la aparición de su nuevo maestro._

_-¡Naruto! mejor siéntate.-había pedido la Haruno ciertamente irritada. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser tan irritante?_

_-No quiero,-el rubio había dado un salto y se había volteado para observar donde ella y Sasuke- ¿Cómo es posible que nuestro maestro sea el único que llegue tarde? Estoy listo, de verás. Los otros grupos ya conocieron a sus otros maeestros y ya tuvieron alguna aventura o algo así. E Iruka-sensei también fue._

_-Ya lo sabemos.-respondió, con impaciencia._

_La Haruno observó como el Uzumaki tomaba un borrador y lo acomodaba entre la corredora y la pared. Para cuando su maestro ingresara, el borrador caería sobre su cabeza. Un chiste viejo y poco convencional; lo más increíble era que el rubio esperara que el borrador realmente caería sobre la cabeza del jounin._

_-Oye, ¿qué estas haciendo?-Sakura caminó hacia él con el ceño frunciado. Naruto solo rió.-¡Naruto!_

_-Eso se saca por llegar tarde, ¡Sorpresa!_

_-Estas buscando problemas sabes que no deberías hacer eso.-acusó la Haruno con ambas manos sobre sus caderas._

_-Nuestro maestro es un jounin, un ninja de élite.-aclaró el Uchiha sentado en su banco, casi sombríamente- ¿crees que caerá con eso?_

_-Si, Sasuke tiene razón. Eres un tonto, Naruto._

_Repentinamente, el ruido de la mano de su maestro sorbe la corredora llamó la atención de todos. NAruto, Sasuke y Sakura observaron con impaciencia el lugar. Al abrirse la corredora, el borrador cayó irremediablemente sobre la cabeza del jounin dadnole un golpe seco y finalmente cayendo al piso. Naruto estalló en risas._

_-Le di, ¡cayó redondito!_

_-Lo siento, sensei. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero él nunca escucha. Yo jamás haría una cosa así.-lo primero que hizo la Haruno, evidentemente, fue excusarse. Ella y Sasuke no habían tenido nada que ver…_

_-mmm…¿como se los planteó?-el jounin se llevó la mano a la barbilla- Mi primera impresión de este grupo…Son una bola de idiotas._

[…]

Aquel era sin duda uno de sus recuerdos más preciados. Los años habían pasado y el equipo 7 seguía siendo conformado por ellos tres…La diferencia radicaba en que ellos ya no eran los mismos. Sasuke, Naruto y ella habían cambiado. La pelirrosa apenas si podía reconocerse a ella misma en la pequeña niña que había expresado tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, la misma que –en cada misión- no podía evitar llorar, aquella que había sido considerada un estorbo y que, hoy día, podía considerarse útil y eficiente.

Recordó entonces el momento en el que el Hatake les pidió que se presentaran y la forma vergonzosa en la que lo había hecho. ¿Realmente solía ser tan estúpida? Una sonrisa surcó sus labios.

[..]

_-Yo soy Sakura Haruno.-había comenzado- Lo que me gusta es…-observó a Sasuke de reojo y se mordió el labio- el niño que me gusta es…-una risa abandonó sus labios y decidió no nombrarlo- Mi pasatiempo es…-sus ojos se posaron sobre Sasuke- Mi sueño para le futuro es…_

_-¿Y qué es lo que te disgusta?-preguntó El Hatake, intentando convencerse de que su respuesta podría estar lejana al Uchiha._

_-¡Naruto!-había exclamado, casi con enojo._

_La expresión del Uzumaki se había congelado._

[…]

Las peleas que solía tener con Naruto y aquella constante manera de despreciarlo le parecieron entonces totalmente absurdas y estúpidas. Aún no entendía por qué solía detestarlo a él y no al imbécil de Sasuke que jamás se interesó realmente por ella. Todavía recordaba que Naruto era la persona que confiaba en ella primero, que le daba una oportunidad siempre. Sasuke jamás había hecho algo así…

Entonces, encontró en Naruto una cualidad que, tal vez, siempre la había llevado a considerar al Uzumaki un idiota. Naruto siempre había sido infantil, infantil y testarudo. Así como impulsivo e insistente. Tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía ver como un estúpido. Era una lástima que recién ahora notara que Naruto era la persona más bondadosa parada sobre la faz de la Tierra. En el último tiempo, su adoración hacia el Uzumaki había aumentado considerablemente y, siempre que pensaba en él, no podía evitar lamentarse por las cosas que en un pasado le había hecho. Lo peor de todo, era que, siempre que hería al Uzumaki, su estúpida adoración por Sasuke era una de las cosas que le incitaba a hacerlo. Si Sasuke decía que NAruto era estúpido, entonces lo era.

Afortunadamente, ella ya no era así. En el último tiempo, había madurado y, no solo había superado su adoración hacia el Uchiha, sino también al Uchiha en sí. _Sasuke ya no me importa_, se repitió. Y, súbitamente, vino a su cabeza una imagen de Sasuke, Naruto y ella caminando de frente al horizonte, donde el sol se escondía. Podía jurar que entonces Sasuke había insinuado sentir algo por ella al sonreírle… Pero qué incrédula era. Una sonrisa no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Mordió su labio inferior. Que Sasuke le sonriera no significaba nada porque, a pesar de que el Uchiha no siempre sonreía, aquello no era una declaración de amor ni mucho menos.

Entonces, recordó la sonrisa de Sasuke y fue haciendo un acercamiento mental hacia los labios del Uchiha.

Súbitamente, como si de la misma persona se tratara, aquellos labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa sarcástica y, lentamente, pudo distinguir como la tez de Sasuke se volvía aún más pálida. Su rostro se congeló al reconocer aquella sonrisa como la de alguien más que Sasuke. Y se preguntó por qué el último tiempo todo lo que pensaba era deformado por aquella persona. Tragó saliva y apretó sus labios.

El rostro de Neji se apoderó de su mente e imágenes de su última misión parecían lloverle. Se detuvo en una última, que reconoció como la más encantadora de todas. Se encontraba entre los brazos de Neji y observaba con ligera admiración la pequeña mueca que adornaba los labios del Hyuuga.

No tenía caso que intentara alejar aquella imagen de su mente, sabía que aunque lo intentara todos sus pensamientos volverían a llevarla a la misma persona. Y aún no entendía por qué. ¿Por qué pensaba en Neji?

Suspiró, casi con molestia y entonces vino a su mente otra imagen de Neji, en un contexto diferente y bastante alejado. Se recordaba a ella caminando por las calles de Konoha y dando una vuelta por el lugar de entrenamiento en busca de Ino. Ciertamente, detestaba cuando tenía algo que contarle e Ino no se presentaba, pero no tenía otra opción más que buscarle. Al pasar por el lugar de entrenamiento, pudo distinguir al equipo de Gai haciendo simples y pequeños combates uno a uno. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a la bestia verde de Konoha de rodillas en el piso. Se le podía notar agitado y algo herido; encontró en segundos la causa de sus heridas cuando llevó sus ojos hacia la derecha. El Hyuuga, con la camisa algo rasgada, sostenía su kodachi con dignidad y, a pesar de que se le notaba agitado, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Se pasó el antebrazo por las boca quitándose los rastros de sangre y Sakura se preguntó si realmente Gai consentía aquella pelea. Dejando su kodachi a un lado, el Hyuuga llevó sus manos a su ropa y, con serenidad, se la quitó. Sakura jamás se había sentido tan maravillada. Fue cuestión de segundos que el Hyuuga tomara su kodachi devuelta y y su mano fuera detenidad por Lee antes de tocarlo, la pelea aquella parecía ir a ser duradera y a Sakura no le quedó más que retirarse.

LA imagen de Neji sin camisa seguía plasmada en su cabeza y, a pesar de que era lago que había olvidado con el tiempo, hoy volvía a atacarla. Ciertamente, aquella fue la primera vez que consideró que el Hyuuga podría ser un hombre atractivo.

En su misión lo había comprobado.

Así como recordaba la primera vez que habló con Naruto, todo lo que refería a Sasuke y su primera impresión del Hatake, una imagne de la primera vez que vio a Neji vino a su mente.

[…]

_Sasuke iba a darle una patada al imbécil que había utilizado un genjutsu para confundir a los postulantes de los exámenes chuunin. La pierna del Uchiha había sido detenida en seco por la mano de un extraño muchacho vestido de verde. La expresión del Uchiha se había congelado, y apenas si podía entender como un muchacho con una apariencia tan débil había podido detener su patada solo con su brazo. Sakura apenas caía en sí de asombro y, cuando soltaron a Sasuke, solo atinó a posar su mano sobre su hombro con cierto temor. _

_-Oye, ¿qué pasó con el plan?-había pronunciado una voz ajena a la situación._

_Cuando los jades de la Haruno buscaron el lugar proveniente de la voz, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello azabache ciertamente largo, el rostro del desconocido parecía estar tallado en granito, pues ninguna expresión era posible de descifrarse en él. Era de estatura alta, tal vez le llevara un par de centímetros. Sobre sus ojos perla se encontraba una banda de Konoha, la cual aparentaba cargar con orgullo. Los ojos del azabache seguían fijos sobre el chico extraño y parecía ignorar la existencia de Naruto, Sasuke y ella. A un lado del azabache, se encontraba una chica de cabellos castaños._

_-Tú dijiste que debíamos pasar inadvertidos y que nadie viera nuestro nível de habilidades.-acusó con cierta molestia._

_-Lo sé pero…-el chico de verde observó a Sakura con un furioso rojo sobre sus mejillas. Alzó su mano apretando su puño con insistencia._

_-Bueno, se acabó, ya todo es historia.-había comentado la castaña negando con su cabeza._

_Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura observaban la situación con perplejidad, el chico de verde parecía estar en perfectas condiciones y, para cuando entraron, parecía haber sido golpeado. ¿Acaso aquello había sido falso? Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño._

_-Mi nombre es Rock Lee. Tú eres Sakura, ¿cierto?-había preguntado el muchacho de verde dando un paso hacia ella y manteniendo su dedo pulgar alzado._

_-ah…-había alcanzado a balbucear._

_-Por favor, sé mi novia. Yo me abocaré a protegerte con mi vida.-Lee le había guiñado un ojo y la Haruno sintió que quería desaparecer._

_-Definitivamente, no.-contestó, con cierta incomodidad._

_-¿Por qué?-la expresión de Lee se había tornado totalmente decepcionada._

_-Porque eres muy raro.-respondió, cerrando sus ojos furiosamente._

_-¿Cómo?-insistió, con su boca abierta desmesuradamente._

_-Oye tú, por aquí. ¿Como te llamas?-llamó el ojiperla._

_Naruto frunció el ceño y una sonrisa surcó los labios de Sakura al notarlo, ¿por qué Naruto era tan estúpido?_

_-Es una cortesía muy común dar tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más.-respondió Sasuke con frialdad volviéndose hacia él._

_-Oye, tú eres un novato, ¿no? ¿Cuantos años tienes?-había interrogado el ojiperla. A sus espaldas, la chica que acompañaba al ojperla miraba maravillada al Uchiha. Sakura sintió que la sangre le hervía._

_-No estoy obligado a contestar.-respondió Sasuke, tajante._

_-¿Qué dices?-la expresión del ojiperla se había fruncido, dejando ver que la actitud altanera de Sasuke le molestaba._

_Sin más, el Uchiha se volteó y volvió donde Sakura y Naruto._

[…]

Recordaba perfectamente aquel momento. Y, por alguna razón, jamás pensó que podría recordar un momento así, mucho menos que tuviera algún valor. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la idea de que el Hyuuga hubiera estado presente lo había hecho importante. Aquella había sido la primera vez que había visto a Neji. Y, su primera impresión de él, tal vez había sido la correcta. _Un maldito ególatra_, se repitió.

Y, entonces, recordó su decepción esa noche al ver que el ególatra se había marchado.

Volvió sus ojos hacia Hinata y la encontró observándola con una sonrisa.

Un par de nudillos chocó contra la puerta y Sakura sintió como el corazón comenzaba a acelerársele. _Neji_.

* * *

><p><strong>Ciertamente no me sentí muy conforme con este capítulo, me habría gustado poder hacer que Neji apareciera y por eso me obligué a nombrarlo bastante a pesar de que no se hizo exactamente presente. Espero que les haya gustado y, repito, estoy infinitamente agradecida con ustedes por seguir leyéndola :) <strong>

**_angelovenejiten: Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado:) Ojala este también haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate._**

**_Linmellin de Usui: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia; el que no escribieran muchas me hizo sentirme obligada a darle una oportunidad a esta pareja en un fic, jaja :) Lamento mucho si se esta haciendo muy tedioso esperar a que Sakura y Neji comiencen a estar juntos pero...creo que mientras más pausada se desarrolle su relación, mejor será. Así que, espero tengas paciencia, jaja:) En fin, gracias por dejarme tu opinión y hacerme saber que, finalmente, tengo una fan! jaja :) un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Mina-kyu: Hola! Me alivia que creas que este largo para los capítulos esta bien, ciertamente me molesta mucho no poder actualizar más veces por semana pero se me esta haciendo muy difícil para llegar con los tiempos. Me alegra que creas que "ser" Neji durante un capítulo ayudó a aclarar dudas, jaja:) Traté de que fuera así porque, sabíamos lo que sentía Sakura con respecto a él y todo eso, pero jamás vimos el lado de Neji y en ese capítulo busqué que fuera así. Con respecto a tus nuevas preguntas, no creo que Neji cambie demasiado pero eso lo dirán los siguientes capítulos; no creo separarlos demasiado, tal vez sea algo que vaya a considerar; la relación de Sakura y Hinata se mantendrá así, o esa es mi idea, de todas formas, posiblemente le de una oportunidad a una amistad más fuerte. Al igual que tú, encontré a Neji realmente como un humano en ese capítulo y eso es lo que lo hace tan especial, haberle quitado la imagen de perfección que siempre lleva puesta. En fin, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión :) Realmente, soy muy feliz leyendo tus reviews porque me dejan ver que la historia te interesa y, muchas veces, me ayudas con tus preguntas y esas cosas, jaja:) Muchísimas gracias. Un beso, y cuidate. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews; ciertamente, me encanta leer las distintas opiniones que tienen sobre la historia así que, repito, estoy infinitamente agradecida :) Muchísimas gracias.**

**Haré los comentarios más abajo así que...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡FRENTONA!<p>

_Algo totalmente inoportuno. Fuera de sus expectativas y ciertamente decepcionante._

Una rubia escandalizada entró dentro de la habitación, derribando casi todo lo que se encontraba a su paso; fue un milagro que no derribara a la pobre Hinata en su camino hacia la camilla. Agitaba sus manos con desesperación, haciendo gestos totalmente desesperados.

-¿ES QUE NO PUEDES EVITAR SER TORPE O QUÉ? POR KAMI, SAKURA, ¡SOLO ME FUI 2 DÍAS! ¿CÓMO HICISTE PARA TERMINAR EN UN HOSPITAL EN TAN POCO TIEMPO?

-Ino…-Sakura intentó calmarla, pero la rubia parecía hacer caso omiso a sus palabras.

-ENTRE LAS TORPES, ¡DEBERÍAN DARTE EL PREMIO A LA MÁS TORPE, SAKURA! –se llevó ambas manos al rostro, cubriendo sus ojos momentáneamente y frotándolos con sus dedos. Luego llevó sus ojos devuelta hacia Sakura.- ¿ACASO TE CAÍSTE Y RODASTE POR LAS ESCALERAS DE TU CASA ACCIDENTALMENTE? ¿O FUE UN INTENTO SUICIDA, EH?-insistió- ¡YA DIME, SAKURA!

La Hyuuga Observaba la situación atónita, aún no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo del todo. Solo sabía que la Yamanaka había entrado dentro de la habitación sumamente escandalizada y que, por alguna razón, no parecía tener intenciones de ir a calmarse. Por esa misma razón, Ino y ella jamás habían sido amigas. Ino estaba alterada todo el tiempo mientras que ella…todo lo contrario.

-Ya calmate, Ino.-resopló Sakura- No fue un intento de suicidio ni nada por el estilo, ¿si?-explicó, intentando así calmarla.-Estuve de misión y…

-¿estuviste de misión?-repitió Ino, observándola atentamente.

-Si, Ino.-repitió, ciertamente irritada. ¿Tenía que decir todo dos veces?

-Entonces ahí fue donde te golpearon, ¿verdad Hinata?…-comprendió, observando a la Hyuuga mientras ésta lo afirmaba asintiendo ligeramente- Oh, Sakura, ¿hace cuánto que estas aquí dentro?

-Una noche.-Sakura soltó una risa.

-Y…¿Cuándo crees que vayas a irte?

-Me gustaría poder salir corriendo ahora mismo.

-Lo mejor será que seas paciente…-murmuró Hinata.

-Supongo.-suspiró- Dime, Ino, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-El instinto de la mejor amiga.-la rubia se llevó una mano al pecho y, con la otra, fingió quitarse una inexistente lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Me lo dijo Shikamaru.-terminó por confesar Ino.

-¿Shikamaru?-repitió Sakura antes de soltar una risa.

-Oh, por kami, ¡Shikamaru!-gritó Ino llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas- lo dejé solo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estaba cerca del puesto de guardia de Genma, creo que estaban platicando sobre qué tan tranquila estaba la aldea o algo así, y…bueno; cuando Kiba, Shino y yo llegamos, se acercó para que habláramos. Dijo que había estado esperando que llegaramos, ¡¿pueden creer que sea tan tierno?-exclamó la rubia casi dando un salto.

Sakura rió.

-Casi tan tierno como Naruto.-murmuró la pelirrosa rodando sus ojos y captando así la atención de la Hyuuga.

-Por supuesto.-respondió Ino dándole una mirada cómplice a Sakura para luego soltar una risa.-En fin, creo que no intercambiamos más de dos palabras cuando dijo "Sakura esta en el hospital, y…"-la rubia intentó imitar el tono despreocupado de Shikamaru y, para entrar en papel, se alejó de la camilla y llevó ambas manos a unos bolsillos inexistentes a los lados de sus piernas.

-Espera, ¿entonces lo dejaste?-Sakura soltó una risa.

-Estaba preocupada, debes entenderlo Sakura.-el rubor subió por las mejillas de Ino- más tarde iré a disculparme con él.

-Eso será lo mejor.-la pelirrosa rió.

Ino caminó con despreocupación hacia una silla del otro lado de la camilla, y se sentó en ella con naturalidad, sin quitar sus ojos de de la Haruno.

-Entonces, Sakura, ¿con quién fuiste de misión?-interrogó, curiosa.

-Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru y,-hizo una pausa y añadió con un suspiro- Neji.

-Espera, espera. ¿_Neji_-imitó en un tono risueño soltando un suspiro- o, _Neji?_-concluyó de forma seca.

-¿A qué te refieres?-la Haruno frunció el ceño.

-Me refiero a si es _Neji-kun _-pronunció de forma dulce alargando sus pestañas- o _Neji_.-insistió.

-Es Neji, Neji y punto.-Sakura mantuvo su expresión fruncida.

-No, no es Neji y punto.-le acusó la rubia apuntándola con el dedo- La primera vez dijiste "_Neji_"-pronunció lentamente y de forma melosa para luego soltar un suspiro- y suspiraste. ¡Suspiraste, Haruno! No intentes negarlo porque lo vi,-insistió- así que ahora dime la verdad.

-Es Neji.-insistió la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

-No, espera, ahora dices "Neji" porque sabes que ya lo noté!-acusó. Y Sakura sintió que aquella discusión ya no tenía sentido.

-No es así, Ino.-rodó sus ojos- creo que alucinas, cerda.

-Mejor cállate, frentona. No soy estúpida, Sakura.

-De acuerdo…-murmuró la Haruno en una clara insinuación.

-Fingiré que no escuché eso.-concluyó la rubia, obstinada.-Ahora, dime, ¿pasó algo en la misión?

-Nada…la cumplimos, volvimos y Neji me trajo aquí.

-No te estoy preguntando eso, Sakura.-Ino frunció el ceño- me refiero a _qué_ sucedió, ¿pasó algo interesante?-interrogó, alzando ambas cejas divertida.

-¡Nada, cerda!

-A veces no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, Haruno. ¿realmente eres mi amiga?-dramatizó.

-No te entiendo, Ino…-resopló la pelirrosa.

-¡Estuviste de misión con Neji Hyuuga!

-¿Y qué con eso?-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Por kami, ¿es qué no lo viste, Sakura?-la rubia se volteó hacia la ojiperla- con todo respeto, Hinata, tu primo es jodidamente sexy y…

-¡Ino!-le reprochó la pelirrosa al observar como el rostro de Hinata tomaba color rápidamente.

-Vamos, ¿crees que no lo notó? Estoy segura de que Hinata está a favor del incesto.

-¡CERDA!-insistió Sakura; Hinata estaba totalmente roja. No podía creer que Ino pudiera hablar así de Neji enfrente de su prima.

-Es enserio, Sakura. Vamos, ¿verdad que sí, Hinata?-la ojiazul observó a la Hyuuga y ésta se puso casi morada.-Dinos la verdad Hinata, ¿consideras a tu primo atractivo?-interrogó la rubia curiosa, alargando sus pestañas divertida.

-P-por supuesto p-pero…e-eso no significa que yo…

-¿Lo ves, Sakura? Si realmente no consideras a Neji atractivo, es porque eres lesbiana. ¿Lo eres, Haruno?-preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

Sakura se puso roja y negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que...no porque sea atractivo significa que vaya a querer…

-Oh, lo había olvidado. ¿Virgen hasta el matrimonio, Haruno?-la rubia la observó, ciertamente convencedora. Es cierto que Sakura no sería virgen pero siempre pero…

-Tal vez…

-¿enserio, Sakura?-Ino la observó, sorprendida- si es así, estas realmente mal.

-¿Q-qué tiene de malo?-balbuceó la Hyuuga.

-Por kami, ¿realmente no se dan cuenta? ¿Es que no van a disfrutar de lo que es ser joven?

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Tengo una aldea que proteger.

-¿Y quién dice que no se pueden hacer ambas cosas?-Ino alzó las cejas, divertida.

-No esta en mis planes tener un hijo con cada chico de la aldea.

-Tampoco en los míos,-rió- pero puedo jurar que mis hijos, sus 20 padres y yo, seremos una gran y unida familia.-alardeó la ojiazul soltando una risa.

-No lo dudo.-Sakura rió y pudo contagiar así a la ojiperla.

Ciertamente, le habría gustado decirle a Ino _todo _lo que le estaba pasando pero no estaba segura de si _ese_ era el momento correcto. La rubia había entrado dentro de la habitación sumamente alterada, había gritado y había sacado los temas de conversación con mucho menos tacto del que a Sakura le habría gustado. Si a todo eso le sumamos que la prima del Hyuuga se encontraba dentro de la habitación…Bueno, aquellas no parecían ser las circunstancias correctas para contarle todo lo ocurrido en el último tiempo a Ino. Aún así, ya encontraría el momento para comentarle su extraña atracción hacia el primo de la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

[…]

-¿Te plantaron, Nara?-la risa de Genma invadió los oídos de Shikamaru y el Nara no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-No.-comentó, rascando su nuca y manteniendo sus ojos fuera del lugar de guardia.

-Entiendo…-Genma volvió a reír- Entonces, Ino Yamanaka…una chica peculiar, ¿eh?

-Si eso crees…-El Nara se volvió hacia Genma.

-También fue alumna de Asuma, ¿no es así?

-Ajá.-afirmó. Ciertamente, no tenía intenciones de entablar una conversación con Genma; hoy no estaba de humor.

-Es fuerte, tiene un jutsu imponente… Pero eso no es lo que más te importa de ella, ¿no es así?-interrogó y Shikamaru alzó una ceja.-Me refiero a que no es por eso por lo que tú _la quieres_.

_¿La quiero?_ Se repitió el Nara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no por eso te quedaste aquí esperando que llegara, ¿no es así?

-No estaba esperando a Ino.-murmuró, entre dientes.

El Nara frunció el ceño y, súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que no había una razón concreta para que hubiera estado parado ahí. _¿Qué hago aquí?_, se preguntó, mas ninguna respuesta vino a su mente.

Es cierto que, en cuánto la rubia llegó, lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a hablarle pero...eso no significaba que había estado esperándola a ella, ¿no es así? Aún no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón por la que esa mañana se había decidido a estar cerca de la entrada de la aldea y, una parte de su subconsciente, sospechaba que, efectivamente, Genma era bastante observador y no tan estúpido como aparentaba. Tal vez, la Yamanaka sí había sido la razón por la que sus pies le habían llevado ahí. Pero, _¿por qué?_

-¿seguro?-insistió el pelinegro.

-Definitiva…-el Nara se vio súbitamente interrumpido.

-¡SHIKAAAMARUU!

Un grito escandaloso, agudo y ensordecedor. Una voz familiar, desesperante e irritante. Una misma persona capaz de sacar de quicio a cualquiera y entrenada para despertar su instinto homicida.

_De todas las horas disponibles del día, ¿por qué ahora? _pensó el Nara.

-Hola, Naruto.-saludó de mala gana.

A unos cuántos metros de la entrada de la aldea, el rubio, Sasuke y Lee avanzaban a pasos largos. Naruto daba saltos alegres, mientras que Sasuke le observaba con molestia. Al otro lado del Uchiha, Lee movía sus pies fluidamente con una sonrisa exagerada.

El Nara suspiró pesadamente.

-Entonces lo esperabas a Naruto, ¿eh?-bromeó Genma soltando una risa y, finalmente, volviendo hacia su puesto.

_¿Desde cuando Genma es tan molesto?_, resopló para sus adentros.

Naruto, Lee y Sasuke atravesaron la gran entrada y entonces el rubio aceleró el paso. Comenzó caminando rápidamente, luego trotó y, finalmente, corrió hasta llegar donde el Nara con su usual sonrisa exagerada.

-¿Cómo estás, Shikamaru? ¡Te extrañé, _'ttebayo_!

-Bien, gracias _Naruto_…-respondió de mala gana.

El Nara rodó sus ojos y observó como, por sobre el hombro de Naruto, se acercaban Lee y el Uchiha. Resopló nuevamente. ¿Tenía que ser él quién le diera la bienvenida a ese trío? Definitivamente, hoy no era su día_. Estúpida suerte, estúpidos pies, estúpida Ino._

_Ino…_

Una idea asaltó entonces su mente y, ligeramente, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Sería breve y conciso, tan claro como las palabras se lo permitieran ser. 5 palabras, 22 letras; _su salvación_.

En cuánto Lee y el Uchiha se encontraron frente a él, el alumno de Gai se preparó para hacer, aparentemente, uno de sus comentarios estúpidos. Shikamaru no tenía intenciones de escucharlo.

-Sakura está en el hospital.

Pudo observar como la expresión de Naruto se congelaba en menos de una fracción de segundo, mientras que el rostro de Lee se tornaba totalmente preocupado. El Uchiha solo levantó la mirada, haciendo de todas formas imposible para Shikamaru descifrar qué era lo que había en sus ojos exactamente.

-¡¿Qué?-Lee fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR DONDE SAKURA-CHAN AHORA!

El Nara resopló. _Gracias, Ino_.

[…]

-Si no te molesta, frentona, estoy muriendo de hambre y…-la rubia se llevó las manos al estómago.

-No hay problema, cerda.-Sakura sonrió- posiblemente esta noche pueda irme así que…iré a verte.

-¿segura? Quiero decir, si quieres, puedo venir en un rato y…

-No, en serio, Ino.-soltó una risa- Hinata va a quedarse y…

-¿segura, Sakura?

-Sí, tengo la mejor de las compañías.-miró a Hinata y la Hyuuga le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

-De acuerdo.-la rubia se puso de pie y caminó a paso lento hacia la puerta. Ubicó su mano sobre la perilla y observó a la pelirrosa una vez más- Nos vemos, ¿si, Sakura?

-De acuerdo.

Ino abrió la puerta con naturalidad y, lamentablemente, no tuvo la oportunidad de dar paso alguno. Frente al marco de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, se encontraba el primo de la Hyuuga. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, observó a la rubia y retrocedió ligeramente invitándola a pasar por el umbral primero. _El calor subió por las mejillas de Ino_. Minutos atrás había estado hablando sobre ese hombre… ¿Qué habría pasado si el Hyuuga hubiera entrado cuando le estaba gritando a Hinata que éste era sexy? Sintió sus mejillas arder.

En función de espectadora, la Haruno se limitó a observar al Hyuuga. Ino tapaba gran parte del cuerpo de Neji, pero era evidente que llevaba puesta su ropa para entrenar. Pudo percibir el destello de la placa de Konoha sobre la frente del ojiperla... Sintió entonces como, durante una fracción de segundo, los ojos del Hyuuga encontraban los de ella. Un repentino calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, subiendo así por sus mejillas.

Ino traspasó el umbral y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al ojiperla; Neji respondió con una pequeña mueca.

Serenamente, el Hyuuga entró dentro de la habitación y, a las espaldas de éste, Sakura pudo percibir como Ino hacía unos cuántos gestos y mordía su labio inferior exageradamente. No hacía falta decir lo que las mímicas de Ino intentaban transmitirle.

Finalmente, la Yamanaka agitó su mano y le regaló una última sonrisa a Sakura, ciertamente divertida por lo que acababa de hacer. Sakura sonrió.

-Buenos días, Haruno.

-H-hola, Neji.-saludó, nerviosa; haciéndosele imposible no notar como sus manos se aferraban furiosamente a las sabanas que la cubrían.

-¿Cómo has estado?-interrogó, observando fijamente a la pelirrosa. Sakura sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Mucho mejor; gracias, Neji.

-¿Ya vas a admitir que no habrías podido curarte tú sola?

Sakura resopló. Solo llevaban segundos juntos, ¿Cómo hacía para hacer que se molestara con tanta facilidad?

-S-sakura-chan si habría podido curarse, primo.-intervino la Hyuuga- Pero, tal vez, hicimos lo correcto al traerla. Habría tardado mucho más intentando curarse sola…

Ciertamente, le habría gustado que Hinata omitiera lo último pero…de cierta forma, estaba intentando calmar las cosas entre ella y el Hyuuga, ¿no es así? Gracias al cielo que existía Hinata.

-Eso es muy discutible, Hinata…-el ojiperla mantuvo sus ojos sobre la pelirrosa.

-¿discutible?-la Haruno le observó, expectante.

-Si no tenías la suficiente chakra, ¿como ibas a poder curarte? Te habrías muerto desangrada en la espera de que tu chakra volviera, Haruno.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Lógica.

-Tal vez tenía la suficiente chakra para detener el sangrado; no puedes estar seguro de que ya no tenía chakra.

-¿segura?

-Por supuesto.

-Parece que te olvidaste de que mis ojos pueden ver las redes de chakra.-una sonrisa socarrona surcó los labios del Hyuuga.

Los jades de la Haruno se abrieron desmesuradamente. Desvió la mirada. _Estúpido Neji._

_-¿_y eso qué?

-Eso significa que también puedo ver el chakra que recorre las redes, Haruno.

Sakura volvió sus ojos hacia Neji, dispuesta a discutirle con alguna oración que aún no llegaba a su mente. Sus jades chocaron con los orbes del ojiperla, estando aún molesta. Lentamente, el enojo fue disipándose y se encontró perdida entre la profundidad de los ojos perla. Sentía que Neji podía leer todo lo que se ocultaba en su mente, y estudiar cada rincón de su ser. Prendida en la mirada del Hyuuga, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-¿Alguna otra duda, Haruno?-la voz de Neji sonó áspera, mucho más de lo que le habría gustado.

Sakura tragó saliva.

La mirada del Hyuuga era severa, fuerte e intimidante. Sakura incluso sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. La mirada de Neji era lo más intimidante que jamás había presenciado y, en cierta forma, no entendía por qué la gustaba tanto saberse observada por aquellos ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :) ME habría gustado hacerlo más largo, me habría gustado agregar un par de cosas pero...bueno, prometí que actualizaría una vez a la semana así que no tuve tiempo de hacerle las modificaciones que quería. En fin, espero que no haya estado tan mal :s Dejen reviews y... GRACIAS :)<strong>

_**Linmellin de Usui: Me alegro mucho de que te alegre ver mis actualizaciones, jaja :) a mi también me alegra ver tus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión y..espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso, y cuidate.**_

_**melisa: Hola! ME alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic :) al igual que tú, soy muy fan del nejisaku y eso fue principalmente lo que me llevó a escribirlo :) En el capítulo anterior no pude trabajar mucho la relación de Sakura y Neji pero busqué desarrollar aún más los sentimientos de Sakura, lamento mucho si eso te resultó tedioso :s La idea del triángulo amoroso estaba decidida desde hace bastante, aunque aún falta mucho para poder ponerla en práctica; paciencia. En fin, muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión :) un beso, y cuidate.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola! Lamento mucho haberme atrasado; tuve un par de inconvenientes y estuve afuera todo el día de ayer. No tenía el capítulo finalizado así que hoy desperté, y me dediqué a arreglarlo. Finalmente, lo terminé! jaja.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-N-neji-kun…<p>

La voz de la Hyuuga acarició con suavidad los oídos de la Haruno, y solo entonces ésta se permitió recordar que la prima de Neji se encontraba justo a su lado. Tardó una fracción de segundo que el ojiperla separara sus ojos de los de Sakura; la pelirrosa siguió entonces la mirada del Hyuuga y posó sus jades sobre Hinata, a la espera de unas palabras que justificaran la irrupción de un momento ínfimo pero sumamente íntimo con Neji.

-Hanabi me espera para entrenar,-pronunció lentamente- y me temo que se esta haciendo tarde. No creo que a mi padre le agrade que llegue tarde a entrenar y…

La ojiperla se vio súbitamente interrumpida.

-De acuerdo, Hinata.-concedió Neji, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia la Haruno- Me quedaré aquí en tu lugar.

-¿S-seguro?

-Hiashi-sama va a molestarse si no llegas a tiempo. Creo que tu entrenamiento con Hanabi es algo mucho más importante.

-Le había dicho a Sakura que no la dejaría sola y…

-No estas dejándola sola, Hinata…-replicó el Hyuuga, sereno.

_Claro, está dejándome en las mejores manos_, pensó la pelirrosa; una frase no exenta de sarcasmo. Que sintiera cierta atracción por Neji no significaba que el Hyuuga le dejara de resultar irritante. Definitivamente, una cosa no quitaba la otra. Neji era y seguiría siendo toda su vida la persona más irritante del mundo.

-D-de acuerdo.-tartamudeó- Volveré más tarde, Sakura-chan…

_Ojalá Hanabi se tuerza un pie y el entrenamiento se vea suspendido…_, bajo las sabanas, la Haruno cruzó los dedos.

-Está bien,-la ojijade sonrió- no creo que vaya a pasarme algo durante tu ausencia…

Y se preguntó si realmente eso era verdad. Ella y Neji no paraban de discutir y… A este ritmo, posiblemente, el Hyuuga terminaría con un ojo morado y ella, como era debido, con alguna fractura.

-Desde luego,-Hinata sonrió tímidamente- no hay nadie que pueda cuidarte mejor que mi primo.

_¿Y si es tu primo el que me golpea?_ La Haruno tragó saliva.

-No me cabe duda…

-Enotnces nos vemos más tarde, Sakura-chan.-Hinata caminó hacia la puerta y, justo antes de salir, les sonrió una última vez- ¡Adiós, primo!

_Perfecto. Ahora estamos solos._

Sakura sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Los ojos de Neji se mantenían fijos sobre la Haruno y, a duras penas, la pelirrosa lograba evitar la intimidante mirada. Un silencio glacial reinaba en la habitación y Sakura estaba segura de que el silencio llenando sus oídos era mucho mejor que las palabras despectivas de Neji punzando en ellos. Finalmente, el Hyuuga decidió hablar.

-Haruno.-llamó serenamente.

-¿si?-Sakura hizo que sus ojos chocaran con los perlas.

-El otro día…-Neji carraspeó- no te agradecí…

_¿agradecerme? De acuerdo, Neji enloqueció._

-por…-el ojiperla desvió la mirada- haberte entrometido en la pelea con el Uchiha.-carraspeó nuevamente y dejó que su mirada divagara por la habitación- Tú…yo, bueno, no te agradecí por…

-¿Haber salvado tu vida?-Sakura arqueó una ceja, divertida- No hay problema, Neji.

-Si, eso, yo…-el Hyuuga se rascó la mejilla con suavidad, manteniendo sus ojos lejos de Sakura.

-Esta bien, Neji.-dijo, divertida- Ya había olvidado que te comportaste como un niño.

-¿un niño?-el ojiperla alzó una ceja, volviendo su rostro hacia el de ella. Sakura asintió.-Que yo recuerde, no me agradeciste por haber ido a buscarte cuando terminaste la pelea con Itachi, Haruno. Tampoco recuerdo que me hayas agradecido por haberte cargado todo el viaje… ¿realmente soy yo el niño cuando, ayer, eras tú la que intentaba morderme el brazo?-sonrió con sorna.

La Haruno se sonrojó y desvió la mirada intentando ocultarlo. Finalmente, habló.

-¿querías agradecerme o echarme un par de cosas en cara?

Neji rodó sus ojos.

-Gracias, Haruno.-articuló con algo de sorna.

-De nada, Neji.

No sabía por qué, pero aquellos encuentros visuales con Neji se hacían más frecuentes cada vez. El Hyuuga y ella se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sus ojos seguían fijos sobre los del otro y, casi como si no pudiera evitarlo, la Haruno terminó por regalarle una sonrisa al Hyuuga. Neji cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo y correspondió la sonrisa asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. Sakura estaba segura de que Neji jamás le había parecido tan atractivo. Intentó así guardar esa imagen para la próxima vez que tuviera que pensar en Neji.

Estaba segura de que esa noche sus pensamientos divagarían en la nada y terminarían por caer en el Hyuuga, como era costumbre desde la misión de la Ola. Y se preguntó si, a pesar de no recordarlo, después de hacer la guardia el primer día, había soñado con él. De haber sido así, no habría sido una novedad. Creía que el único lugar en el que estaba segura y alejada de todo lo que refería a Neji era su mente, creía que de la única manera que podía evitar pensar en Neji era durmiendo y, aparentemente, había estado confundida. Incluso _cuando dormía Neji era el protagonista de sus sueños_.

Inconscientemente, mordió su labio inferior, aún preguntándose por qué se sentía tan obsesionada con Neji. Aquello era patético si tenía en cuenta que Neji no se encontraba ni un poco interesado en ella. Soltó un suave suspiro.

-Haruno…

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces. Esa no era la primera vez que su mente divagaba mientras se encontraba con Neji. Recobró la compostura rápidamente y llevó sus ojos donde el Hyuuga.

-¿si?

-¿Estas…enferma?-preguntó, y Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tienes fiebre.-apuntó con serenidad.

-¿Seguro?-Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente con naturalidad, manteniendo una expresión confundida- ¿qué te hace creerlo?

-Luces…acalorada.-expuso lentamente- Tus mejillas están rojas.

Y Sakura sintió que quería desaparecer. ¡Estaba sonrojada! ¿Acaso Neji se estaba burlando? ¿o simplemente jamás había visto a Tenten ruborizada? A pesar de que sintió curiosidad, prefirió no decir nada. Negó con su cabeza rápidamente, intentando deshacerse del calor en su rostro.

-N-no.-negó rápidamente- no creo que tenga fiebre.

-¿Segura?-insistió él, acercándose a la camilla con serenidad.

-S-sí. No siento como si tuviera fiebre.

-Podríamos pedirle a una enfermera que se cerciore de eso.

-¿Para qué? Me siento bien; es solo que…tengo algo de calor, eso es todo.

-Si tienes calor, es muy probable que tengas fiebre, Haruno.-Neji frunció el ceño- Deberíamos asegurarnos de que no sea así para no tener una cosa más de la que preocuparnos.

-No es fiebre, Neji.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con alguna de las técnicas de Itachi.-Neji se encogió de hombros- No esta de más cerciorarnos de que estés bien, Haruno…

-Por supuesto.-rodó sus ojos- el Fiebre no jutsu. No seas paranoico, Neji.

-Jamás se sabe con qué técnica pueden aparecer los akatsuki.-insistió, aún encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es fiebre.-concluyó ella.

-Deja entonces que yo me cerciore de ello.

Sakura resopló.

-No tengo fiebre.

Neji soltó una sonrisa y se acomodó a un lado de Sakura. Llevó su mano hacia la frente de la Haruno y la dejó allí durante unos segundos. En cuánto la quitó, Sakura le observó, expectante.

-¿Y bien?

-No estoy seguro. Creo que no estoy acostumbrado a fijarme si las personas en mi entorno tienen fiebre o no.

-Tú insististe en fijarte.

-De acuerdo.-Neji sonrió con algo de sorna- entonces tu frente es extraña. No estoy seguro de si tienes fiebre o no.

-Mi madre decía que las manos jamás servían para esas cosas.-Sakura sonrió ligeramente- decía que, dependiendo de la temperatura de las manos de la otra persona, varía el resultado. Puede que te parezca que tengo fiebre pero, si Hinata tocara mi frente, a ella podría parecerle que no.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hacía tu madre en estos casos?-Neji alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Besaba mi frente.

-¿si?-el Hyuuga mantuvo una ceja enarcada y sonrió, a segundos de soltar una risa.-¿estas pidiéndome que bese tu frente, Haruno?-rió.

-¿QUÉ? No, no.-Sakura agitó sus manos- Solo era un comentario. No dejaría que beses mi frente.

-¿Por qué no?-Neji rió.

-Porque solo dejo que gente de mucha confianza bese mi frente.-concluyó, desviando la mirada con tono altanero.

-¿Entonces no confías en mi?

-¡No!-respondió rápidamente- espera, ¿qué? Bueno, si.

-¿sí?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

-¿eh?-la pelirrosa le observó, confundida. Neji reprimió una risa.

-¿confías en mi, Haruno?

Por unos segundos, Sakura meditó la respuesta. No estando segura de qué responder, optó por dar un fin a la conversación.

-No voy a dejar que beses mi frente.-cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Haruno…-comenzó en tono de reproche.

-¿qué?-la pelirrosa mantuvo sus ojos hacia el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Neji.

_Esto es absurdo_, pensó Neji. ¿Realmente estaba discutiendo con una chica por el hecho de que no le dejara besar su frente?

-Mírame.

Sakura resopló y finalmente observó al Hyuuga, sintiéndose como una niña regañada. Neji le observó y enarcó ambas cejas en una pregunta muda. Sakura rodó los ojos.

El Hyuuga fue acercándose lentamente hacia la Haruno y ésta sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse. El calor fue subiendo nuevamente por sus mejillas, haciéndolas enrojecer.

Súbitamente, olvidó todo lo que hasta hace segundos estaba ocurriendo. Olvidó donde se encontraba, olvidó el contexto que rodeaba la situación, lo olvidó todo excepto el hecho de que el nombre de su acompañante era Neji. Y era atractivo. Muy atractivo.

No estaba segura de qué estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que el Hyuuga estaba acercándose a ella y, sus movimientos, parecían ser eternos. Contuvo la respiración cuando encontró al Hyuuga a centímetros de su rostro. Tragó saliva lentamente, incapaz de separar sus ojos de los del ojiperla. Los ojos de Neji la evaluaban en silencio y la Haruno no pudo evitar preguntarse qué se supone que atravesaba la mente de Neji en ese momento.

En un movimiento rápido, el Hyuuga posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la Haruno, mezclando sus dedos con los cabellos rosados. Los labios de Neji chocaron finalmente con la frente de la pelirrosa. Sakura se quedó helada; sintiéndose aún ciertamente confundida. Y decepcionada. Bastante decepcionada.

Los labios de Neji seguían sobre la frente de Sakura cuando…

-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAN!

El Hyuuga se alejó de la Haruno bruscamente, dando unos tres pasos hacia atrás.

-N-naruto…-pronunció la pelirrosa con escasa fuerza.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, se encontraba el rubio. Había entrado montando el mismo circo que Ino y la Haruno se preguntó entonces si habían aprendido aquello en el mismo lugar. El ojiazul observaba a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa eufórica pero ciertamente era evidente que algo de preocupación se escondía en aquellos grandes ojos azules. Por sobre el hombro de Naruto, se asomó la bestia verde de Konoha. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Naruto mantenía ambas manos a los lados del umbral de la puerta cuando fue empujado bruscamente por el cuerpo de Lee quien, aparentemente, había tropezado. Entonces ambos caminaron con cierta torpeza hacia adentro, dejando a una tercera persona al descubierto frente a la puerta.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró bruscamente, amenazando con abandonar su pecho.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

-_Sasuke-kun…_

Las manos de la Haruno se aferraron a las sabanas inconscientemente, intentando contener el nerviosismo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Hyuuga.

Haciendo un pequeño gesto con la barbilla, el Uchiha entró dentro de la habitación; cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Sakura contuvo la respiración, incapaz de pestañear.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan?-interrogó Naruto acercándose a la camilla con familiaridad.-Hola, Neji.-saludó, desviando la mirada durante una fracción de segundo.

El Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-B-bien, gracias, Naruto…

-¿Qué te sucedió, Sakura?-preguntó Lee acercándose al otro lado de la camilla y tomando entre sus manos la de Sakura.

-B-bueno, yo…Fuimos de misión y…

-¿Tuviste una misión sin nosotros?-Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Ustedes tuvieron una misión sin mí y quedé disponible para otra misión con _otros compañeros.-_aclaró con suavidad.

-Ya veo, entonces…¿con quién fuiste, Sakura-chan?-El rubio le observó, curioso.

-Fuimos un grupo de cinco.-hizo una pausa- Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Neji y yo.

-¿Qué _clase_ de misión se les asignó?

Justó por detrás de Naruto, a unos cuántos pasos de la camilla, el Uchiha habló. Su voz sonó distante, pero no por eso careciente de interés.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Teme?-el rubio se volvió hacia Sasuke con cierta molestia- ¿acaso no te importa más lo que le ocurrió a Sakura-chan?-cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Sakura corrigió la pregunta de Sasuke- ¿quién te lastimó, Sakura-chan?

-Bueno, yo…

Los ojos de Sakura encontraron los de Sasuke entonces, haciéndosele imposible no perderse en la profunda oscuridad. Sintió que ella y Sasuke compartían momentáneamente un lazo que los demás ignoraban, como si fueran cómplices de algo que los presentes desconocían. Fue un momento íntimo, en el que la Haruno sintió como los ojos del Uchiha la escrutaban sin cuidado. Sintió que el Uchiha intentaba hablarle, como si intentara comunicarle algo a través de su mirada. Entonces recordó las miles de cosas que alguna vez le habían hecho amar a Sasuke. Y volvió a sentirse otra víctima de sus encantos. Una vez más.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada, como si realmente no siguiera interesado en dejar que sus ojos se encontraran con los jades. La Haruno se sintió ligeramente desconcertada y la voz de Neji llenó sus oídos entonces, devolviéndola a la realidad bruscamente.

-Tuvimos un par de problemas con mercenarios. Traidores de la Ola.

¿Mercenarios? ¿Traidores? ¿Qué no habían luchado con hombres del Akatsuki? Lanzó una mirada fugaz al Hyuuga y sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo en cuánto éste le devolvió una mirada cargada de frialdad; ciertamente glacial.

Su garganta se secó repentinamente.

-¿Shinobi?-los ojos del Uchiha chocaron con los de Neji.

El Hyuuga asintió en silencio.

-¿Y como fue que Sakura-chan resultó herida?-interrogó el Uzumaki.

-Se alejó de nosotros y uno de ellos la sorprendió en una extensión del bosque.

-Y…¿ahora te sientes bien, Sakura-chan?-Naruto le observó, con mal disimulada preocupación.

-No te preocupes por mi, Naruto.-La Haruno sonrió.

-De acuerdo.-El Uzumaki sonrió- Quiero que salgas de aquí para que volvamos a entrenar juntos, ¿si, Sakura-chan?

-De acuerdo.-Sakura sonrió.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

-Fue casi tan sencillo como un entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei, 'ttebayo. ¿Verdad que sí, Teme?-Naruto se volvió hacia el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-Hmph.

-Gai-sensei dice que no hay misiones fáciles ni enemigos débiles; nuestra capacidad es la que aumenta misión a misión.-Lee se sonrió, estirando su brazo con su dedo pulgar en alto.

-No lo dudo.-musitó el Hyuuga, encaminándose hacia la puerta- Nos vemos más tarde, Haruno…

-Espera,-pidió y su voz lo hizo sonar como un ruego- ¿Ya te vas…Neji?

-Tengo la impresión de que Hinata y Hanabi necesitaran algo de mi ayuda para el entrenamiento.

-¿Hi-hinata?-el ojiazul tragó saliva- ¿c-como esta ella?-tartamudeó.

-En perfectas condiciones.-le tranquilizó rápidamente el Hyuuga.

-Me…me alegra saberlo.-una suave sonrisa surcó los labios del Uzumaki.

Neji dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al rubio.

-¿Realmente tienes que irte?

El Hyuuga asintió con firmeza, y entonces Sakura se sintió estúpida. ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo a Neji que se quedara? Por Kami, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedirle que se quedara? Sabía que él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y, aún así, no entendió por qué el repentino deseo de mantenerse en su compañía se había interpuesto a lo lógico dentro de su mente. Neji no se quedaría porque ella se lo pidiera.

-_De acuerdo_.-intentó sonreír, y no creyó que le costaría tanto.

-Volveré más tarde, Haruno.-prometió él para luego saludar a los presentes bajando su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces Sakura sonrió, porque sabía que volvería. Una vez más. _A su lado_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Ciertamente, fue algo corto pero...no hay nada que pueda hacer. El último tiempo me encuentro llena de ocupaciones y, para cuando llegan los domingos, tengo que ponerme a escribir todo lo que no escribí durante la semana :s Lo siento mucho.<strong>

**En fin, por favor, dejen reviews! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído :)**

_**Melisa: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) Estoy intentando desarrollar la relación de Sakura y Neji de forma pausada pero creo que en el capítulo éste hubo un acercamiento que debería dejarlas relativamente satisfechas, jaja :) El tema de los celos va a aparecer con el tiempo y, supongo, que la existencia de Sasuke va a ser una de las cosas que más cause en Neji. El tema del triángulo amoroso, esta pensado desde hace tiempo y creo que es evidente por quién va a ser conformado x3 En fin, muchísimas gracias por haber leído! un beso, y cuidate.**_

_**Linmellin de Usui: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) El tema del NejiSaku viene sumamente pausado pero espero que nadie perezca en la espera x3 Puedo jurarte que Sasuke sufrirá un poco en este fic, aunque es evidente que no va a ser demasiado notorio puesto que es el Uchiha de quién hablamos, toda una piedra :| jaja. En fin, epsero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate :)**_

_**Mina-kyu: Hola! Por favor, no te preocupes con el tema de haberte tardado en leer los capítulos, a todos nos pasa. Lo bueno es que finalmente los encontraste y pudiste acabar un poco con tus ansias, jaja :) Me alegra mucho que los dos capítulos te hayan gustado! Ciertamente, tus reviews siempre me emocionan y divierten. Al escribir cosas tan largas demuestras que realmente tienes interés en la historia y...me gusta x3 jaja. En fin, muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión! un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos :)**_

_**Diana-chan: Hola! Extrañaba tus reviews, jaja :) Me alegra muchísimo que los capítulos te hayan gustado, y espero que éste no te decepcione :) Definitivamente, coincido en que los mejores momentos de la historia comienzan cuando Sakura y Neji se encuentran solos 3 jaja :) En fin, un beso y cuidate. Muchísimas gracias por todo! Nos leemos :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews :) Mi idea era sorprenderlos el viernes con un capítulo pero... desafortunadamente, me encontré corta de imaginación. **

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacia Neji aquí?<p>

La pregunta fue totalmente indiscreta, y Sakura jamás creyó que Naruto fuera a ser tan entrometido. Por detrás del Uzumaki, el Uchiha alzó la mirada ligeramente; ciertamente interesado en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Estuvimos de misión juntos y…lo de mis heridas le preocupó, _creo._

-¿Por qué le pediste que se quedara, Sakura-chan?-interrogó el rubio.

Sakura sintió que el calor volvía a subir por sus mejillas. Le había pedido que se quedara porque, en su compañía, se sentía segura; y mucho más a gusto de lo que jamás le habría gustado admitir. Sabía que aquella no era una respuesta apropiada para Naruto, mucho menos cuando Lee y Sasuke estaban ahí. Trató entonces de conseguir una respuesta coherente.

-Estabamos conversando sobre algo _importante_.

-¿Qué cosa, eh Sakura-chan?-el Uzumaki frunció el ceño, curioso.

Jodido Naruto.

-Quería ver si estaba la posibilidad de que…me dejara entrenar con él.-escupió sin pensar demasiado. Se retractó de sus palabras en cuánto reflexionó lo que significaban.

-¿Vas a entrenar con Neji?-Lee le observó con incredulidad.

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No; es solo que… Neji se toma el entrenamiento más seriamente que cualquiera de nosotros, Sakura. ¿Alguna vez le has visto?

-Un par de veces, _creo_…

-Espero entonces que entrenar con Neji te ayude a superarte, Sakura.-Lee le sonrió cálidamente, y la Haruno se sintió estúpida por haber inventado algo tan estúpido. Neji jamás le dejaría entrenar con él.

-Espera, ¿entonces no entrenarás más con nosotros, Sakura-chan?-Naruto le observó, con evidente decepción.

-Si voy a seguir entrenando con ustedes, Naruto…

-Es muy difícil llevar el ritmo de un chico como el Hyuuga y acompañar el denso entrenamiento con las ocurrencias de Kakashi, Sakura…-musitó el Uchiha, apoyado ligeramente en la pared- ¿Crees que estas preparada para eso?-alzó una ceja, expectante.

Y Sakura volvió a maldecirse por haber inventado esa estupidez.

-¡Pero claro que lo está, Teme!-le reclamó el Uzumaki- Sakura-chan es muy fuerte y podrá soportar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?-le observó, incluso más entusiasmado que ella.

-Su-supongo…

-Entonces espero que te mejores pronto, Sakura-chan.-el rubio sonrió- Ya quiero volver a ir de misión contigo.

-Yo igual, Naruto…-la pelirrosa sonrió.

-Fue algo muy desconsiderado por parte de la abuela eso de separarnos ahora que Sasuke y yo acabamos de llegar, ¿no crees?

-Tsunade-sama debe tener sus razones…

-O tal vez lo hizo por despistada.-Naruto echó a reir.

-Posiblemente.

[…]

Bastó que Neji abandonara el hospital de Konoha para que, a los pocos minutos, cierta castaña le encontrara. Tenten caminaba sonriente hacia el Hyuuga con pasos cortos; una vez cerca, agitó su mano en forma de saludo. Neji hizo una pequeña mueca.

-¡Buenos días, Neji-kun!

-Tenten.-se limitó a responder con una pequeña mueca.

-Estuve buscándote,-comentó sonriente- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estuve en el hospital,-carraspeó- quería saber cómo se encontraba Haruno.

-¿Ya se mejoró?-interrogó la castaña.

-Creo que no le queda mucho ahí dentro.

-Es bueno oír eso…-sonrió.

-Supongo.-hizo una pausa- ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Sé que es tarde, sé que te dije que hoy no podría pero…hubo un cambio de planes y quería saber si aún esta la posibilidad de que entrenemos juntos hoy.

-Es tarde y dijiste que hoy estarías ocupada,-concedió con serenidad- pero, aún así, no tengo otros planes así que… supongo que…

-¡Gracias! Siento mucho haberme anticipado y decirte que estaría ocupada pero…

-No importa.-concluyó con una ligera sonrisa- A veces me resulta estúpido que intentes excusarte por todo, Tenten.

-¿Acaso no es lo correcto? Estoy intentando explicarte por qué…

-¿Cuál es la relevancia de todo aquello?-le interrumpió- Deberías estar satisfecha con el hecho de que estoy cancelando mi entrenamiento con Hanabi y Hinata por tu milagrosa aparición.

-Dijiste que no estabas ocupado.-la castaña frunció el ceño.

-No tengo nada más importante que hacer.-corrigió.

-Idiota.-murmuró, observándole de reojo.

-Ya vámonos.-dio uno o dos pasos, y comenzó a correr con naturalidad dejando a Tenten aún inmóvil.-Muévete si no quieres tener que ser el blanco para mis kunais.

Tenten sonrió. Porque, de alguna manera, Neji era un niño y le agradaba poder encontrar en él aquel lado que nadie percibía. Porque el Hyuuga aparentaba ser serio y totalmente indiferente a todas aquellas actitudes infantiles que la mayoría del grupo de los novatos tenía, y, a pesar de eso, era evidente que, de vez en cuando, su lado infantil salía a luz. Y a Tenten le agradaba poder ser la persona que más conociera aquel lado. Porque ella era, innegablemente, quien más conocía a Neji. Y eso le agradaba.

[…]

-Entonces… ya puedes irte.-comentó desinteresadamente una enfermera frente a la Haruno. Sakura le observó, perpleja.

-¿en serio?

-Por supuesto.-sonrió- Estas en perfecto estado así que…supongo que deberías ir donde Tsunade e informarle todo lo ocurrido, Sakura.

-Oh, muchísimas gracias. Ya no soportaba este lugar, juro que iba a enloquecer si tenía que pasar un día más aquí.

-Comprendo.-rió la enfermera- A nadie le gustar estar estancado en una camilla. A pesar de eso, creo que tu comentario fue algo exagerado si tenemos en cuenta que no llevas ni dos días aquí…-comentó enarcando una ceja.

-¿DOS DÍAS? Perdí dos preciados días de entrenamiento, ¿acaso le parece poco?-interrogó, y ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de contestar- Van a asesinarme si no voy donde mi sensei ahora.

Casi como si fuera un resorte, la Haruno saltó de la cama. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que había vuelto de la misión… Sonrió ligeramente al notar que su vestido seguía rasgado. Una imagen de Neji rasgando su vestido asaltó entonces su mente, y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior. Quería encontrar a Neji y sorprenderle con la noticia. Seguramente entonces la regañaría por estar dando vueltas por Konoha como si nada hubiera sucedido y ella, evidentemente, se reiría de la estúpida necesidad que tenía Neji de exagerar las cosas.

Abandonó el hospital en simples segundos; apenas se molestó en disimular la desesperación que tenía por abandonar esas cuatro paredes. Para cuando llegó a su casa, comprobó con naturalidad que sus padres no se encontraban. Subió las escaleras, se cambió de ropa y salió de su casa con la misma sencillez. Consideró darse una ducha, pero luego reparó en que las posibilidades de que Neji estuviera yendo hacia el hospital en ese momento eran muchas, y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Iba caminando con ansias por las calles de Konoha cuando divisó a cierto jounin avanzando distraídamente en su dirección.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-exclamó, llamando así la atención del Hatake.

-Buenos días, Sakura.-el jounin sonrió bajo su mascara.

La Haruno consideró la idea de entablar una conversación con su sensei pero, ciertamente, había un asunto que la traía mucho más preocupada que cualquier cosa que refiriera a un entrenamiento.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a…?

No llegó a completar su pregunta puesto que, a lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Gai. Donde estaba Gai, estaba Lee; donde estaba Lee, estaba Tenten; donde estaban esos tres…Bueno, irremediablemente, ahí tendría que estar Neji, ¿no es así? Sus pies echaron a correr incluso antes de que la Haruno terminara de hacer aquella reflexión y el Hatake se limitó a observar como su alumna comenzaba a correr con confusión.

-Olvídelo, ¡Hablamos más tarde, sensei!

Y Kakashi se sintió confundido. Los jóvenes estaban más extraños cada día… Afortunadamente, él había superado esa etapa de estupidez hace unos... ¿6 años? Hace 6 años aún se consideraba joven. Y reparó entonces en que, 6 años atrás, había superado los 30 con creces. _La juventud es psicológica_, intentó regocijarse internamente. Ahora desanimado, reanudó la marcha. Aún preguntándose qué era lo que Sakura había querido preguntarle antes de echar a correr como si su vida fuera en ello. Aparentemente, jamás lo sabría.

La pelirrosa corrió tan rápido como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió, siguiendo los colores verdes de la vestimenta de Gai. A medida que se acercaba, la figura de Gai se hacía más definida. Su decepción fue evidente cuando se encontró tan cerca como para reconocer que, acompañando a Gai, no se encontraba ninguna de las personas que buscaba. Ni Lee, ni Tenten, _ni Neji_.

Resopló. Había seguido a Gai por toda la aldea para encontrarse con que Neji no estaba con él; tenía que dejar de hacer deducciones estúpidas. Donde esta Gai, no siempre esta Lee; donde esta Lee, no siempre esta Tenten; y, donde está cualquiera de éstos, no siempre esta Neji.

¿Dónde más podría estar el Hyuuga?

Resopló nuevamente. _Estúpido Neji_.

De todos los lugares existentes en Konoha…¿Cuál era el que Neji más habitaba? Sakura recordaba haberle visto dando vueltas por el edificio de la Hokage varias veces, también recordaba haberle visto merodeando por las calles de la aldea sin rumbo alguno… El Hyuuga era reservado y extrañamente intrigante. ¿Cómo sabría ella donde estaba? No había un solo lugar que Neji frecuentara demasiado, excepto por el campo de entrenamiento.

¿Y si se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento?

Ante aquella posibilidad, los pies de la Haruno comenzaron a moverse como si vida propia tuvieran. Al Hyuuga le convenía estar ahí.

Avanzó con impaciencia, aún preguntándose con que inocente excusa lograría entablar una conversación con él; intentando así evitar el sermón por el hecho de que se había levantado de la camilla con suma sencillez, sin tener en cuenta que las heridas en su cuerpo aún eran recientes. Sabía que Neji intentaría regañarla y que, luego, como era costumbre, terminarían discutiendo. ¿Acaso llegaría el idea en el que la mínima contradicción no generaría una pelea? Era sorprendente que Neji y ella aún no hubieran intentado golpear al otro. Se le habría hecho divertido el hecho de pelear con Neji… Se imaginó entonces jalando de los cabellos del Hyuuga mientras éste hacía lo mismo con sus mechones rosados. Soltó una suave risa ante la estúpida idea.

Cuando se encontró cerca del campo de entrenamiento, lo primero que divisaron sus ojos fue a cierta castaña… Se sintió repentinamente extraña. Dio uno o dos pasos, aún buscando con la mirada al pelinegro. Encontró a Neji sonriendo divertido sobre la copa de un árbol.

-Estas más lenta, Tenten.-evaluó, Tenten rió.

-Dijimos que las peleas sin escondites son las más difíciles, ¿por qué te escondes, Neji-kun?-la castaña alzó una ceja, retadora.-¿Miedo?

-Aún falta mucho para eso.

-¿Seguro?-de un solo salto, apareció de cuclillas en una rama superior a la del Hyuuga. Neji sonrió con sorna.

-¿Presumes la nueva y aparente fuerza en tus piernas? Te recuerdo que a esta altura la velocidad no es algo que me sorprenda.

-Entonces si lo notaste.-acusó, divertida. Neji se limitó a mantener una sonrisa socarrona- Entrenar contigo los últimos meses hizo que superara mi velocidad desmesuradamente. Evolucioné más de lo que esperaba; juro que si alguna vez Gai-sensei deja que sus entrenamientos sean optativos, optaré por salteármelos y trabajar contigo.

-Trabajar con Gai siempre será productivo, Tenten.

-Se me hace como que ya no quieres que te estorbe en tu entrenamiento…

-Al contrario, tu compañía fue productiva, Tenten.

Y Sakura se sintió estúpida por estar siendo la espectadora de una conversación que era totalmente ajena a ella. ¿Qué hacía escuchando? Se sintió peor aún al notar que ni Neji, ni Tenten parecían carecer de interés en la conversación; de ser así, alguno habría desviado la mirada ya…

-A veces es muy fácil que me cuestione si mientes cuando dices cosas así.

-¿Por qué mentiría?

-Despreciar de alguna manera a tu compañera de equipo podría llevar al fracaso de cualquier misión siendo que tu relación con ella no es buena.

-Si me molestaras te lo habría hecho saber.

-Comprendo… ¿puedo entonces preguntarte algo?

Neji asintió ligeramente.

-¿Te molesto?

-No.

Incapaz de seguir escuchando, y sintiendo ahora una extraña sensación de incomodidad crecer dentro de su estómago, la Haruno carraspeó, buscando la atención del Hyuuga y la de Tenten. Neji la observó, impasible. Dando un salto, careciente de esfuerzo, cayó de cuclillas sobre el suelo a unos cuántos pasos de ella. Se puso de pie con serenidad, y solo entonces dejó que sus cejas se arquearan.

-Creí que seguirías en el hospital.

-Unos minutos después de que Naruto, Sasuke y Lee se fueran, una enferma me comunicó que ya podría irme.-la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, dejando que sus ojos se distrajeran observando a la castaña saltar del árbol- Entonces quise venir a decirte que ya no sería necesario que fueras ahí más tarde…

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Intuición. No hay nada a lo que le dediques más tiempo que a entrenar.

-Ya veo. Entonces…

-¡Hola, Sakura!-Tenten se acercó, saludando a la Haruno con una sonrisa.-¿Cómo te sientes?

_Terrible ahora que recuerdo tu existencia_, pensó y no terminó de comprender por qué repentinamente sentía aquel desprecio por Tenten. Una imagen del Hyuuga y Tenten caminando uno al lado del otro durante la misión, asaltó su mente y sintió que la sangre le hervía al recordar los frecuentes sonrojos de Tenten junto a Neji. Recordó la pelea con Kisame, y el momento en el que Neji se lanzó sobre Tenten sin siquiera vacilar. Volvió a sentir aquel peculiar malestar en la boca del estómago.

-Bien, gracias Tenten.-se limitó a sonreir- afortunadamente mis heridas se curaron con facilidad, así que…estoy de maravilla.

-Eso es muy discutible. Hace unas horas estabas totalmente caliente,-escupió, y sintió la necesidad de corregirse al reflexionar que aquella oración podría haber sido malinterpretada- tenías fiebre, Haruno.-agregó, acabando con cualquier malinterpretación.

-¿Si?

-Ajá.

-No estabas seguro.-acusó.

-Terminé por comprobarlo.

-¿entonces por qué no me dijiste? Podría haber pedido algo para…

-Naruto nos interrumpió.

-No interrumpió nada.-la Haruno frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia el Hyuuga dispuesta a discutir- Podrías habérmelo dicho en cuánto terminó de saludar.

-Apenas tuve la oportunidad de despedirme a la hora de salir. Parecías estar muy entretenida con la conversación como para que aquel dato tuviera relevancia.

-Jamás dije que fuera así.

-Tal vez lo que te dejó en evidencia fue la atenta mirada que tenías con los invitados.

-¿Y eso a ti qué?-escupió, acercándose un poco más al Hyuuga con evidente molestia.

-Me refiero a que es evidente que sintiera que el comentario sobraba.

-Tal vez tu sobrabas.

-¿Si?

-Tal vez.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué me pediste que me quedara.

-Tal vez porque no quería que sintieras que sobrabas.

-¿Crees que me habría afectado?

-Evidentemente.

-Entonces si tenías fiebre.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, encontrándose ya perdida en la absurda discusión.

-_Deliras_, si crees que aquello me habría afectado.

-Podrías haberme comunicado que tenía fiebre.-concluyó, ante toda respuesta. Fue evidente para el Hyuuga que, tal vez, la discusión había tomado un rumbo que ninguno de los dos esperaba…

-Lo siento.-Sakura sintió entonces que se había perdido de algo.

Desorbitada, la Haruno pestañeó ligeramente.

-Y-yo también.

¿Neji le había dicho "_lo siento_" a ella? Sonrió ligeramente, aún sin comprender por qué aquello le hacía sentirse bien. Tal vez, era el hecho de que Neji jamás se arrepentía de sus palabras o algo parecido…

Entonces, la Haruno sintió que volvía a perderse en los ojos del Hyuuga, como era ya costumbre. Con una sonrisa estúpida sobre sus labios, Sakura siguió observando a Neji y notó que éste no parecía tener intenciones de desviar la mirada. El Hyuuga se relamió los labios, y Sakura observó el gesto con especial atención. "_Con todo respeto, Hinata, tu primo es jodidamente sexy"_, la voz de Ino resonó en su mente. Jamás creyó que la Yamanaka tuviera tanta razón…

A un lado del Hyuuga, Tenten sintió su corazón oprimirse ligeramente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :) Ciertamente, sentí como que todo ocurrió demasiado rápido y no estuvo la posibilidad de apreciar bien cada momento : Espero de todas formas que haya estado...aprobado, jaja :) En fin, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**_Melisa: Hola! jaja, me hace mucha gracia que festejes el gesto que tuvo Neji con Sakura, ciertamente yo también me habría encontrado emocionada de no saber que sucedería de antemano :P posiblemente, el principio de los celos en Neji lo hayas notado en este capítulo; de todas formas, estoy segura de que no saciará tus ansias del todo e.e jaja. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :) un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Cristy: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :) Espero seguir leyendote :P un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Leychan: hola! Me alegra que te guste la trama del fic y lamento mucho si crees que me tardé en escribir el último capítulo :/ Espero que estés satisfecha :) En fin, ¡gracias por dejarme tu opinión! un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Mina-kyu: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el tiempo que compartieron Neji y Sakura te haya hecho feliz, jaja :) Ciertamente, creo que falta mucho para que las discusiones estúpidas que suelen tener acaben :P Eso de que Naruto acabara con lo tierno del momento me resultó demasiado predecible, ¿a ti no? de todas formas, juro que intentaré evitar que les interrumpa la próxima vez(? El que Neji mintiera dejó a Sakura algo desconcertada, en cierta forma me cuestiono si es estúpida o no e.e jaja. El que la frase del final te emocionara me hace sentir feliz(? jaja :) Con respecto a tus preguntas; creo que la primera fue resuelta en este capítulo, o espero que puedas imaginarte algo :P si no es así, te lo responderé la próxima vez. Después, bueno, sabes que sucedió con Tenten ahora(?, y, la mirada de Sasuke, se basó principalmente en el hecho de que, por alguna razón, intenta descubrir algo extraño que nota en Sakura. Me refiero a que la nota extraña, a eso hay que agregarle el hecho de que no comprende qué se supone que hace Neji ahí... Espero hayas entendido lo último, jaja creo que no fui demasiado concreta :P En fin, espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Diana-chan: Volver a leerte me hizo muy feliz, jaja :) y me siento aún más satisfecha sabiendo que el avance de la historia te agradó. Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión, y espero volver a leerte pronto. Un beso, y cuidate._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado reviews del capítulo pasado, ciertamente ver que había tantas habiendo pasado tan poco tiempo me incentivó a escribir el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pudiera. No esta de más decir que, por alguna razón, al escribir este capítulo, sentí que las palabras fluían por sí solas lo cual, definitivamente, me ayudó mucho para tenerlo listo. Considerenlo un pequeño regalo :)**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas completas habían pasado. Sakura aún recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de la misión, y sentía aún frescamente cada una de las cosas que le habían sucedido. Podía recordar el aliento de Itachi rozando su nuca seductoramente, recordaba con aquella sensación de aparente seguridad la suavidad del cuerpo de Neji el día que la cargó devuelta a la aldea. Recordaba el perfume de Shikamaru impregnándose en su nariz, al igual que el insoportable dolor que le había traído la pelea con el Uchiha. Cada golpe, cada grito, cada palabra y cada mirada. Lo podía recordar todo; a la perfección. Aún sentía que cuando cerraba los ojos la respiración agitada de Neji acariciaba su cuello, y se recordaba entre su pecho y brazo derecho el día que fingió ser un enemigo durante la primera noche de guardia. En aquel momento, aquel roce no había significado tanto como ahora… Aún sentía la voz de Neji invadiendo sus oídos todo momento, repitiéndole una y otra vez que no la soltaría. Y, afortunadamente, aún podía sentir el calor de los labios de Neji sobre su frente. Se habría detestado de haber olvidado aquello. Porque quería sentirlo devuelta.<p>

-Es que, frentona, ¿no crees que sería demasiado evidente?

La voz de Ino la devolvió a la realidad. ¿De qué estaban hablando? El último tiempo, su mente terminaba divagando en la nada todo el tiempo… Podía jurar que aquello se debía a las diferentes emociones que había estado despertando el Hyuuga en ella.

-¿Qué cosa Ino?-preguntó con suavidad.

-¿No me escuchaste?-Ino la observó, exaltada- A veces siento como que hablo con una pared, frentona.

-Lo siento, me distraje.-se excusó.

-Te distraes todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

-No seas pesada, cerda.

-Estaba diciéndote que sería evidente que fuera al campo de entrenamiento hoy.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la pelirrosa inocentemente.

Ino resopló.

-Te dije que Shikamaru estaría ahí, frente de marquesina. ¿No sería demasiado obvia apareciendo sin invitación o excusa?

-Creo que podrías decir que…estabas buscándolo.

-Ajá; y, cuando me pregunté para que le buscaba, ¿qué le diré?

-Podrías decirle que…que tienes algo que darle.

-Y entonces le regaló un ramo de flores y le propongo casamiento.

-Bueno, creo que eso es algo exagerado. Sería mejor si…

-¡Lo sé, frentona!-le interrumpió- Fue sarcasmo.

-Oh.

-Disculpa, Sakura, ¿Qué te ocurre? Siento como que acabas de triplicar tu estupidez.-comentó, tomando un racimo de flores y colocándolo en un jarrón con agua.

-Es que…

-Ayúdame con esas amarillas.-la Yamanaka apuntó con su dedo índice unas cuántas flores tendidas sobre el mostrador.

-¿estas?-Sakura acarició las flores con sus dedos.

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.-musitó tomándolas son serenidad.

-Ahora continúa.-pidió, más concentrada en las flores que en lo que Sakura aparentaba intentar contarle.

-Bueno, el último tiempo…

-Es Neji.-le interrumpió, como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente obvio. Se volvió hacia la Haruno, y alzó una ceja.-¿verdad?

-B-bueno…

-Lo sabía.-sonrió, complacida- ¡Es que eres tan obvia!

-¿Lo soy?

-El último tiempo…Bueno, desde que volviste de la misión fue evidente.-expuso, jugando con un mechón de su dorado cabello entre los dedos- Supe que algo extraño te sucedía en el momento en el que suspiraste.

-Jamás creí que un suspiro podría significar tanto.-la Haruno frunció el ceño con cierta confusión.

-Para una mejor amiga sí.-explicó con una sonrisa- Estoy segura de que tú también descubriste con facilidad lo que sentía por Shikamaru.

-De hecho, el día en que descubriste que Shikamaru te gustaba viniste corriendo, gritando como una atolondrada. Creo que no tuve ni tiempo para notar estos gestos que, aparentemente, tú notaste en mi.-rió, acomodando las amarillas flores dentro del jarrón con agua.

-Es cierto,-admitió Ino divertida- lo cierto es que sentí que explotaría si no se lo contaba a alguien.

-Y decidiste contárselo a tu mejor amiga. Gran elección.

-Supongo que habría sido extraño que invitara a Chouji a dormir en casa. Tampoco creo que él fuera a aceptar…-musitó, fantaseando con lo extraño de tener que dormir en la misma habitación que el Akimichi.

-Para eso es que existen las mejores amigas.-evaluó con serenidad la Haruno.

-Gracias, Kami-sama.-bromeó.-Entonces, frentona, ¿Cuándo descubriste que te gusta Neji?

-¿Me gusta Neji?-preguntó inconscientemente- espera, No me gusta Neji.-negó volviéndose hacia Ino.

-¿No?-rió la rubia- Todo indica que sí.

-No me gusta Neji.

-Me es desesperante que las personas intenten negar lo que sienten. Sakura, ¿te gusta Neji?-preguntó una vez más.

-B-bueno…

-Solo dilo.

-Sí.-sintió entonces como el calor subía por sus mejillas, y se preguntó qué tan roja estaría…

-¿Y a quién no?-musitó la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho con tono soñador. Sakura le lanzó lo primero que encontró sobre el mostrador luego de reflexionar sus palabras. Una lapicera.-Era una broma, frentona.-se defendió, sobando su cabeza luego del golpe.

-Estoy pretendiendo que te lo tomes enserio, cerda.-reclamó, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Sakura.-rió- Pero, es que Neji es tan… atractivo.-se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas encendidas- A veces no puedo creerme que esté detrás de Shikamaru cuando existen hombres como Neji.

-¿Disculpa?-la Haruno arqueó una ceja, divertida.

-Shikamaru es muy tierno y todo pero Neji es tan…sexy.

-Ajá. ¿Algo más?-la pelirrosa se llevó una mano a la cadera.

-Si intentara hacer una lista de las cosas que hacen a Neji sexy; bueno, comenzaría con su actitud. ¿Acaso no adoras la manera en la que camina? Además, es perfecto. Su cabello, oscuro y tan…tan sexy. A nadie se le ve como a él, ¿no lo pensaste? Apuesto a que Shikamaru con cabello largo luciría como una niña.

Sakura estalló en risas. "_Shikamaru con cabello largo luciría como una niña"_ jamás olvidaría eso.

-También me gustan sus ojos. Son…

-¿sexys?-la Haruno alzó una ceja. Sabía que volvería a utilizar esa palabra.

-Exacto.-afirmó- Aparte de sus ojos, su nariz es perfecta. ¿No crees? Me gustaría morderla…

-¿Qué?-Sakura le observó, incrédula.

-Que me gustaría morderle la nariz.-respondió, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿su nariz?-repitió, con una expresión llena de confusión.

-¿Qué es lo difícil de entender? Me gustaría morderle la nariz.-replicó- Espera, no solo su nariz, ¿No morderías sus mejillas?

-No creo haber experimentado deseos de morderle…la nariz, las mejillas o lo que sea.-negó rápidamente.

-Como quieras.-rodó los ojos, como si la loca dentro de la estancia fuera la pelirrosa- Volviendo a la lista, su cuerpo también es perfecto. Siempre deseé tocar sus manos. ¿Son suaves?

-Su-supongo…

-Después, su torso… Daría mi vida por verle sin camisa.

_Sobre mi cadáver_, pensó la Haruno inconscientemente.

-Sabes, Ino, creo que deberías dejar de pensar en estas cosas.-le interrumpió la pelirrosa.

-Lamento que te moleste que te comparta mis pensamientos,-musitó, rodando sus ojos- cuando quieras hablarme de cuánto le admiras físicamente, me negaré a escucharte.

-Eso jamás va a pasar. No soy tan…

-¿observadora? ¿apasionada?

-_soñadora_.

-Cuando le vea sin camisa, tendrás que tragarte tus palabras.

-Esperaré con ansias aquel día.

-Ya cállate, frentona.-replicó, rodando los ojos- En fin, ahora que admites que te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo haces saber?

-¿Por qué Shikamaru aún no sabe lo que sientes por él?

-Es…complicado.

-Entonces pienso lo mismo. No puedo decirle a Neji que siento algo por él de un día para el otro.

-Comprendo… De todas formas, creo que decírselo harías las cosas más simples.

-No creo que él sienta lo mismo.

-Podrías averiguar.

-Iré a preguntarle a Tenten ahora mismo…-ironizó.

-Entonces ella es el problema.-dedujo Ino.

-No, espera, no dije eso.

-Pero si expresaste preocupación.

-No lo creo.-replicó.

-A tenten le gusta Neji, ¿lo sabías?-preguntó, volviendo sus ojos hacia los racimos de flores.

-Creo que siempre fue evidente.

-¿Te molesta?

-Ella lo quiso primero.

-Pero tu también le quieres. Y ese es el problema.

-¿Se supone que intente separarlos? No xreo que sirva para ese tipo de cosas. No quiero ser la mala de la historia.

-No por sentir algo por Neji vas a convertirte en la mala.

-No puedo arrebatárselo a Tenten sin más.

-Si él llegara a corresponderte Tenten no puede oponerse.

-Aún no sabemos si me corresponde.-musitó, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-Tal vez pronto nos enteremos.-la rubia arqueó ambas cejas.-¿Puedo ser la madrina, Sakura?

-¿Qué?-replicó, desorbitada.

-Que quiero ser la madrina de la boda.-comentó con naturalidad- También me gustaría tener un ahijado pronto si no es mucha molestia…

-Estas loca, cerda.

-Hablo enserio, frentona. Me pregunto como serían tus hijos con Neji… ¿Tendrían los mismos ojos que él? ¿o serían como los tuyos? ¿tendrían cabello negro o rosado?

-Supongo que negro…

-¿Heredarán tu frentesota?

-¡Ino!-le reclamó.

-Solo fue una pregunta, Sakura. No te ofendas, frentona.

-Me preguntó si tus hijos con Shikamaru tendrían la cabeza igual de hueca.-contraatacó con su atención en otro racimo de flores.

-Con los dotes del padre…-reflexionó Ino.

-Lo más probable es que todos sean excesivamente vagos y, teniendo en cuenta que tu cabeza esta hueca, bueno…mis ahijados serían algo estúpidos, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién dijo que serías la madrina?

-¿No vas a darme ahijados?-Sakura le observó, fingiéndose desconcierto.

-Chouji será la madrina.-afirmó, para luego estallar en risas.

-Muero por ver el rostro de Chouji el momento en el que se lo comentes.

-Después de saberlo irradiara alegría, eso es seguro.-comentó, divertida.

-No cabe duda.-concluyó, soltando una suave risa.

-Dime, frentona,-pronunció lentamente- ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Hora?-repitió, confundida- ¿Qué hora es, cerda?

La Yamanaka apuntó con expresión de reproche el reloj sobre la pared de la estancia.

-Vas a llegar tarde…

-¡Neji!-recordó, dando casi un salto- Lo había olvidado. Por Kami-sama, ¡Va a asesinarme!

-No puedes dejar que esto siga ocurriéndote, frentona…-le regañó- ¡Es la quinta vez que llegas tarde!

-Sabes que soy una persona muy puntual, cerda. El problema es que, el último tiempo…

-No me importa, frente de marquesina. –Ino agitó sus brazos exageradamente- ¡Ya vete!

-De acuerdo, pero…

-¡Nada, Sakura! Adiós, adiós, -fue empujándola fuera entre sus repetitivos saludos- adiós, adiós.

-Gracias, Ino.-dijo entre dientes ya fuera- Con una amiga como tú, es difícil llegar tarde a cualquier cita.-comentó, rodando sus ojos.

-Hacer esperar a Neji Hyuuga no es algo inteligente, Sakura…-musitó, manteniendo una ceja arqueada.

-Adios, Ino.-la Haruno se despidió rápidamente, comenzando a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

-¡Cuidate, frentona! ¡Suerte!

De acuerdo, era la quinta vez que llegaba tarde a su entrenamiento con Neji. Inspiró profundamente, aún moviendo sus piernas velozmente. Después de haberle dicho a Naruto, Lee y Sasuke que entrenaría con Neji tuvo que armarse de valor para pedirle el favor al Hyuuga. En un principio, Neji se había negado; indicando que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar sus preciadas horas de entrenamiento. No estaba segura de cómo, tal vez fue su insistencia, tal vez el hecho de que no hubiera nada en la Tierra que irritara más a Neji que tener a la Haruno taladrando su cabeza todo el día… Por alguna razón, pasados dos días de reflexión para el Hyuuga, terminó aceptando. Neji y ella llevaban una semana trabajando juntos. Los primeros dos días había llegado puntual, incluso antes que su profesor. Después de adaptarse a la manera de trabajo de Neji…se sintió ligeramente liberada; entonces fue cuando empezó a llegar tarde. Estaba segura de que hoy Neji la asesinaría. Tal vez, como venganza, le haría entrenar el triple…

Tardó unos cinco minutos en atravesar la aldea, y otros tres en encontrarse cerca de la parte del bosque en la que solía entrenar con Neji. Era un bonito descampado, donde el abundante pasto verde llamaba la atención de cualquiera. Los primeros árboles se encontraban a unos doce metros y, en un principio, la Haruno se había quejado de aquello. Se encontraba indignada; Neji sabía que adoraba utilizar los árboles del terreno a la hora de pelear. El Hyuuga le había respondido que era una lástima y que, lamentablemente, tendría que acostumbrarse; Sakura había considerado lanzársele encima y golpearlo desenfrenadamente hasta que sus propias manos ya no respondieran. Recordó entonces que Neji se la habría sacado de encima con mucha facilidad, y se imaginó volando por los aires a causa de la desinteresada fuerza que habría ejercido el Hyuuga para sacársela de encima.

Cuando pudo llegar al verde terreno, encontró al Hyuuga sentado con serenidad en el medio del pasto. Sonrió aliviada. Lo que más le preocupaba de llegar tarde era la posibilidad de que, alguna vez, Neji se cansara de esperar y terminara por irse…

-¡Neji! Lamento mucho haberme retrasado,-se excusó rápidamente al encontrarse cerca- lo que pasó es que…

-Haz silencio, Haruno.-pidió, desinteresado.

Entonces Sakura reparó en lo extraño de la posición del Hyuuga. Mantenía ambas piernas cruzadas, sentado así como un indiecito. Su espalda se mantenía recta, y daba la sensación de que el oxígeno circulaba a la perfección todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su expresión era impasible -como siempre-.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó, cayendo de rodillas junto a Neji.

-En primer lugar, evita hablar.-musitó, sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-De acuerdo.

-Intenta imitar mi postura.

A un lado de Neji, Sakura se sentó en la misma posición, procurando mantener su espalda recta, la barbilla en alto y ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Listo.

-Cierra los ojos.-indicó, y Sakura le obedeció.-Ahora procura no hablar.

Debió pasar entonces una fracción de segundo antes de que la Haruno abriera su ojo derecho, intentando descifrar la expresión de Neji con cautela.

-¿Ahora…?-inquirió.

-No hables.-repitió.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Neji?

El Hyuuga inspiró profundamente; posiblemente intentando contener el deseo de ahorcarla.

-Meditamos.

-Oh…

Sakura volvió a acomodarse y cerró sus ojos, totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo que Neji le decía. Pasado menos de un minuto, descubrió que eso de meditar esa sumamente aburrido. Observó el pasto, luego a Neji, y de nuevo el pasto. Neji respiraba serenamente, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Parecía incluso concentrado… Se preguntó en qué se supone que estaba tan concentrado; a su parecer, eso de meditar no tenía nada que ver con el entrenamiento. Ciertamente, Kakashi jamás les había hecho meditar…

-Neji, ¿qué es meditar?-preguntó, observándole curiosa.

-Es una manera de aumentar tu chakra. Para eso lo hacemos, Haruno.-respondió luego de exhalar pesadamente.

Llegó entonces a la conclusión de que solo había visto a los monjes meditar; jamás se le ocurrió que un shinobi tuviera que meditar. _Neji aspira a ser monje_, reflexionó luego.

-Y…¿crees que sirva?-insistió, Neji aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ajá.

Sakura guardó silencio durante unos segundos…

-¿Estas seguro?-tanteó.

-Lo hago seguido.

-Oh…-se removió en su lugar- Y, dime…

-Jamás meditaste, ¿verdad Haruno?-atajó él repentinamente.

-Es que, ciertamente, no creí que aquello sirviera para algo.

-Ahora compruebo por qué tu chakra es tan escaso.-musitó- Tal vez con unas horas de meditación logres adquirir un caudal respetable. Comienza ahora.

-De acuerdo.-concedió, volviendo a acomodarse.

En su mente, la Haruno contó los segundos desde que cerró sus ojos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…Podía estar segura de que Neji estaba concentrado en algo mucho más interesante, pues contar los segundos en su mente no parecía ser un gran método de meditación. ¿Cómo le hacía Neji para meditar? ¿En qué pensaría? Exhaló con suavidad, algo cansada. Meditar no era para ella. Pasados 133 segundos, -contados con impecable concentración-, la Haruno abrió sus ojos.

-¿Mi chakra aumentó ya?

-No lo creo.-negó el pelinegro.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarde?

-Mucho.

-¿No hay manera de acelerar el proceso?

-No.-respondió, irritado.

-Tal vez…

-Ya cállate.-respondió, cortante.

La Haruno se acomodó en su lugar, observando fijamente la expresión serena de Neji. Él podía meditar todo lo que quisiera pero, ciertamente, ella no creía que aquello fuera a ayudarle demasiado con su nivel de chakra. Pensó entonces que habría preferido estar haciendo cortas peleas con Neji, trabajando en alguna técnica, incluso corriendo como le había obligado el Hyuuga los últimos días. El entrenamiento de hoy le resultó extrañamente desesperante.

-Te daré una pista para que esto funcione,-comentó él aún con sus ojos cerrados- Mirarme fijamente no va a ayudar en lo más mínimo.

La pelirrosa resopló. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

-¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacerlo?

-Intentarlo sería un buen comienzo…

-¡Lo estoy intentando Neji!

-No realmente,-atajó él- pierdes la concentración fácilmente y ese es el punto clave en esto. Concéntrate.-repitió, perdiendo con cada palabra lo sereno de su voz.

-De acuerdo.-resopló- suponiendo que si estuviera concentrada, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?

-Imagina el propio chakra recorriendo tu cuerpo,-puntualizó- necesito que lo sientas, Haruno.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, acomodándose nuevamente en la posición con la que empezó el ejercicio. Empezó intentando eliminar todo pensamiento ajeno a aquello de su mente, intentando así sacar al mismo Hyuuga de su cabeza. Se repitió en su cabeza aquella idea del chakra fluyendo por su cuerpo, imaginándoselo así como el agua recorriendo los canales. Procuró mantener su rostro serio, inexpresivo; tal vez buscando transmitir simple serenidad. Encontró entonces el terreno extrañamente cálido y desbordante de paz. Escuchaba el suave roce de los pastizales siendo agitados por el viento, así como el ruido del propio viento. Sentía a flor de piel los rayos del sol, así como oía con claridad la respiración del Hyuuga. Innegablemente, todo lo que la rodeaba le hacía sentir en paz. Sintió entonces que, tal vez, meditar no era tan malo. Si es que lo que estaba haciendo era meditar, claro.

A un lado de la Haruno, haciéndose consciente del extraño silencio, el Hyuuga frunció el ceño, intentando evitar abrir sus ojos. Se recordó regañando severamente a la Haruno en el momento en el que abrió sus ojos con cierta curiosidad, buscando dar con lo que mantenía a la pelirrosa callada. Fue ciertamente reconfortante encontrarla con los ojos cerrados, la espalda recta, respirando profundamente tal como él le había indicado. Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, encontrándose divertido con el hecho de que, por curiosidad, hubiera abandonado la meditación.

Se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso por su alumna.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado *-* Ya, por favor déjenme opiniones de la historia y ese tipo de cosas; lo cierto es que me anima mucho leer reviews a la hora de escribir :) Supongo que volveré a actualizar el domingo así que... paciencia, jaja :) Gracias por haber leído!<strong>

_** Sara: Hola! Ciertamente, también quiero sufrir a Sasuke pero intento hacer que la historia se desarrolle de manera pausada; lamentablemente, falta un poco para ver al Uchiha siendo rechazado. Nunca consideré la idea del TenLee y, a pesar de no ser del todo espantosa, no estoy segura de poder darle un lugar en Never too Late. Aún así, muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia :) jaja. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y sigamos leyendonos! un beso, y cuidate.**_

**_Melisa: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y, tengo que admitirte, que me hace feliz saber que, en cierta forma, "extrañaste" mis capítulos :') jaja. En un principio, siempre detesté a Tenten por el simple hecho de que era el obstáculo entre Neji y mi persona, jaja xD pero, en esta historia, no busco precisamente convertirla en la contra de Sakura; por el contrario, quiero que sea evidente que quiere a Neji y, a su vez, sufre por él. Con respecto a lo callado en Sasuke, lo cierto es que no busqué darle demasiado protagonismo; por el contrario, (en ese capítulo) busqué que pasara lo más inadvertido posible. Aún así, creo que tratando de mantenerme dentro de lo que es realmente la personalidad de Sasuke exagero un poco, intentaré entonces que hable un poco más :P Muchísimas gracias por la observación! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un beso, y cuidate._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado tantas reviews :) Me gustó mucho leer sus distintas opiniones y esas cosas :P jaja. No tengo mucho qué decir con respecto al capítulo te hoy, esperaré a que lo lean y más abajo dejaré una pequeña opinión.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Alguna vez trabajaste con un kodachi?<p>

La Haruno se mantenía en el suelo, con ambas piernas cruzadas. Neji, ya de pie, mantenía una ceja arqueada, expectante. Lo cierto era que, los entrenamientos con Neji, solían pasar de ejercicios de chakra, a repentinas peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Se encontraban trabajando constantemente. Después de entrenar con Neji, la Haruno apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. De todas formas, jamás sería capaz de comunicárselo; sabía que Neji notaba que estaba a segundos de desmayarse y, en cierta forma, sabía que le exigía tanto por el hecho de que le agradaba verla sufrir. Fingiría soportar todo aquello toda su vida. Soportaría lo que fuera con tal de mantener su dignidad.

-No, y no creo que vaya a hacerlo pronto.-atajó ella- Soy muy torpe con esas cosas, Neji. Por el bien de ambos, continuemos con el kunai.

-Las peleas sin chakra son peligrosas cuando utilizas una kunai.

-¿si? Por ahora estoy bien.-repuso, poniéndose de pie con agilidad.

-Supongamos que soy un enemigo,-propuso- estoy seguro de que muchos shinobi gozan de un gran dominio sobre la katana. En ese caso, ¿Qué tanto crees que puedas detener mi katana con tu kunai?

-El tiempo necesario para llevarte al suelo y golpearte desenfrenadamente.

-Dime, Haruno, ¿Qué tanto aumenta el chakra tu fuerza real?-interrogó, comenzando a caminar- Me refiero a que es evidente que no eres capaz de destrozar el suelo golpeándolo sin chakra; entonces, ¿Qué tanto puedes hacerle al suelo sin chakra?

-Posiblemente solo consiga romperme la muñeca si golpease el suelo sin chakra,-admitió- aún así, creo que puedo desfigurarte la cara golpeándote en esas condiciones.

-Pero no por mucho,-apuntó él rápidamente- tus golpes no son _letales_ cuando careces de chakra.

-Supongo.

-Entonces detener mi katana y llevarme directo al suelo no sería una victoria segura.-concluyó- No puedes depender solo de la fuerza de tu mano.

-En ese caso, podría defenderme solo con mi kunai.

-El kunai detiene la katana solo por unos segundos.-repitió- a menos que tengas suficiente chakra para acabarme utilizando un jutsu corto el kunai no es útil.

-¿Con esto quieres llegar a que debo aprender a utilizar una katana?

-Tal vez un kodachi te haga sentir más segura…

-Olvídalo.

-Trabajarás con un kodachi.-concluyó; Sakura resopló.

-Es más difícil, Neji…-protestó.

-¿Si? Bueno, me tomó un solo mes aprender a manejar una katana a la perfección; en cierta forma, el kodachi es más simple. Tendrás dos semanas para aprender a utilizarlo.

-¿Disculpa? Tu y yo somos diferentes, Neji! No existe la posibilidad de que aprenda a manejar un arma con tu misma velocidad.

-Podrías intentar,-Neji sonrió, para luego acomodarse de cuclillas en el pasto y tomar un par de kodachis enfundados que, aparentemente, había dejado ahí previamente.

-¿Estas loco? Además, yo no creo que…

-¿Qué cosa?-replicó, irritado por la negación de Sakura. Al ponerse de pie, lanzó uno de los kodachis a las manos de la Haruno. Sakura observó el arma con incomodidad.

-¿Y si me lastimo?

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de que, para aprender, es necesario fracasar. Vas a necesitar cortarte para aprender a utilizarlo.

-Aparentemente, aquella no es una regla que se haya aplicado contigo.-musitó, observando con ojos curiosos como el Hyuuga desenfundaba su kodachi.

-Es diferente.-el Hyuuga observó con cautela la filosa hoja del kodachi.

-No tanto,-replicó, desenfundado cuidadosamente el kodachi- la diferencia radica en el simple hecho de que tú eres…tú.

Neji rió.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que no hay nada que hagas realmente mal.

El Hyuuga le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, y Sakura se preguntó si había dicho algo malo. Bajando su cabeza ligeramente y procurando mantener sus ojos sobre el kodachi, Neji carraspeó.

-Levántalo a la altura de tu cuello,-indicó- Usualmente se utilizan dos, hoy solo quiero explicarte lo que refiere al ataque. Tendrás uno más para la defensa luego.

-D-de acuerdo.-con torpeza tomó el kodachi por el mango y lo puso en alto.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que consiguió tomar el kodachi correctamente; los esfuerzos de Neji por no asesinarla fueron más que notorios. Aún así, al cabo de un rato, consiguió comprender los principios para utilizar un kodachi. Siempre sostenerlo por el mango.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir que tu kodachi sobrepase mi defensa?-preguntó él con desinterés.

-¿Eh?-Sakura le observó, confusa- Creo que hay una gran diferencia entre tu nivel de defensa y mi nivel de ataque.

-Podríamos intentar.-Neji adoptó una posición de defensa, entreabriendo sus piernas ligeramente y acomodando el kodachi a unos metros de su rostro.-Atácame.

-P-pero…

-Haruno…-pronunció con fastidio- no vas a herirme.

-Y-yo no lo decía por eso.-atajó, desviando la mirada obstinadamente.

-De acuerdo.-Neji soltó una risa irónica, Sakura rodó los ojos- En todo caso, quiero que sepas que no va a pasar nada. Adelante.-insistió acomodando en su mano izquierda un guante de aparente cuero.

Acomodándose en la misma posición que el Hyuuga, Sakura hizo que su kodachi chocara con el de Neji firmemente. Empujando con todo su cuerpo, buscó conseguir que la mano de Neji desistiera, bajando finalmente; le fue imposible. El brazo de Neji se mantenía duro, firme. La Haruno se sorprendió al notar que ni siquiera temblaba, Neji ni siquiera aparentaba intentar detener su kodachi. Solo estaba ahí, firme. Sakura frunció el ceño, aún persistente; el brazo de Neji tendría que perder fuerza en algún momento, ¿no es así? Insistió, embistiendo el propio cuerpo del Hyuuga con el suyo. Neji se mantuvo impasible. Con impaciencia y a causa de la desmesurada fuerza que estaba utilizando la pelirrosa comenzó a mordisquearse los labios, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y sus ojos sobre los del Hyuuga. El ojiperla pasó sus dedos por la hoja de su kodachi, reforzando así su defensa. Mientras el estuviera en esa posición, sería imposible para la Haruno hacer que el kodachi retrocediera hacia Neji. Resopló, resignada.

-¿Ya te rindes?-musitó él inclinándose hacia ella.

La Haruno siguió forcejeando.

-¿Cuál es el punto de esto? Sabemos que no hay manera de que consiga que bajes tu kodachi.-replicó, inclinándose de la misma forma.

El rostro de Sakura se encontraba separado del de Neji tan solo por las implacables armas; de cierta forma, Sakura sentía el cálido aliento de Neji chocar contra sus mejillas.

-Podrías sorprenderte, tal vez estás más preparada de lo que crees.-musitó, socarrón.

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que consiga que bajes el brazo a través de otro medio?

-Muy pocas. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La Haruno alzó su mano izquierda, emanando una cantidad considerable de chakra frente a los ojos del Hyuuga. Neji negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Estas buscando atacar sin uso de chakra.

-Eso es imposible, Neji.-atajó.

-Será imposible hasta que aprendas lo contrario. Ahora concéntrate.

Sakura resopló.

-Pero…

-Tu mano esta temblando.-corrigió él rápidamente- Comprendo que es porque estas utilizando mucha fuerza pero debes aprender a controlar ese temblor.

-De acuerdo…-Sakura inspiró profundamente, fijando sus ojos en su brazo.

-Estas en una mala posición.-advirtió él- no te estas defendiendo, sino atacando. Ubica una pierna detrás de la otra. Por lo general, la pierna que va delante es la que acompaña al brazo que ataque. Ubica tu pierna derecha al frente y la izquierda atrás para mayor equilibrio.

-Bien.-replicó, adoptando en sí las instrucciones de Neji.

-Procura desde ahora y para siempre no observar los ojos de tus oponentes.-comentó, chasqueando la lengua- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que puede suceder si tienen un sharingan o algo así.

-Lo sé.-concedió, aún arremetiendo contra el Hyuuga.

-Haruno, estas muy tensa, ¿lo notaste? Siempre lo estas. No creo que aquello te ayude. Cuando empuñes un arma, relaja tu cuerpo y mantente firme; no tensa.

-Es imposible estar firme sin tensar los músculos, Neji.-replicó.

-Es evidente entonces que no sueles empuñar armas.-el Hyuuga movió su kodachi de modo que, cuando terminó de bajar su brazo, el kodachi de la Haruno se vio obligado a acompañarle. De todas formas, la pelirrosa no puso resistencia.

-Creo que esto es algo que deberemos dejar para otro día.

-¿Por qué?

-Tenemos que irnos.

Por alguna razón, el tiempo que pasó después de la meditación le resultó estúpidamente corto y se sorprendió cuando Neji le indicó que debían irse; aún sería pasar más tiempo con él. La decepción se apoderó entonces de ella.

-¿Ya?-inquirió, observándole confusa.

-¿Cuánto más quieres entrenar?-preguntó, guardando con suavidad su kodachi- ¿Ves eso?-con su mano derecha, apuntó un punto indefinido perdido en el ocaso- Significa que se esta haciendo tarde.

-No creí que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo,-admitió guardando el kodachi- es el primero de nuestros entrenamientos que se me hace corto.

-Será que ya estas acostumbrándote,-comentó, atándose el kodachi a la altura de la cadera- ¿No crees?

-Supongo,-la Haruno se encogió de hombros- tal vez es que me emocioné con la meditación.-bromeó, rodando sus ojos divertida. Neji rió.

-Por el momento, no noté ninguna mejora en tu nivel de chakra,-el Hyuuga la observó divertido- ¿Segura que meditaste?

-Si, Neji. ¿Acaso no me viste?-reclamó frunciendo el ceño- Estoy segura de que lo hice bien.

-Es una pena que los resultados del entrenamiento no sean evidentes aún.

-Es una pena que seas tan ciego como para no notarlo.

Neji soltó una risa.

-Te recomiendo que pienses dos veces antes de acusarme de ciego.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

El Hyuuga comenzó a caminar con serenidad, dejando a la Haruno atrás durante unos segundos. Rápidamente la pelirrosa le alcanzó y se acomodó a su lado, sonriente.

Siempre era así.

Una vez que el entrenamiento acababa, Neji aparentaba tener intenciones de dejarla ahí, sola. Algunas veces, siendo traicionado por su subconsciente avanzaba lentamente mientras que, otras, simplemente se detenía, esperándola. Era difícil comprender su relación del todo; lo cierto es que ni ellos mismos terminaban de entender qué era lo que les interesaba tanto del otro. No es necesario decir que gran parte del cuerpo shinobi de la aldea estaba consciente del nuevo y extraño trato que tenían la chica del equipo 7 –correspondiente a Kakashi Hatake-, y el chico del equipo de Gai. Cada tarde, cuando se les veía volver juntos, los murmullos se hacían presentes en las amplias calles de tierra; y Sakura, avergonzada, se limitaba a bajar la cabeza mientras que Neji fingía ignorar las estúpidas especulaciones. Era ya una rutina. Lo sorprendente era que solo había pasado una semana desde su primer entrenamiento.

-Dime, Haruno, ¿por qué insististe en que entrenáramos juntos?-interrogó, observando con gran disimulo a los aldeanos que transitaban la misma calle.

-No pedí que entrenáramos juntos, Neji. Te pedí que _me entrenaras_.

-En todo caso, ¿por qué?

-Porque…

Intentó alargar tanto como pudo la última vocal de la palabra; lo cierto es que no estaba segura de por qué lo había hecho. Sabía que se había sentido obligada a hacerlo después de haberle mentido a Sasuke, Naruto y Lee pero, en cierta forma, era evidente que estaba feliz entrenando con él. Ella quería entrenar con él; y no solo para encubrir su mentira. Tal vez lo hacía por el simple hecho de que, lo que realmente quería, era compartir tiempo con él…

-¿Hay realmente una razón?-una sonrisa divertida curvó los labios del Hyuuga.

-B-bueno, creo que fue porque creo que tú puedes ayudarme a crecer como kunoichi.

-Espero no defraudarte.

-No creo que vayas a hacerlo.-musitó, sonriendo.

Neji desvió la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente.

Estaban a unos cuántos metros de la casa de la Haruno e, inconscientemente, Sakura comenzó a hacer más lento su paso. Lo cierto era que no quería llegar. Una vez que llegaran, Neji se despediría de ella bajando ligeramente su cabeza, en un saludo imperceptible, y luego, se marcharía. Esa era la peor parte del día. Porque, cada vez que Neji se despedía de ella, esperaba con ansias la hora de volver a verle y, lamentablemente, todo parecía pasar con más lentitud. Las horas de la noche se volvían largas y tediosas, los minutos parecían estar jugando con su mente porque, cada vez que observaba su reloj, se lo encontraba parado en el mismo lugar. Despedirse del Hyuuga era lo peor porque el temor de no encontrárselo al día siguiente siempre se hacía presente en su pecho después de ello, y las lágrimas no tardaban en cubrir sus ojos cuando se hacía consciente de aquella posibilidad. Neji la tenía estúpida, desconcentrada, infantil e incluso bipolar. Porque la felicidad de haber estado con él desaparecía en el instante en él que se iba, para ser suplantada por una tristeza profunda y densa, imposible de ignorar. Sus emociones, y su vida en sí, ahora dependían de él.

Frente a la casa de la Haruno, los pies del Hyuuga se detuvieron. Sakura sintió que su corazón volvía a acelerarse, siendo presa de una profunda desesperación.

-Llegamos.-informó con voz neutra.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, desanimada.

-Hoy trabajaste bien,-musitó con una sonrisa irónica sobre sus labios- creo que me toca reconocértelo.

-Gracias, Neji.-Sakura bajó su mirada, ligeramente sonrojada.

Por unos segundos, el Hyuuga la observó fijamente; estando consciente de que ella ignoraba su persistente mirada ya que sus ojos seguían fijos en el piso. Notó entonces con cierta diversión el creciente sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

-Haruno,-comenzó con sorna- ¿tienes fiebre?

Sakura se puso aún más roja y, con gran dificultad, el Hyuuga consiguió reprimir una risa. Siguió observándola fijamente, mientras ella negaba con su cabeza desesperadamente.

Acercándose ligeramente a la pelirrosa, pasó sus dedos por el mentón de ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada. El corazón se Sakura se aceleró entonces y se encontró desconcertada durante unos segundos. Con delicadeza, Neji ubicó sus dedos en la mejilla izquierda de la pelirrosa; para luego, cerrando sutilmente sus ojos, besar su mejilla derecha durante una fracción de segundo.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas hervir, así como notó que su corazón había dejado de palpitar. Neji retrocedió, comenzando a caminar con sus labios curvados en una sutil sonrisa. Deteniéndose momentáneamente se volvió hacia la pelirrosa.

-Nos vemos mañana, Haruno.

Sakura sonrió entonces y se negó a pestañear mientras observaba al Hyuuga marcharse. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla derecha, aún hirviendo a causa de la vergüenza.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior.

Entonces se sintió sumamente aliviada, y supo que esa noche sí dormiría. Porque Neji había dicho que la vería al día siguiente. Y aquello la hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Ciertamente creí que no llegaría a actualizar; escribía y nada me convencía del todo. Creo que fue un capítulo algo monótono y por eso busqué darle un final un tanto...¿emocionante? Ustedes sabrán cómo describirlo. Espero de todas formas que no haya sido demasiado tedioso :) Gracias por leer! DEJEN REVIEWS :)<strong>

**_Melisa: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado y asumo que si el final del otro capítulo te agrado, este mucho más xD ¿no es así? En este momento la existencia de Sasuke no tiene demasiado relevancia; pero pronto la tendrá. Con respecto a lo de los comentarios, generalmente lo hago porque me gusta saber qué opinan las lectoras y hacerles saber que, definitivamente, sus opiniones tienen para mi mucho peso a la hora de escribir. En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!_**

**_Sara: Ciertamente, pienso lo mismo :') Neji es demasiado lindo, jaja. Decidí que Tenten no fuera la "enemiga" -por así decirlo- de Sakura ya que, realmente, yo no la veo así. Me refiero a que jamás será un gran obstáculo en el NejiSaku ya que, definitivamente, Neji no tiene interés alguno en ella e.e Y lo cierto es que no quiero vender una imagen de Tenten que ni yo tengo, jaja. En fin, gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión! Un beso, y cuidate :)_**

**_Andreastars96: Hola! Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado :) y me hace feliz poder informarte que no falta mucho para que lleguemos a la parte de la historia que estas esperando 3 jaja. Lo cierto es que también encuentro a Shikamaru excesivamente tierno, me alegra saber que no soy la única, jaja. Ya, nos leemos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Mina-kyu: Hola! No voy a cansarme de decirlo, tus reviews me hacen feliz, jaja. A medida que escribía el capítulo 17 sentí que no sería algo que agradaría demasiado, me alegra saber que a ti si te gustó :) Y, con respecto al capítulo 18, me alegra que Ino te haya hecho reir tanto, jaja. Lo cierto es que yo también me divertí mucho escribiendo aquella conversación entre Sakura y ella :P Y me hace muy feliz saber que, según tú, estoy mejorando a la hora de escribir :P jaja. Con respecto a tus dudas, no creo que Sakura se mantenga alejada de Neji por Tenten, lo cierto es que hay muchas otras cosas que limitan esa relación -empezando por la indiferencia de Neji-. En fin, espero que le capítulo te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!_**

**_Xime: Hola! jaja, definitivamente me hace muy feliz tener nuevas lectoras así que...tu existencia me hace feliz(?. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y que el tema no te haya resultado demasiado monótono; en ocasiones, creo se torna demasiado tedioso :s jaja. Te agradezco mucho tu opinión a cerca de como escribo y eso, me emociona saber ese tipo de cosas :P jaja. Me alegra también que la historia te haya sacado tantas risas y espero que siga haciendolo :) Ojalá sigamos leyéndonos. Un beso, y cuidate :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado REVIEWS en el capítulo anterior :) No tengo mucho qué decir con respecto al capítulo...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAN!<p>

Los gritos de Naruto se hicieron presentes en su habitación y, solo por un momento, la Haruno se cuestionó si aquello era un sueño. Descubrió que no era así cuando sintió como su colchón aparentaba "subir y bajar" a causa de los constantes saltos de Naruto sobre él. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados fuertemente durante un par de segundos, pero la insistencia del Uzumaki consiguió que se resignara. Abriendo sus ojos con cautela, soltó un bostezo. Un rubio sonriente la observaba desde el borde de la cama.

-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!-saludó, sonriente.

-H-hola, Naruto…

-Lamento mucho haber tenido que levantarte de esta manera, 'ttebayo. Pero Kakashi-sensei me pidió que viniera por ti.

Sakura pestañeó ligeramente, aún pretendiendo que, al abrir sus ojos, la silueta del Uzumaki desapareciera. No tuvo demasiado éxito.

-¿Para qué me necesitan?-interrogó, sentándose en la cama con suavidad.

-Bueno, tenemos que entrenar, 'ttebayo. No estoy seguro de por qué quiso que hoy entrenáramos pero…yo solo sigo ordenes, Sakura-chan.-explicó, volviendo al suelo con serenidad.

-Esta bien, Naruto.-la Haruno bostezó- ¿Dónde se supone que nos espera?-con su mano derecha, revolvió su cabello ligeramente.

-Campo de Entrenamiento 7,-informó con una amplia sonrisa- estoy seguro de que no tomará mucho, ¿no crees, Sakura-chan?

-Su-supongo, Naruto.

La Haruno se salió de la cama con naturalidad, sin importarle demasiado lucir frente al Uzumaki su hermoso e infantil pijama de la infancia. Apenas pareció interesarse demasiado en el hecho de que estaban llegando tarde; haciéndole un imperceptible gesto con la mano al Uzumaki le indicó que le esperara abajo. Naruto salió de la habitación obedientemente y entonces la Haruno buscó dentro de su armario sus típicas prendas de kunoichi. Al terminar de vestirse, buscó la banda de Konoha y la acomodó; atándosela en la nuca finalmente.

Bajó las escaleras con naturalidad, estando ya totalmente despierta. Naruto la esperaba sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa radiante. El Uzumaki era definitivamente una persona que emanaba alegría constantemente.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Sakura-chan? ¿No vas a comer algo?

-N-no, estoy bien, Naruto.-le regaló una sonrisa al rubio- No tengo hambre.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¡Vámonos!

El rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta animadamente, abriéndola con naturalidad y dejándole el lugar a la Haruno para que pasara primero. Sakura salió de la casa con una sonrisa divertida; lo cierto era que aún no comprendía del todo cómo había hecho el Uzumaki para entrar dentro de su casa. A su lado, Naruto caminaba sonriente.

-Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento con Neji?

-¿el entrenamiento? Bueno, lo cierto es que creo que estoy progresando.-admitió encogiéndose de hombros- aún así, solos llevamos 1 semana entrenando juntos.

-¿cómo entrena Neji?

-Es muy ¿insistente? ¿Pesado? Creo que no hay un solo momento en el que no trabajemos.

-Entonces te deja exhausta.-concluyó él.

-Casi siempre.-concedió ella divertida- aunque supongo que todo esto tendrá frutos.

-Espero que sea así, Sakura-chan.-musitó el Uzumaki sonriente.

Estaban a unos cuántos pasos del campo de entrenamiento, y Sakura se sintió repentinamente extraña cuando divisó a Sasuke apoyado al pie de un árbol con gran naturalidad. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de que ya no pensaba en él todo el tiempo, cada vez que le veía se sentía extraña. Sentía la absurda necesidad de acercarse y abrazarle, incluso besar sus mejillas con euforia. Aquellas emociones que intentaba esconder y olvidar volvían a brotar de algún extraño lugar dentro de su corazón, y aquello le asustaba. Demasiado.

-¡TEME!-El Uzumaki comenzó a correr en dirección al moreno con una enorme sonrisa.

-Dobe,-saludó con indiferencia; entonces reparó en la Haruno- Sakura.-musitó a forma de saludo. Sakura le sonrió.

-H-hola, Sasuke-kun.

Se detestó por dejar que su voz sonara titubeante; lo cierto era que no se quería mostrar débil frente a Sasuke, no devuelta.

Con los ojos de Sasuke fijos sobre los de ella, sintió una brisa gélida chocar contra su rostro. Notó entonces que volvía a perderse en la oscuridad de los ojos del menor de los Uchiha… Se sonrojó imperceptiblemente. Sasuke bajó la mirada.

-Buenos días.

-Sakura,-la voz del Hatake acarició sus oídos, tal vez buscando devolverle a la realidad-¿Qué tal?

La pelirrosa se volvió hacia el hombre de los cabellos plateados, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Sintió entonces como una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de su corazón, y aún no comprendía por qué. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que, el último tiempo, el único que conseguía hacer que se sonrojara era Neji y, al ver que Sasuke aún podía causar aquellas emociones en ella, sintió que estaba traicionando al Hyuuga de cierta forma. Tragó saliva con incomodidad al notar su garganta seca.

-Buenos días, sensei.-saludó, sonriente.

El Hatake sonrió bajo su mascara. Con un corto gesto, llamó la atención del rubio y la del Uchiha, indicándoles que se sentaran. Con naturalidad, Sakura se sentó en el suelo al igual que Naruto. El jounin se acomodó de cuclillas frente a ellos y observó a Sasuke expectante. El Uchiha se acomodó de cuclillas a un lado de Sakura.

-Esto no va a tomar demasiado tiempo,-expuso el Hatake con naturalidad- lo cierto es que no les habría molestado de no haber sido necesario.

Naruto observó a la Haruno, y ésta le sonrió.

-Me pidieron que forme un escuadrón; es evidente que nuestra Hokage ya no esta muy segura de qué hacer con su cuerpo shinobi.-comentó soltando una suave risa- Aparentemente un equipo de 3 no pueda con la misión y por eso me pidió que comande un escuadrón que incluya, no solo a mis estudiantes, sino a los que considere útiles. Mis opciones están dentro del equipo de Asuma, los alumnos de Kurenai, y los chicos de Gai.

Sakura alzó la mirada, pensando en Neji instantáneamente. Sasuke notó con fastidio aquel gesto, imaginándose la razón por la que la Haruno habría prestado tanta atención a la mención del equipo de Gai.

-Podríamos incluir a Hinata-chan, ¿no cree, sensei?

-Háblame sobre sus habilidades.-exigió con interés, llevándose una mano al mentón.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Etto…

-No voy a llevarla para que la maten, Naruto.-concluyó el Hatake; solo entonces sus alumnos comprendieron que no aparentaba ser una misión simple.

-¿Qué tal el Inuzuka?-propuso Sasuke.-Estoy seguro de que será de gran ayuda. Tiene un jutsu impresionante.

-Lo consideraré.

-¿Por qué no Shikamaru?-Naruto sonrió- Es inteligente y…y su jutsu es genial.

-Shino podría ser útil…-reflexionó Sakura.

-¡Neji!-exclamó el rubio- ¡Ese chico es un genio, ¿no cree, sensei?

-El chico de los Hyuuga es una gran opción…-concedió el Hatake.

-Siempre en cuánto estemos tratando con humanos invisibles.-musitó el Uchiha.

-¿Existe acaso un jutsu de invisibilidad, sensei?-interrogó Naruto torpemente. El Hatake resopló.

-¿Qué tal Tenten?-interrogó el moreno con tono ausente.

-¿Y CEJOTAS?-inquirió Naruto.

-¿Tendría entonces que pedir la participación de todo el equipo de Gai?-el Hatake les observó, expectante.

-Gai no sobreviviría sin sus alumnos.-el rubio soltó una risa- tendremos que conformarnos con uno. ¿Por qué no Neji?

-Seremos un escuadrón de seis entonces.-concluyó.- Nosotros cuatro, Neji y Shikamaru.

-¡Gran idea, sensei!

Con incomodidad, el Uchiha se removió en su lugar.

-Les propongo entonces que vayamos a almorzar.

-¿Qué hora es, Kakashi-sensei?-La Haruno le observó con confusión.

-Son las tres.

_Neji._

Advirtiendo el gesto desconcertado de la Haruno, Naruto habló.

-¿Ya tienes que irte, Sakura-chan?

-Puedo quedarme un tiempo más…-Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde se supone que tienes que ir?-interrogó el Uchiha, con los ojos lejos de la Haruno fingiendo desinterés.

-Tengo entrenamiento.

-¿entrenamiento?-el Hatake arqueó una ceja.

-Llevo ya una semana entrenando con Neji Hyuuga,-confesó sonriente- le pedí que me ayudara con mi entrenamiento.

-¿Qué tan seguido entrenan?-Kakashi le observó con interés.

-Todos los días.

-¿No es eso demasiado?-inquirió soltando una suave risa al ponerse de pie.

-Tal vez, pero tuve que adherirme a los horarios de Neji.

-Ese chico sí que entrena, ¿no cree, sensei?-Naruto se puso de pie dando un salto- Estoy seguro de que ni Sasuke se esfuerza tanto, 'ttebayo.

-¿Quién te dice que Sasuke no entrena todos los días, Naruto?-atajó el Hatake observando al Uchiha cautelosamente. Sasuke se puso de pie, intentando ser ajeno a la situación.

-Pues, es evidente, sensei.-Naruto soltó una risa- Siendo tan bruto como es…

-¿Crees que soy torpe, Naruto?-inquirió Sasuke clavando sus ojos en los del ojiazul. Sakura le observó con incomodidad.

-Yo no dije eso, Teme.-se defendió alzando las palmas de sus manos- No debes tomarte las cosas tan en serio.-agregó, comenzando a caminar con tranquilidad.

-Lo que para ti es un juego, para mi es una misión. Lo que para ti es una simple clase, para mi es una nueva técnica. Lo que para ti es un rato aburrido con tus compañeros, para mi es un entrenamiento. Naruto, es evidente que tenemos distintas ideas con respecto a todo.-Sasuke le lanzó una mirada gélida- No creas que porque para ti no significa nada para mi también.

Sakura observó a Sasuke fijamente, perdiendo entonces consciencia de lo que sucedía. El Uchiha, de perfil a ella, observaba a Naruto desafiante. La Haruno recordó entonces aquella estúpida necesidad de correr hacia Sasuke que solía sentir antes; el deseo de tomar sus manos con suavidad y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaba bien. Aquella absurda necesidad de ser ella quién le cambiara y le convirtiera, de poder ser _su_ salvación. Recordaba perfectamente todas y cada una de sus alucinaciones, aquellas oportunidades que se había soñado entre los brazos de un Uchiha diferente, y todas las veces que había fantaseado en clase con una realidad ajena a la suya donde él y ella eran más que compañeros.

El Uchiha se había llevado con un suspiro gran parte de su vida. Y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Porque le amaba. Y en ese entonces no le molestaba pero, ¿ahora? ¿Qué se supone que debía sentir ahora que descubría aquella mentira que siempre había sido su amor por Sasuke? ¿Debía aborrecerse? ¿Debía detestarle por haber aparecido en su vida? Sasuke jamás había querido que Sakura le amara, ¿por qué sería él el culpable? ¿Tenía realmente la culpa de ser tan perfecto? La Haruno se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Ella había sido la única culpable en aquel capítulo de su vida.

-Vamos, Teme…-musitó Naruto en tono conciliador. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-Te comportas como una niña.

-Hinata-chan dice que es bueno tener sentimientos...-informó con tono suave.

-Estas haciéndole demasiado caso a la chica Hyuuga,-advirtió dejando que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente- ¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber? Ya sabes que no hay secretos entre equipo…

-¿Acaso no los hay?-Naruto dejó entrever una mueca confundida.-¡Entonces yo no soy el único! Cuéntanos, Sakura-chan, ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Neji, eh?

-Ah…-balbuceó torpemente.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

-Aparentemente es algo que va a tardar en responderte. Podrías intentar sacarle la información en el almuerzo…-concluyó, comenzando a caminar desinteresadamente.

Kakashi observó al Uchiha y esbozó una sonrisa que, desafortunadamente, ninguno de sus alumnos pudo apreciar. Acelerando el paso, pasó junto a su aprendiz y le observó de reojo. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos en el movimiento de sus pies. Al pasar por delante del Uchiha notó que Naruto y Sakura se quedaban unos cuántos pasos más atrás; rápidamente el Uzumaki echó a correr hasta alcanzar a Sasuke.

-¡Eh, Teme, ¿por qué lo dices?-inquirió apoyando su brazo en el hombro del moreno.

-Simplemente tengo hambre.-confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Tú no, Sakura?-agregó, volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa con una ligera sonrisa.

Sakura sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas y se apresuró a asentir rápidamente; intentando disimular así el nuevo color que su rostro acababa de adquirir.

Notó entonces algo que la incomodó sobremanera.

_Sasuke._

A pesar de haber creído el capítulo de Sasuke en su vida ya finalizado, se encontró con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas encendidas a causa de una simple sonrisa.

_Conocía esos síntomas perfectamente._

Y no quería estar en lo correcto. No otra vez. Porque volver a amarle significaría algo horrendo, y estaba segura de que volvería a despreciarse a sí misma. Porque ella ya había conocido algo mejor que Sasuke; alguien ya le había mostrado que el amor era diferente a aquella absurda relación que tenía con Sasuke y no estaba dispuesta a perder lo que acababa de conseguir. No dejaría que Sasuke volviera a confundirle…

Acelerando su paso, se acomodó a un lado de Naruto.

Notó entonces que Naruto llevaba sus ojos de ella hacia Sasuke, y de Sasuke hacia ella con cierta emoción. Una sonrisa exagerada surcaba los labios del Uzumaki y, en cierta forma, aquello le incomodaba. Soltando un suspiro, Naruto la rodeó con su brazo derecho, mientras hacia lo mismo con Sasuke. Les apretó eufóricamente.

-Teme, Sakura-chan… Gracias.

-¿Por qué, Naruto?-preguntó ella observándole con una suave sonrisa.

-Por estar conmigo.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Siempre estaremos contigo, Naruto.-replicó la pelirrosa.

Naruto se aferró a ellos aún con más fuerza, cerrando sus ojos ligeramente. Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada rápida, Sakura se limitó a sonreírle; rápidamente, Sasuke curvó ligeramente los labios, en una sonrisa casi imperceptible que Sakura pudo reconocer. Desvió la mirada rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :) Creo que fue algo tedioso, la participación de Neji tal vez lo hizo algo monótono pero...prometo que Neji no volverá a ausentarse, jaja. En este capítulo quise trabajar con los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke; lo cierto es que quería darle una pequeña introducción a ese tema. De todas formas, creo que fue algo corto : me habría gustado escribir más pero me vi muy justa con el tiempo. **

**En fin, Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

_**Sara: Hola! jaja, me alegra que Neji te haya resultado tan tierno en esté capítulo 3 Ese chico es perfecto, jaja. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi NejiSaku te agrada tanto; eso significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo :P Espero también que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**_

_**Xime: Hola! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Tengo que admitirte que, en mi opinión, el momento en el que Neji le besa la mejilla a Sakura fue realmente el único emocionante :3 jaja. Además me agrada saber que estés de acuerdo con mis futuros planes :P Ya, gracias por dejarme tu opinión. Un beso, y cuidate :)  
><strong>_

_**Mina-kyu: Hola! Sinceramente, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu idea del capítulo anterior :s Fue algo pesado y lo admito; me habría gustado hacerlo menos monótono pero noté que resultaría pesado para cuando ya estaba terminandolo...Por eso intenté animarlo con el mejor final de todos 3 jaja. Me hace gracia que Sakura pudo contagiarte su sonrojo con aquel beso de Neji :P jaja. Con respecto a tus preguntas, bueno, con el capítulo acabas de enterarte qué es de la vida de Naruto; lo de los rumores, ciertamente, va a ser simplemente algo que atribuya al "clima" de la relación entre Neji y Sakura; la relación de Sakura y Naruto es así como la describiste y, antes que escuchar rumores, el Uzumaki va a hacerle caso a lo que vea y note en Sakura :P Creo que es más observador de lo que parece, jaja... En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo :) un beso, y cuidate.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews :) Lo cierto es que me sentí bastante inspirada después de leerlos y...bueno, tuve un día productivo; adelanté unos 3 capítulos :P Estoy segura de que el martes o miércoles actualizaré devuelta. En fin, más abajo haré una pequeña evaluación de lo que escribí así que...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura!<p>

Cuando la primer sílaba fue pronunciada, Sasuke se alejó de Naruto bruscamente. El rubio le observó fijamente, fingiendo decepción y cierto reproche. Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras que Sakura buscaba al idiota que acababa de terminar con el momento más tierno que jamás había compartido con el equipo 7. Shikamaru.

-¡Shikamaru!

El Nara avanzó con paso lento, y Sakura movió sus pies rápidamente a su encuentro. Naruto y Sasuke siguieron caminando con serenidad; después de todo Shikamaru estaba allí por Sakura… La emoción de la Haruno y la estúpida sonrisa socarrona de Shikamaru no pasaron inadvertidas por el Uchiha, quién frunció el ceño ligeramente. Era sorprendente que, después de haber estado 6 meses fuera, las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura y Shikamaru eran amigos?

-Entiendo que ya no quieras verme,-chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación-pero encuentro algo cruel eso de no avisarme que estabas fuera del hospital.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru! No te vi y…estuve muy ocupada; juro que olvidé completamente…

Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

-Fui al hospital a verte,-hizo una pausa-había una anciana en tu habitación. Me cuestioné si habían utilizado un jutsu de envejecimiento contigo. Después de todo, se te parecía bastante…-musitó.

Sakura alzó su puño, disgustada. Shikamaru rió.

-Es una broma,-atajó divertido- pero eso no significa que ya no esté molesto…

-Lo olvidé, lo siento, Shikamaru…

-Consideraré perdonarte,-el Nara sonrió de lado- después de todo necesito alguien que me cure después de las misiones.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

-¿Si?

-Fingiré que me viniste a buscar el día que saliste del hospital.

-Gracias.-Sakura rió.

-¡SHIKAMARU!-saludó el rubio acelerando su paso- ¿Cómo estas, eh?

-Bien, ¿y tú Naruto?-interrogó entre dientes.

-Ya sabes, entrenando…-sonrió- ¿Tienes entrenamiento?

-Ajá.

-¿A esta hora?-preguntó con cierto desconcierto.

El Nara asintió de mala gana.

-¿Acaso Asuma esta loco, Kakashi-sensei?-se sobresaltó el rubio, volviéndose hacia el jounin de cabellos plateados- ¡Shikamaru debe comer! ¿Por qué no te quejas, eh?-inquirió observando al Nara con desconcierto.

-Esta bien así.-respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto se sobó la pansa cómicamente.

-¿No tienes hambre, Shikamaru?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan extraño…-musitó.

-¿Eso crees? Es una sorpresa que seas tú quién acuse de extraños a los demás…

Sakura soltó una risa.

-Por cierto, Shikamaru,-comenzó el ojiazul- Estoy seguro de que la abuela va a decírtelo después pero…¡Iremos de misión!

-¿Qué?-el Nara arqueó una ceja.

-Explícale bien las cosas, Naruto.-el Uchiha resopló acercándose.

-De acuerdo, Teme.-el rubio rodó los ojos- Kakashi-sensei nos pidió que le ayudáramos a seleccionar algunos shinobi para nuestra próxima misión; aparentemente la abuela dejó a su criterio los integrantes de la misión…

-Pidió que eligiéramos chicos hábiles…¡Por eso te elegimos a ti!-exclamó la Haruno sonriente.

-¿Una misión?-replicó, aún con cierta confusión.

-¡Así es, Shikamaru!

-Olvídenlo.

-Vamos, Nara, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres ir de misión conmigo?-interrogó la Haruno arqueando una ceja con diversión. El Nara sonrió de lado.

-Es evidente, Sakura. Nuestra última misión juntos fue algo…trágica. ¿no crees?

-Tal vez tuvo que ver con nuestros enemigos…

Automáticamente, el Nara pasó sus ojos por sobre el Uchiha; quién ignoró el gesto por completo.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos, Sakura?

-En un par de días.

-Mañana.-corrigió con un grito el Hatake unos cuántos pasos más adelante.

-Eso.-sonrió el Uzumaki.

-Será divertido.-concedió el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ya tenemos un compañero, sensei!-exclamó el Uzumaki dando un salto eufórico.

Sakura pudo imaginar a Kakashi rodando los ojos; sus reacciones ante las estupideces de Naruto siempre eran las mismas…¡Su sensei era tan predecible!

-¿Te parece si nos vemos más tarde, Nara?-interrogó la pelirrosa sonriente.

Sasuke captó el gesto con rapidez, frunciendo el ceño imperceptiblemente.

-De acuerdo.-el Nara sonrió- Adiós, Sakura.

-¡Nos vemos!-saludó ella comenzando a caminar con una suave sonrisa.

Naruto y Sasuke avanzaron detrás de ella con serenidad y, al Uchiha, se le hizo casi imposible no voltearse a observar una vez más al Nara. Shikamaru siguió caminando con su apariencia despreocupada y aquella estúpida actitud superior; por primera vez, el Uchiha sintió que la existencia del Nara le molestaba.

[…]

-Y bien, Kakashi-sensei, ¿tiene algunos datos sobre la misión?

-No demasiados.-respondió rápidamente- A pesar de no ser una misión demasiado importante me pidieron que seleccionara a mis acompañantes con cuidado…

-Y…¿cree que dure mucho?-interrogó el rubio, llevándose el propio tazón de ramen a los labios. Sakura le observó con diversión.

-Vas a mancharte, Naruto…

-¿Eh?-el ojiazul se volvió hacia ella descuidadamente y parte de la salsa de su preciado ramen rodó entonces por su barbilla. El Uchiha rodó los ojos.

-¡Te lo dije!-la Haruno soltó una risa- Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan torpe.

-No soy torpe, Sakura-chan.-atajó frunciendo el ceño con cierta confusión-¿Por qué lo dices, eh?

Sakura tomó una servilleta, y la dobló con delicadeza acercando su mano a la barbilla del rubio. Naruto la observó aún desconcertado. Con suavidad, la Haruno limpió la barbilla del Uzumaki y la comisura de sus labios. Naruto se sonrojó rápidamente.

-No hagas eso, Sakura-chan.-pidió limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su ropa- Aunque no lo creas, puedo limpiarme solo, ¿si?

-Lo siento,-replicó ella soltando una risa- Pero…¡es que eres tan kawai!

Sasuke reprimió una risa.

-¿Qué dijiste, Sakura-chan?-interrogó el ojiazul observándole; su ceja izquierda estaba arqueada.

-Que eres tierno, Naruto.-explicó divertida.

-G-gracias, Sakura-chan…

Sakura soltó una risa, y entonces fijo los ojos en la calle que transitaban los aldeanos de Konoha. Se conocía aquel lugar de memoria. Ya desde la formación del equipo 7, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke y ella iban a comer ahí. El Ichiraku era su lugar de almuerzo por ley.

A la derecha de la Haruno, sentado sobre una banca con cierta indiferencia se encontraba el Uchiha; con sus ojos fijos en el plato de ramen. A su izquierda, se encontraba Naruto y, a un lado del rubio, se encontraba el Hatake. Observó entonces a sus acompañantes con cierta nostalgia; y recordó vagamente sus conversaciones en ese lugar hace un par de años. Le era sorprendente pensar que ya tanto había pasado desde su primera misión con el equipo de Kakashi…

Súbitamente, de entre las muchas personas transitando la calle, sintió cierta curiosidad por una en especial. Unas bermudas negras, típicas sandalias de shinobi, una venda rodeando cierta pierna conocida… Sus ojos subieron hacia arriba, inspeccionando a aquel conocido. Los perfectos brazos, la estatura perfecta y la prenda aquella tan propia de él. Sonrió inconscientemente al chocar con la larga cabellera negra.

Neji.

Durante un momento, vaciló. ¿Debía pararse e ir tras él? ¿o convenía avisarle a sus compañeros? Sus pies se removieron inquietos.

-¡Ya vuelvo!-exclamó, saltando de la banca y corriendo fuera del Ichiraku.

El Hatake observó a Naruto, Naruto a Sasuke. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a Naruto con cierta perplejidad, Naruto se encogió de hombros. El Hatake le imitó. Los 3 hombres del equipo 7 aparentaron entonces ser los más estúpidos parados sobre la faz de la Tierra…

-¡Neji!-la Haruno caminó rápidamente detrás del Hyuuga, intentando captar su atención con la mención de su nombre.

El ojiperla siguió caminando, ignorando la dulce voz.

-¡Neji!-repitió. El Hyuuga no se volteó.-¡Hey, tú, idiota!

Tan pronto como pronunció la última palabra se arrepintió, y sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Estúpida. El Hyuuga se volteó con cautela, arqueando una ceja ligeramente.

-¿Si?

-H-hola.-tartamudeó chocando con su rostro.

Neji sonrió socarrón.

-Creeme, Haruno, no es la manera en la que yo me dirigiría a alguien que esta ayudándome con mi entrenamiento. ¿Acaso así es como te muestras agradecida?

Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué,-advirtió divertido, acomodando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Estaba con…Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei en el Ichiraku. Te vi pasar y…

-¿Y sentiste la necesidad de venir a insultarme?-intentó adivinar. Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿A donde ibas?

-Estaba pensando llegar antes a nuestro lugar de entrenamiento. Salí algo temprano…

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-inquirió, sin siquiera meditar sus palabras. El ojiperla alzó una ceja.

-No creo que mi compañía sea demasiado grata para tus compañeros.

-Naruto te adora,-musitó divertida-desde luego que le encantará verte.

-Me pregunto si al Uchiha también le emocionará tanto.

-Sasuke es…algo diferente.

-Para ti lo es en todo sentido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-la pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que debiste haber notado algo diferente en el Uchiha para haberle idolatrado durante tantos años.-expuso, en cierto tono despectivo y lentamente.

-¿Quién dice que le idolatro?-atajó- Tal vez estés hasta confundido y el único que realmente tenga un altar dentro de mi habitación seas tú…-bromeó.

-Prefiero ir a entrenar un poco antes.-concluyó.

A pesar de no responder al osado comentario, el Hyuuga meditó las palabras de Sakura una vez más en su cabeza. Se aseguró entonces de no hacer evidente su regocijo por la posibilidad de que realmente él fuera el único dios para la Haruno.

-¿Por qué no te agrada pasar tiempo con…los demás?

-¿A qué te refieres?-el Hyuuga frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Rara vez te veo pasando tiempo con algunos de nosotros por simple gusto…

-Lo hago contigo.

-Estamos entrenando,-atajó ella- es distinto.

-Podría entrenar solo.

-Entrenamos juntos porque te lo rogué.

-Pero yo accedí.

-Porque yo te lo rogué.-replicó- Después de todo, nuestra relación no va más allá de las horas de entrenamiento.

-¿eso crees?-inquirió él.

-Su-supongo.

La pelirrosa se hizo consciente de su error rápidamente. De todas formas, era ya tarde para corregir lo dicho. Le habría encantado confesarle que, a pesar de todo, no había nada que deseara más en la vida que hacer de su relación con él algo más de lo que era…

-Me sorprende que así lo veas.-confesó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…se repitió la Haruno mentalmente.

-Nos vemos entonces en el entrenamiento,-concluyó- después de todo, ese es el único lugar en el que tenemos permitido _relacionarnos_.

-N-no, espera, no dije eso.-atajó rápidamente. Neji arqueó una ceja.- Por favor, Neji, solo insinué que…nunca estuvimos juntos en otro contexto. Siempre…te veo entrenando. ¿Acaso haces algo más aparte de eso?

-No es mi culpa que tu entrenamiento shinobi no sea el eje principal de _tu_ vida.

-¿Por qué lo sería? Yo no quiero…

-Ahí esta el problema.-interrumpió- Tú no quieres. Tú. Por otro lado, yo sí espero poder ser un ninja de élite.

-Y-ya lo eres…

Neji soltó una risa irónica.

-Me falta mucho.

-Tienes el nivel de cualquier ANBU.

-Un ANBU no habría precisado de tu ayuda para salvarse contra el Uchiha.

-Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando…

-Aquel fue un error que podría haberme costado la vida.

-Fue _tu_ error encarar a Itachi con tanta arrogancia.-escupió.

-¿Soy arrogante?

Sakura tragó saliva. Más _de lo que cualquier humano llegó a ser jamás_…

-¿Vas a acompañarnos o no?-interrogó, acomodando su mano derecha en su cadera.

Neji llevó sus ojos directo al suelo, sonriendo divertido. Nuevamente habían estado discutiendo por una estupidez…¿Qué tenía la Haruno que le hacía molestarse tan fácilmente?

-¿Qué gano quedándome?

-20 minutos de algo diferente a un entrenamiento.

-No me convence.

-Vamos, Neji…-pidió suavemente, tomando al Hyuuga de la muñeca, dispuesta a arrastrarle hacia el Ichiraku en cualquier momento.

Neji observó los suaves dedos entorno a su muñeca, y subió lentamente por la tersa piel. Chocó entonces con el rostro de la pelirrosa. Vaciló durante unos segundos, ¿qué se supone que haría ahí? No tenía nada de lo que hablar con el Uchiha y Naruto… ¿Por qué habría de acceder? Lo único que lograría con su presencia sería hacer de la fraternal situación una mucho más monótona… Perdió consciencia de la lógica sólo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los jades de la Haruno. Mierda.

-De acuerdo.-musitó anonado.

Sakura sonrió, ciertamente incrédula. Pestañeó un par de veces; Neji seguía perdido en los jades. Desafortunadamente, no pudo notarlo. Soltando una risa infantil, la Haruno comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia el Ichiraku, arrastrando a Neji con ella.

Solo cuando visualizó el Ichiraku, el Hyuuga se dio cuenta de en lo que se había metido. Por primera vez, su imponente autocontrol había caído. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Estúpido.

-Te diré algo, Teme, no hay manera de que tu Chidori, venza mi rasengan. Por favor, ¡es lógico! ¿No cree, Kakashi-sensei? El Chidori es un simple rayo; en cambio, el rasengan es…¡puro chakra!-agitó su brazos exaltado- Es totalmente superior.

-Estas preguntándoselo a la persona incorrecta, Dobe.-musitó el Uchiha negando con su cabeza distraídamente.

-¿Por qué, eh?

-Si sabes que Kakashi fue quien creó el Chidori, ¿no es así?-interrogó burlón.

-B-bueno, no se ofenda sensei, pero ese jutsu es…

-No te atrevas a insultarlo, Naruto.-atajó rápidamente el Hatake.

-P-pero, sensei…

La Haruno se hizo presente entonces dentro del Ichiraku; al visualizar de reojo los cabellos rosados, Naruto se volvió hacia ella rápidamente.

-¿Verdad que el Chidori de Sasuke no pueda con mi Rasengan, Sakura?-inquirió, agitando sus brazos, como si aquello fuera increíblemente obvio.

El rubio reparó entonces en la presencia del pelinegro.

-B-bueno, no estoy segura, creo que…-su oración quedó en el aire.

-¡Neji! ¿Qué tal, eh? Hace mucho que no te veo, 'ttebayo.

El Hyuuga agachó su cabeza levemente, en un saludo imperceptible. Ante el grito del Uzumaki, Sasuke y Kakashi se voltearon hacia él. El ojiperla no se inmutó.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Qué tal, Neji?-el Hatake sonrió bajo su mascara.-¿Ibas a entrenar?

-Tenía intenciones de hacerlo.-confesó, observando a la Haruno de reojo.

El jounin bufó, dejando que el sonido se mezclara con una suave risa.

-¿Qué frustró tus planes?

-Sakura me convenció de que le esperara.

-Entonces…¿se van de aquí a entrenar?-interrogó el Uzumaki desanimado.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Podrían quedarse, ¿no?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada rápida a Neji, el Hyuuga carraspeó. Jamás fue bueno inventando excusas a último momento…

-No lo creo.-negó secamente. Sakura resopló. _Pero cuánto tacto_…

-Sabes, Hyuuga,-llamó el pelinegro con tono gélido- pronto nos iremos de misión…

-¡Casi lo olvidaba!-exclamó el rubio- Neji, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Kakashi-sensei dijo que le ayudáramos a elegir algunos ninja aptos para una misión; ya sabes, útiles. Queremos que tú vengas con nosotros…-sonrió, convencedor.

-¿una misión?-repitió.

-Ajá.-el Uchiha le escrutó con la mirada.

-Es evidente que pueden contar conmigo…

Entonces Sakura observó a Neji de reojo con una suave sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-¡Genial! Entonces, ya tenemos un escuadrón completo.

-Así es.-el Hatake asintió con la cabeza complacido- Nos alegra que hayas aceptado, Neji.

-No soy quién para negarme a ir a una misión. Después de todo, para eso entreno.

Naruto sonrió torpemente.

-Pienso lo mismo, 'ttebayo.

Entonces, una imagen de Naruto armando un escándalo porque le había tocado ir a una misión poco "interesante", según él, asaltó la mente de la Haruno. A veces no podía creer lo estúpido que era…

-Más tarde hablaremos con la Hokage sobre los detalles de la misión.-informó el jounin- Tu presencia no es necesaria Neji; después de todo, supongo que estarás exhausto para esa hora.-sus ojos viajaron donde la Haruno.

Neji asintió con la cabeza una sola vez; simplemente afirmando que era así. Después de todo, tampoco sentía la necesidad de estar presente en una aburrida reunión.

-¿Yo tengo que ir, Kakashi-sensei?-interrogó con suavidad.

-Esperaba que estuvieras presente, Sakura.

-Oh, de acuerdo.-una sonrisa curvó sus labios- Iré.

Los jades observaron de reojo al ojiperla e, inevitablemente, la Haruno sintió como sus labios volvían a curvarse en una sonrisa y sus mejillas se encendían ligeramente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

A pesar de su disimulo, el menor de los Uchiha notó la persistente mirada con cierto disgusto.

[…]

-¿Entonces está mal?-interrogó.

Neji asintió.

-Pero…¿Qué supone que tengo que hacer, eh? ¡Esta perfecto!

Era la tercera o cuarta que vez que le contradecía y, ciertamente, el entrenamiento se estaba tornando algo tedioso. Con suavidad, el Hyuuga guardó el kunai dentro de su porta kunai y, soltando un suspiro, se acomodó a un lado de Sakura.

-De estar haciéndolo bien, mi kunai no habría podido con tu kodachi. Es evidente entonces que haces algo mal, ¿si?

Sakura resopló.

-¿Qué se supone que hago mal, oh Santo Neji?-musitó, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

-Podríamos empezar con tu postura.-musitó, y la Haruno sintió su voz mucho más cercana y familiar que nunca.

Con delicadeza, el Hyuuga pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de la pelirrosa; haciendo que su espalda se arqueara. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al sentir los familiares dedos rozando la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo. Contuvo entonces la respiración. Con lentitud, Neji se acomodó detrás de ella. Su mano izquierda quitó sutilmente los mechones rozados de la espalda de la Haruno y parte de su cuello, acomodándoles sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dejó que sus dedos se mezclaran entre los cabellos del inusual color inconscientemente, casi sin quererlo. Durante unos segundos, la Haruno sintió el cálido aliento de Neji sobre su nuca. De una forma algo impersonal, según Sakura, las manos del Hyuuga buscaron estirar y relajar los pequeños hombros. La Haruno sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

-Estas encorvada; mientras más recta y firme esté tu espalda será más sencillo.-indicó rozando con delicadeza el brazo derecho de la Haruno desde su espalda- ¿De acuerdo?-musitó contra el rígido cuello.

-¿Podemos descansar?-pidió, temerosa. Aún no terminaba de estar cómoda con la situación. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

-¿Ya te rindes, Haruno?-interrogó con cierta incredulidad.

-Es que, Neji, estoy cansada ¿Si?-se excusó, volteándose tan rápido como tuvo la oportunidad- Además, voy a tener que reunirme con Sasuke y Naruto en cualquier momento…

-¿realmente vas a ir?-el Hyuuga soltó una risa.

-Tenemos que arreglar unos detalles para mañana.

-En cuánto a deber respecta, soy el más indicado para aconsejarte. ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó y rápidamente la Haruno asintió con la cabeza- Déjame entonces decirte que no hay cosa más inútil que ese tipo de reuniones.

-Ya lo sé…Pero quiero ir porque sé que tal vez la información que al Hokage nos dé sea importante.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras.-se acomodó de cuclillas para tomar el kodachi del suelo- ¿Vas a irte entonces?

La Haruno observó inconscientemente el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte. Aquel había sido uno de los entrenamientos más cortos de todos. Suspiró resignada.

-Creo que ya tenemos que irnos. Ambos.-replicó.

-Pienso quedarme un rato más.

-¿Seguro?

-Ajá.

Las manos de la Haruno corrieron por su cabello con cierta delicadeza, acomodándoles ligeramente. Ubicó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja derecha.

-Entonces…nos vemos mañana, Neji.

-Adiós.-musitó, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda rápidamente.

Pareció ignorar totalmente el hecho de que ella se estaba yendo, ¿Acaso estaría molesto? Si era así, ¿por qué? Sakura no recordaba haber hecho nada malo…

Con cierta desilusión, la Haruno comenzó a caminar. Aún preguntándose por que Neji le había dejado irse…

Definitivamente, jamás había sentido la distancia desde el lugar de entrenamiento con Neji hacia el edificio de la Hokage tan grande.

_Esa tarde, los minutos de caminata se le hicieron eternos._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :) Busqué hacerlo largo pero creo que me enfoqué demasiado en el diálogo y se volvió algo tedioso de todas formas :s <strong>

**A parte de eso, quería hacerles una pregunta :P Lo cierto es que estuve trabajando en otros fics, y no estoy segura de cuál subir primero. Son 3 y, bueno, no puedo encargarme de todos a la vez así que espero que me den sus opiniones y elijan uno :)**

_**Mi vida te pertenece a t**i: __La vida no es siempre justa. Y Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien que no puede pertenecerte? Jamás le había sucedido. –Lo siento, Sasuke-kun…-murmuró ella besando su frente. [**SasuSaku**]_

_**Rendirse ante lo inevitable**: Había intentado por todos los medios no amarle; estaba convencida de que el Sabaku No no era alguien para ella. ¿Por qué había dejado que esto le sucediera? –Todo fue un error, Gaara.-su voz tembló, y el pelirrojo supo entonces que la amaba. [**GaaSaku**]_

_**Nada es imposible**: El hermano del Kazekage aparece gravemente herido, y el pelirrojo decide llevarle a Konoha siendo éste el lugar más cercano. La vida de Kankuro resbala de entre los dedos de Sakura, y Gaara no esta dispuesto a perdonarla. –Creo que te amo.-confesó. [**GaaSaku**]_

**Supongo que dejé en evidencia mi obsesión con Gaara :s jaja. Espero de todas formas que me digan cuál es el summary que más les atrae :) En fin, Gracias por leer!**

_sara: Hola, me alegra muhco que te haya gustado la idea de que Naruto tuviera algo más de protagonismo; así como el hecho de que Sakura al fin acepta que es como su hermano 3 Por otro lado, estoy segura de que Sasuke irá dándose cuenta de aquella pequeña preferencia que tiene Sakura por Neji pronto :P En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :)_

_Xime: me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Ciertamente me sentí algo deprimida con algo que mencionaste en tu comentario e.e En el próximo capítulo lo entenderás :P Además, me gusta saber que estas feliz con la relación que tienen Sakura y Naruto 3 En fin, espero que le capítulo te haya gustado. Nos leemos!_

_BlueEyesAnime: hola! Creo que te quedaste en el capítulo 7, y me alegra saber que hasta ese entonces la historia te agrada :) Espero saber qué oipnas del resto de la historia pronto. Un beso, y cuidate._

_Mina-kyu: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado a pesar de la desaparición de Neji :s No tengo mucho qué responderte por el hecho de que, si lo hago, estaré revelándote unos 3 capítulos :| jaja. Me queda decirte que hay algo en tu review que me hizo sentir deprimida por el hecho de que, a ti te entusiasmó y...no va a pasar x3 Lo sé, es confuso. En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás :) Un beso, y cuidate._


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Como prometí, terminé describir el capítulo 22 así que... Supongo que más abajo haré un pequeño comentario con respecto a él :)**

**DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

><p>-Escuche, sensei, ¿para qué habríamos de ir con Sakura? Después de todo, no es de demasiada utilidad.<p>

La voz del Uchiha resonó en su mente. ¿A qué se refería con que no era de demasiada utilidad? La Haruno contuvo la respiración.

Había dejado a Neji solo en el campo de entrenamiento, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar donde sus compañeros en vez de quedarse con él. ¿Qué clase de chiste era ese? Lo mínimo que podía esperar era encontrarse con una conversación que pudiera titular "halagos para Sakura Haruno" y no precisamente "la inútil de Sakura Haruno". Con cierta curiosidad, agudizó el oído.

-Es algo de lo que podemos prescindir, ¿me confundo?-insistió.

-Bueno, Sasuke…-tanteó el Hatake.

¿Prescindible? ¿Inútil? La Haruno sintió que su corazón volvía a oprimirse. Habría jurado que el último tiempo su relación con Sasuke había mejorado. Se sintió estúpida e ilusa, casi como una niña. Estaba convencida de que Sasuke había comenzado a respetarle, no demasiado pero algo siquiera. ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Acaso disfrutaba de verla sentirse inútil? Sintió sus ojos cristalizarse rápidamente. Kakashi no había negado que ella fuera inútil… No estuvo segura entonces de si aquellas incontrolables ganas de llorar se debían a la impotencia y odio, o el hecho de que Sasuke fuera quién le hubiera calificado de esa manera.

Mordisqueó sus labios conteniendo el deseo de llorar.

-Que Sakura vaya no tiene sentido.

Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? ¿Acaso nadie la tomaría enserio nunca? Ella era fuerte, y lo sabía. ¿Por qué los demás no lo veían? ¿Se supone que nadie notaba que había madurado y crecido como kunoichi? ¿o es que _no querían_ verlo?

Aquella imagen de niña débil e inmadura que había mostrado durante sus primeros años en la academia le había marcado de por vida pero, ¿Qué nadie creía en la posibilidad de los cambios? Más de la mitad de Konoha le veía trabajando duro día a día; haciéndose cargo de los deberes de Tsunade e incluso repitiendo prácticas una y otra vez hasta poder hacerlas en cuestión de segundos. ¿Dónde estaba entonces aquella niña estúpida que jugaba con la idea de ir de misión junto a su príncipe azul? ¿Acaso nadie había notado que ella había desaparecido? Sakura no era la misma, ¿era ella la única que realmente lo veía?

-¿Sakura-chan?

La voz del rubio acarició sus oídos. Mierda. La habían descubierto.

-¿Naruto?-la voz del pelinegro resonó en el amplio pasillo.

Informando sus intenciones de acercarse con uno o dos pasos, el Uchiha dobló la esquina del pasillo y se encontró frente a la pelirrosa quien, minutos atrás, había estado escuchando su conversación en implacable silencio.

Los ojos del sharingan no reflejaron emoción alguna.

-Sakura…

-Eh, ¿por qué lloras, Sakura-chan?-el rubio se acomodó a un lado de Sasuke con cierta torpeza.

-¿Soy inútil, Sasuke?-escupió.

Los ojos del Uchiha se mostraron ciertamente sorprendidos ante lo directo de la pregunta. Aún así, tomó la situación con tanta parsimonia como pudo. Relamiendose los labios lentamente, y acomodando sus manos en sus bolsillos mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre los jades.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Acabas de decirlo. Quiero saber si es verdad.-agregó con voz ahogada.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada, tal vez formulando una respuesta correcta. Apretó los labios con cierta incomodidad.

-Si lo dije.-admitió con voz neutra.

-¿Solo eso vas a decirme?-la pelirrosa sintió que su corazón volvía a oprimirse.

-¿Debería agregar algo?

-E-espera, Teme, ¿realmente lo crees?-el rubio se acomodó entre Sakura y Sasuke.

El Uchiha observó las paredes del pintoresco escenario que había escogido Kami para hacerle atravesar la situación más incomoda que jamás había vivido. Hmp.

-¿Por qué más lo habría dicho, Naruto?-soltó la ojijade, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos bruscamente.

-B-bueno…-su oración quedó en el aire.

-Si mi presencia es tan prescindible como la describes,-escupió rápidamente- entonces puedes estar seguro de que no iré.

-E-espera, Sakura-chan…

-Olvídalo, Naruto. Estoy segura de que tú, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Neji podrán arreglárselas. Después de todo, ¿para qué habrían de necesitarme?-interrogó amargamente.

-Sakura-chan, si sabes que te necesitamos siempre…

-Sasuke no opina lo mismo.

-Tsk. Eres tan molesta.

-Será mejor entonces que no tengas que lidiar con una molestia durante una misión.

-Sakura-chan…

-Así es. Gracias por hacerle el favor de retirarte al escuadrón.-escupió el pelinegro.

-Ojalá no te hieran. Podrías extrañarme en el caso de que fuera así.-advirtió, notando como la distancia entre ella y el Uchiha se hacía más corta con cada palabra.

-Sé cuidarme solo.-informó, dejando su rostro a solos centímetros de los de la Haruno.

-Espero entonces que no te mueras desangrado.

-No va a suceder.-aseguró, dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa socarrona.

La Haruno le observaba desafiante y, extrañamente, el Uchiha había encontrado aquella mirada ciertamente atractiva. Los mechones rosados caían amablemente a los costados del rostro de la Haruno, enmarcándole tiernamente. Pudo apreciar entonces con detalle las hermosas facciones de su compañera. Atravesó sus ojos con la mirada, y luego bajo lentamente hacia los labios dándole cierta importancia a la nariz a la mitad del camino. Entonces, el único consciente del esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba realizando el Uchiha para no estampar sus labios contra los de la Haruno en ese instante era el propio Sasuke. Se repitió mentalmente que habría estado mal aprovecharse de la situación; además, aquello habría sido totalmente fuera de contexto. Un impulso más…

Su mente dejó de funcionar en cuánto notó que los ojos de la Haruno contenían las lágrimas furiosamente.

-Suerte entonces, Uchiha.

-Gracias.-musitó con exquisita cortesía.

La Haruno dio entonces un paso hacia atrás para desgracia del Uchiha y, rápidamente, se volteó. Desapareciendo en la oscuridad del largo pasillo. Sasuke apretó sus labios.

La ojijade corrió tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, ignorando realmente a donde se dirigía; lo cierto era que solo quería alejarse. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aún así procurando no chocar con nadie. Definitivamente, lo que menos quería era que alguien le viera llorar…

La suerte, de todas formas, _jamás estaba de su lado_.

Se sabía de memoria el camino desde el edificio de la Hokage hasta su casa. Lo cierto era que recorría las mismas calles todos los días desde hace un par de años. Mantuvo la vista baja, los ojos totalmente nublados a causa de las lágrimas. La tarde había traído con ella unas ventiscas gélidas y se detestó por no haber recordado antes de salir esa mañana que ya no estaban en verano. El viento revolvió entonces los mechones rosados pero el hecho de que minuto a minuto se encontraba más despeinada le importó poco. Ahora solo quería llegar…

Mientras corría, la idea de no detenerse en su casa y seguir hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Neji le asaltó. Tal vez su único y verdadero refugio estaba donde el Hyuuga… Sabía que, si no se detenía, era cuestión de segundos encontrarse donde Neji. Aún así, no le permitiría verla llorar. Aquel estado era demasiado deprimente como para presentárselo al ojiperla.

De reojo, visualizó una conocida residencia. Ahí solía vivir Ino. Supo entonces que se encontraba incluso más cerca. Aceleró el paso, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para poder evitar tropezar con los pequeños escalones que había frente a su casa; fue inútil de todas formas, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos nuevamente.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Le fue imposible, a pesar de todo, no chocar con aquel desconocido en ese momento. Sus pies, torpemente, chocaron entre ellos y, a pesar de su torpeza, él se encontraba frente a ella desde un principio. Habiendo tropezado o no, se habría topado con él. El firme brazo rodeó rápidamente su cintura, deteniendo su caída. A su vez, la suave mano se acomodó cerca de su espalda. Durante un instante se sintió realmente protegida cerca de aquella anatomía. La frente de la Haruno rozó ligeramente la suave prenda de su salvador y, a su vez, parte de la tersa piel de su cuello.

-Haruno…

Sakura alzó la mirada ligeramente, y sintió como su vista era nublada por las lágrimas nuevamente. Los ojos del Hyuuga la observaron curiosamente y, rápidamente, sus labios se tensaron en una firme línea. Sakura se deshizo de los firmes brazos, casi escapándose. Se dispuso entonces a seguir corriendo, pero el ojiperla la tomó del brazo con cierta parsimonia.

-Espera…

Sintiéndose humillada, la Haruno forcejeó con el Hyuuga durante unos segundos. El suave agarre de Neji desistió entonces y, lanzándole una última mirada, la Haruno siguió corriendo. Desapareciendo en el largo camino.

El Hyuuga pensó en perseguirle, detenerla e interrogarla con todo el tacto existente en la Tierra. Supo de todas formas que Sakura no le respondería…

[…]

-¿Qué hiciste, Teme?-exclamó Naruto conteniendo la ira en sus pequeños puños.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-interrogó en tono amargo.

-¿obvio? ¿Qué se supone que es obvio? ¿El hecho de que volviste a hacer llorar a Sakura-chan? Tranquilo, todos estamos acostumbrados a eso, _Sasuke_.-escupió con desprecio.

-Me sorprende que seas tan lento, Naruto.-musitó, soltando una risa cargada de amargura.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sakura no debía acompañarnos de una u otra forma.

-¿Por qué, eh? ¿Acaso te molesta la posibilidad de que alguien más aparte del famoso sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sea capaz de concretar una misión? ¿Te molesta que Sakura te quite el protagonismo, baka?-insistió.

-No, Naruto.-negó con un suspiro.

-¿entonces?

-Kakashi-sensei obtuvo cierta información sobre la misión.

-¿Y que hay con eso?-el rubio frunció el ceño.

-La describió como una misión de rango A. Aún no esta seguro de por qué insistieron en asignárnosla a nosotros tres. El hecho de que tú y yo estemos en el equipo ayudó mucho a la elección de la Hokage.

-¿Y eso?

-¿Alguna vez…temiste no volver a Konoha, Naruto?-interrogó con voz neutra.

-Mu-muchas, supongo, Teme. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué pasaría si algo…más fuerte que nosotros nos espera ahí?

-Pues tendríamos que dar los mejor de nosotros. Después de todo, somos especialistas en transformar nuestras desventajas en ventajas, ¿no es así Teme?

Sasuke dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-No iba a dejar que Sakura viniera.

-Pero…¿por qué?

-Apenas puede con nuestras misiones normales, las simples. Siempre que está con nosotros de una u otra forma se encuentra en peligro y es estresante luchar pensando en que uno de tus compañeros puede estar siendo torturado al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces…la hiciste pasar por todo esto por el simple hecho de que querías…¿protegerla?

Sasuke asintió ligeramente.

-A pesar de que le hubiera explicado mis motivos se habría negado a quedarse. Fue más fácil hacer que se molestara y…lo decidiera sola.

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, Teme.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-Sakura es fuerte, Teme. Sé que no crees realmente en que haya progresado; después de todo jamás creíste en ella de la misma forma que yo. Pero, aunque no lo veas, aquella no es la misma genin que nos acompañaba años atrás.-hizo una pausa- los años pasaron Sasuke, y tu pareces estar estancado en el tiempo. Es como si apenas te dieras cuenta de que…nada de lo que alguna vez fue sigue siendo. Ni tú, ni Sakura, ni yo.

Los labios del Uchiha se tensaron en una línea.

-Sakura no es tan torpe como alguna vez lo fue,-informó, dejando que el orgullo se hiciera presente en su voz- y aparentemente estas negándote a verlo. Tal vez el hecho de que ya no serás tú de quién dependa en la batalla es lo que te abruma.-Naruto soltó una risa- Ya no necesita que le salvemos, Sasuke, y es algo a lo que deberemos acostumbrarnos.

[…]

Una vez que llegó a su casa, la Haruno corrió escaleras arriba. Encerrándose en su habitación y lanzándose sobre la cama en cuestión de segundos.

Dejó que sus lágrimas humedecieran la almohada sin pena; repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke en su mente. Se sentía desamparada y frágil, afectada por las palabras de Sasuke y rota en mil pedazos. Había superado al Uchiha, estaba casi segura de que era así; se sintió estúpida y fácil al descubrir lo contrario ese día. Era sorprendente como tantos sucesos fuertes y drásticos se habían hecho presentes en su vida con el regreso de la misión de la Ola. Aún se sentía agradecida de que, a pesar de tantas cosas espantosas, Neji hubiera aparecido para hacerle algo de luz a su deprimente historia. No estaba segura de cómo se habría sentido sin él…

Reparó entonces en que Neji era lo único que aún hacía que se mantuviera en vida. ¿Cómo tendría que haberse sentido los días de la misión de la Ola si Neji no hubiera estado ahí? A pesar de que habría pasado incluso más tiempo con Shikamaru, no habría tenido nadie a quién observar; se habría privado también de sentir aquel absurdo cosquilleo en el medio de su estómago y habría notado la ausencia del calor en sus mejillas. Neji le había dado cierto color a su vida, y se encontraba eternamente agradecida con él.

El momento en el que, con las lágrimas nublando su vista, el Hyuuga la había observado se repitió una y otra vez en su mente. Buscó entonces volver a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Neji rodeando su cuerpo, y esperó poder sentir sus suaves dedos tan reales como los había sentido en ese momento. Esperó que cada sensación siguiera grabada en su mente; así podría recordarle siempre.

Era sorprendente que fuera Neji con quién había tenido que chocar camino a casa, ¿acaso no habría sido lo mismo ver a Shikamaru? Sintió cierta incomodidad al hacerse esa pregunta. Otra duda asaltó su mente rápidamente. ¿Qué hacía Neji ahí? ¿Qué no había dicho que se quedaría entrenando? Frunció el ceño ante su propia pregunta. Entonces, su mente comenzó a crear posibles respuestas. _Una más absurda que la otra._

Entre muchas especulaciones, los ojos de la Haruno fueron cerrándose. Cayó entonces entre los brazos de Morfeo incluso antes de lo que había esperado.

[…]

Esa noche, sintiéndose incómodo y ansioso, el Hyuuga no podía dormir. Con los ojos cerrados, ambas manos en su nuca y recostado boca arriba no había otra cosa que atravesara su mente. _Sakura_. Las lágrimas de la pelirrosa atravesando suavemente su rostro, y los mechones rozados siendo alborotados por el viento. Las tardes de entrenamiento, y las discusiones absurdas. La risa de la Haruno llegó a sus oídos en un claro anhelo… Y supo entonces que esa noche no dormiría.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso de pie. Y fueron simples segundos los que tardó en alistarse para salir. Había muchas maneras de abandonar la casa de los Hyuuga, y lo cierto es que la puerta resultó ser la más absurda. Si alguien le descubría vagando por la casa a esas horas…le asesinarían. De todas formas, no iba a armar demasiado alboroto. Abandonó su habitación, caminando con naturalidad. Lo cierto es que cualquiera, en su situación, habría buscado exagerarlo todo y caminar en puntas de pie; observando a todos lados paranoicamente. Él no era así. Sabía que incluso caminando cómo lo haría normalmente sus pies no provocarían ruido alguno, extrañamente la calma y el silencio eran cosas que solían salirle sin realmente intentarlo.

Al abandonar la casa, supo exactamente a donde quería dirigirse. En un principio, planeaba vagar por Konoha sin rumbo alguno. Pero ahora estaba totalmente seguro de dónde quería ir. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin cautela alguna.

Pudo entonces apreciar con cierta emoción su aldea por las noches.

La luna acariciaba con su distante y blanca luz las calles de Konoha. Bañaba con su peculiar blanco las distintas casas y el viento arrastraba con amabilidad las hojas caídas de los árboles. Aquellas calles que diariamente veía pobladas de aldeanos, se encontraban en calma esa noche. Su aldea era definitivamente encantadora por las noches, y ya lo había comprobado en otras oportunidades.

Siguió avanzando con la serenidad escrita en su rostro y, al levantar la mirada, no pudo evitar maravillarse al observar el gran satélite blanco. Supo entonces que la luna sería su cómplice y testigo esa noche.

El camino que debía recorrer hasta su destino no era demasiado largo, y extrañamente se lo sabía de memoria. Lo cierto es que nunca lo había recorrido, y sus pies jamás habían tocado esas calles con el fin de llegar allí. El problema es que, durante varias noches, había esperado tener la oportunidad de ir. Su mente había soñado con recorrer aquel camino varias noches, y hasta se imaginaba cómo debía ser transitar esas calles sabiendo que se dirigía _allí_. Esa había sido la primera noche que se armaba de valor…

Supo que había llegado a su destino cuando divisó una casa ciertamente pintoresca del lado izquierdo de la calle. Se cuestionó si convenía que utilizara chakra para llegar a pequeño balcón o si simplemente debía saltar. La pregunta seguía en su mente, huérfana de respuesta, cuando notó que la puerta de la casa a la que pensaba infiltrarse se habría lentamente. Se lanzó hacia atrás bruscamente, buscando camuflarse con alguna otra edificación. Fue una fracción de segundo la que tardó en desaparecer del campo de visión de cualquiera.

Y entonces la vio.

Observó atentamente cómo abandonaba su casa y comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda. Lo cierto es que habría sido fácil descubrirle de pasar a su lado, y agradeció millones de veces a Kami-sama que no hubiera permitido que le vieran.

Notó cómo la fina silueta avanzaba con delicadeza por la interminable calle, y tardó un par de segundos en decidir si seguirle era buena idea o no. Se vio convencido cuando recordó que él estaba ahí por ella desde un principio.

Desde los altos tejados, el Hyuuga la siguió observando. Personalmente, había calificado aquella actitud como una _cobarde_ y aún no comprendía del todo por qué necesitaba esconderse. Tal vez hablarle le había resultado incluso más satisfactorio…

Tomando una última decisión, saltó con sigilo del tejado. Ni un solo ruido. Avanzó entonces con serenidad hacia ella, esperando que no notara su presencia hasta alcanzarle.

A unos cuántos centímetros, reparó en que se veía hermosa esa noche. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su brillante cabello y su tersa piel lucía aún más blanca. La brisa chocaba contra su rostro, despeinando ligeramente los mechones rosados.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto.-murmuró ella incapaz de mirarle.

Con suavidad, el pelinegro se acomodó a su lado derecho y dejó que sus pies acompañaran los de ella con serenidad. No estuvo seguro de cuáles eran las palabras correctas para entablar una conversación; después de todo no quería lucir como un entrometido. Se había convencido de acercarse a ella por el simple hecho de que tenía una pregunta que hacerle. De otra forma, le habría seguido observando en silencio. No quería ser indiscreto, y la idea de tocar el tema con poco tacto tampoco le resultaba la mejor. Entre las miles de palabras que atravesaron su mente, ninguna pareció convencerle del todo. ¿Cómo debía dirigirse a ella? ¿Sería mejor que esperara a que ella mencionara lo sucedido? Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se mordió la lengua rápidamente. No estaba seguro de que las palabras correctas existieran para esta situación…

-Haruno,-musitó armándose de valor- ¿qué te ocurre?

Sakura bajó la mirada, negándose a detener la marcha.

-¿A qué te refieres?-interrogó en tono apagado.

-Hoy…¿por qué llorabas?-sus ojos encontraron su silueta con la preocupación casi tangible.

-No tiene importancia…-murmuró, dejando que el viento revolviera su cabello.

-Tal vez no quieras decírmelo,-comentó desviando la mirada- y lo comprendo. Quise preguntártelo porque, verte así, me hizo sentir algo preocupado. Jamás te vi llorar.-agregó con voz neutra.

Sakura pestañeó ligeramente. ¿Neji se había preocupado por ella? Observó la expresión del ojiperla de reojo, siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Jamás creyó que Neji fuera a decirle que se había preocupado por ella…

Entonces, en silencio, observó al Hyuuga. Neji mantuvo sus ojos fijos al frente, tal vez fingiendo que ignoraba la persistente mirada de la pelirrosa. La luz de la luna tocaba con exquisita suavidad la mejilla derecha del pelinegro, haciendo lucir incluso más nítidos los ojos del byakugan. Los labios de Neji lucían incluso más llamativos esa noche y tal vez el verdadero motivo era que esa fue la primera vez que Sakura se preguntó cómo sería besarlos. Podía recordar perfectamente lo que sintió la vez que el pelinegro le besó la mejilla y se preguntó si el roce de sus labios con los suyos se sentiría igual…

Ante la pregunta, las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron ligeramente e, inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a los labios. Rozando con su dedo índice su labio inferior al bajar su mirada nuevamente.

-Fue algo sin sentido,-expuso en tono apagado- en realidad.

-¿Vas a contarme?

Sakura asintió con su cabeza, mordisqueando sus labios con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Debía decírselo? Estaba segura de que a Neji le resultaría estúpido…Lo peor de todo, era que sí lo era. Y se reconoció a ella misma en aquel sentimiento estúpido.

-Sasuke dijo que era inútil…-musitó, dispuesta a continuar; fue interrumpida entonces.

-No eres inútil, Haruno.-murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creía que con el tiempo todos aprenderían a respetarme a pesar de ser una novata en esto de los ninja-médicos.-expuso con voz ahogada- Aparentemente, para Sasuke, mi nuevo cargo no significa nada. Todo lo que hago carece de valor o utilidad para él…

El Hyuuga asintió en silencio, con la mirada fija al frente. En cierta forma, la confesión de la Haruno le molestó. ¿Por qué a Sakura le importaba tanto lo que pensara el Uchiha? Aparentemente sus pensamientos no habían estado para nada errados; Sakura no podía evitar amar al Uchiha. Y él no era nadie para juzgar aquello. Durante la misión de la Ola había intentado descifrar los pensamientos de Sakura más de una vez, preguntándose si seguiría estando enamorada del Uchiha después de tanto desprecio. Sakura acababa de confirmarle aquello.

-¿Aún quieres al Uchiha?-interrogó con cierta indiscreción.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Es algo que toda Konoha sabe.-dijo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida que ocultaba cierta amargura.

-Pues no es así.-negó con su cabeza- Sasuke no me gusta.

-¿Entonces?

-Solía sentir algo por él. Es diferente. Desde antes de la misión de la Ola supe que ya no sentía lo mismo.

-¿Lo supiste?-el Hyuuga arqueó una ceja.

-Me convencí de que no tenía sentido sufrir por un idiota como él.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que hoy si te afectaran sus palabras?-preguntó, girando su cabeza ligeramente hacia ella.

-Tal vez el hecho de que me molesta que todos me reconozcan como la estúpida que hizo que todas las misiones del equipo 7 fracasaran. No quiero que me vean como la débil del grupo, y me molesta que para Sasuke siga siendo así.

-En ese caso, deberías enfrentarle.

-¿enfrentarlo?-Sakura le miró horrorizada.

-No me refiero a que pelees con él,-aclaró él…sonriendo- deberías discutírselo. De una u otra forma va a tener que cambiar su opinión.

-No hay nada en mi que Sasuke pueda ver para que piense algo diferente. Sigo aparentando ser la misma…

-Lo aparentas.-repitió- No eres la misma inútil que conocí en los exámenes chuunin.

-¿inútil?-Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Dije que alguna vez lo fuiste,-atajó él divertido- ya no.

-Sería genial que todos lo vieran así.

-No es cuestión de que las personas cambien su parecer; tú debes hacerlo. Desde ahora, deja que el Uchiha piense lo que quiera, de una u otra forma vas a demostrarle lo contrario durante la misión.

-No voy a ir, Neji.

El ojiperla la observó confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy, cuando me viste, fue porque había discutido con Sasuke. Les dije que me salía de la misión…

-Ya veo…

-Espero que todo salga bien, Neji-kun.-musitó, sonriéndole ligeramente.

El Hyuuga asintió en silencio.

Los segundos transcurrieron entonces, y ninguno fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. El silencio de uno provocaba el del otro, y no tuvieron necesidad de hablar para comprenderse. El viento sopló suavemente, desordenando los cabellos rosados. Sakura observó a Neji con una sonrisa, pero éste mantuvo aún así sus ojos fijos en el firmamento. Sintiéndose a gusto con la situación, la Haruno se acercó a Neji e hizo que su anatomía chocara con la de él, abrazándole por la cintura con el brazo derecho y reposando su cabeza entre su hombro y cuello. En un principio, el Hyuuga se sobresaltó, pero luego observó la expresión de la Haruno y sus ojos cerrados. La rodeó entonces con su brazo izquierdo, atrayéndola a sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Intenté hacerlo largo; lo cierto es que estaba bastante inspirada. Supongo que es el primero que tenía un balance perfecto entre el dialogo y la narración de los relatos, ¡estoy feliz!<strong>

**Casi lo olvido :| Con respecto a los tres proyectos que propuse; aún no elegí uno. Por el momento estoy tratando de tomar sus elecciones, así que quienes no me dejaran su opinión aún POR FAVOR háganlo :)**

** En fin, DEJEN REVIEWS :) Gracias por leer.**

_**Mina-kyu: Hola! Realmente no importa mucho que tu review pasado haya sido corto; no siempre estamos inspirados. La aparición de Shikamaru fue algo que todos estabamos esperando, sinceramente, ya se le extrañaba. Concuerdo definitivamente con tu comentario, TODAS correríamos detrás de un chico como el Hyuuga. Además, creo que el que el Uchiha sienta que le dejan de lado no está del todo relacionado con algo que él haya provocado y no creo que sea su culpa; la forma en la que actúa es algo que simplemente no puede evitar :( Con respecto a tu duda, no reo que merezca un capítulo completo :P Es bastante simple. ¿Por qué Neji habría querido que ella se fuera? Era evidente que le molestó que le dejara cuando podrían haberse quedado juntos e.e De todas formas, sabemos que jamás lo admitirá :P En fin, sigue soñando con la continuación del capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo. Lo cierto es que lo había redactado de una manera TOTALMENTE diferente. En un principio, tenía otra idea sobre lo que sucedería en los siguientes capítulos pero al ver sus reviews y las distintas expectativas sentí que o que había escrito no les dejaría satisfechos. Cambié entonces todo lo que tenía escrito :s Espero que haya valido la pena :) Más abajo, haré un último comentario.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol atravesaron delicadamente la ventana de su habitación, rozando su pálida piel esa mañana. Estando sobre su cama de costado, con los ojos hacia el sol, se removió a causa de la molesta nueva luz. Supo pronto que era temprano, pues su reloj no había sonado aún. Por lo general se despertaba un tiempo antes de que su reloj sonara, y jamás necesitaba de éste. Aún así, aquella precaución no estaba de más. Abrió sus ojos y se estiró lentamente para soltar uno, o dos bostezos y, ya despierto, se puso de pie.<p>

A fin de cuentas, había dormido.

Después de pasar unas horas caminando con la Haruno, la sorprendió soltando un bostezo. Sakura le dijo un millón de veces que no estaba cansada, pero fue fácil darse cuenta de que lo decía por el hecho de que no quería alejarse de él. Tardó un par de minutos en convencerla, y finalmente consiguió devolverla a su casa. Esa noche, cuando llegó devuelta a la mansión de los Hyuuga, cayó dormido en simples segundos.

Y ahora el recuerdo de _lo sucedido esa noche se repetía una y otra vez en su mente._

Las anisas de ver a la Haruno le atacaron entonces, e intentó convencerse de que no faltaba mucho para eso. Aún así, se hizo consciente de algo desafortunado repentinamente. _Sakura no iría a la misión_. Quería verla, más que nada, pero no la vería ni ese día, ni el siguiente. Tendría que soportar el deseo de verle hasta acabar con la misión. Sintió entonces estúpida la idea de dejar a la Haruno sola. No podía faltarle a su palabra como shinobi pero…¿él realmente había prometido ir? No se había hecho cargo de la misión del todo y, de una u otra forma, a ninguno de los integrantes del escuadrón le agradaría su presencia. No es como si ir fuera su obligación…

Abandonó entonces la casa de los Hyuuga con una idea fija en su mente. Iría e inventaría alguna excusa para poder quedarse.

A pesar de las ansias, y el creciente deseo por ver a la Haruno, intentó avanzar con serenidad; lo cierto es que no quería lucir sospechoso. Durante su camino lo atractivo del día no pasó desapercibido para el Hyuuga, y rápidamente reflexionó que ir de misión habría sido genial si la Haruno hubiera podido acompañarle.

Ya cerca de la entrada de la aldea, pudo divisar al Uchiha y el Uzumaki discutiendo cómicamente, como era habitual. Sasuke le observaba desinteresado y sus respuestas eran simples monosílabos, mientras que el Uzumaki saltaba exageradamente y gritaba conmocionado. No era necesario ver a esos dos todos los días para conocerles en cada uno de sus aspectos; ambos eran dos idiotas. Notó que el Hatake también se acercaba al lugar, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el Uzumaki le corría con su dedo índice, apuntándole a forma de regaño. El jounin abrió sus brazos, y Neji pudo apreciar como comenzaba a contar una de sus tantas, e inciertas, excusas. Naruto y Sasuke le interrumpieron, gritando un "¡No le creemos!" a coro y el Hyuuga consideró por un momento que ser parte del equipo 7 habría sido divertido.

A unos cuántos metros de los integrantes del equipo 7, sus ojos se encontraron con los del Uchiha y pudo jurar por unos segundos que el pelinegro intentaba intimidarle. Ignoró la actitud absurda e infantil y terminó por alcanzarles.

-Buenos días.-saludó con voz neutra.

-¿Qué tal, Neji?-el rubio se volvió hacia él, sonriente, aún con las manos entre el cabello de su sensei; al cual estaba maltratando para enseñarle que mentir era malo.

El Hatake sonrió con pena, y Neji dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-Eh, Ya suéltame, Naruto.-pidió, quitando las manos del ojiazul de su cabello con escasa dificultad. Revolvió su cabello entonces, arreglándole.-Buenos días, Neji.

-Hyuuga.-musitó el Uchiha a forma de saludo.

Respiró una, dos veces.

_Las palabras se acomodaron en su mente_…

[…]

El reloj interrumpió su tranquila mañana.

Uno, dos, tres.

_¡Ring!_

Uno, dos, tres.

_¡Ring!_

El ruido de la cosa esa era simplemente irritante, y aún no entendía cuál era el motivo por el que no compraba uno diferente. Tal vez lo que se lo prohibía eran los sentimientos del Uzumaki, quién le había regalado aquel despertador en sus primeros años de genin. Era rosado, incluso más oscuro que su cabello, y llevaba dos hermosos adornos de metal al tope; los cuales se encargaban de sonar cada mañana arruinando el comienzo de su día. Enmarcando los ilegibles números, que el Uzumaki había retocado con mucho amor, un par de letras se acomodaban a forma de círculo. "Te quiero, Sakura-chan. _¡Dattebayo!_". Era incluso notorio que el espacio se le había acabado al Uzumaki, y se podía apreciar como aquella palabra tan significativa para el ojiazul estaba escrita en letras incluso más pequeñas. Ver a Naruto decorando aquel reloj habría sido absolutamente divertido.

Acabó con el irritante ruido rápidamente, sentándose en su cama con delicadeza. Durante unos segundos, el rostro de Neji atravesó su mente. _Hoy no le vería_…

Soltó un suspiro, pensativa. Habría sido fácil para cualquiera descifrar en quién pensaba. Recordó su caminata con el Hyuuga… Lo cierto es que no había salido con la esperanza de verle; después de todo, nadie imaginaría que, al salir de su casa durante la madrugada, un regalo como aquel se le presentaría. Había salido por el simple hecho de que necesitabas despejarse y, habiendo dormido toda la tarde, ya no tenía sueño. Cuando el Hyuuga se le acercó se sobresaltó un poco, después de todo Neji no había dado a conocer su presencia hasta acercársele lo suficiente. Se sintió bien con la idea de que Neji estuviera ahí. No hablaron demasiado, y sus deseos de hablar se redujeron incluso más cuando Neji le abrazó. Sintió que se quedaba sin habla. Y supo que pronunciar siquiera una palabra acabaría con lo perfecto del momento.

_Se había sentido de maravilla entre los brazos del Hyuuga_…

Mientras cambiaba su pijama por sus ordinarias prendas de kunoichi, no pudo evitar pensar en Neji ante los roces de sus dedos. Al atarse la banda de Konoha en la nuca, imaginó que las manos de Neji eran las suyas, y soñó cómo se sentiría sentir los dedos del Hyuuga acariciando delicadamente sus mechones rosados. _Neji_…

Aquel día no tendría mucho que hacer; después de todo, Neji se había ido al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi. ¡Incluso Shikamaru había abandonado la aldea! ¿Qué se supone que haría? Pensó entonces, inconscientemente, en Ino. ¿Por qué es que ella siempre tenía que ser lo que quedaba? Bufó internamente, pero rápidamente supo que la idea de ir a verla no le desagradaba del todo. Tenía ciertas _cosas_ que contarle…

Bajó entonces las escaleras animadamente, y se preparó una taza de té. En la espera de la preciada bebida caliente escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta. Tres golpes secos. Rápidos, cortos y precisos. Movió sus pies con delicadeza hacia la puerta, sin siquiera permitirse imaginar quién era la persona del otro lado. Pensó en Sasuke inconscientemente…

Abrió la puerta con serenidad.

-¿Shikamaru?

El nombre del shinobi abandonó sus labios, y no se preocupó demasiado en disimular lo sorprendida que estaba. El Nara se encontraba frente a ella; con ambas manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión ciertamente indescifrable. El castaño arqueó las cejas.

-¿Lista?

-¿Q-qué cosa?-Sakura tragó saliva.

-Algo así como el rumor de que no vendrías pasó por mi casa anoche.

-¿ru-rumor?

-No tengo intenciones de decirte quién fue, Sakura. Tsk. El punto es que soy algo así como el que le da el final feliz a la historia.-Shikamaru se encogió de hombros- Vas a acompañarme.

-Escucha, Shikamaru, yo…

-No sé qué tanto tienes para decir,-le interrumpió- simplemente no me importa. Vas a acompañarnos, ¿si, Sakura? Acepté esta misión por ti…

-Lo sé, Shikamaru. Y yo también estaba entusiasmada. Pero creo que lo mejor será que no vayas.

-Escucha, no sé qué habrá hecho que cambies de opinión. Lo cierto es que me tomaría horas terminar de comprenderte a ti y a tus estúpidas ideas; lo único que quiero es que vengas con nosotros.

-Shikamaru…

-Sakura.-le interrumpió a tono de reproche.

-Iré.-musitó, apretando sus labios con cierta duda.

Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, algo así como torcida.

-Vamos, Sakura.

Abandonó su casa sin siquiera preguntarse qué pasaría con la tasa de té que se había preparado, tampoco pareció prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que toda su casa era un desastre. Simplemente no podía asimilar lo que acababa de hacer.

Se preguntó entonces por qué había dejado que las palabras de Shikamaru le convencieran con tanta facilidad. Ella ya había tomado una decisión, y estaba totalmente segura de que sus motivos eran validos. ¿Por qué dejó que Shikamaru le convenciera tan fácilmente?

Frente a ella, un castaño fatalista avanzaba con serenidad.

Reparó entonces en que, tal vez, no había basado su decisión en las palabras del Nara; mucho menos en el deseo de acompañarle nuevamente. Sus motivos iban más allá de ello. Tenían que ver con sus sueños, y esperanzas; así como con aquello por lo que lo habría dado todo entonces. En pocas palabras, un nombre con cuatro simples letras. _Neji_.

Avanzaron pausadamente, y le tomó de todas formas cierto tiempo terminar de asimilar lo que había hecho por un simple impulso. Le había prácticamente escupido a Sasuke en la cara que no iría…¿qué haría ahora? ¿Aparecer y fingir que nada había sucedido? Mordisqueó sus labios, sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que debería hacer. Estúpido Sasuke.

Durante el camino se mantuvo detrás de Shikamaru, procurando no hacer nada torpe. Caminó con serenidad, preguntándose si pronunciar siquiera una palabra valdría la pena. Extrañamente, los silencios jamás eran incómodos con Shikamaru y, en cierta forma, esta vez le convenía mantenerse callada. Una batalla se libraba en su mente entonces. La misma pregunta recorría su mente una y otra vez. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

En cuánto se encontraron cerca del lugar de encuentro, pudo visualizar a Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto acusando a Kakashi-sensei con su dedo índice, Sasuke observándoles impasible. Notó que cierto pelinegro también estaba ahí. Su corazón pareció acelerarse repentinamente.

Caminó incluso más rápido, adelantándosele al Nara incluso. El jounin de cabellos plateados era acosado por cierto rubio, quién jalaba de los interesantes y plateados cabellos; Sakura pudo apreciar como con cierta rudeza Kakashi se desprendía de él. Frente a el Hatake, se encontraba Neji. Caminó incluso más rápido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-exclamó la pelirrosa llamando la atención de los presentes.

El primero en sonreír entonces fue el ojiazul.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Los pies de la Haruno se movieron animadamente hacia sus compañeros, y notó de reojo que el Uchiha mantenía su vista fija al piso. Idiota. El Hatake sonreía complacido bajo la mascara, y agitó entonces su mano derecha a forma de saludo. Al verle pasar frente a él, el Nara se encogió de hombros y descubrió con cierta diversión que Neji se volteaba hacia Sakura con una extraña mueca sobre sus labios.

Tal vez, Sakura si estuviera cambiando al Hyuuga.

-Buenos días, Naruto.-la ojijade sonrió, observando al rubio complacida

-C-creí que no vendrías, Sakura-chan.-musitó él observándola con cierta pena.

-Cambié de opinión.

-¿Entonces Shikamaru te convenció?-el rubio dio un salto- Já, ¡Yo sabía que serviría!

-¿Tú lo mandaste?-la Haruno arqueó una ceja.

-N-no, Sakura-chan. Pero en cuánto supe que él iría a verte…simplemente estuve convencido de que hoy vendrías.

-Parece entonces que seremos bastantes.-dedujo el Hatake.

-No somos tantos, Kakashi-sensei.-la Haruno frunció el ceño.

-Le pedí a Rock Lee que nos acompañara en tu lugar.

-Uno más, uno menos. ¿Verdad, sensei? Seguramente Lee será de mucha ayuda.

-Siempre lo es.-concedió Sakura sonriente.

La pelirrosa reparó entonces en que los ojos del pelinegro divagaban en el cielo; Neji no parecía tener intenciones de mirarla. Tal vez había intentado ignorarla, pero en cierta forma notaba como el ojiperla intentaba especular sus movimientos de reojo. Le observó durante unos segundos, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

_Neji_.

-B-buenos días, Neji-kun.-saludó acercándose con delicadeza. Su vos tembló, y le habría gustado poder evitarlo. Carraspeó silenciosamente.

-Buenos días, Haruno.-el pelinegro se volvió hacia ella, con ambas cejas arqueadas- Creí que no vendrías.

-E-eso iba a hacer.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-Me di cuenta de que habría sido estúpida saltearme una misión por algo así.

-Me alegra que hayas recapacitado.-concedió, curvando ligeramente sus labios.

-¡SAKURA!

El grito llegó a sus oídos tan chillón como a los del Hyuuga, y el dueño de aquella voz fue inconfundible para ambos. Cabello negro, prendas verdes, una sonrisa aparentemente deslumbrante y unas extraordinarias cejas. _Lee_.

-Me-me alegra mucho que estes bien, Sakura.-Lee apareció junto a ella en cuestión de segundos, y tomó con euforia las manos de la pelirrosa entre las suyas-Estoy seguro de que no habría soportado estar fuera de Konoha sin ti; porque la ausencia de tu belleza frente a mis ojos me cegaría antes de lo que crees, cerezo mío.-sus ojos brillaron exageradamente.

La Haruno se sonrojó rápidamente, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el Hyuuga; quién mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con una expresión divertida y ciertamente relajada. Se veía atractivo.

-Ya déjala, eh Cejotas.-exclamó Naruto- Tenemos que irnos, y no hay tiempo para tus halagos infantiles.

-No creo que tú sepas agasajar mejor a una mujer, Naruto.-acusó el Hatake, comenzando a caminar.

-¡Pero claro que sí, sensei! ¿Acaso nunca me vio con Hinata-chan?

-¿Qué se supone que haces con Hinata?-atajó Shikamaru repentinamente- Te quedas sin habla incluso antes de saludarle.

Así todos comenzaron a caminar, Lee finalmente había soltado a Sakura y la Haruno se mantenía a un lado de Neji. El Hyuuga mantenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¡Eso es mentira, Shikamaru!

-No es el único que lo nota, Dobe…

-¡Ya cállate! Todos saben que Hinata-chan y yo solemos hablar bastante.

-Hasta que uno de los dos cae desmayado y el otro le acompaña.-agregó el Uchiha.

Naruto dio un salto, volviéndose hacia él con molestia.

-¡Que no, Teme! ¡Ya ambos lo superamos!

-¿entonces si se desmayaban?-Shikamaru arqueó una ceja- Eso es demasiado extraño.

-No tienes nade que decir; tú y el Teme jamás se desmayaron frente a una niña porque no sienten nada por nadie. Además, a Lee también le pasa.-concluyó, adelantándose con ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Q-qué a mi qué cosa, Naruto?-el alumno de Gai le siguió, dando un simple salto.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos en el cielo, y siguió avanzando sin siquiera desviar la mirada del azulado firmamento. Shikamaru avanzó a unos cuántos pasos de él, casi dormido y con gran torpeza. Sakura observó a Neji a su lado, y se relamió los labios dispuesta a hablarle…

-C-creo que no te agradecí el apoyo; pero quería que supieras que lo que dijiste anoche me hizo sentir bien. Gracias.

-No hay de qué,-atajó él rápidamente- simplemente te di mi opinión sobre la situación.

-Pero también me acompañaste. Y te lo agradezco mucho.

-Es algo que cualquiera habría hecho al verte en aquel estado…-Neji se encogió de hombros- Tengo que admitirte también que estaba algo preocupado. Consideré incluso la idea de no venir hoy, y asegurarme de que no te suicidaras o algo por el estilo mientras yo estaba de misión.

-N-no me habría suicidado.-negó.

-A veces eres algo extremista.

-No creo que me hubiera quitado la vida.

-Suponiendo que lo hubieras considerado, habría estado aquí para prohibírtelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Me habría sentido un idiota faltando a una promesa. No habría cancelado nuestras horas de entrenamiento.

-¿Te habrías quedado…por mi?

-Tal vez.-Neji se encogió de hombros- Lo consideré.

¿Se habría quedado por ella? Tardó un par de minutos en asimilarlo, pero rápidamente se lanzó entre sus brazos y le abrazó eufóricamente. Esa noche se había preguntado varias veces qué haría si la misión del Hyuuga terminaba siendo más larga de lo que esperaba… Se sintió afortunada de que, de una u otra forma, Neji no la habría expuesto a aquella ansiosa espera en la que los nervios lo son todo, y la necesidad de volver a ver a un ser querido finge quemar el corazón.

El ojiperla se mantenía inmóvil, dejando que Sakura le abrazara con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

-Gracias por preocuparte, _Neji-kun_. No sé qué habría hecho de quedarme sola. Lo pensé pero…no llegué a ninguna conclusión.

-Estoy seguro de que habrías agradecido mi compañía; ¿Temías tener una semana aburrida?

-N-no, no es por eso.-negó, enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro del Hyuuga.-Te habría extrañado.-confesó.

_Te habría extrañado_. Las palabras resonaron un par de veces en la mente del Hyuuga, y se encontró extrañamente feliz con la pequeña confesión. _O habría tenido entonces con quién divertirse durante la ausencia del Uchiha…_, musitó una voz dentro de su mente y sintió cierto desprecio por el hecho de que, en cierta forma, así pensaba de Sakura.

La Haruno inspiró profundamente, dejando que el aroma de Neji se impregnara en su nariz. Por unos segundos, supo que vivir entre los brazos del Hyuuga habría sido una parte que, definitivamente, describiría la vida perfecta.

Unos cuántos pasos más adelante, Naruto se volteó inconscientemente y la imagen que encontraron sus ojos le resultó un tanto perturbadora. Procuró no pronunciar palabra alguna, y cerró la boca con cautela. ¿Qué hacía Sakura abrazando al Hyuuga? Intentó disimular; aparentemente el único en notarlo había sido él. A su lado, Lee observaba el cielo sonriente. Shikamaru observaba el piso. Sasuke…bueno, Sasuke miraba hacia el frente también. Rogó que Kakashi-sensei no pudiera observar hacia atrás con el sharingan. Lo mismo Sasuke…

La pelirrosa recordó rápidamente que la obviedad no era algo que fuera a ayudarle demasiado con el ojiperla. Se alejó entonces suavemente, y luego bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por su propia reacción.

Neji carraspeó.

-Ya veo.-musitó, pasando su mano por el ahora tenso cuello.

Durante unos minutos, la presencia de las palabras no fue necesaria. Y ambos caminaron al lado del otro plácidamente. Sakura se preguntó entonces si alguien habría notado el abrazo que le había dado a Neji; si había sido así, estaba muerta. Jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza.

El viento sopló entonces, y pareció llevarse con él los pensamientos de la ocupada mente de la Haruno. La pelirrosa reparó entonces en que hacía algo de frío, e irse así sin más podría traerle problemas en un futuro cercano. Tembló ligeramente.

-¿Frio?

-B-bueno, creo que algo…¿Tú no?

-En absoluto. Jamás tengo frío.

-¿En serio? ¿Has ido entonces a misiones en pleno invierno?

Una suave risa abandonó los labios del Hyuuga.

-Déjame decirte que el frío no es algo que debe detener a un shinobi.

-Pero si puede enfermarle.-advirtió ella, apuntando con su dedo índice la fina tela de la ropa del hyuuga- Y no quiero tener que pasarme una semana cuidándote por_ tus_ descuidos.

-No voy a enfermarme, Haruno.-negó con cierta diversión.

-¿No? Nunca puedes estar seguro.

Neji cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, sonriendo divertido.

-Siempre estoy bien abrigado…-se defendió.

-¿Abrigado? Pff, pero si la tela de tu ropa es incluso más fina que la mía. Apuesto a que mueres de frío, Hyuuga.

-Sigo vivo.-advirtió.

-Simple suerte. Deberías abrigarte un poco más, chico genio.

-Haruno, ¿te dijeron que serías una gran madre?

Y se sonrojó. Hasta quedar del mismo color de su vestido.

-¿P-por qué lo dices?-tartamudeó.

-Actúas como una.

-B-bueno, yo…

-Estoy seguro de que Hanabi te escuchará más a ti que a mi.-musitó resignado.

Sakura soltó una risa.

-¿Tienes problemas con la hermana de Hinata?

-Se supone que me encargue de ellas. Ambas. Pero Hinata, a pesar de requerir de mi cuidado, es más…¿tranquila?

-Creo que eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que es mayor que Hanabi, Hyuuga.

-Deseo entonces que Hanabi crezca.

-Algún día entenderá que por su bien debe hacer lo que le dices. A fin de cuentas, algún día te hará explotar y nadie quiere que eso suceda.

-Como te dije, soy bastante paciente.-replicó.

-Pero todos tenemos un límite.

-Hay más posibilidades de que _tú_ me hagas llegar al límite antes que Hanabi.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.-dijo, desviando la mirada- Tengo más poder que Hanabi sobre ti.

Inconscientemente, la Haruno sonrió; porque le habría gustado que fuera así. Se quitó el cabello del rostro, y prolongó el roce de sus dedos sobre su mejilla hasta hacerle parecer una caricia. Observó entonces de reojo al Hyuuga, y se sonrojó ligeramente. Neji ignoraba su mirada, pero aún así no pudo evitar pensar que el Hyuuga tenía el perfil más perfecto que jamás había visto.

El Hyuuga observó al Hatake avanzando a unos cuántos metros, y luego la torpeza con la que avanzaba Rock Lee. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el exagerado y ridículo movimiento, y aún así no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de la Haruno. Porque, a pesar de que no lo sabía, tal vez, ella tenía mayor poder sobre él que cualquier otra persona sobre la Tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Lo cierto es que no me siento muy conforme; pero me habría sentido incluso peor haciendoles esperar más tiempo. Además de eso, volveré a insistirles con eso de las historias que les gustaría leer; realmente basaré mi trabajo en lo que ustedes esperen leer :)<strong>

**Dejen REVIEWS :) Muchas gracias por leer!**

**ali1859: Hola :) Lamento mucho haberlo dejado ahí, pero el beso no esta previsto aún! Siento mucho tenerte tan ansiosa, jaja. Supongo que tieenes razón con tu acusación, estamos en el capítulo 22 y llevan mucho tiempo esperando, pero pretenderé solo un poco más de paciencia de parte de mis lectores :) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Linmellin de Usui: Hola! Me hace muy feliz saber que te sientes tan identificada con la historia; y espero que siga siendo así. Prometo que prnto habrá más momentos de NejiSaku! Muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Fuiste la única que notó lo de las 200 reviews, jaja. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya emocionado y hayas sentido tantas cosas a medida que avanzaba. Definitivamente, somos muy parecidas; porque yo también le habría lanzado al infeliz del Uchiha algo de aceite caliente :) Además de eso, comparto tu adoración hacia Naruto 3 y espero que pronto podamos corregir al Uchiha. Prometo que pronto habrá más NejiSaku, porque aparentemente no eres la única a la que le inquieta llevar 22 capítulos sin un beso siquiera, jaja. Con respecto a tus preguntas; bueno, no estoy segura de que haya mucha "acción" lo que puedo jurarte es que ocurrirán cosas ciertamente interesantes; posiblemente terminemos de definir los sentimientos de cada uno durante estos capítulos. Tengo que admitirte que, en un principio, mi idea era dejar a Sakura fuera de la misión pero a base de ciertos reviews modifiqué esa parte de la historia. En fin, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Diana-chan: Seguí tus distintos comentarios, y me habría encantado que llegaras a leer el capítulo 22. Espero que pronto puedas darme tu opinión sobre los últimos capítulos. Además, prometo que dejaré de jugar con la existencia de Sasuke, jaja. Nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**

**Dan: Hola! Leer tu review me hizo muy feliz por varios motivos :) Primero que nada, me encanta terminar de conocer a mis lectores anónimos; soy feliz ahora que sé de tu existencia. Además de eso, me hiciste sentir extrañamente bien(?. Tengo que admitirte que no creí que mis lectores fueran a fijarse en mis reviews y, el que justo hubieras leído ese, aparenta ser pura suerte. Eres como un ser extraño enviado para hacerme sentir mejor conmigo misma(?. Jamás había tenido un review que criticara de esa manera mi historia y, si bien no me molestan las críticas constructivas, me sentí ciertamente triste al leer aquella. Me pareció agresiva y desagradable. Supongo que no a todos se les puede encantar, pero me sentí bastante disconforme con todo lo que decía; incluso más cuando descubrí que tal vez las situaciones sí eran algo forzadas y que posiblemente lo que escribía no fuera tan coherente como me parecía en un principio. Estúpidamente, revisé los capítulos escritos unas 4 veces, preguntándome qué era lo que posiblemente habría escrito mal. Tu review me brindó cierto apoyo que estoy segura no habría encontrado en otro lugar, y me cierto infinitamente agradecida de que uno de mis lectores se sienta en condiciones de defender lo pequeño que es mi historia. Te lo agradezco mucho :) Ahora, con respecto al capítulo, me alegra que encuentres bien redactado el fic y que, además, creas que es algo que vale la pena leer. Prometo pronto cambiar la personalidad de Sakura, y tengo que admitirte que la mayoría de las modificaciones que le hice a la historia fueron basadas e impulsadas en lo que tú esperabas. Te lo digo una última vez, me encuentro infinitamente agradecida con tu persona 3 Espero que el caítulo sea de tu agrado; un beso, y cuidate.**

**Kizara Nanjou: Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Nos leemos!**

**Vicky: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que los próximos te dejen conforme. Muchísimas gracias, y espero que la historia siga atrapándote día a día :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Xiime: hola! Quiero aclararte algo que creo no dejé claro la vez pasada; me puse "triste" por el hecho de que algo que habías mencionado esperabas que pasara y, lamentablemente, yo no planeaba hacerlo suceder jaja. De todas formas, creo que ya modifiqué eso. Con respecto a que tardarás en comentar, no te preocupes! espero anciosamente tus reviews :) Me alegra que ambos capítulo te hayan gustado; tanto las acciones del Nara como la actitud de Neji en el 22 3 Muchísimas gracias por decirme qué tipo de fic te gustaría leer; lo tendré en cuenta. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, un beso y cuidate.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Nuevamente, lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar. Les agradezco por haber dejado reviews; y se me hace como que el capítulo anterior no tuvo demasiada fama, ¿verdad? Lamento mucho si algo en él no les agradó :s**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-Ya, ¡todos silencio!-el rubio agitó sus brazos- ¿Quién se sabe la de la cucaracha?-interrogó burlón, volviéndose hacia los demás shinobi.<p>

Sakura resopló. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan irritante? Llevaban aproximadamente una hora escuchando las desafinadas melodías del Uzumaki y, por supuesto, los adorables coros de Lee. En cuánto el rubio clavó sus ojos sobre ella y el resto de los integrantes del equipo; supo que el viaje sería incluso más largo de lo que esperaba. Shikamaru, quién se encontraba a su lado, se masajeó las sienes con evidente frustración mientras que Sasuke, frente a ellos, se limitó a rodar los ojos. Neji exhaló lentamente.

-¿Nadie?-insistió- Bueno, ¡Yo se las cantaré!-dando un salto, volvió su vista al frente- ¡Vamos, Cejotas!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-repitió varias veces el Nara por lo bajo. Sakura soltó una risa.

-Pronto se cansarán.

-Hablas como si no conocieras a Naruto,-le acusó- él _nunca_ se cansa.

-Entonces tendremos que esperar a que Kakashi-sensei decida poner orden.

-Sabes que no va a hacerlo,-musitó con cierto recelo- cuando tu sensei intervenga ya habremos muerto. Está demasiado ocupado leyendo su maldito libro…-agregó entre dientes.

-Deberías tener más paciencia.-comentó observando con diversión al ojiazul- Además, por lo menos uno de nosotros esta divirtiéndose.

-A costa de todos los otros.

-Habrías estado igual de gruñón incluso si Naruto se comportaba.

-No creo que veas el futuro, y mucho menos aquello que habría sido. Tal vez deberías dejar de especular.

-No especulo, Shikamaru.-atajó soltando una risa- El problema es que te conozco demasiado.

El Nara chasqueó la lengua.

-Esto es un fastidio.

De canción en canción, los minutos transcurrieron. Y así también, los kilómetros a recorrer disminuyeron. Kakashi no les había indicado a donde irían precisamente; lo cierto es que solo le seguían. Así también, Sakura no tenía idea de cuál era el fin de la misión. Supuso que sus compañeros sí, o que por lo menos aquellos que habían asistido a la pequeña reunión tendrían idea alguna. Sabía de todas formas que Shikamaru estaba tan confundido como ella, al igual que Neji. Sus opciones y posibles fuentes de información se encontraban al frente. Y dos de ellas se comportaban como borrachos en el punto más alto al que el alcohol les podía llevar. La tercera no era una verdadera opción; porque no quería hablarle. Definitivamente, no iría como una estúpida a consultarle. Su orgullo iba ahora por sobre todo.

Ante la caída del sol, notó ciertos cambios en la actitud de su sensei. A medida que más rojizo se tornaba el cielo, los pasos del Hatake eran más seguros, e incluso mantenía su vista lejos del estúpido libro que siempre cargaba. Escrutaba con disimulo el terreno, y nada parecía poder pasar de su penetrante mirada. Los árboles se agitaban a causa de las frescas ventiscas de viento, y así también éste mecía las hojas. Naruto y Lee seguían cantando, pero aún así parecían ser los únicos ajenos a la situación. El resto de los shinobi observaban con cautela las extensiones del bosque.

-Aparentemente no vamos a llegar aún,-informó el Hatake- creo que lo mejor será acampar.

-¿No es algo temprano para eso, sensei?-saltó Naruto observando el cielo- ¡Aún nos queda tiempo, 'ttebayo!

-Preferiría que pasáramos la noche aquí.

-De acuerdo.-concedió el Nara encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Se supone que simplemente echaremos nuestros abrigos en el suelo y descansaremos?

-¿Qué acaso estas loco?-saltó el rubio- ¡Eso solo lo hacían los indios, Shikamaru!

-Nos encargaremos de preparar tiendas.-informó el Hatake.

-No creo que vayamos a caber en dos tiendas, Kakashi.-informó el ojiperla.

-Lo harán, Neji.-aseguró.

-¿Y quién dormirá con quién?-interrogó el rubio- Me niego a compartir con Shikamaru, ¡el muy infeliz ronca!-gritó indignado.

-No ronco, Naruto.-negó de mala gana- Ese era Kiba.

-¡Tú también, baka!

-Como digas.

-Yo haré las divisiones. Definitivamente no quiero a esos dos juntos.-apuntó con sus dedos a Lee y Naruto- Por el bien de todos dormirán en tiendas diferentes.

-¿Cómo que por su bien?-saltó Naruto.

-Todos queremos dormir, y no creo que alguno consiga conciliar el sueño con sus baladas delirantes.

El jounin de cabellos plateados dividió el pequeño escuadrón con facilidad, y sin siquiera meditarlo demasiado. Teniendo en cuenta que Neji y Lee pertenecían al mismo grupo, decidió acomodarlos en una misma tienda; tal vez buscando la comodidad de ambos. Por otro lado, decidió que Shikamaru era perfecto para acompañarles. Al igual que Sakura. Teniendo en cuenta que los sobrantes eran Naruto y Sasuke, y sabiendo que ambos discutían todo el tiempo, decidió él ser el tercer integrante de la "tienda 2".

-Espere, sensei, ¡Ese nombre es tan patético!

-¿eh?-el Hatake se volvió hacia el rubio con cierta confusión.

-Es que… "tienda 2" es poco original, ¡'ttebayo!

Shikamaru resopló.

-Podríamos ser los…Arma secreta, o los Extraordinarios…-propuso soñador.

-¿Por qué no "_los pichones de Kakashi_"?-el Nara sonrió divertido- Ese si les queda. Hasta tienen a Kakashi. _Kakashi y sus pichones_.

Sakura soltó una suave risa. A su vez, el jounin ignoró los comentarios y decidió sacar otro tema tal vez más interesante.

-Diganme, ¿alguno muere de hambre?-interrogó en el instante en el que terminó de dividirles.

-No.-negó rápidamente el Uchiha.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, Teme?-atajó el rubio- ¡Claro que sí! No como desde el almuerzo.

-Lo sé, Naruto.-escupió el Nara- Almorzamos juntos durante el camino. Acabaste con mi bola de arroz.

-P-pues claro, Shikamaru, dijiste que no ibas a comerla.

-Me la quitaste incluso antes de que pudiera decirte que no tenía hambre.

-¿Hoy estas especialmente quejoso o es mi idea?-Sakura rió.

-Tú lo viste, Sakura. Se comió mi comida sin siquiera pedírmela.-acusó con conmoción.

-¿Ibas a comerla?

-¡Claro que sí, mujer!-exclamó- Y él se la terminó por mi.

-Entonces hoy te comerás la cena de Naruto.

-¿Q-qué, Sakura-chan?-Naruto observó a Sakura con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente- E-es mi cena, Sakura-chan…

-Puedo darte la mía mientras tú le des la tuya a Shikamaru.

-P-pero…¿no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-D-de acuerdo.-concluyó el Uzumaki.

-Nos quedan unas horas antes de que oscurezca por completo,-informó el Hatake- en esta época del año las horas de luz van reduciéndose cada vez más.

-¿Hay algo que debamos buscar para esta noche, sensei?-interrogó el ojiazul sonriente.

-Necesitamos hacer una fogata.

-¡Ramas!-saltó Lee- Soy un especialista en ese tipo de cosas.

-Eso es porque con una patada puedes derribar árboles que están a más de cien millas, -soltó el Uzumaki- y como debemos ser ecologistas no lo haremos.

-¿De dónde sacaremos las ramas entonces?-Lee le observó desorientado.

-Tomaremos las que estén en el suelo.

-Oh.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso,-Sakura sonrió- lo cierto es que soy algo torpe preparando las tiendas…

-Acompáñala, Naruto.-ordenó el Hatake- Nosotros nos encargaremos de las tiendas entonces. Ayúdame, Sasuke.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó al Hatake con intenciones de trabajar.

-Lee, Neji, armen la otra tienda. Ustedes no se tarden.-concluyó, refiriéndose al Uzumaki y la pelirrosa.

-Hecho.-soltó el rubio- ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan!

Naurto comenzó a caminar animadamente, y Sakura le siguió sonriente.

Mientras Lee y Neji comenzaban a trabajar, al igual que Sasuke y Kakashi, Shikamaru se acomodó al pie de un árbol; donde se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado. Desde el cómodo lugar, observaba como los demás trabajaban.

No se adentraron demasiado en el bosque; solo unos cuántos metros. Como Naruto había indicado, solo tomaban ramas derribadas anteriormente y, previo a esto, hacían una delicada selección de las que servirían o no.

-Sabes, Sakura-chan, cuando estábamos donde la Hokage el otro día…-comenzó él, caminando despreocupadamente- bueno, quería hablarte de…

-¿Sasuke?-Sakura soltó una risa irónica que ocultaba cierta amargura- No quiero hablar de eso, y creeme que me harías un favor si evitaras mencionarlo.

-E-espera, lo que tengo que decirte es importante, Sakura-chan…

-Por favor, Naruto.-pidió lentamente- Preferiría que evitaras hablar de aquello; lo cierto es que por el momento es algo que quiero olvidar.

-D-de acuerdo,-musitó él tragando saliva-¿Puedo hacerte entonces una pregunta?

-Depende.

-¿De qué cosa?-interrogó él.

-¿Estoy obligada a contestarla?

-Su-supongo.

-Lo haré si lo creo conveniente.-condicionó ella.

-B-bueno.-el Uzumaki tragó saliva- Hoy, cuando caminábamos, vi que abrazaste a Neji y…

-Oh, eso. No es la gran cosa, ¿acaso nunca te abracé a ti?

-Es diferente. Sé que te lo pregunté varias veces, y la mayoría de las veces evadiste la pregunta.-acusó- Pero me preguntaba qué…

-¿Hm?-Sakura le observó, acomodándose de cuclillas para tomar una rama.

-Sakura-chan, ¿hay algo entre tú y el primo de Hinata?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, porque a pesar de que esperaba una pregunta que refiriera a Neji, nuevamente, no esperaba que el Uzumaki fuera a ser tan directo e indiscreto. Se mordisqueó los labios, porque ni ella estaba segura de si había algo entre Neji y ella. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Porque sabía sobre sus sentimientos, y le era imposible negarlos en este momento pero, aún así, no sabía qué sentía Neji. Porque él jamás era claro, y siempre resultaba demasiado complejo para ella. Porque con Neji todo lo que parecía ser, no era. Porque el Hyuuga podía aparentar algo y pensar otra cosa, porque no había manera de descifrarlo del todo. Y tal vez eso era lo que hacía tan complicada su relación con él.

¿Si había algo entre ella y él? Bueno, no lo sabía.

-Y-yo…

-Sé que puedo resultar algo entrometido, y no quiero que pienses así de mi, Sakura-chan. Simplemente tengo curiosidad. Porque jamás te vi interesada en él…

-B-bueno, Naruto…

-¿Si?

-Yo y Neji solo somos amigos.-aseguró, observando fijamente las ramas que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Ya veo…-el Uzumaki parecía estar meditándolo todo en su cabeza.

Dando un pequeño salto, el rubio se acomodó de cuclillas y tomó unas cuántas ramas, pequeños y firmes troncos. Sakura se sintió aliviada entonces, porque creyó que por fin la incomoda conversación había acabado y se había salvado de decir aquello que no estaba dispuesta a revelar. Sintió infinitas ganas de quitarse la vida cuando el Uzumaki volvió a tomar la palabra…

-Pero a ti te interesa él.-acusó.

-¿Q-qué?

-Oh, no intentes negármelo, Sakura-chan. Comprendo que no quieras que los demás lo sepan, pero no puedes negárselo a uno de tus mejores amigos, ¿o si?

-B-bueno, yo…

-¿Me mentirías, Sakura-chan?-insistió él, fijando por primera vez sus ojos azulados en los jades de ella.

-N-no, pero eso no significa que…

-Sé como le miras,-le interrumpió- y también he notado lo roja que estás cada vez que menciono su nombre. Te vi abrazarle, e incluso dirigirte a él de la misma manera en la que lo hacías con Sasuke. ¿Acaso…?

-Es-espera Naruto, yo no…-su oración quedó en el aire nuevamente.

-Sé que muchas veces me comporto como un estúpido, e incluso me reconozco como uno, Sakura-chan.-admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Pero hay cosas que todos notamos. Incluso el más idiota de los idiotas.

-¿Todos?-Sakura tragó saliva.

-Todos los que te conocen y valoran.-corrigió- _Yo te valoro, Sakura-chan_. Te aprecio mucho.

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente; tal vez por el hecho de que no había nada que pudiera esconder de Naruto realmente.

Aún así, las palabras del Uzumaki le inquietaron en cierta forma. "…todos notamos." ¿Se supone que Naruto no era el único que sospechaba de sus sentimientos por Neji? Si alguien más lo sabía, se suicidaría; estaba convencida. ¿Era realmente tan obvia? Creyó haberse comportado normal el último tiempo, incluso indiferente frente a Neji. ¿Pero habrían notado todos sus sentimientos? El que hubieran descubierto su reciente y nueva amistad con el Hyuuga no significaba que sus sentimientos habían quedado al descubierto también…¿verdad? Mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Y bien?-insistió el rubio.

-B-bueno…tal vez no estés confundido, Naruto. Pero no es algo que me gustaría divulgar y…

-¡Lo sabía!-el Uzumaki soltó una risa- ¡Es que eres tan transparente, Sakura-chan!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Noté tu cambio de actitud en cuánto nos vimos, fue…increíblemente evidente. ¿Será que soy el único que lo notó?

-E-eso espero.

-No fui el único en ver el abrazo, claro, pero las demás cosas…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió la Haruno sobresaltada- ¿Cómo que no fuiste el único?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que el Teme lo notó. También se volteó disimuladamente.-explicó- Y supongo que Shikamaru lo sabe a pesar de que fingió no verlo.

-¿Sasuke nos vio?-repitió.

-Supongo, es posible.-expuso encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Pero acaso eso no es bueno? Estarías probándole a Sasuke que no es el único hombre existente en tu vida.

-No quiero que Sasuke piense que Neji es una especie de reemplazo.

-¿No lo es?-inquirió él- Amabas al Teme con la misma locura, y te comportabas así con él siempre que la situación te lo permitía. Ahora es Neji quién recibe aquel cariño que Sasuke tanto despreciaba. ¿No esta Neji entonces ocupando el lugar de Sasuke?

-Neji no es un reemplazo.-soltó, tomando una última rama- Neji es Neji. Y Sasuke es Sasuke.

[…]

-¡Hemos terminado, muchachos!-gritó Lee con una emoción ciertamente teatral.

-Me sorprende que sean tan exageradamente inteligentes como para poder armar una tienda,-soltó Shikamaru de mala gana- creeme que moriría por ser como tú, Lee.-ironizó.

El alumno de Gai caminó con pasos largos hacia é y, decidiéndose a pasar por su lado, ubicó su mano en su hombro.

-La envidia no es buena, compañero.-soltó, siguiendo con su camino sin más.

El Hyuuga dejó que sus laibos se curvaran en una sonrisa mientras terminaba de atar un nudo al pie de la tienda. Luego, se acercó con naturalidad hacia Shikamaru, para afirmarse al pie del mismo árbol.

-Aquel tipo es demasiado raro.-soltó el Nara.

-Imagina compartir tus años de Genin junto a él.

-Suena complicado.

-Lo fue.-Neji se encogió de hombros- Pero tampoco es como si no hubiera aprendido nada de él.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Entendí tal vez que mi arrogancia no iba a hacerme un mejor shinobi,-soltó- y puedes estar seguro de que Naruto me ayudó más que nadie a comprender esto.

-Entonces…¿lo respetas?-interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Algo así.

-Ya veo…

El Hyuuga mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre Lee, y repentinamente chocó con el Uchiha. Sasuke estaba terminando entonces con su tienda, pero rápidamente le devolvió la mirada a Neji. Los ojos fríos y distantes parecían intentar provocarle cierta incomodidad. De una u otra forma, le costaría bastante al Uchiha intimidarlo. Negándose a ser él quién desviara la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los del dueño de sharingan.

El Nara observó la situación desde el suelo.

-Shikamaru, ayuda a Rock Lee a distribuir la comida.-ordenó el Hatake.

Sin desviar sus ojos de Neji, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar donde Lee. Intentó observar con disimulo ambas miradas; escrutando las expresiones de ambos. Sasuke cerró sus ojos una vez, y volvió a su trabajo con resignación.

-Bien, somos siete, así que podríamos…-Shikamaru hizo caso omiso a la voz del de cejas grandes. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Para cuando Sakura y Naruto llegaron, las tiendas ya estaban hechas y la comida lista. En simples segundos armaron una fogata, y los chuunin se sentaron alrededor del creciente calor. Como siempre, Naruto estaba junto a Sasuke, y junto a Sasuke se encontraba Lee. Al otro lado de Lee estaba Shikamaru. A su lado Sakura, y junto a ella Neji. El Hatake estaba del otro lado del Uzumaki.

En un principio, no se habló demasiado. Todos parecían estar demasiado concentrados en sus respectivas comidas excepto Sakura, quién había renunciado a ella por la discusión de Shikamaru y Naruto. De todas formas, no parecía tener demasiada hambre. Su mirada estaba perdida en la oscuridad del bosque, y para cuando Naruto consiguió sacar un tema de conversación ella fue la única que no se unió. Neji lo notó, y entre las exhaltadas voces carraspeó por lo bajo para dirigirse a ella.

-¿Realmente no vas a comer?

-No tengo hambre.

-Sabes, sospecho que, si no comes,-informó acomodando su comida sobre las piernas de la Haruno- mañana no vas a poder dar tu cien por ciento.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

-Desde que siento que debo hacerlo.-el Hyuuga acomodó sus codos sobre sus rodillas con parsimonia- Así que come y no desprecies mi acto de bondad.

-Tú tampoco podrás luchar si yo acabo con tu cena.

-A veces pienso que no me conoces realmente,-soltó curvando ligeramente sus labios- ¿Crees que no sobreviviría sin cenar?

-Supongo.-concedió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Estoy devolviéndote el favor.

-Estaré bien.-concluyó, dejando sus ojos fijos sobre los de ella.

-Y bien, sensei, ¿Ya va a contarnos de qué se trata esto?-interrogó el Uzumaki observando al Hatake, todos le observaron entonces- Créame, sensei, creo que no fue lu suficientemente explícito.

-Un asesino.-musitó, como si aquello aclarara todo- Estamos buscando un asesino.

-¿En el bosque?-el Nara le observó con confusión.

-Tendríamos que chocar con él. Lo vieron hace unos días en tierras cercanas. Se supone que tenemos que aparecernos en su camino.

-¿Cómo sabremos que se trata de un asesino cuando lo veamos?

-Yo se los diré.-el Hatake fijó sus ojos en el fuego.

La respuesta del jounin fue tan cortante y seca que ninguno encontró el valor para seguir interrogándole; o así es como lo vio Sakura. Naruto asintió en silencio, mientras Lee tragaba saliva con dificultad. Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar.

[…]

Las horas habían pasado, y la tranquilidad era casi tangible en ambas tiendas. Todos parecían haber conciliado el sueño; todos excepto Sakura.

La pelirrosa se removía incómoda entre el final de la tienda, y la anatomía del Hyuuga. Podía sentir la respiración de sus tres compañeros; relajadas y suaves. Aún así, no había nada que le inspirara la suficiente tranquilidad.

No estaba segura de por qué, y no encontraba ninguna manera de justificar sus propias emociones pero, por alguna razón, se sentía completamente intranquila. El ruido de los árboles siendo agitados por el viento, y hasta el sonido de éste chocando con su tienda le hacía sentir completamente incómoda. _Estaba casi paranócia_. Con el fin de relajarse, se puso de pie y abandonó la tienda con todo el silencio del mundo. Sabía que no podía alejarse demasiado, por eso se limitó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los restos de la fogata de esa noche. Se sentó frente a ésta, y tomó una pequeña rama para jugar con las cenizas.

Podía sentir su corazón latir desbocado…

Escuchó ciertos ruidos en la pequeña carpa, y no tardó demasiado en deducir quién era el que la estaba abandonando. Los pasos livianos e inconfundibles llegaron a sus oídos, y no sintió siquiera la necesidad de voltearse. Cierto pelinegro se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es incómodo compartir una tienda conmigo?-soltó socarrón.

-En absoluto.-Sakura sonrió- Es solo que me siento…extraña.

-¿Por qué?-el ojiperla la observó.

-Siento que algo…no esta bien.

-¿Miedo?

-No lo creo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte,-atajó él- después de todo no es como si algo fuera a salir mal.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Somos siete de los mejores chuunin de Konoha, ¿Qué habría de fallar?

-Las peleas no son siempre sencillas.

-Puedes estar segura de que todos estmaos preparados para cualquier cosa.

-Hablas como si no recordaras mi último fracaso con Itachi.

-Me parece que te estas olvidando de algo,-el Hyuuga frunció el ceño ligeramente- ¿Acaso fui yo quién le dio final a la misión?

-N-no pero…

-Tú te encargaste de ello,-Neji se encogió de hombros- además, siendo que aún no habías entrenado conmigo, supongo que habría sido difícil luchar con el Uchiha.-una risa abandonó sus labios.

-Lo dices como si el entrenar contigo fuera a crear un milagro.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Además, no es como si pelear con el Uchiha fuera a resultar sencillo para alguien; estoy seguro de que al más apto de los shinobi le costaría.-reflexionó.

-¿Lo dices porque tú no pudiste terminar de vencerle?

-No me malinterpretes, no soy yo el más apto de todos.

-Pero sí eres uno de los mejores.

-Aquello no esta comprobado.

-¿Ahora eres humilde?-una risa abandonó los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Algo así.

-Me pregunto a qué se debe el repentino cambio.

-No cambié,-corrigió- siemrpe fui así.

-Entonces lamento haber tardado tanto en reconocerte humilde.

La Haruno suspiró, encontrándose ahora algo más tranquila. A su lado, Neji respiraba pausadamente.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero esa noche descubrió que la relación que tenía con Neji era cada vez más cercana. Descubrió que se sentía a salvo y en paz junto a él, una vez más. Y sintió que, tal vez, Neji también se sentía bien junto a ella. Y eso la hizo feliz. De una u otra forma, Neji y ella volvían a hacer más firme su relación cada día. Con cada minuto, descubría algo nuevo sobre el Hyuuga, y simplemente no podía dejar de sorprenderse. Porque él la sorprendía a ella con sus acciones. Y descubrió que por eso le amaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Siento como que me emocioné mucho con el diálogo, pero voy a dejar eso a sus respectivos criterios, jaja. Les agradezco nuevamente por haber dejado reviews :) Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Rosy: Hola! Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te tiene atrapada, y te agradezco por haberme dejado un primer review :) Ciertamente me hace muy feliz saber que mis lectores notan este tipo de cosas, y te agradezco infinitamente haber encontrado un motivo para dejarme tu opinión y subir mi autoestima, jaja. Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, definitivamente no hay cosa que me emocione más que ver que las personas se sienten identificadas con lo que escribo y ese tipo de cosas. Prometo nunca abandonarlos, jaja y te agradezco mucho por confiar en mi :3 un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Linmellin de Usui: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el fic te agrade, así como la idea de que te enamore lentamente :3 Me hizo mucha gracia saber que eres mi fan, puedes considerarte una de las primeras jaja. Prometo que pronto habrá más NejiSaku :) un beso, y cuidate.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola! Bueno, últimamente estoy muy ocupada con el tiempo de la secu, y siento que el tiempo que le estoy dedicando a escribir ¡se vuelve más escaso cada vez! De todas formas, sigo proponiéndome actualizar una vez a la semana. Así que... aquí esta el capítulo de hoy.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!<p>

Pestañeó un par de veces, ciertamente absorta. El Uzumaki se encontraba frente a ella, sonriendo exageradamente. Supuso que sería temprano, porque Naruto solía despertarla siempre primero a ella. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó al verla pestañear.

-Ya, ¡Arriba todos! ¡Levántate, cejotas!-el Uzumaki se salteó a Neji y comenzó a sacudir al alumno de Gai con una sonrisa- ¡Hoy tenemos un gran día! ¡Tú también, Shikamaru!

El Nara se acomodó boca abajo.

-¡Te dije que arriba, baka! ¡Todavía nos queda mucho por recorrer!-se acomodó de cuclillas- Ya, ya, ya, ¡Vamos, Shikamaru!

Sakura se sentó, estirándose con serenidad. Bostezó una, o dos veces y observó con diversión como el Uzumaki despertaba a los integrantes de su tienda. No le resultó extraño que Shikamaru le ignorara, después de todo, los gritos del Uzumaki no privarían al Nara de dormir.

-¡Pero qué torpe eres! ¡Arriba!-el Uzumaki fue donde el Hyuuga- ¡tú también, eh! No creas que te dejaré dormir, Neji. ¡Levántate!

El Hyuuga le observó durante unos segundos, luego soltó un suspiro.

-Si prometo que me levantaré, ¿dejarías de gritar?

-B-bueno, tal vez, pero… ¿vas a hacerlo?-el Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, Naruto.-musitó, sentándose con naturalidad- Ahora deja de gritar.

-D-de acuerdo.-el Uzumaki se dispuso a salir- Pero quiero que todos estén despiertos para cuando vuelva, eh.-advirtió señalándoles con su dedo índice.

Definitivamente, Sakura había soñado con despertarse de una manera…más suave tal vez. Pero el Uzumaki lo hacía todo así. Se puso de pie, y abandonó la tienda; regalándole una risa a cada uno de los chicos en ella. El único que no pudo percibirla fue Shikamaru, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

El día aparentaba estar nublado, y el cielo se encontraba de un oscuro gris. Sakura estaba segura de que no debían estar siquiera cerca del mediodía pero, por alguna razón, le inquietaba saber el horario. Tal vez porque no solía luchar por las mañanas… Kakashi se encontraba a unos cuántos metros, observando la extensión del bosque; escrutando el amplia área. A su lado, sobre un árbol, se encontraba el Uchiha.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Se supone que seguiremos caminando sin rumbo?

El Hatake se volvió hacia ella.

-Estamos a unos cuántos kilómetros del lugar donde se le vio; supongo que podríamos quedarnos aquí.

-Espere, ¡¿QUÉ?-el Uzumaki se salió de su tienda exaltado- ¡Dijo que seguiríamos caminando, sensei! ¿Cuál es el fin de quedarnos aquí?

-Yo soy el jounin a cargo, Naruto.-dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero…

-Desde aquí podemos evaluar mejor el terreno.-intervino el Uchiha- Además no tiene sentido que sigamos avanzando. Deberíamos familiarizarnos con todo esto y simplemente prepararnos.

-Es difícil prepararse para chocar con alguien que no conocemos, ¡'ttebayo! ¡Podríamos lanzarle un kunai a un pobre anciano!

-Yo les diré a quién atacar. Ahora dedíquense a prepararse.

-De acuerdo.-el rubio suspiró resignado- Bien, iré con los demás.

Sakura observó con diversión como el ojiazul daba pasos firmes y largos hacia la tienda de Lee, Neji y Shikamaru. Y esperó atentamente su próxima acción.

-¡BIEN ARRIBA, DORMILONES!-se le escuchó exclamar.- ¡Muévete, Neji!

-No me toques, Naruto.-indicó con parsimonia.

-C-como digas,-Sakura pudo imaginarse al Uzumaki encogiéndose- sigue durmiendo si quieres…

-¡Eso es injusto, Naruto!-le reclamó Lee.

-¡Silencio! Nadie pidió tu opinión, Cejotas.-atajó- Ahora levántate.

-Ya lárgate, Naruto…-pidió Shikamaru con voz adormecida.

Neji abandonó la tienda, y Sakura le observó divertida. El Hyuuga se acomodó a su lado, escrutando la tienda con diversión.

-¡No seas dormilón, 'ttebayo! Si no se salen ahora voy a…

-De acuerdo, ya estoy despierto, Naruto.-indicó Lee abandonando la tienda.

-¡Así es, Lee!-la voz de Naruto le recordó vagamente a la de Gai.- ¡Ahora solo quedas tú, Shikamaru!

-Te pagaré si te largas.

-No soy alguien a quién puedes sobornar fácilmente, Shikamaru.

-Lárgate, Naruto…-repitió.

-¡Arriba, Shikamaru!-insistió- Si no te pones de pie ahora…

-Lejos.-una sandalia que aparentaba ser de Shikamaru abandonó la tienda.

-De acuerdo, ¿así quieres jugar entonces? ¡Perfecto!

Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron entonces…

-¡Hey, hey, hey, hey…!

Sakura vio como Naruto arrastraba a Shikamaru de la pierna derecha fuera de la tienda.

-¡Ya suéltame, Naruto!

-No, voy a darte un baño. Estoy seguro de que hay una especie de manantial por aquí.-dijo, aún avanzando.

-¡Basta, Naruto!

-Vamos, será divertido. Serás como el patito de la canción.-indicó sonriente- Al agua, pato. Sabes, el apodo pato te sienta bien…-indicó alejándose cada vez más de la tienda.

-Suéltame o vas a lamentarlo.

-No seas así, Shikamaru.-respondió ladeando la cabeza.

-Me sorprende la estupidez de esos dos.-los labios de Neji se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Son geniales,-expuso ella encogiéndose de hombros- después de todo no hay chicos como Naruto. Le dan un lado…divertido a las misiones.

-Pero éstas pierden lo serio.

-No necesariamente,-negó ella- estoy segura de que algo de risa no viene mal nunca. Tal vez estés en desacuerdo porque nunca sonríes.

-¿Lo considerarías un defecto?

-Es extraño. A veces me pregunto por qué…

-Si tu pregunta es "Neji, ¿eres infeliz?" puedes estar segura de que la respuesta es no. Solo creo que es mejor tomar ciertas cosas con seriedad.

-De acuerdo. Espero que tu amargura no sea contagiosa.

-¿amargura?-soltó arqueando una ceja._ Fingiré que no lo dijiste e ignoraré tu comentario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Nara volvió empapado. Y Naruto también.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.-indicó Shikamaru quitándose el agua del rostro.

-¡Fue divertido, 'ttebayo!-respondió sonriente.

-Bien, Naruto tú y yo nos vamos.

-¿A dónde, sensei?-interrogó, sacudiéndose de la manera en la que un perro lo haría.

-Vamos a reconocer el lugar. Espero que todos se queden aquí.

-Lo haremos, sensei.-concedió la Haruno sonriente.

-Prepárense para recibir cualquier instrucción.

-Hai.

Naruto y Kakashi estuvieron lejos por varias horas, y no hubo señales de ellos en todo ese tiempo. Por alguna razón, Naruto no terminaba de comprender qué era lo que buscaban en el enorme bosque. Atravesaron descampados e incluso grandes extensiones de agua. No había señales del aparente asesino.

La mente del Uzumaki divagaba en la nada cuando escuchó la voz del Hatake llegar a sus oídos.

-Mierda.-gruñó por lo bajo- Están aquí.

-¿Q-qué?-tartamudeó el rubio.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, y quiero mantenerlos alejados de nuestras tiendas.

-¿mantenerlos? ¿Te refieres a que son más de uno?

-Dos para ser precisos.-caminó rápidamente hacia las tiendas.

-Espere, sensei, ¿los enfrentaremos sin más? ¿No vamos a espiarles o algo por el estilo?

-No será útil con estos dos.

-¿Se supone que usted sabe a quién enfrentaremos?

-Vamos, Naruto.

Avanzaron con agilidad entre los árboles, y el Uzumaki se mantenía ciertamente tenso. Supo la noche anterior que su sensei les ocultaba algo, pero descubrió que parecía ser una situación mucho más grave cuando le vio reaccionar de aquella manera al percibir el abundante chakra. De todas formas, ¿Qué era lo que ellos no podían saber con respecto a la misión?

[…]

-No te muevas.-le indicó él con voz neutra.

-No seas pesado, te dije que no puedo.-bufó.

-Te hace falta equilibrio, Haruno. Solo eso.

-Precisamente, es un problema desarrollado previamente. No es como si fuera a tener equilibrio de un momento a otro.

-Deberías perseverar.-musitó él acomodándose detrás de ella- Mantén las manos alejadas de cuerpo.

-¡Neji! Voy a caerme si lo hago.

-Al contrario, te dará más equilibrio.-repitió.

-Disculpen, pero esto es una perdida de tiempo.-intervino el Nara- Sakura es algo torpe, ¿si? No importa cuanto lo intentes, no…-no fue capaz de terminar su oración cuando notó que una roca del tamaño de su puño se dirigía hacia él, bajó la cabeza.-Deberías ser más…-comenzó alzando la mirada, una roca de un tamaño menor chocó entonces con su mejilla.-De acuerdo, me lo merecía.-alzó ambas manos.

-Lo creas o no, fui bastante bondadosa.-concedió, soltando una sonrisa.

-Lo tomaré como una advertencia y no volveré a dañar tu autoestima.

Llevaban un rato ahí, y lo cierto es que, al no recibir instrucciones del Hatake, todos se encontraban bastante relajados. Neji y Sakura entrenaban bajo la atenta mirada de Shikamaru, mientras que Lee dormía plácidamente al pie de un árbol cuya copa era habitada por el Uchiha.

El Hatake les interrumpió, acabando con la tranquilidad.

-Tenemos que apurarnos. Nuestro enemigo se encuentra cerca, y quiero mantenerlo tan alejado como sea posible.

El Uchiha bajó del árbol dando un salto, y a su lado se acomodó Lee. Sakura y Neji se volvieron hacia el Hatake mientras Shikamaru se ponía de pie. Dispuesto a ser el primero, el Hyuuga dio un paso.

-Neji, tú y Sasuke se quedan.

-¿Qué?-escupió el Uchiha- Yo no voy a quedarme en una maldita tienda mientras ustedes…

-Olvídalo,-le interrumpió el de cabellos plateados- te recomiendo que no desperdicies tu saliva y entres dentro ahora.

-No tiene sentido que me quede aquí.-expuso el Hyuuga- seré de más utilidad en la lucha.

-Quiero que los dos se queden.-repitió el jounin- Y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Sasuke, Hyuuga, adentro.-concluyó indicándoles que entraran a la tienda con su brazo derecho.

El Uchiha resopló, y entró dentro con evidente molestia. Detrás de él, el Hyuuga traspasó la pequeña entrada.

-Shikamaru y Sakura, adelántense por la derecha. Yo y los chicos les alcanzaremos por el otro lado.

-De acuerdo.

Sakura movió sus pies con agilidad por entre los árboles, y Shikamaru le siguió en silencio. La vegetación era abundante, y todo lo que se podía visualizar era verde. Supuso que habría un descampado a unos cuántos metros, y la idea de que su enemigo se encontraría ahí esperándoles asaltó su mente.

-¿Qué se supone que buscamos, Sakura?

-Un asesino.

-Sí, pero…no sé si lo notaste,-expuso- creo que Kakashi está ocultándonos algo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ayer evadió las preguntas de Naruto hábilmente, pero eso no significa que haya sido demasiado disimulado. Hay algo que no quiere que sepamos.

-¿Se te ocurre de qué puede tratarse?

-Ojalá mi mente esté siendo manipulada y mis deducciones no sean correctas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Anoche por la noche percibí un gran nivel de chakra rodeando las tiendas. Puedo jurar que estaban observándonos, Sakura.-hizo una pausa- Y lo peor de todo es que conozco aquel chakra.

-¿Quién nos observaba, Shikamaru?-interrogó, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba.

-¿Recuerdas el chakra de Kisame, Sakura?

Supo entonces de quién se trataba, y su corazón se aceleró. Porque recordaba su pelea con él como la más dura de todas, y también la más riesgosa. Su vida había estado en riesgo entonces, y no quería que se repitiera. Ojalá Shikamaru estuviera equivocado…

Los árboles fueron desapareciendo a medida que avanzaban, y se encontró pronto en un extraño "hueco". Rodeada de enormes paredes de piedra, donde el agua caía fluidamente del tope.

Pudo visualizarlo entonces. Llevaba las mismas prendas. A Sakura el corazón le dio un vuelco. No estaba preparada para verlo, y lo cierto es que se había convencido de que no volvería a encontrárselo. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y dio un paso más hacia él. El pelinegro sonrió.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?

Shikamaru gruñó.

-Eh, tú, ¿todavía me recuerdas?-el que tenía apariencia de tiburón sonrió- Estoy seguro de que sí.

-Es difícil olvidar un rostro tan espantoso.

-Oh, ¿estas agresivo?-una risa abandonó los labios de Kisame- Podríamos saltearnos la charla si quieres.

-Encantado.

Kisame retrocedió, alejándose completamente de la Haruno e Itachi; Shikamaru le siguió. Mantenía su puño apretado y la mandíbula tensa, Kisame había sido definitivamente un reto para él y hoy volvería a serlo.

Itachi mantuvo sus ojos fijos sobre los de la Haruno.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-una risa abandonó los labios de Sakura- Descubrí que la palabra "asesino" en cada una de mis misiones siempre esta vinculada contigo. ¿Por qué, Uchiha?-interrogó, apretando con furia el kunai en su mano derecha.

-El problema radica en tu amada Hokage y aquella aldea a la que llamas hogar. Creo que todos tienen una pequeña obsesión conmigo.-expuso él, sonriendo con ironía.

-O es que tú tienes una obsesión con mi aldea.

-En absoluto, Sakura.-soltó una risa suave- Yo no me meto con Konoha. Al contrario, Konoha es la que me persigue.

-Espero que no te sientas acosado por mis compañeros shinobi.

-Para nada,-sonrió con exquisita elegancia- compañía como la tuya siempre me hace falta.

La Haruno apretó la mandíbula.

-No es como si siempre estuviera solo, claro. Pero, aquí entre nos, la compañía de Kisame no es tan agradable como la de una mujer.

-Deberías corregir tu actitud para no estar condenado a la compañía de tu amigo.

-Es como si aún no lo notaras,-rió irónico- ¿realmente crees que haya algo que yo deba corregir? Lo hecho, hecho está, Sakura. ¿Esperas que me entregue a las fuerzas de Konoha por voluntad propia? Prefiero morir, a entregarme voluntariamente; gracias por la oferta.

-Si te entregaras, puedes estar seguro de que nadie te asesinaría en Konoha. Después de todo, cumplirías una condena y…

-Una condena de por vida.-corrigió él rápidamente- ¿Crees que no conozco la gravedad de mi crimen?

-Podrías expresar arrepentimiento y…

-Yo no me arrepiento, Sakura.

-Debías haber empezado por ahí.-la Haruno apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Te lamentas tú por la perdida de mi hermano?

-Asesinaste a tu propia familia.-repitió.

-Tenía mis fines definidos, no es como si lo hubiera hecho por placer.

-¡Los mataste! ¿Cómo es que puedes sentirte bien con ello?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera el bueno, Sakura.

[...]

Ambos se encontraban en silencio. Y ninguno parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Con recelo, el Uchiha observaba al ojiperla. Se podía escuchar el sonido del viento chocando contra la tienda, así como las hojas siendo mecidas por éste. El nerviosismo de ambos era evidente, pero tal vez Neji fuera el que tuviera más problemas para disimularlo. Tenía el puño apretado contra su regazo.

-¿Qué se supone que te preocupa, Hyuuga?-interrogó con voz ácida, despectiva.

-Mis compañeros de escuadrón están luchando con un asesino, y por alguna razón me alejaron de ellos. ¿Crees que no tengo razones para estar tenso?-sus ojos perla chocaron con los de Sasuke.

-No es como si fueran a morir.-atajó el dueño del sharingan- Si fuera realmente riesgoso, no se habrían privado de tenernos a nosotros en el combate.

-Tal vez el problema no seamos ambos.

-¿Disculpa?-el Uchiha arqueó una ceja.

Neji inspiró profundamente; porque en cierta forma sabía qué era lo que sucedía. En cuánto le indicaron al Uchiha que se quedaría, él lo supo. Y no hubo necesidad de que interrogara al Hatake para estar seguro de ello. Hay muy pocas razones por las que un jounin privaría a un integrante de su equipo de pelear, y él estaba seguro de cuál de todos los motivos posibles era el que había encontrado Kakashi para sacar a Sasuke de aquella lucha. Emociones y sentimientos _sobre_ deber. Sasuke era demasiado impulsivo como para poder lidiar con la situación. No estaba seguro de cómo o por qué, pero Itachi había vuelto a chocar con ellos. Y el Uchiha no podía saberlo. Porque de saber que Itachi estaba ahí, habría perdido la razón por completo; y solo algo llenaría su mente. Un motivo y esperanza, su única razón de vida. Sasuke habría puesto en riesgo a todo y todos con el fin de asesinar a su hermano, Kakashi lo sabía. Y por eso lo había alejado. Al ojiperla le molestó en cierta forma tener que actuar el papel de niñera, pero también sabía que, si Sasuke notaba que Itachi estaba ahí, él sería el encargado de retenerlo. Y sabía que él era el único capaz de igualarle en lucha aparte de Naruto. Su papel no pareció tan absurdo entonces.

Solo esperaba que todos estuvieran bien…

Se relamió los labios. Su corazón parecía latir desbocado cada vez que se imaginaba qué era lo que podía estar sucediendo en la pelea. Porque no estar allí era algo que le molestaba sobremanera, ¡él debía estar ahí! ¿Para qué le habían traído sino? Su mente no podía parar de crear situaciones en las que todo salía mal, y todo se perdía. Veía a Shikamaru inconsciente y Naruto siendo derribado. Veía que no había salida para ninguno de ellos, y el final de cada uno de los inventos de su mente era el mismo. La encontraba a Sakura muerta. Y aquello era su culpa. _Porque él debía estar ahí para protegerla. _

Captó inconscientemente un gran nivel de chakra siendo liberado, y se sintió aún más tenso. Apretó la mandíbula, y así llevó sus ojos directo a la salida de la tienda. Pensó en salir, pero supo que no podía desobedecer las órdenes de Kakashi. Aquel chakra era inconfundible…

El hermano del Uchiha estaba ahí. Y esperó que Sasuke no lo notara.

No supo cómo, tampoco se detuvo a reflexionarlo. De un momento a otro, el Uchiha se puso de pie y abandonó la tienda; casi comenzando a correr con el odio escrito en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y le siguió, tomándole del brazo con cierta brusquedad.

-Dijeron que teníamos que quedarnos,-hizo el agarre aún más firme- y creo que deberías seguir las órdenes de tu sensei.

-No voy a quedarme, y si crees que vas a detenerme estas muy confundido.-gruñó.

-No vas a ningún lado, Uchiha.-repitió, apretando con aún más fuerza su mano alrededor del brazo.

-Olvídalo.-con la mano libre, el Uchiha golpeó su mejilla violentamente, derribándole.

-¡Uchiha, detente!-exclamó el ojiperla, limpiándose el pequeño rastro de sangre que caía por sobre su barbilla.

-¡No vayas a meterte, Hyuuga!

Se puso de pie, y sus pies se movieron ágilmente, justo detrás del Uchiha. No importaba cuánto acelerara, Sasuke siempre se encontraba a unos cuántos pasos de él. No estaba seguro de cómo había hecho del dueño del sharingan para burlarle, pero lo cierto es que estaba molesto consigo mismo. No debió dejar que Sasuke le derribara con tanta facilidad.

[…]

-¿Hoy tampoco vamos a luchar de verdad, muñeca?-soltó con sorna al ver como Sakura tomaba un kunai.-Tenía la impresión de que tu nivel de chakra había aumentado…

-Puedo asesinarte con un kunai.

-El mismo juego dos veces suele ser cansador.-advirtió.

La Haruno echó a correr, con una extraña velocidad que había adquirido en el último tiempo. Shikamaru podía jurar que, por momentos, la silueta de la pelirrosa desaparecía. Alcanzó a Itachi en segundos, atacándole por la espalda. Iba a fijar su kunai en el firme cuello antes de que él se volteara cuando se vio súbitamente interrumpida. Una ola de agua se alzó luego de que Kisame hiciera una posición de manos, y la Haruno se encontró repentinamente desorientada.

-No tan rápido.-Kisame sonrió.

La pelirrosa se sintió ahogada cuando la ola la derribó y se vio envuelta en ella. Shikamaru fijó sus ojos en los brazos de ella moviéndose agitadamente entre el agua, y gruñó al observar la mueca de satisfacción de Kisame. Hizo una rápida posición de manos, y tardó simples segundos en extender su propia sombra hasta la de Kisame. Iba a estrangularle.

-¡Estas peleando conmigo, imbécil!-le indicó entre dientes.

Kisame se removió, con la mandíbula apretada a más no poder. El agua no desaparecía y mantenía a Sakura ocupada, pero pronto se vio en la necesidad de acabar con su jutsu debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Sakura cayó al suelo, donde el agua seguía presente pero ya no la apresaba.

-¿Estas bien?-interrogó él, volviéndose hacia ella.

-S-sí.-aseguró.

-¡Inténtalo una vez más, infeliz!-exclamó el Nara, entre dientes.

-Parece que no sabes cuando rendirte.-Kisame soltó una risa seca.

-En absoluto.-le retó.

-Shikamaru, no dejes que te distraiga.-indicó la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, tranquila, esas no son las intenciones de Kisame.

-Te recomiendo que te limites a luchar, Uchiha.-le acusó, poniéndose de pie mientras ataba su cabello.

-Al parecer tienes más confianza que la última vez que nos vimos, ¿me confundo?-Itachi arqueó una ceja- Me pregunto quién te motiva tanto.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-atajó entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, continuemos. Hoy no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me hagas un rasguño.

-Estamos por verlo.

La Haruno juntó tanta chakra como pudo en su puño, y le liberó violentamente golpeando su mano contra la extensión de tierra. Itachi dio un salto, y a la pelirrosa le pareció que se suspendía en el aire. No estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo, entonces corrió hacia él y dio un salto, lanzando con disimulo un kunai a las espaldas del Uchiha. Una técnica o estrategia antigua, que estaba segura de que Itachi no conocería. Naruto y Sasuke la habían utilizado hace un par de años. Estaba convencida de que tendría resultado. El Uchiha pareció alejarse sin siquiera quererlo, y cayó de pie a unos cuántos metros.

-De acuerdo, tu paciencia es más escasa cada día…-comentó él con sorna.

La aparente Sakura sonrió entonces. A las espaldas del Uchiha, la verdadera Sakura que había reemplazado el adorado kunai reunía chakra en su pierna derecha para, con una sola patada, derribar al moreno.

-¡Eh, Itachi!-le llamó la atención el de tez azulada.

-Encárgate de tu pelea, Kisame.-indicó el Nara haciendo una corta posición de manos- Puedes perder tu vida por salvar la del Uchiha.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia atrás, para sentir la pierna de la Haruno chocar violentamente contra su abdomen. Fue elevado unos cuántos metros, y luego cayó contra el suelo desquebrajado en simples segundos. La Haruno no le dio tiempo de levantarse, y volvió a golpear el suelo con su puño. Itachi soltó un suave quejido al sentir la capa de tierra elevarse bruscamente contra su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa, Uchiha?-Sakura dio un salto y apareció justo frente a éste- ¿Te duele algo?-escupió- Me recuerdas a mi la última vez que luchamos.

-Es sorprendente que te haya causado tanto dolor.-concedió él.

-No tengo intenciones de matarte.

-Y yo no tengo intenciones de morir.-musitó.

Itachi pareció desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Segundos antes, estaba recostado, observando fijamente un punto indefinido a su derecha; y antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer algo había desaparecido.

La Haruno se acomodó de cuclillas en el suelo. Itachi se había ido. Devuelta.

Sakura fijó sus ojos en Kisame y Shikamaru, Itachi no había desaparecido con intenciones de ayudar a Kisame. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba entonces? Kisame hizo una posición de manos, y pareció inundar nuevamente el terreno. Shikamaru apenas podía trabajar con tanta agua presente… Sakura se acercó donde Shikamaru, adelantándosele un poco y liberando nuevamente chakra desde su puño. El suelo se desquebrajó, y el agua entró dentro de las grietas. Shikamaru sonrió, y pudo finalmente tomar la sombra de Kisame.

-Trabajo en equipo, eh.-soltó divertido.

-Siempre que quieras.

-Puedo paralizarlo unos minutos, ¿te interesa?-propuso.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo detrás de Kisame, reuniendo con cada paso algo más de chakra. Le alcanzó, y notó que estaba completamente paralizado. Definitivamente, el jutsu de Shikamaru se había vuelto incluso más efectivo. Con una mueca de autosuficiencia, golpeó su estómago, y luego le elevó en el aire con una corta patada. Saltó detrás de él, y le llevó incluso más arriba con otra patada. Estando sobre Kisame, le dio un último golpe con su puño derecho y le llevó directamente al suelo; donde la tierra fue desquebrantajándose a causa del fuerte golpe.

-¡Ánimo, Sakura-chan!

El grito de Naruto llegó a sus oídos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se volvió hacia él, y le saludó agitando su mano derecha.

-Tsk. ¿Ya puedo acabar con esto o…?-el Nara le observó, expectante.

-A tu gusto.-respondió, alejándose del cuerpo de Kisame.

-De acuerdo, ¿esta es la parte en la que debo aplaudir?-interrogó el ojiperla junto a su oído derecho.

Sakura se sobresaltó y a su vez se estremeció, él sonrió ante su estremecimiento.

-Me pregunto desde cuando puedes con Kisame sola.

-Desde que empezaste a entrenarme.

-No te estoy entrenando, Sakura.-corrigió al verla voltearse- Estamos entrenando juntos.

Detrás del ojiperla, se encontraban los demás integrantes del escuadrón. Supo de antemano que Naruto estaba ahí, pues le había gritado fielmente en cuánto le vio terminar con Kisame. Rock Lee sonreía, y ella no pude evitar devolverle la corta sonrisa. El alumno de Gai sintió que se desvanecía entonces. El Hatake mantenía ambas brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y una suave expresión de satisfacción. A su vez, el Uchiha escrutaba sus ojos sin cuidado.

Se sintió feliz y complacida, porque tal vez Sasuke no tendría qué decirle a partir de ese día. Estaba segura de que había visto la pelea, y se preguntó si también había notado a Itachi…

Entonces todo pareció tener sentido.

_Itachi se había marchado por Sasuke_.

* * *

><p><strong>Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, sentí que fue algo... ¿confuso? No sé si me explico. Creo que tenía tantas ideas que me fue imposible acomodarlas a todas en un mismo capítulo; y todo pareció "amontonarse" demasiado. Siento que no se pudo apreciar bien cada momento del capítulo, y las peleas me parecieron exageradamente pobres y "abstractas". Espero que, de todas formas, encuentren algo que rescatar de él :s<strong>

**Por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**xime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que los dos capítulos te hayan gustado, y me hace más que feliz saber que estas tan emocionada como Sakura por aquel abrazo(?. El que Naruto se haya dado cuenta era algo de esperarse; él siempre esta al tanto de todo jaja. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado; un beso y cuidate.**

**Rosy: Hola! Me alegra que estés conforme con el capítulo y que por fin Sakura haya asegurado lo que esperabas(?. No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a lo que te gustaría que pasara, preferiré dejar todo eso sin respuesta para que no estés a la expectativa de nada. Afortunadamente, Naruto decidió ser algo discreto esta vez para fortuna de Sakura, jaja. Prometo que pronto habrá algo más entre Neji y Sakura, y me atrevo a decir que lo verás en los próximos 3 capítulos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado; un beso, y cuidate. Gracias!**

**Evellin: Hola! Eres definitivamente bienvenida, jaja. Me alegra mucho que por fin te hayas decidido y me hayas dejado tu opinión; siempre me agrada leer de lectores no conocidos :) Me alegra mucho que te encuentres conforme con el fic así como con la relación de Neji y Sakura; a veces se me hace como que me estoy tomando demasiado tiempo para concretar lo de esos dos, pero me alegra saber que hay personas que comprenden por qué es así. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**SakuraNejiSue Hyuga Haruno: Hola! Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste; y me queda avisarte que no tengo intenciones de dejarla. No hay necesidad de que me supliques, jaja. Posiblemente en un futuro escriba otro NejiSaku, pero por el momento estoy trabajando en dos GaaSaku y un SasuSaku. Posiblemente hayas visto de los proyectos en una de las publicaciones anteriores; sino, me gustaría que los revisaras, pues estoy esperando saber la opinión de mis lectores para elegir cual publicar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado; un beso, y cuidate.**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Se me hacía muy raro no encontrar tus reviews, jaja. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo 23 te haya gustado. Lo cierot es que a mi también me pareció algo confuso que Neji fuera a dejar la misión pero, de una u otra forma, nos queda comprender qué posiblemente Sakura no sea la única con sentimientos encontrados. Shikamaru es definitivamente el héroe de ese capítulo 3 jaja. Además, me alegra que Lee te haya hecho reír, jaja. Te agradezco infinitamente estar acompañandome a lo largo de este fic; y puedes estar segura de que tus reviews son de los que más me animan. Gracias por declararte mi fan, jaja y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews el capítulo anterior. Lamento mucho si no llegó a cumplir sus expectativas, y espero poder remediarlo con éste. Siento que el último tiempo mis capítulos son algo monótonos, o eso es lo que encuentro en algunos de sus reviews. De todas formas, tengo confianza en los siguientes 2 :) Simplemente me queda pedirles paciencia. Más abajo haré un resumen con mi opinión del capítulo...**

**Ahora, DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-Me alegra que todo saliera bien,-el Uzumaki sonrió- estuviste excelente, Sakura-chan. Ya puedes irte.<p>

-Muchísimas gracias, Naruto.-soltó la Haruno- no habría hecho nada sin Shikamaru…

-Tsk. Éramos 6 shinobi, ¿Cómo es que Kisame se escapó?

-Eso es culpa tuya,-le indicó Naruto inocentemente- nosotros estábamos felicitando a Sakura-chan.

-Qué bien por Sakura-chan.-soltó irónico.

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru. ¡Lee, Sasuke y yo lo alcanzaremos!

-¿Se supone que me están sacando de la misión por no haber acabado con él?

-No te confundas, Nara.-le indicó el Hatake- Creemos que es hora de que nosotros nos encarguemos del asunto.

-Iré con ustedes.-insistió Shikamaru- Yo voy a matarlo.

-Shikamaru, no seas vengativo. Hoy apenas te tocó, supongo que no tienes nada de lo que vengarte.

-Yo acabaré con él.-repitió.

-En ese caso no dejaré que Sakura se vuelva sola,-atajó el Hyuuga- ¿Mi presencia es imprescindible para cumplir con la misión?-interrogó observando al Hatake.

-¡Claro que no, Neji!-saltó el Uzumaki.

-Naruto, no estas en condiciones de responder por el escuadrón.-indicó el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo, ¿tú crees que necesitamos a Neji para acabar con esto?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-el Uzumaki rodó los ojos- Parece que se te hace difícil decidirte, Teme.

-¿Crees nos conviene prescindir de la presencia de Sakura?-atajó.

-B-bueno, tú dijiste que…-Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Sé lo que dije. Pero es evidente que tal vez estaba confundido.

Los jades chocaron con los ojos ónix durante una fracción de segundo, pero Sasuke desvió la mirada rápidamente. Shikamaru observó a ambos con disimulo; tal vez intentando descifrar las intenciones de Sasuke con aquellas palabras.

-Además, ¿tú quieres irte?-interrogó con voz grave.

La Haruno, sin siquiera mostrarse titubeante, desvió la mirada.

-Sí.

Y un "mientras más lejos de ti mejor" se ahogó en sus labios.

-No queda mucho por decir entonces, ¿verdad?-el rubio soltó una risa nerviosa- Lo mejor será que Neji y Sakura se adelanten.-propuso, entre dientes.

Neji asintió en silencio, y compartió una corta mirada cómplice con la Haruno.

-Espero que todo salga bien y nos encontremos pronto.-agregó el ojiperla.

-Gracias, Hyuuga.-el jounin asintió.

-Nos vemos.-la Haruno comenzó a caminar, jalando a Neji del brazo- ¡Cuidense!

-¡Igual tú, Sakura-chan!-Naruto, justo detrás de los demás, comenzó a caminar.

-¡Suerte!

[…]

Llevaban unas cuántas horas caminando, y Sakura agradeció en cierta forma encontrarse ya en su aldea. No es que la compañía de Neji le desagradara, todo lo contrario, pero sentía que la caminata se estaba volviendo incluso más larga de lo que le habría gustado. A pesar de que se habían privado de atravesar ciertos momentos incómodos, notó que el silencio junto a Neji no solía hacérsele extraño jamás.

Cuando se encontraron ya frente a su casa, el corazón de la Haruno se aceleró. Y creyó sentirse desanimada.

-Me alegra que por fin hayamos llegado.-musitó- Creí que no llegaríamos hasta mañana.

-Eso es porque casi me haces correr.-una sonrisa se posicionó sobre los labios de Sakura.

-Pasar la noche en el medio de la nada no se me hace interesante.

-Parece que compartir tiempo con Sasuke tampoco.-soltó ella- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.-el Hyuuga se encogió de hombros.

-Kakashi te había indicado que te quedaras… ¿por qué le desobedeciste al igual que Sasuke?

La mandíbula de Neji se tensó.

-El Uchiha me golpeó,-comentó sonriendo con cierta ironía- fue algo estúpido que me encontrara desprevenido cuando estaba con un tipo como él.

-Pero…

-Itachi estaba ahí, ¿no es así?

Sakura agó saliva.

-Yo no fui el único en sentir su presencia. Por eso fue que el Uchiha fue donde ustedes y me vi obligado a seguirlo.

-Espera, ¿Sasuke sabía que…?

-Evidentemente.

-Cuando estaba peleando con Itachi…le derribé. Durante unos segundos se quedó mirando a la nada; luego desapareció sin más.

-¿Dices que Itachi se dio cuenta de que el otro Uchiha le había encontrado?

-Eso creo. ¿Por qué más habría dejado nuestra pelea inconclusa?

-Por temor a perder.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-Hablo en serio,-el Hyuuga soltó una sonrisa socarrona- te vi derribar a Kisame.

-Pero con ayuda de Shikamaru.

-Lo habrías hecho igual.-hizo una pausa- No entiendo por qué estaba preocupado.

-¿Preocupado?

-Temía que las cosas no salieran bien. Creí que, si yo no estaba ahí para protegerte,…

-¿Entonces es tu deber encargarte de mi seguridad?

-Algo así. No es como si fuera un deber,-hizo una pausa y agregó- es algo que me propuse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no entiendo cuál es la razón por la que, siempre que creo encontrarte en peligro, mi garganta se seca.

-Le tomaste cariño a tu alumna.

-No sé por qué_, Sakura_; pero hoy temí por tu vida.

-No es como si no fueras a preocuparte porque algo le sucediera a alguien de tu escuadrón…-reflexionó ella.

-Jamás me sentí como hoy cuando te fuiste.-musitó tragado saliva con lentitud- Pensé que tal vez no volverías…

El corazón de la Haruno se detuvo repentinamente.

Se encontraban frente a frente, y Sakura no supo cómo pero descubrió que la distancia entre ambos se hacía escasa con cada palabra que Neji soltaba. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Con las pupilas dilatadas, observó a Neji acabar con los centímetros que les separaban.

La mano del Hyuuga se acomodó bajo el mentón de la Haruno con suavidad, indicándole que le mirara. El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir rápidamente entonces. Durante unos segundos, los jades no se separaron de los perlas ni por un instante. La mirada de Neji pareció entonces decirlo todo.

-Y la idea de que fuera así me debilitó sobremanera.

Sakura se relamió los labios suavemente, casi desesperada por aquel roce que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Le observó, expectante, sin embargo Neji parecía sentirse bien con aquel contacto visual. La pelirrosa se acercó con cautela, y sus labios rozaron suave y dulcemente los del Hyuuga.

Fue un beso simple, ninguno de los dos parecía esperar más del otro. Los labios de Neji acariciaban los suyos lentamente, con exquisita parsimonia. Sakura rodeó el cuello de Neji con sus brazos, mientras éste mantenía su mano sobre la pálida mejilla. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó esperando aquel beso, llegó a cuestionarse incluso si antes de la misión de la Ola habría muerto por un beso del chico Hyuuga.

Hoy, por primera vez, los labios de Neji hacían contacto con los de ella.

Y se sentía bien.

Demasiado.

Fueron segundos los que el beso duró; tanto como el oxígeno se los permitió. Lentamente, y contra su voluntad, el Hyuuga se alejó de la pelirrosa. Sakura le observó, con los ojos desesperados y cierta confusión. Neji se limitó a sonreír, y acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla.

-Neji…-la voz de la ojijade sonó entrecortada, agitada.

-Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo.

-¿Q-qué?-Sakura siguió observándole, aún a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-No vuelvas a alejarte de mí en una misión.

-L-lo prometo.

-Gracias, _Sakura_.

[…]

-Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?

Sakura inspiró profundamente. Era la tercera vez que intentaba explicarle lo mismo a Ino. Como siempre, la rubia tardaba algo más de tiempo en analizar lo que le decía…

-¡REPÍTELO!-exclamó, deteniéndose bruscamente.

-¿Podrías ser más discreta?-le pidió, observando con cautela como los aldeanos de Konoha observaban de forma rara a la Yamanaka.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Sakura!-la Yamanaka dio un salto, llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas- ¡Por Kami! Esto es…

-Haz silencio.-repitió, removiéndose incómoda.

-T-tú y él…é-él…

-No grites, Ino.-Sakura resopló.

-¡No se vale!

Había pasado una semana exacta.

Y se encontraba completamente feliz. Porque veía a Neji diario. Lo cierto es que, después de aquel suceso, su relación con Neji se hizo aún más fuerte. Y cada día estaba más convencida de que no podría vivir sin él. Porque descubrió que era adicta a su compañía y a él en sí, porque descubrió que cada vez que le besaba perdía la consciencia, y se encontró a ella misma pidiéndole que no se fuera después de los entrenamientos que, el último tiempo, eran incluso menos rígidos. Neji y ella se pasaban la tarde hablando o simplemente mirándose…

Había pasado una semana exacta.

Y Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru y Naruto no habían vuelto. Se había preguntado varias veces qué había sucedido con esos 4, pero jamás llegaba a ninguna conclusión. No creyó que encontrar a Kisame les tomaría tanto tiempo… Tal vez atrapar al Uchiha fuera lo complicado. De todas formas, sabía que fingirían que la presencia del Uchiha fue una alucinación de Sasuke; porque todos sabían lo obsesivo que se ponía el menor de los Uchiha frente a las menciones del nombre de su hermano. Y nadie quería perder a Sasuke. Era una lástima que ahora ella pasara totalmente de la existencia de aquel idiota.

-Ahora, explícamelo detalladamente.-exigió la ojiazul.

-Ino, yo no voy a…

-¡Vamos! Tienes que hacerlo. Soy tu mejor amiga, Sakura.

-Olvídalo.

-Es que… ¿te besó apasionadamente?-interrogó, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente- ¿O fue un beso dulce? ¿Se supone que te preguntó antes de hacerlo?-insistió atropelladamente.- Oh, quisiera saber cómo besa… ¿lo hace bien?

-No seas pesada, Ino.

-¡Moriré de curiosidad! Tienes que compartir este tipo de cosas con tu mejor amiga, ¡no puedes ser tan cruel!

-Ya cállate, Ino.-resopló, adelantándose un poco.

-¡Por favor! Sabes que toda mi vida soñé con saber cómo es que Neji besaba; merezco saberlo, Sakura…-insistió.

-No.

-P-pero…

-No.

-¡Oh, vamos! Estoy segura de que Chouji si me contaría…

-¿Acaso crees que alguna vez Chouji besará a Neji?-Sakura rió, irónica- Entonces pregúntale a él.

-No me refería a eso, frentona. Solo quiero decir que, si a mi me inquietara saber como es que besa la novia de Chouji, estoy segura de que él me lo diría.

-¿Te interesa saber cómo es que besan otras mujeres?

-¡No! No seas estúpida, Sakura. Solo quiero decir que…

-¿Que te gustan las mujeres?

-¡No!

-Entonces sé más explícita…

Ino rodó los ojos.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos, en todo el silencio que Ino pudo reproducir. Lo cierto es que era raro mantener a la Yamanaka callada... Sakura sintió que Konoha jamás se había visto tan alegre; y tuvo que reconocer que hoy se veía especialmente alegre por el hecho de que ella lo estaba. Veía todo con ojos nuevos entonces…

-¡Sakura-chan!

Un grito tan familiar y cálido como su propio emisor se escuchó; y más de la mitad de los aldeanos se voltearon a ver al exaltado rubio. Se preguntó si aquello no había sido una alucinación durante unos minutos; pero se volteó con serenidad, y pudo entonces divisarlo.

Naruto agitó su brazo con euforia, Sakura sonrió.

-¡¿Qué tal, Ino?

-Am…Hola, Naruto.-la Yamanaka le sonrió.

-¿Ya regresaron todos?-interrogó ella acercándose a pasos largos.

-Hace unos minutos, 'ttebayo.-el Uzumaki se acomodó frente a ella- Kakashi-sensei esta ayudando al Cejotas.

-¿Lee?-la pelirrosa le observó con confusión.

-Desafortunadamente, tuvo un par de problemas.-Naruto soltó una risa- no es nada grave pero créeme que lo mantuvo quejándose todo el viaje.

-¿Los demás están bien?-la pelirrosa fingió desinterés a pesar de que fue evidente a quién se refería con "los demás".

-Algo así. El Teme esta algo herido… Aún así, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Sakura-chan.

-Oh. ¿Y Shikamaru?-disimuló.

-¿Shikamaru? Está perfecto. Tiene un par de heridas pero... ya sabes que puede lidar con lo que sea.-aseguró extendiendo su brazo con su dedo pulgar en alto.

-Me alegra.-sonrió, repitiéndose una y otra vez que el estado de Sasuke no tenía por qué importarle.-Disculpa, Naruto, ¿tuvieron algún encuentro…?

-¿Encuentro?-el Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos- Simplemente seguimos a Kisame por unas 3 aldeas. Fue algo complicado, 'ttebayo. Puedo, de todas formas, decirte que todo salió perfecto.-se llevó una mano a la nuca- Pudimos vencerle.

-¿Kisame esta muerto?

-Algo así.-se encogió de hombros- Le dimos una especie de lección.

-Esperemos entonces no volver a toparnos con él.-disimuló, ahora sabedora de que Itachi no se había topado con ellos.-Sabes, Naruto, Ino y yo…

-Ino y tú nada,-la Yamanaka le interrumpió- dijiste que Shikamaru estaba herido, ¿no es así, Naruto?-interrogó y él rubio asintió- Iré a verle.

-¿Irás a verle?

-B-bueno…-intentó disimular la ojiazul- Somos compañeros de equipo; ya sabes, Naruto…

-Oh, ¡cierto! Ve a buscarle. Ya debe estar por aquí…

-Gracias,-sonrió- ¡Nos vemos después, Sakura!

Y entonces echó a correr.

-Bueno…

-Espera, Sakura-chan, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿Si?-la pelirrosa le observó con desconcierto.

-Mira, Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas el día en qué tú y el Teme discutieron?

La mandíbula de la Haruno se tensó.

-Sí.

-B-bueno, ¿recuerdas todo lo que dijo?

-Sí, Naruto. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, ¿si? Yo…-su oración quedó en el aire.

-Él realmente no piensa eso. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero…

-¿Qué, Naruto?-interrogó entre dientes.

-Él no lo dijo a tus espaldas para que Kakashi-sensei te quitara de la misión, él…Él quería que tú no fueras para…

-¿Para qué?

-_Sakura, el Teme solo quería protegerte_.

Por unos segundos, la Haruno se mantuvo quieta, perpleja. ¿Protegerla?

-Sabía que si te lo decía tú no aceptarías quedarte, todos sabemos lo cabezota que eres.-expuso el rubio soltando una risa- entonces, dijo que tuvo que hacer que te molestaras y abandonaras la misión por decisión propia.-hizo una pausa- Escucha, Sakura-chan, sé que lo que el Teme hizo estuvo mal pero… ¿realmente vas a enojarte por algo así?

La última oración pasó totalmente de los oídos de la Haruno; en ese momento, las palabras de Naruto se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. ¡Sasuke había intentado protegerla! Se sintió feliz, y absurdamente agradecida. Jamás creyó que el Uchiha se preocupara realmente por su bienestar y, ahora, acababa de enterarse de que había montado todo ese teatro solo por ella.

Sintió que su corazón latía incluso más fuerte y mordió su labio inferior totalmente enternecida.

-¿Crees que ya haya llegado a su casa?

-No lo creo,-respondió Naruto con cierta confusión- Estaba un poco más atrás. Se había negado a que le ayudáramos a caminar y ciertamente no se encontraba del todo bien.

-¡Gracias, Naruto!-concluyó, comenzando a correr en dirección a la entrada de Konoha.

Estaba desesperada y ansiosa, quería ver a Sasuke en ese preciso momento. Se encontraba convencida de que sus intenciones con él habían cambiado y en cierta forma lo único que esperaba en ese momento era poder agradecerle por haberse preocupado por ella. Normalmente, el gesto le habría resultado totalmente estúpido y arrogante, después de todo, ella debía preocuparse de su bienestar y no él. Además, si le había pedido que se saliera porque temía que algo le sucediera, era evidente que no la consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte. De todas formas, se sentía extraña. Sabía que el Uchiha había hecho todo eso para protegerla y aquello la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz.

Atravesando la gran entrada, ya a unos cuántos metros, pudo divisar al Uchiha.

Sasuke caminaba a paso lento, intentando recomponerse. Era notorio que gran parte de su cuerpo le dolía pero, aún así, el pelinegro seguía avanzando. Cuando el Uchiha levantó la cabeza y encontró a la Haruno caminando hacia él, sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura aceleró el paso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-la Haruno se lanzó entre los brazos del Uchiha, abrazándole con euforia.

Después de que Naruto le explicó lo ocurrido el día en que Sasuke y ella discutieron, estuvo meditando la situación y las palabras varias veces. Se sintió extrañamente feliz cuando supo los verdaderos motivos del Uchiha. Estaba segura de que, en un principio le habría molesto pero, de todas formas, ¿Qué tan seguido se preocupa Sasuke Uchiha por alguien? Un inusual sentimiento de regocijo subió por todo su cuerpo. Posiblemente aquella hubiera sido la única vez en los últimos años que Sasuke había expresado preocupación. Y había sido por ella. Lamentó entonces todo lo que le había dicho, y se recordó escupiendo en tono despectivo que le habría encantado que se muriera desangrado. Agradeció internamente que el destino no hubiera dejado que el Uchiha se marchara sin que ella se disculpara.

Hace tan solo un par de segundos, Sasuke, estaba caminando con su usual desinterés hacia ella. Como siempre, aquel era el orden en el que llegaban a los entrenamientos. No le sorprendió que Naruto no estuviera ahí aún; no se hable de Kakashi-sensei.

Ahora, se encontraba entre los firmes brazos del Uchiha. Le sorprendió que Sasuke no hubiera intentado quitársela de encima y se sintió más aún extrañada cuando descubrió que los brazos del pelinegro se ceñían firmemente a su cintura. A pesar de todo, acomodándose en puntas de pie, rodeó el cuello del Uchiha con sus brazos, y acomodó su mentón en el firme hombro con algo de pena. Descubrió que se encontraba extrañamente cómoda entre los brazos del dueño del sharingan.

-Lo siento mucho, _Sasuke-kun._

La voz de la Haruno acarició los oídos del Uchiha con suavidad. En ese momento, no le importó demasiado por qué era que Sakura le abrazaba y decidió fingir y especular con las posibles razones.

La respiración de la Haruno rozaba delicadamente el cuello del pelinegro, y podía sentir también como el corazón de la pelirrosa amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. No se permitió imaginar cual sería la expresión de la ojijade, prefirió simplemente imaginar que sonreía; imaginársela sonrojada –así como estaba- no habría contribuido en lo más mínimo.

La Haruno notó en escasos segundos que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto con el Uchiha y que, por alguna razón, le habría encantado seguir así toda su vida. Se sentía sumamente enternecida por lo que había hecho y, en cierta forma, había olvidado todo el daño que alguna vez le había provocado.

Sentía que por primera vez se encontraba en paz con el Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :) Ciertamente, me habría gustado separar en dos capítulos esta parte de la historia. Me parece algo absurdo que Sakura vaya de dos extremos completamente diferentes en menos de 3000 palabras e.e Pero espero que no se les haya hecho demasiado extraño. De todas formas, creo que me sentí bastante conforme con las dos redacciones; tanto en la parte de Neji, como en la de Sasuke. Aún así, siento que Ino perdió algo de protagonismo hoy... Espero haberles dejado satisfechos con este capítulo, ya que el otro resultó ser algo así como un fracaso :s y, ojalá, que hayan disfrutado el primer momento <em>NejiSaku real<em> de la historia, jaja.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS :) Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Evelyn: Hola! Siento mucho que el capítulo anterior no haya alcanzado tus expectativas; lo cierto es que no eres la única a la que le sucedió y espero hacerlo remediado con el capítulo te hoy. Valoro mucho que disfrutes del fic en sí, y espero que el capítulo anterior no haya cambiado por completo tu opinión. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Rossy: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión; no fuiste a la única que le desagradó el capítulo anterior, supongo que sí fue algo monótono y que la pelea de Itachi y Sakura fue algo pobre. Lo cierto es que siempre me pareció interesante la idea de que Itachi jugara con Sakura y la hiciera caer en constantes juegos que, a fin de cuenta, son puro coqueteo; por eso lo amo :3 jaja. Además, puedes estar segura de que tendré tu opinión en cuenta :) Juro que a partir de este capítulo las cosas son algo más...dinámicas. Espero que el error del capítulo anterior pueda remediarse con los próximos. Empezando por este :) Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, un beso, y cuidate.**

**Anna: Hola! Bueno, tu comentario fue muy oportuno, jaja. Fue exactamente un capítulo previo al beso :D Supongo que eres vidente o algo por el estilo. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado; y me alegra mucho que el anterior no se te haya hecho tan decepcionante. Gracias. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Xime: hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado; lo cierto es que no esperaba que nadie lo dijera :| jaja. Perdí los ánimos al segundo review; aparentemente, eres la excepción en cuánto a la opinión de los capítulos. Me hizo mucha gracia que la manera en la que Naruto despertó a los chicos te resultara familiar, lo cierto es que también es algo habitual dentro de mi casa jaja. Me alegra que la pelea no te haya desagradado y que hayas podido valorar el trabajo de Shikamaru y Sakura :) Muchísimas gracias. Un beso, y cuidate. **

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado y que te haya traído intrigada esta semana, jaja. Supongo que por fin Sakura se comportó de la manera en la que todos esperábamos; espero que pueda seguir así y no hacer una idiotez que haga que perdamos admiración(?. Espero que la falta de NejiSaku en el capítulo anterior haya sido recompensada por este :) En fin, gracias por leer. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Me alegra mucho que no se te haya hecho tan monótono el capítulo anterior; así también que te hayas reído algo con él. Definitivamente, el despertar con Naruto fue el mejor, concuerdo totalmente contigo, jaja. De todas formas, supongo que es verdad que la pelea estuvo corta; no eres la única que lo dijo y es cierto. Creo que lo dije al final del capítulo e.e Definitivamente, me habría gustado esmerarme algo más con ese capítulo... Creo que lo voy a lamentar hasta el final del fic :| Aún así, me alegra que hayas llegado a comprender que se trataba de Itachi con ese pequeño gesto; esa era la idea. Supongo que me vi obligada a hacerlo reflexionar a Neji para que todos terminaran de comprenderlo, pero esperaba que se notase de antemano. Con respecto a tu pregunta, supongo que la respuesta es un sí. Siempre que pienso en Itachi me lo imagino como un tipo encantador en pocas palabras; me refiero a que me resulta seductor y vagamente callado. Cada vez que trabajé con Itachi, busqué hacer entrever estas características. A fin de cuentas, Itachi siempre hace que Sakura caiga en pequeños juegos de habla que, definitivamente, son simple coqueteo. Además; también creo que Neji debería tomarse las cosas a la ligera, no porque Sasuke le haya golpeado significa que es mejor e.e en estas circunstancias, no me sorprendería que con un poco más de entrenamiento Sakura pudiera derribar al Uchiha :D (bueno, exageré). Sinceramente, el que Sakura luchara con Kisame frente a los ojos de Sasuke va a ser algo que, de una u otra forma, tendrá relevancia en la historia. Además, supongo que no eres la única feliz con el hecho de que Sakura por fin pueda mostrarse fuerte :) incluso en dúo con Shikamaru. En fin, me alegra mucho que no te haya resultado tan aburrido y que hayas encontrado algo que rescatar en él. Como siempre, tus reviews me animan, jaja. Muchísimas gracias, un beso y cuidate.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews :) Tengo que admitirles que revisé este capítulos unos 30 veces antes de escribirlo, ya que me sentí exageradamente emocionada al escribirlo. Espero que les cause tanto como a mí.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Sus pies se movieron, indecisos. Estuvo incluso a segundos de salir corriendo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Había muchas maneras de dirigirse a él, y miles de llamar su atención, pero ninguna parecía ser la correcta entonces.<p>

Se mordisqueó los labios, y observó en silencio como él amarraba su cabello desde la silla. Siguió, con cautela, la mano de él delineando su propio abdomen. Y se sobresaltó cuando un quejido abandonó sus labios.

-Te dije que no hagas eso,-indicó una voz femenina- déjame encargarme a mi.

La rubia frunció el ceño, ¿encargarse? ¿ella? ¿Quién se supone que era la idiota esa para dirigirse con tanta familiaridad hacia _él_? Ciertamente disgustada, entró dentro de la habitación ahora decidida. Y él fijó sus ojos en ella con cierta sorpresa.

-Ino…-intentó sonreír, pero sintió una nueva puntada en el área herida.

-H-hola, Shikamaru.-sus pies, exageradamente torpes esta vez, avanzaron hacia él- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Algo así. He estado mejor.-hizo una pausa- Pero pronto me recuperaré.

-Me alegra que seas tan optimista…-indicó, sonriendo de lado.

-Estar adolorido es demasiado problemático. Y es por eso que siempre procuro sanarme pronto.

-Siempre huyes de lo que te resulta problemático.

-Y es que no tiene sentido afrontar problemas que puedo ahorrarme.-aseguró, aún observándola con curiosidad- Ino, ¿qué haces aquí?

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces, aún sin una respuesta clara. Porque lo cierto es que le había bastado saber que algo le sucedía a Shikamaru para salir corriendo; no necesitó nada más. Y ahora, frente a él, se sentía demasiado insegura como para decir la verdad. Porque, si le decía la verdad, le estaría dando motivos para sospechar sobre sus sentimientos hacia él y, siendo que no estaba segura de que él sintiera lo mismo, prefería mantener todo aquello para ella misma.

-B-bueno, Asuma-sensei me pidió que viniera a comprobar tu estado.-soltó las palabras de forma atropellada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Si?-el Nara la observó, inexpresivo. Y ella pronto supo que no le había creído ni una palabra.

-Shikamaru, quítate la sudadera.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron desmesuradamente, y luego se volvió con cierto desconcierto a la muchacha a sus espaldas. ¿Qué se quitara la sudadera? No. Definitivamente, no. _Su_ Shikamaru no se quitaría nada frente a esa cerda.

[…]

-¡Eh, Hinata-chan!-exclamó el rubio, sonriente.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando, e iba directo hacia el Ichiraku. Le hizo mucha gracia distinguir a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches caminando frente a él. En un principio, no creyó que aquella fuese Hinata, porque ella siempre estaba acompañada. Pero, luego de observarla por unas 6 calles, descubrió que tal vez el parecido entre aquella desconocida y la hija de Hiashi era demasiado, y que tal vez no fuese un simple parecido. Supo que aquella era Hinata cuando aquella se detuvo frente a un puesto, dejando expuesto a él su perfecto perfil.

-¿N-naruto?-las mejillas de la Hyuuga se tiñieron instantáneamente.

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamó, nuevamente- ¡Eres tú!

A pasos largos, se acercó a la Hyuuga; sonriendo exageradamente. En cuánto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la estrechó entre sus brazos con euforia, dejándole sin aire. Hinata se limitó a sonreír, incapaz de hablar o formular alguna respuesta.

-S-sí.-tartamudeó- Soy yo, Naruto.

-No estaba seguro, 'ttebayo. Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan. Llevo unas cuántas calles siguiéndote y…

-¿S-siguiendome?-repitió, aún más roja.

-¡Sí! Es que no sabía si eras tú y…-se detuvo, al notar su rojiza expresión- Etto… ¿estás bien?

-E-eso creo.

Naruto le soltó, con suavidad. Y la observó con cierta confusión.

-¿tienes fiebre, Hinata-chan?

-N-no.-aseguró, negando con la cabeza.-¿Q-qué me decías, Naruto?

-Que no creí que eras tú, Hinata-chan.

-¿L-luzco diferente?

-Etto…no.-indicó- Pero por alguna razón no estaba seguro de si eras tú.

-Oh.

-Etto…-Naruto bajó la mirada- ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo, Hinata-chan?

-¿Ahora?-la ojiperla le observó, aún sonrojada.

-¡Sí!-el rubio alzó la mirada- Estaba yendo al Ichiraku y…

-Sí me gustaría, Naruto-kun.

-¿Si?-el ojiazul sonrió.

-Hai.

-Etto… Entonces… ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan!-Naruto rodeó los hombros de Hinata con su brazo derecho, y comenzó a caminar sonriente.

La hija de Hiashi parecía ir a quedarse sin aire en cualquier momento, pero Naruto lo ignoraba. Por el momento, Hinata intentó convencerse de que, mientras más tiempo pudiera mantenerse consicente, más tiempo estaría con Naruto. Y consiguió así no desmayarse. Aún.

[…]

Aquel día no se había despertado con ninguna expectativa, y por primera vez no aparentaba estar esperando algo. Sasuke había vuelto, y finalmente habían arreglado sus diferencias. Naruto estaba ahí, al igual que Lee. Por otro lado, Neji seguía estando a su lado.

Había de todas formas algo que le inquietaba.

Algo que había sucedido ayer, y le había robado completamente el aire. Algo que había conseguido que los latidos de su corazón se detuvieran y que, por alguna razón, no le permitió dormir. Había intentado convencerse de que no era nada grave pero, de todas formas, aún no terminaba de creerse a sí misma. Había algo allí que desencajaba. Y cada vez que lo recordaba la duda volvía a asaltarle.

Neji.

La tarde anterior, en el horario de su entrenamiento con el Hyuuga, algo había sucedido. Y ésta se había visto cancelada. Había llegado a horario al habitual descampado y, al cabo de unos minutos, alguien se presentó en lugar de Neji. A pesar de poseer el mismo apellido, es obvio que aquel Hyuuga no podía ser reemplazado por otro. Hinata había aparecido entonces. La adorable prima de Neji le había indicado, dulcemente, que Neji no podría presentarse. La idea de que algo iba mal pareció oprimir su corazón entonces. Disipando toda duda, Hinata comentó que Neji se quedaría a entrenar en la mansión de los Hyuuga y que éste le había dicho que, muy a su pesar, tenía una promesa que cumplir. Que esta vez iba por sobre ella. Sakura se pasó toda la tarde intentando descifrar las palabras, y no llegó a ninguna conclusión.

Neji la había plantado.

Descubrió algo incluso peor cuando decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontrarían los demás chuunin.

Lee y Gai estaban entrenando ahí, y muy animadamente le indicaron que se les uniera. En un principio, Sakura se negó; pero pronto accedió pues, definitivamente, nadie se le puede negar a Maito Gai. Entre muchos comentarios y ciertas risas, uno que llamó su atención se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. "Neji y Tenten no quisieron acompañarnos," había dicho el pupilo "dijeron que entrenarían por su parte hoy." A esta frase, la siguió un grito animado de Gai, proponiendo que ellos eran los que se perdían de su extraordinario entrenamiento. La Haruno se preguntó entonces si Neji había cancelado su entrenamiento por uno con Tenten…

Esa noche, mientras se duchaba, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Por qué Neji habría cancelado su entrenamiento? ¿Realmente había pasado la tarde con Tenten? Se repitió en su mente que aquello no le importaba, y que Neji le había dado la justificación perfecta. Porque ella sabía que él cumplía todo lo que prometía y que, tal vez, le habría prometido algo a Tenten previamente… Entonces estaba perfecto que hubiera cancelado un entrenamiento absurdo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos entrenaban juntos todos los días…

Se mordisqueó los labios.

Neji.

Observó entonces alrededor, acariciando con sus jades el hermoso paisaje. Estaba sentada en una hamaca, cerca del jardín de la academia. El viento removió su cabello nuevamente, y le robó así un suspiro. El sol estaba escondiéndose en el horizonte, y las hojas marrones, amarillas y anaranjadas estaban siendo arrastradas por la suave brisa.

Él tampoco se había presentado hoy.

Sintió que su garganta volvía a cerrarse al recordárselo a sí misma.

Su mano se aferró con fuerza a la cadena, y cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que nada malo estaba pasando. Porque aquello no significaba nada, ¿verdad? No podía pretender que Neji estuviera siempre para ella, y debía que comprender que en ocasiones él necesitaba su espacio…

El ruido de un par de pisadas llamó su atención y, extrañamente, esta vez no se dio la oportunidad de suponer quién era su visitante.

-Sakura…

Su voz sonó grave, casi como siempre. Esta vez, notó que la asperidad habitual había desaparecido, sin dejar rastros siquiera…

-Ho-hola…

Sus ojos encontraron sus pies, que comenzaban a mecerla lentamente. Sintió que él se acomodaba en la hamaca junto a ella, observándole fijamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Te molesta?-interrogó refiriéndose a él mismo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-soltó, sin observarla para fingir desinterés.

-Siento que es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar tranquila.-musitó, encogiéndose de hombros- Por eso vine.

-¿En qué tienes que pensar, Sakura?

-En mí.

Los labios del pelinegro se curvaron ligeramente.

-Me parece que ese es un tema demasiado…general.

-Lo sé.

-En todo caso, ¿te molesta pensar en mi compañía?

-N-no.-confesó, con los ojos fijos en el césped que se extendía bajo sus pies.

Durante unos segundos, se sintió extraña. Tal vez por el hecho de que, en estas circunstancias, le habría gustado encontrarse a alguien más. En cierta forma, la compañía del pelinegro la relajó, pero no disipó sus dudas. Y tal vez consiguió despertar algunas más.

-Sakura, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

-¿Si?-la Haruno contuvo la respiración.

-Lo que dijo el Dobe…

-No necesitas explicarlo,-atajó ella rápidamente- esta bien así.

-Creo que me corresponde…-las palabras parecían no abandonar sus labios- pedirte disculpas.

-Esta bien así, Sasuke-kun.

-No me gustan los malentendidos.

-¿Se supone que hay alguno?-la Haruno volvió sus ojos hacia él, y los jades chocaron entonces con los ojos ónix.

-No quise herirte.

-Lo sé.

-Me gustaría retractarme de todo aquello que alguna vez te dije, Sakura.

-No es como si tuvieras que disculparte…-musitó con voz ahogada.

-Siento que tengo que hacerlo.

-Yo siempre te perdoné.

-Si pudiera modificar algo de nuestro pasado…

-todo fue perfecto así.

Sasuke no desvió la mirada, y ella tampoco. Sakura se preguntó entonces por qué se le hacía tan difícil. No era porque se sentía desamparada, tampoco porque Neji le faltara. _Sintió que tal vez aquel encuentro era uno que llevaban años debiéndose_… La Haruno dejó que sus labios se entreabrieran, obligándose a respirar. No alejó sus ojos de los de Sasuke, y él tampoco.

Dejó de balancearse entonces, y Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil. La mano del Uchiha fue moviéndose por la cadena de la hamaca, y se aferró a ella inconscientemente. Los jades le observaban abiertos casi desmesuradamente, y por primera vez Sakura creyó notar que, algo más que soledad, se reflejaba en los oscuros ojos.

Por primera vez, creyó que no hacía falta hablar para comunicarse con el Uchiha. Porque tal vez las palabras sobraban en aquella ocasión. Y eso era bueno. Porque era realmente el primer contacto íntimo que tenía con Sasuke.

Y descubrió que no se sentía extraño.

Se permitió pensar, inconscientemente, que el silencio con Sasuke no era tan malo como lo creía. Y que tal vez la distancia que él siempre imponía no era tan tangible como alguna vez ella lo creyó. Era casi una cortina, algo que buscaba aparentar. Porque, a pesar de que él siempre demostrara lo contrario, tal vez odio no era lo único que se ocultaba detrás de los ojos ónix. Y, tal vez, ella podría librar a Sasuke de todo aquello que se había propuesto aparentar. _Porque tal vez aquel no era Sasuke_. Y ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar al verdadero.

Observó al Uchiha fijamente, y dejó que su mente divagara en aquellas cosas que sabía de Sasuke. Buscó comprender su dolor, y sus penas. Intentando descubrir por qué la soledad era aquello a lo que él se había aferrado. Porque Sasuke no merecía estar solo. Y no comprendía por qué es que lo quería. Cada vez que alguien daba un paso hacia el Uchiha, él retrocedía. Y ella sabía que muy en el fondo, él no esperaba la soledad. _Porque no la merecía_. Sasuke había perdido a su familia, a todos aquellos que alguna vez amó. ¿_Cómo es posible que aquel que no tiene nada desee la soledad_? Naruto y ella le habían ofrecido a Sasuke su compañía eterna, ¿por qué es que él no la aceptaba? Sasuke había afrontado la vida sólo, y tal vez por ello es que ella siempre le admiraría. Pero esperaba que, por una vez, el Uchiha aceptara que, aquel camino de soledad, jamás le llevaría a nada. Y que luego de asesinar a su hermano descubriría que se encontraba totalmente vacío. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía entonces comenzar de nuevo?

_Sasuke necesitaba encontrar algo por lo que vivir…Y ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo_.

O lo estuvo.

Alguna vez, juró ser ella quien acabara con la soledad que reinaba en el corazón del Uchiha. ¿Pero cómo es que lo haría ahora? _Ya no podía ofrecerle su amor_… Ya no tenía nada que darle. Podía prometerle estar a su lado siempre, ¿pero de qué valdría? Sabía que con simples palabras no lo convencería. Y aquellas solo eran eso. Palabras. Porque su compañía eterna estaba ahora destinada a alguien más, y lamentaba mucho que fuese así. _Lo lamentaba por Sasuke_. Porque, si no era ella quien le haría ver la luz, ¿Quién más lo haría? El Uchiha se había ganado el odio de más de la mitad de los habitantes de Konoha, ¿quién más estaría dispuesto a ayudarle? _Sasuke estaba solo_. Y ella ya no podía salvarle. Ya no había nada que Sakura pudiera ofrecerle; porque su corazón ya se lo había prometido a alguien más. Junto con su vida entera.

Y no había nada que le restara para Sasuke.

Porque, tal vez, en otras circunstancias, ella podría haber desaparecido la oscuridad del corazón de Sasuke. Y podría haberle salvado de sí mismo. Pero ya no era así. No importaba cuánto lo lamentara, ya no podía ofrecerle todo a Sasuke. Tal vez, entonces, en otra vida, Sasuke y ella podrían haber sido compatibles. Si las cosas se hubieran dado con naturalidad, tal vez, Sasuke y ella habrían terminado juntos. Pero la vida había puesto a alguien más en su camino. Y desde entonces todo había cambiado.

Su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más…

Sintió que súbitamente su garganta se cerraba, y los deseos de llorar se apoderaron de ella. Porque no había nada que deseara más que salvarlo, y tal vez ya no había nada que estuviera a su alcance. Neji la había alejado de Sasuke bruscamente, y lo cierto es que ya no había manera de volver. Habría dado la vida por sentir la necesidad de abrazarle y besarle; por volver a sentir aquel deseo de compartir toda su vida con él. Pero ya no era así. Y ya no esperaba lo mismo de Sasuke. No quería su compañía eterna, y tampoco habría muerto por una sonrisa. Nada de lo que alguna vez quiso, quería ahora. Y todo parecía estar orientado en una nueva dirección. Una que le llevaba al Hyuuga.

Lo daría entonces todo por Neji.

Todo aquello que alguna vez habría dado por una caricia de Sasuke, lo daría por una mirada de Neji. Había amado a Sasuke con locura, pero ahora apenas podía describir lo que sentía por Neji. Porque aquel era un sentimiento nuevo y fresco que jamás le había asaltado. Amaba tanto a Neji que las palabras no le alcanzaban para explicarlo, y lamentaba mucho haber creído que aquello que alguna vez Sasuke había despertado en ella era amor. Lamentaba mucho haberle prometido su vida entera a Sasuke cuando el sentimiento que la movía no llegaba a igualar su promesa, cuando aquel era algo exageradamente pequeño al lado de lo que provocaba.

Lo cierto es que Sasuke había sido el centro de su vida durante muchos años, y tal vez eso era lo único de lo que jamás se arrepentiría. Porque tal vez Sasuke le hizo fuerte en cierta forma. Y haber tenido alguien en quién pensar durante las tardes solitarias no había estado tan mal; porque tal vez aquello permitió que la depresión no la invadiera. Porque era débil e ingenua, y casi siempre una llorona. Pero Sasuke le había dado un motivo por el cual seguir adelante. Porque, de una u otra forma, aquella pelea con Ino durante los exámenes chuunin la había continuado por él, y es por la fuerza que él despertó en ella que casi venció a Ino. _Él le había dado algo que esperar y creer_. Porque jamás fue malo esperar que le correspondiera. Y la ilusión de que alguna vez así sería era de lo que siempre se alimentó su felicidad característica. Tal vez amar a Sasuke no había sido tan malo…pero lo cierto es que había una única realidad allí.

Ella jamás había amado a Sasuke realmente. _Porque eso no era amor_. Y sentía mucho haberlo confundido.

Tembló ligeramente bajo la profundo mirada, y volvió a reconocer en ella una soledad infinita. Que había dejado de tener cura en el momento en el que Neji había tomado su corazón. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y simplemente se quedó sin habla.

-Si alguna vez…-comenzó él con voz insegura, pero Sakura le interrumpió.

Le abrazó, casi cayendo de su hamaca. Y se quedó ahí. De rodillas frente a él, abrazándole con sentida impotencia. Sasuke se limitó a acomodar su mano entre los mechones rosados, y acariciarles una única vez.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte encargado de darle un motivo a mi vida los últimos años.-su voz tembló, y Sasuke lo notó.

-¿Estas llorando, Sakura?

La pelirrosa asintió, aún escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Eso es patético. No tienes por qué llorar.-indicó con desinterés.

-Es que…-la Haruno sintió que su garganta se secaba.

-Olvídalo.

El Uchiha se inclinó hacia la pelirrosa y ubicó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, incitándola a mirarle. La Haruno le observó, con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa. El tacto de los dedos de Sasuke le resultó ligeramente áspero comparado al de Neji, pero omitió esa idea rápidamente. Sasuke quitó con el reverso de sus dedos las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la Haruno en una disimulada caricia.

Sin siquiera mostrarse titubeante, el Uchiha acercó su rostro incluso más al de la Haruno. Y rozó sus labios deliberadamente. Luego alejó sus dedos de la tersa piel, y se perdió en los jades durante unos segundos. Sakura le observaba perpleja, aún no convencida de que aquello era real. Las pupilas de la pelirrosa, lejos de estar dilatadas, hacían evidente su confusión y desesperación. Era una situación en la que no esperaba encontrarse y, de una u otra forma, aún no estaba segura de qué sentir.

-Limítate a sonreír.-ordenó, alejándose ligeramente- Si te acostumbras a llorar por aquello que no lo amerita, no quiero imaginar que harás cuando te suceda algo que sí merece tus lágrimas.

-Y-yo…Lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Te estás disculpando?-Sasuke dejó que sus labios se curvaran lentamente.

-E-eso creo.

-Baka.-musitó- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Dijiste que no debía llorar.

-Dije que no debías hacerlo,-concedió- pero es cosa tuya obedecerme o no.

-Oh.

El de cabellos negros hizo ademan de ponerse de pie, y la Haruno se vio obligada a retroceder ligeramente. Desde el suelo, observó al Uchiha extender su mano derecha, incitándole a tomarla para ponerse de pie.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke se comportaba así?

-Vamos.

-H-Hai.-se puso de pie, ayudándose con la mano de Sasuke, y él ocultó su regocijo desviando la mirada.

[…]

Habían pasado 4 días de la última vez que había visto a Sasuke, y por lo tanto 5 del día en que Neji la había plantado.

No lo había visto aún.

No es porque no quisiera, definitivamente no. Había intentado una cantidad infinita de veces chocárselo en su habitual camino al campo de entrenamiento, e incluso seguía yendo al deslucido descampado en el que entrenaban diario. Aún así, no había señales de Neji. Estaba casi desesperada.

Eran las 3 de la tarde, y supuso que dentro de una hora Neji tendría que aparecer en su lugar de entrenamiento. Porque, de una u otra forma, ella aún albergaba la esperanza de que él fuera a presentarse.

Con una sonrisa algo forzada, se observó frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba arreglado perfectamente, y todas sus prendas parecían estar en su sitio. Se había arreglado hace una hora. Y se había despertado hace unas 6; cuando no tenía nada más que hacer. En cuánto su reloj sonó se puso de pie y se duchó, preparándose para ver al Hyuuga. Tal vez esperando secretamente que él se presentara con una bien ensayada disculpa, se había quedado las 4 horas sentada en el sofá de su casa. Sin la necesidad de beber, o de comer. Simplemente esperando. Esperando por algo que tal vez no pasaría…

Abandonó su casa entonces, decidida a tomarse el tiempo necesario para llegar al descampado que tanto habitaban ella y Neji.

El día estaba hermoso, y aquello podría haber sido considerado un buen augurio. No es que el sol brillara como durante el verano, pero lo cierto es que apenas había nubes a lo largo del firmamento. Sentía que los rayos de sol le abrazaban con aquel calor característico, y a su vez sentía que por momentos el viento derribaba la esperanza reunida. El optimismo que de a poco se apoderaba de su corazón parecía ser tomado violentamente…

Caminando por una de las calles más pobladas le vio entonces.

Desde la misión de la Ola, se le había hecho imposible negarse a sí misma aquel sentimiento. Por alguna razón, cada vez que Neji se encontraba cerca de ella, su corazón parecía ir a salírsele del pecho, las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, sus rodillas temblaban, las manos le sudaban; perdía todo el control. Apenas si se reconocía a ella misma en las cosas que le decía al Hyuuga. No hacía falta decir que aquel sentimiento se había afirmado aún más en su pecho después de lo sucedido el día que volvieron de la misión…

Al verle acercarse caminando, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Esbozó una sonrisa. El Hyuuga caminaba por entre las personas con su elegante y masculino porte. Su espalda, recta, acompañada de aquella mirada en alto, indicaba orgullo. Caminaba fina y orgullosamente entre las personas de Konoha y, más de una, se detenía a mirarle. El sobrino de Hiashi Hyuuga, primo de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga… ¿Hacía falta decir que aquel día se veía especialmente atractivo?

Sakura contuvo la respiración al ver que estaba a unos pasos de ella. Quería hablarle pero no sabía a qué tema le convendría recurrir, mordió su labio inferior. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle… Quería, mejor dicho, _necesitaba_ una excusa para hablarle, cualquiera.

-Neji,-sonrió cálidamente- te estaba buscando, yo…

-Hablamos después, Haruno.-dijo rápidamente con una expresión glacial.

Sakura sintió como se le erizaba la piel en el momento en el que el hombro de Neji rozaba el de ella al pasar a su lado. Contuvo el aire. ¿Qué le sucedía a Neji? Caminó detrás de él y, con suavidad, lo tomó del brazo. Neji se detuvo en seco.

-¿Está…está todo bien, Neji?

-Ajá.-respondió sin volverse.

-¿S-seguro?-preguntó, intentando sonreír.

-Tengo entrenamiento y estoy un tanto atrasado,-miró su muñeca y luego los dedos de Sakura entorno a ella. Subió por el brazo de la chuunin hasta llegar a su rostro- ¿te molestaría soltarme?

Sakura tragó saliva. Definitivamente, algo le sucedía a Neji.

-No, pero…-Neji rodeó la muñeca de Sakura con su otra mano y la desprendió de la suya.

-Hablaremos más tarde, Haruno.

-Espera…-le miró insegura de qué era lo que debía decir. Neji alzó una ceja, expectante.

-No tengo tiempo para escucharte, Haruno...-dijo haciendo ademan de dejarla ahí sola.

-Espera, Neji… -le llamó una última vez. Éste se detuvo sin voltearse.

-¿si?

-Quería preguntarte…yo…quería saber… -sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho.

-Lo mejor va a ser que hablemos después, Haruno.

Neji echó a correr, y desapareció entonces entre las personas. Dejando a Sakura sola, desconcertada.

No fue capaz de moverse, y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Observó la silueta de Neji desaparecer entre las personas, y sintió una fuerte puntada en aquel vital músculo...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Lo cierto es que escribí este capítulo hace bastante tiempo, y creo que es uno de los que más conforme me tiene. Tengo que admitir que mis párrafos preferidos fueron los que le dieron protagonismo a Sasuke y, si bien puede sonar algo estúpido, recuerdo haber derramado algunas lágrimas mientras escribía esa parte x3 Espero que ninguna parte se les haya hecho aburrida ya que, a pesar de todo, creo haber hecho algo aburrido el final... :| <strong>

**En fin, Gracias por leer :) ¡****DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Xime: hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Supongo que no fuiste la única que esperó el beso de Neji y Sakura con tantas ansias, y espero que te haya dejado satisfecha x3 Supongo que aquella parte en la que Ino le hace preguntas a Sakura es algo que no podía evitarme, jaja. Tenía que escribirla, definitivamente. Y tengo que admitirte que a mi también se me hizo muy tierno el abrazo de Sasuke y Sakura :3 Espero entonces que te haya gustado ese capítulo, un beso y cuidate.**

**SakuraNejiSue Hyuga Haruno: Hola! Tengo que admitirte que me hizo muy feliz saber que el capítulo te emocionó tanto, ya que siempre soñé con poder crear una reacción así en mis lectores :3 Puedes estar segura de que aún falta para que lleguemos al final de la historia y, mientras tanto, me hace muy feliz saber que voy a poder contar con tu compañia. Lo cierto es que no estoy en condiciones de prometerte nada con respecto al fic, ya que no sé hasta qué punto puede dañar tu salud lo que ya escribí para los siguientes capítulos x3 Espero puedas sobrevivir... Por otro lado, posiblemente si pueda prometerte que, en un futuro, escribiré otro NejiSaku. Por el momento, estoy trabajando en otro tipo de parejas, pero te prometo que, en cuánto acabe con estos proyectos, comenzaré otro NejiSaku :) Además, te admito que me hace muy feliz saber que puedas considerarte una "fan" del fic; ya que me emociona saber que mi fic agrada y crea reacciones en diferentes personas. Te agradezco muchísimo por todo esto; me hiciste sentir feliz al verte tan entusiasmada, jaja. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate. Ojalá tu salud no se haya visto dañada...(?.**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Nuevamente, soy feliz con tu review. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, y que lo consideres uno de los 10 mejores. Te admito que no creí que un capítulo pudiera causar tantas emociones, acabas de probármelo jaja. Supongo que estuvo bien el que reconocieran su trabajo a Sakura, ya que jamás lo hacen :| Y, por otro lado, te admito que también amé la conversación previa al beso que tienen Neji y Sakura; ya que, cada vez que la leía, sentía que más amaba a Neji x3 Creo además que Ino detestará a Sakura por la eternidad ya que, lamentablemente, parece que no irá a enterarse de como es que besa Neji D: jaja. Sinceramente, el que Naruto le dijera la verdad a Sakura era lago que no podríamos evitar; ya que ella merece saber los motivos por el cuales Sasuke hizo toda la cosa (conste que no justifica todo lo que el hizo previamente e.e). Aún así, también creo que Sakura le disculpó muy fácilmente pero lo cierto es que creo que yo también habría reaccionado así. Sasuke, para quien nada tiene relevancia, se preocupó por ella. Es decir, Sakura tiene que ser Dios para haber conseguido que Sasuke quisiera cuidarla :| De todas formas, comprendo que te hayas cuestionado si merece a Neji... Tengo que admitirte que, en cuanto lei tu review, caí en un estado se shock; pienso citarte: "ese abrazo me hizo pensar que sasu no ha tenido una vida fácil y por una vez merecía sentirse feliz y querido" Juro que sentí que habías revisado mi computadora(?, ya que, precisamente, aquel es el tema que se trata todo el capítulo este :| jaja. Es genial que mis lectoras sepan de antemano lo que voy a escribir x3 jaja. Pasando a otro tema, me emociona que quieras leer un SasuSaku(?, estoy escribiendo uno si te interesa... jaja. Además, bueno, con respecto a tus preguntas, ya sabes como esta Shikamaru(?, y no sé si Sakura irá a verlo e.e Con respecto a Hinata, hoy la viste nuevamente(?, jaja bueno, lo de los besos, te enterarás en los siguientes capítulos; y, para concluir, pienso dejarte con la intriga con respecto a lo de Neji x3 y, lo de Sasuke, juro que él no lo interpretó de otra forma, pero ya verás que despertó algo en él... Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso y cuidate, gracias x3**

**Evellin G: Hola :) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer beso de Neji y Sakura x3 Lo cierto es que no vimos este lado comprador de Neji en la serie, pero me alegra poder darle vida a esta parte que no conocemos :3 Definitivamente, creo que fue algo así como un desafío escribir esta parte de la historia sin salirme de su personaje. Es decir, no quería escribir nada demasiado meloso ya que, bueno, temía irme de personaje y que no sonara como nuestro Neji D: Creo, de todas formas, que pude adaptarlo de manera exitosa. Además, se me hizo muy interesante que notaras que no le dijo que le gustaba e.e Te felicito por tu astucia(?, y juro que ese hecho tendrá mucha relevancia en los próximos capítulos; ya te enterarás... Con respecto a tu preocupación, no puedo pedirte que la desaparezcas(?, ya que, bueno, eso está en duda :| Espero de todas formas que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso, y cuidate.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola! Bueno, no quiero decir mucho antes del capítulo. Me limito a agradecerles por los reviews del capítulo anterior aunque, de todas formas, más abajo diré algo más con respecto a eso e.e Bueno, solo lean x3**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?<p>

Las palabras llegaron a sus oídos unos cuántos segundos después de ser pronunciadas, y apenas se creyó capaz de responderlas. Creyó que tal vez no tenía sentido responderle; después de todo, Naruto sabía que ella no estaba prestándole atención.

Con sus ojos fijos en su banda de genin, asintió una única vez. E intentó encontrar una respuesta que sonara coherente a cualquier pregunta; después de todo, no estaba segura de lo que Naruto había dicho…

-Esta bien así.

-¿Qué cosa?-el rubio bufó- ¿me estas escuchando, Sakura-chan?

-No.-musitó.

No lo hacía porque, a pesar de que intentara retener las palabras de Naruto en su mente, éstas siempre eran suplantadas por las de alguien más. Y no estaba segura de cómo, pero siempre que Naruto pronunciaba una misma palabra que Neji había utilizado en cualquier contexto, y cualquier oración, terminaba reemplazando el significado de las palabras del Uzumaki por el de todo aquello que el Hyuuga decía. Y detestaba que fuera así. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer…

-Lo sabía.-su acompañante se echó a reír- ¿Por qué no se me hace raro? Tú en otro mundo…Eso es muy normal, ¿no?

-Supongo.-dijo en un débil susurro.

Naruto fijó sus ojos en ella, y suspiró una vez.

-Ya, ¿qué se supone que tienes, Sakura-chan?-interrogó con ojos curiosos.

-Yo…no sé.

-¿No sabes?

La Haruno negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es muy perturbador, ¿lo sabías?-soltó divertido- Por lo general, las personas saben lo que sienten, 'ttebayo.

-Yo no.

-"Yo no."-musitó el Uzumaki, burlándole con sutileza- ¿Te dije que no sabes mentir?

-No te estoy mintiendo…-aseguró, aún con la banda de Konoha entre sus dedos.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Qué?-la ojijade alzó la mirada.

-Ya dime qué te pasa, ¿si?-los ojos azules la seducieron con ternura- Vas a preocuparme…

-No me hagas caso.-pidió, reincorporándose con fingida alegría- Dime, Naruto, ¿qué estuviste haciendo los últimos días?

-Etto…Vi a Hinata-chan.

-Oh.-la Haruno sonrió- Ustedes están pasando más tiempo juntos…

-Desde que pude convencer a Hiashi de que no intento pervertir a su hija o…algo así.-el Uzumaki se echó a reír- No entiendo qué me veía ese tipo. ¿Acaso no fui siempre adorable?

-Siempre…-concedió ella, divertida.

-A veces me pregunto como le hice para mantenerme tan tiernito todos estos años.

-Es un misterio.-soltó, ahora sonriendo de lado.

-Concuerdo contigo, Sakura-chan.-el rubio sonrió, dejando entrever una perfecta dentadura.

-Dime, Naruto, ¿qué sabes de Sasuke?

-¿El Teme?-frunció el ceño- Está bien, eso creo.-corrigió, mostrando cierta confusión- ¿Por qué, Sakura-chan?

-Curiosidad.

-Etto… ¿no vas a preguntarme por Neji?

-¿Qué?-la pelirrosa soltó una risa nerviosa.

-Bueno, supongo que si vas a preguntarme por Sasuke, siendo que no es él a quién quieres..., corresponde que me preguntes por la persona que sí te interesa.

-Oh. Bueno… Naruto, ¿sabes algo de Neji?

-No más de lo que todos saben.

La Haruno arqueó ambas cejas.

-Bueno, volvió con nosotros de la misión. Estuvo entrenando… Pronto se irá de misión con un escuadrón de jounin.-el rubio soltó una risa- Ya había dicho yo que ese chico llegaría lejos, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? Ninguno de nosotros se fue solo con un escuadrón jounin y…

-Espera, repite eso.

-Neji va a irse con un grupo de jounin a realizar una misión.

-Disculpa, ¿qué?

-Tsunade consideró que era uno de los shinobi más aptos para esa misión,-comentó Naruto con un leve encogimiento de hombros- en cuánto se lo comunicaron, Neji aceptó.

-¿Qué clase de misión tienen que cumplir?

-La abuela la clasificó como una S, ya sabes, en extremo peligrosa. Por eso mismo fue que le ofreció a Neji ir. Me refiero a que, siendo que él aún es chuunin, le dio la oportunidad de negarse si no era algo que él quisiera…

Sakura sintió que su corazón se oprimía. El aire parecía faltarle y sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente, amenazando con llevarla directo al suelo.

-¿Por qué aceptó?-preguntó, más para sí que para el rubio. Sintió aquella molesta picazón en sus ojos repentinamente, y se detestó por dejar que la noticia le afectase de esa manera.

-¿Cómo voy a saber eso, Sakura-chan?-resopló, como si la pregunta que Sakura le había hecho fuera la cosa más estúpida que jamás hubiera escuchado.-Solo puedo decirte que no vaciló a la hora de responder. Creo que yo me habría pedido un tiempo para pensarlo, dattebayo. ¿Acaso tu no, Sakura-chan?-interrogó, sonriente.

Pero Sakura ya no fue capaz de responderle. Sentía su garganta seca y, a pesar de que abrió la boca para responderle a Naruto, no pudo emitir sonido alguno. Una sensación extraña comenzó a nacer cerca de la boca de su estómago, provocándole la extraña necesidad de largarse a llorar ahí. Sentía impotencia, desesperación, _miedo_. ¿Por qué Neji había aceptado irse sin más? ¿Por qué no lo había consultado con ella? Hasta hace rato, tenía la seguridad de que él estaría en la aldea; y que tarde o temprano podría encontrárselo y arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora iba a irse… Repentinamente. Sintió que su corazón volvía a oprimirse.

-Tengo que irme, Naruto.-alcanzó a decir, con voz ahogada.

-¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-el ojiazul le observó, preocupado.

-Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.-intentó sonreír, y supo rápidamente que ya ni los músculos de su rostro parecían poder responderle.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Estaré bien, Naruto. Muchas gracias…

-De nada, Sakura-chan.-el rubio sonrió.-Sabes que cuentas conmigo así que…no dudes en buscarme si necesitas hablar de lo que te sucede, ¿si? dattebayo.

-De acuerdo.-La Haruno forzó una sonrisa-Hablamos más tarde, ¿si, Naruto?

-Por supuesto.-concedió, sonriendo complacido. Definitivamente, Sakura jamás había visto una persona tan alegre como Naruto y, ciertamente, le habría gustado ser como él.

La Haruno dio uno o dos pasos, aún sin un rumbo fijo. Entonces, deteniéndose súbitamente, se volteó hacia el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿has visto a Neji?

-Dijo que iba a estar en el campo de entrenamiento 6.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez aún siga ahí.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó y, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en caminar, se encontró corriendo en dirección hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Los pies de la Haruno se movían velozmente y sus manos acompañaban el movimiento con firmeza. El cielo, parecía acompañar su pena; las nubes grises expandidas a lo largo del firmamento anunciaban una tormenta y Sakura rogó poder llegar donde Neji antes de que comenzara a llover. Su cabello se encontraba desordenado y afortunadamente lejos de sus ojos, dándole la oportunidad de estar atenta a todo lo que la rodeaba. Distintos de los habitantes de Konoha caminaban con determinación devuelta hacia sus casas, y la Haruno pudo jurar que hacía rato que no veía las calles de la aldea tan vacías. Las distintas casas de comida se encontraban ya cerradas y pocos eran los negocios que aún parecían seguir abiertos. Un relámpago se hizo presente en el cielo, y Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar el imponente ruido atravesar sus oídos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente.

Se encontraba cerca del campo de entrenamiento y rezó por que Neji siguiera ahí. Porque si no lo encontraba ahí, ya no sabría donde buscar. Y no podía dejar que se fuera. Porque, si Neji se iba, sería incapaz de soportar la ansiedad de tenerlo lejos sabiendo que corría peligro. Porque, con cada minuto de su ausencia, su corazón continuaría rompiéndose. Y sabía que, si Neji no volvía, las cosas perderían su sentido. Porque, tal vez, _lo único que realmente tenía sentido en su vida hace ya un par de meses era él_.

Repitió el nombre del ojiperla en su mente segundo a segundo, cerrando sus ojos furiosamente para contener las lágrimas.

_Neji_.

_Neji_.

Al abrir sus ojos, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, corriéndose a causa del viento chocando con su rostro. Su vista era nublada por las gotas saladas y, a pesar de que intentaba dejar de llorar, aún sentía como las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. Estaba aterrada. Neji no podía irse. No podía dejarla…

Frente al campo de entrenamiento, sus piernas se detuvieron. Y sintió que el aire volvía a faltarle.

Neji.

Intentó tragar saliva, pero lo consiguió con gran dificultad.

Neji.

El pelinegro se encontraba jugando con una kunai en su dedo índice; observando el suelo desinteresadamente. Sakura sintió que los ojos volvían a picarle e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimularlo. Se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y dio un par de pasos delicados en dirección al Hyuuga. Pudo notar que éste no se dignó a observarle siquiera. Se preguntó si realmente no había notado su presencia aún… Carraspeó, sintiendo como su corazón era oprimido nuevamente.

El Hyuuga levantó la mirada. Frío, distante. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la Haruno. Los orbes jades de la pelirrosa chocaron entonces con los perlas de Neji y, luego de relamerse los labios buscando las palabras, Sakura consiguió hablar.

-N-Neji-kun…

El ojiperla guardó entonces su kunai sin separar sus ojos de los de ella y caminó serenamente en su dirección. Sakura hizo todo lo posible para no desviar la mirada intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

-¿es verdad que vas a irte?-tragó saliva.

-Sí.-respondió, certero.

-¿P-por qué?-mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no?-respondió él, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-¿No se te ocurrió comentármelo?-musitó.

-¿Me veo en la obligación de contártelo absolutamente todo?

-Creo que hay ciertas cosas que merezco saber…

-No creía que te resultara relevante.-el ojiperla le observó. La mirada más glacial que Sakura jamás había recibido de su parte.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué crees que me resultaría relevante, Neji?-interrogó, sintiendo que las lágrimas no tardarían en acudir a sus ojos.

-Tal vez cualquier cosa referente al Uchiha tendría más relevancia para ti, Haruno.-escupió.

-¿Disculpa?-Sakura dio un paso hacia él, como si apenas pudiera creer lo que Neji acababa de decir.

-No voy a repetirlo cuando sé que entendiste cada palabra a la perfección.

-Lo que respecte a Sasuke es totalmente irrelevante para mi, Neji.-negó rápidamente- Y aún no sé cuando fue que sacaste la conclusión de que lo que pase con Sasuke me interesa más que cualquier cosa que te suceda _a ti_, Neji.

El Hyuuga sonrió con sorna.

-Es sorprendente que sepas mentir tan bien.

-¿Mentir? ¿Por qué te mentiría, Neji?-dejó que con la última pregunta el tono de su voz aumentara- Sabes perfectamente que Sasuke ya no me importa.

-Suponiendo que te creo,-comenzó, con ironía- ¿Por qué me vería yo en la obligación de compartir _mis decisiones_ contigo?

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo entonces.

-Porque…porque sabes que me interesas.-musitó con voz ahogada, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda- Y todo lo que haces también, Neji.

-Me temo entonces que yo no tengo intenciones de compartir lo que sea que atraviese mi mente contigo.

-¿Q-qué?-sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-¿_Por qué habría yo de contarte algo que no te incumbe, Haruno_?

-Sabes que todo lo que respecta a ti me incumbe, Neji…-mordió su labio inferior, intentando hacer que no temblara.

-A mi parecer,-comentó con voz gélida- no es así. No recuerdo el momento en el que decidimos que compartiríamos todo con el otro y, sinceramente, no creo que alguna vez lo hayamos hecho. Yo jamás prometí contarte todo lo que divagara en mi mente, Haruno.

Sakura sintió entonces como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-No lo prometiste pero, yo creí que…-su voz se quebró.

-Hay una diferencia entre una creencia y una realidad, Haruno…

La pelirrosa abrió su boca, pero nuevamente no pudo emitir sonido alguno; sus ojos y los de Neji se encontraban conectados y no estaba segura de si era eso lo que le quitaba el habla o si, realmente, las palabras que hace segundos habían abandonado los labios del Hyuuga eran las causantes. Intentó buscar algo que le indicara que lo que Neji acababa de decir era mentira, escrutó sin cuidado los ojos del Hyuuga pero le fue imposible encontrar la verdad. No había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Neji y eso fue, definitivamente, lo que más dolor le causó. Porque Neji había dicho todo aquello consciente del significado de cada palabra. Porque él sabía lo que estaba diciendo y no se retractaba. Porque realmente lo pensaba.

Tragó saliva.

-Te recomiendo que la próxima vez no dejes que tus ideas y creencias infantiles se antepongan a la realidad.

El Hyuuga la observaba. Distante, severo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la Haruno y comenzó a temblar paulatinamente. Cuando sintió que su vista era completamente nublada por las gotas de agua salada, bajó la cabeza, alejando sus ojos de los de Neji. Con algo de torpeza, se abrazó a sí misma y, en cierta forma, no fue capaz de descifrar si lo hacía por el gélido viento que en ese momento soplaba, o si realmente lo hacía por el repentino vacío que sentía dentro de sí.

-El hecho de que llores no va a hacer que me retracte de mis palabras, y ciertamente, solo te hace ver débil, Haruno.-escupió, en tono despectivo- ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura intentó quitarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano; descubriendo finalmente que era inútil que intentara deshacerse de ellas. Nuevas gotas saladas volvían a brotar de sus ojos, y se preguntó si alguna vez se le acabarían.

-¿Acaso no ves que solo te humillas? Creí haberte enseñado que la dignidad de un shinobi va por sobre todas las cosas, Haruno. Evita derramar lágrimas frente a cualquier desconocido. Los sentimientos son debilidad en esencia, una total desventaja.

-No eres un desconocido…-murmuró.

-¿Cuándo dejé de serlo?

-Cuando…cuando…-su voz se quebró entonces y las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos. Siguió temblando, y mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo. Frente a ella, el Hyuuga se mantenía sereno, indiferente.-me besaste.

-Puedes olvidarte de eso,-sus ojos chocaron con los jades y el desprecio se hizo casi tangible entonces- si para ti no significó nada, para mi menos.

-Sí tenía un significado, Neji.-replicó, con la vista nublada a causa de las lágrimas- ¡Yo no te besé solo porque sí!

La mandíbula de Neji se tensó.

-Es absurdo. Si hubiese significado algo desde un principio no habrías dejado que tu propia voluntad cambiara con el pasar de los días.

-¿Mi voluntad?-soltó con voz ahogada- ¿A qué se supone que te refieres?

-Deberías hacerte cargo de todo aquello que te resulta familiar.

Durante unos segundos la Haruno le observó, incapaz de formular respuesta alguna. Porque no había nada que le resultara familiar, y porque aquel beso siempre había significado algo.¿Por qué ella habría cambiado de parecer? Jamás lo hizo; y si ella estaba segura de que era así, ¿por qué él no? ¿Por qué habría especulado de esa manera con sus sentimientos? ¿Sería entonces que Neji ya no quería permitir el avance de su relación con ella?

_¿Habría encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba en alguien más…?_

Su corazón se oprimió ante su propia pregunta, y un único rostro atravesó entonces su mente. Y se sintió una estúpida. Porque tal vez Neji estaba montando todo ese teatro porque no era capaz de arrepentirse; y hacerle saber que no la quería. Porque tal vez era más fácil marcharse fingiendo ser él la víctima…

-No hay manera de que algo de ello me resulte familiar. Tal vez reconozcas en tus palabras _tus_ propias acciones.-replicó, buscando el valor para fijar sus ojos en los de él.

-Yo no me retracto de nada de lo que hice,-indicó- y puedes estar segura de que todas mis acciones fueron claras y sin ninguna segunda intención. ¿Por qué sería yo quién cambió su pensar?

-¿Y yo?-atajó- ¿por qué soy yo entonces la que jamás fue transparente? Neji…

-Porque no puedes tener tanto como quieres.-se limitó a replicar- Y es vil cambiar tu parecer una vez que logras tu primer objetivo.

-No sé a qué te refieres, ¿si?-se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca- Pero, si es algo que te dijeron, puedes estar seguro de que…

-¿Por qué alguien intervendría en nuestra relación? ¿Acaso Konoha se ve afectada por lo que sea que alguna vez creas que hayamos tenido?-hizo una pausa- Sakura, nadie está al tanto de todo lo que sucedió. Solo nosotros. Y, a pesar de que para ti alguna vez fue algo _real_, para mi no. No hay entonces nadie que pueda intentar acabar con algo que _nunca_ fue.

-Yo…-su garganta se secó súbitamente- Neji…

-Jamás me guío por lo que los demás dicen; entonces puedes estar segura de que no hay posibilidades de que alguien haya implantado este pensamiento en mi cabeza. Créeme que, para ver la _realidad_, mis ojos bastan.

Durante unos segundos, la pelirrosa se mantuvo en silencio. Porque no había nada que pudiera responder. Porque aún no comprendía qué le sucedía a Neji, y jamás creyó encontrarlo hablándole de esa forma. Porque, a pesar de que quería molestarse con él, no podía.

Todas sus esperanzas y deseos, todo aquello que el Hyuuga había despertado en ella con aquel beso, parecía ir desapareciendo con cada una de sus palabras. Sentía que estaba cayendo. El Hyuuga la había alzado en el aire, y la había dejado allí por mucho tiempo; para luego dejarla caer repentinamente. Estaba perdiéndolo... Si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.

Y no lo soportaba.

El gélido viento chocó una vez más con su anatomía, revolviendo su cabello y obligándola a encogerse ligeramente. Se llevó aquello que le restaba de felicidad.

Otro relámpago se hizo presente en el cielo, sobresaltándole.

-¿realidad?-repitió en un tono casi inaudible.

-Olvida desde hoy todo aquello que alguna vez compartimos. Tal vez es lo mejor. Después de todo, se te hará sencillo.

-¿Por qué habría de ser sencillo?-interrogó con voz apagada, y sintió la primera gota de lluvia chocar contra su hombro derecho.

-Porque, aquello que no tiene relevancia para nosotros, siempre es de lo que más fácilmente nos deshacemos.

-Me gustaría poder decir que lo que pase contigo no me es relevante.

-Si no tuvo relevancia desde un principio, no va a tenerla ahora.-replicó, irónico.

La Haruno dio un paso hacia él, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Las gotas de agua comenzaron a humedecer su anatomía paulatinamente.

-Es como si no lo entendieras, Neji. ¡Tú siempre me importaste!-aseguró, cerrando sus ojos para evitar que sus lágrimas se derramaran.

El ojiperla se mantuvo en silencio. Su rostro era impasible.

-¿Acaso jamás fue obvio? Yo…-tragó saliva- jamás…

El Hyuuga desvió la mirada. Y dejó que ella llorara frente a él. Al notar que fingía total desinterés, la Haruno alzó la mirada incluso más decepcionada.

-¡Escúchame, Neji!-pidió, ubicando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y empujándole hacia atrás. Neji volvió sus ojos donde ella.

Con su última oración, las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer con constancia; y pronto ambos se encontraron empapados. Sakura observaba a Neji, y él a ella. Las lágrimas de la Haruno se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia, y su cabello fue pegándose a su rostro. Las rosadas hebras se veían deslucidas ahora mojadas; así como los cabellos negros. Durante unos segundos, se limitaron a observarse.

-Ahórrate el teatro, Haruno.

-Yo no…-intentó hablar la pelirrosa.

-Mejor ve a buscar consuelo con el Uchiha.-soltó en tono despectivo- ¿o acaso también te cansaste de él?

La Haruno pestañeó, incapaz de siquiera analizar las palabras. Le observó, con ojos adoloridos, bajar la mirada y sonreír con melancolía y amargura; como si se estuviera burlando de él mismo. Giró sobre sus talones...

Y se marchó.

No pareció titubear; tampoco acobardarse. Comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda con naturalidad. Con cada paso, salpicaba algo de agua, y recién entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a mares. Pero no se volteó. Porque no tenía sentido ser considerado con ella.

De pie, bajo la lluvia, la Haruno observó su silueta desaparecer. Y simplemente quiso llorar. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban, y pronto cayó de rodillas al suelo; profiriendo un grito de dolor. Un dolor que, lamentaba decir, no se comparaba siquiera con aquel que ahora inundaba su corazón. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas, hombros, piernas, e incluso su cabello. Pero apenas parecía sentirlas. Estaba convencida de que estaban ahí porque las veía, porque las había visto caer por las mejillas del ojiperla. De otro modo, no las habría notado. Porque ahora el agua era lo que menos le importaba. Porque había algo con mayor relevancia…

Él se acababa de ir. Y aquello le dolía. Demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3 Lo cierto es que escribí este capítulo hace mucho tiempo, y estuve desesperada porque llegara el momento de subirlo. Hoy fue el día! La primera vez que imaginé la situación, mientras la redactaba, me largué a llorar. Y es que, ¡Neji no puede comportarse así! No estoy segura, de todas formas, de cuál capítulo me hizo llorar más. Voto por el de Sasuke, y espero saber pronto cuál les resultó más emocionante :)<strong>

**Tengo que agradecerles por los REVIEWS del capítulo anterior, realmente me hicieron muy feliz. Me emociona mucho que haya personas que se sientan tan identificadas con la historia, y me hace feliz que sea algo que les guste leer. Supongo que, a fin de cuentas, publico esta historia para esto. Me agrada saber que lo que escribo le resulta atractivo a algunas personas, y espero poder seguir entreteniéndolos con el tiempo. Lo cierto es que ya van 27 capítulos de esta historia, y me sorprende que a esta altura aún tenga lectores; ya que, supuse, se volvería algo pesado con el tiempo. Entonces, estoy infinitamente agradecida con ustedes; porque aún eligen mi historia. Espero poder seguir robándoles sonrisas, y alguna que otra lágrima hasta el final de Never too Late. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)**

**_Rosy:_ _Hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos :) Supongo que no fuiste la única conforme con la declaración, ya que yo misma sentí que mi corazón se detendría x3 Tengo que admitirte que la escena de Sasuke y Sakura es una de mis preferidas en toda la historia y, a pesar de que lo que le siguió era algo predecible, supongo que no pude evitarlo. Ya ves ahora que Neji no pudo evitar hacer algo estúpido :( Créeme que me hace feliz saber que también sentiste ese vacío en el pecho, compruebo ahora que no fui la única. Espero que no se te haya hecho tan eterna la espera x3 En fin, un beso y cuidate. Ojalá te haya agradado este capítulo._**

**_SakuraNejiSue Hyuga Haruno: Hola! Lamento mucho haberte tenido tan nerviosa, jaja. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado, supongo que el avance de la historia es algo predecible ahora, ya que el enojo de Neji tiene un motivo obvio e.e De todas formas, hay algo que me inquieta en tu review; no creo realmente que Sasuke se haya resignado a Sakura del todo ya que, si se atrevió a besarla, fue capaz de demostrarle con acciones que no necesariamente no esta interesado en ella. Espero que pronto puedas perdonar a Sasuke por armar tanto revuelo x3 En fin, ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!_**

**_Mina-kyu: Holaa! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya despertado tantas emociones, así también que puedas calificarlo como "excelente". Definitivamente, le tenía mucha confianza y me alegra haber obtenido una buena respuesta de ustedes mis lectores. Prometo intentar que los siguientes capítulos no te hagan lucir como una cría, aunque me temo que éste tal vez también te haya puesto en un estado de dolor. Realmente, no fuiste la única que, eventualmente, encontró cierto amor por Sasuke jaja. Definitivamente, siempre supe que éste tendría algo más de éxito. Y es que, ¿como no amar a Sasuke con tanta cosa? Neji va a sentirse celoso, pero Sasuke nos hizo encontrar una gran cantidad de emociones en el capítulo anterior :3 Supongo que empecé el capítulo anterior con algo de ShikaIno y NaruHina porque extrañaba sus apariciones, a pesar de todo, su regreso no tuvo demasiada repercusión gracias a lo siguiente(?. Supongo que el comportamiento de Neji nos desconcertó a todos, pero tampoco es muy difícil imaginar sus motivos. A pesar de que muchos expresaron eventualmente su odio hacia Sasuke, me sentí obligada a escribir aquel capítulo con algo de SasuSaku y es que los amo tanto :3 Prometo, de todas formas, centrarme nuevamente en el NejiSaku e.e Lo cierto es que la conversación de Sasuke y Sakura tiene que ser uno de mis momentos preferidos en la historia, y supongo que también fue uno de los tuyos. Creo que todo lo que expresa Sakura con respecto a sus sentimientos, y el dolor del Uchiha fue lo que más emoción me causó en todo el capítulo. Juro, aún así, que ese era el mismo Sasuke de los capítulos anteriores :P En fin, con respecto a lo del SasuSaku, paciencia(? Juro que te traeré uno pronto :D Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate._**

**_Fran Hatake: Hola! Bueno, bienvenida, nueva lectora :3 Me alegra mucho que la historia te agrade, y te agradezco mucho que consideres mi narración buena; me haces feliz x3 Espero volver a leerte, un beso y cuidate. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._**

**_Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que hayas sido feliz con el beso de Neji y Sakura en el capítulo anterior, así también que estes conforme con el momento SasuSaku. Definitivamente, yo tampoco sabría a cual elegir D: Son demasiado perfectos, joder. Me hace feliz saber que te agradó el capítulo, y espero no ir a decepcionarte con los siguientes. No voy a responder tu pregunta, supongo que ya te enteraste con el capítulo de hoy x3 En fin, un beso y cuidate. Nos leemos!_**

**_Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo se te haya hecho interesante, supongo que sí lo fue :) Creo que los motivos por los cuales Neji se comporta raro son evidentes, pero ya verás que pronto se soluciona... o no(?. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate._**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior :) Aún no llegué a responder todas, pero me sentí obligada a actualizar en este preciso instante. Prometo responderlas entre hoy o mañana :T Lo cierto es que creí que hoy no tendría tiempo para actualizar y mágicamente lo conseguí. ¡Ojalá el capítulo les guste!**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en la extensión del firmamento, sabedora de que, una vez más, él no volvería. Y su ausencia volvería a partirle el corazón. Se había prometido que le esperaría, siempre, y a pesar de eso no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría. Porque cada día era eterno; todo era eterno sin él.<p>

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas.

¿Dónde se encontraba el dueño de los ojos perlas? ¿Pensaba en ella? Seguramente no. Su corazón volvió a oprimirse. Si él tan solo supiera… Si él estuviera consciente siquiera. ¿Qué era su vida sin su presencia? ¿Qué es entonces una persona sin su corazón? El Hyuuga se había llevado su corazón sin siquiera quererlo. Es una pena que lo hubiera descubierto tan tarde. Neji ya se había ido.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos rápidamente, ¡Le necesitaba tanto! Su cuerpo, alma, y cada parte de su ser llamaba a gritos al ojiperla. Y era entonces difícil de comprender que no volvería. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida.

¡Se había enamorado de él!

Había sido ilusa y crédula, ¿por qué llegó a creer que Neji la amaba si él jamás lo había insinuado? ¿Por qué había especulado así con sus sentimientos?

_Neji no la amaba, y había sido un error creer que así era_.

Por más que había intentado comprender lo sucedido más de mil veces, aún no llegaba a una respuesta coherente. Porque realmente nada de lo que pensaba tenía lógica ahora. Cada vez que creía haber llegado a la respuesta correcta, descubría que nada en ésta parecía poder encajar con las circunstancias. Y es que hasta los deseos de comprender la situación la habían abandonado. Porque ahora lo único que llenaba su mente era el hecho de que él no estaba. Y no sabía si volvería…

Solo quería volver a verlo.

Verlo, y hacerle saber que su corazón le pertenecía. Porque eso era todo lo que le restaba decirle. No había nada más.

Las palabras de Neji se repetían en su mente; una y otra vez. Había una oración en particular que la destrozaba, una que cada tanto conseguía que una lágrima derramara. _Mejor ve a buscar consuelo con el Uchiha. ¿O acaso también te cansaste de él?_

En un principio, no comprendía el por qué de su enojo. Y es que, ¿cómo hacelro? Ella estaba segura de no haber hecho nada. Comprendió, finalmente, con las palabras de él, que tal vez sí había hecho algo. Algo que, por más insignificante que fuera para ella, tal vez sí habría significado algo para él.

Se recordó a ella y al Uchiha, en un escenario que le había resultado romántico en ese entonces. Recordó su dolor; dolor que el mismo ojiperla le había causado. Esa tarde, a ésar de no haberlo esperado, fue el Uchiha quien se encargó de reconfortarla en lugar de Neji. No sabía cómo sucedió, y apenas le había importado entonces, pero no solo la escena era la que se vería romántica desde afuera, sino el propio clima entre ellos. Sasuke había rozado sus labios, tal vez dejando entrever ciertas emociones. Y ella jamás pareció reclamárselo.

Lo comprendió entonces.

Neji creía que ella y Sasuke habían tenido algo, que ella tal vez estaba intentando seducir al Uchiha nuevamente. Que tal vez Sakura aún esperaba algo por parte de Sasuke, y que la aparición de Neji en su vida no había sido más que un capítulo. Neji creía que, a pesar de haber confesado estúpidamente tanto a Sakura, ella no tenía interés en él. Y que de una u otra forma lo había besado por el simple hecho de divertirse. El Hyuuga estaba convencido de que, todo el tiempo que había permanecido en la vida de la Haruno, había estado jugando el mismo papel. Había sido el reemplazo de Sasuke. Al menos hasta que el Uchiha se vio interesado en ella. Sakura lo había retenido, tanto tiempo como quiso, hasta que se vio cansada y tuvo la oportunidad de divertirse con alguien más.

La Haruno se cuestionó entonces si Neji realmente había sido un reemplazo de Sasuke, y descubrió pronto que aquello era imposible.

Porque, justo cuando creyó que amar en sí no era para ella, él había aparecido. A pesar de que el comienzo de su relación había sido malo, y que no hacían nada más que discutir, con el tiempo aprendió a apreciarlo. Porque era testarudo, orgulloso y perfeccionista; pero siempre se preocupaba por ella. A pesar de que no solía hablar mucho, las palabras que utilizaba con ella siempre eran suficientes. Neji se había convertido en aquella parte de su vida que no suprimiría por nada, porque él era la persona que le animaba y de la que aprendía inevitablemente. Había descubierto que él era completamente distinto a ella, y que tal vez era por eso por lo que se complementaban.

_Neji era…todo lo que Sasuke jamás fue. Y no sería ahora._

Escuchó, a pesar de ser cercanos, los pasos de Naruto en un segundo plano. Como si realmente se encontrara a kilómetros de ella… Y apenas le escuchó cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan?-interrogó, titubeante.

-Sí.

-Hace unos días que… noto algo extraño en ti.

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto?-se volvió entonces hacia él.

Lo que Naruto vio entonces le rompió el corazón. Porque jamás la había visto así. Un par de ojeras adornaban el rostro de la kunoichi, y por primera vez creyó encontrar sus jades completamente vacíos. Porque su rostro no reflejaba expresión alguna; y aquel brillo característico había desaparecido completamente sin dejar rastros. Estaba tan pálida como siempre, a diferencia de que ningún tipo de rubor se asomaba por sobre sus mejillas esta vez. Sentía que Sakura lo miraba sin hacerlo realmente, como si sus pupilas estuvieran perdidas en algún otro lugar a pesar de estar fijas sobre él.

Sentía que Sakura…no era Sakura.

-E-etto…¿te sientes bien?-Naruto se acercó a ella un poco más.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pareces estar…enferma.-admitió, escrutándola con la mirada.

El rubio llevó entonces su mano hacia la frente de la Haruno, intentando asegurarse de que ésta no tenía fiebre.

-Aparentemente estás bien pero… ¿segura que no te duele algo?-preguntó, retirando su mano con suavidad.

-Estoy segura…-musitó.

-Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿hay algo que quieres que haga por ti?

-No.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, ¿verdad?-esperó entonces su respuesta- ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió una única vez con la cabeza.

-¡verdad!-repitió él, sonriente- Entonces…sea lo que sea que tengas, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Verdad!-replicó.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente, sin dejar que la felicidad alcanzara sus ojos siquiera. Había sonreído sin hacerlo realmente, así era el último tiempo.

-No dudes en buscarme, 'ttebayo.-repitió, sobándose la nuca.

-Claro, Naruto.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, gracias. Iré más tarde.

-D-de acuerdo… En ese caso, me quedaré aquí contigo.

Sakura observó entonces a Naruto, y pestañeó una única vez ante su respuesta. Sin siquiera quererlo, sus labios se curvaron ligeramente; porque jamás creyó poder encontrar un amigo como Naruto. Porque, a pesar de todo, el Uzumaki siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Naruto era definitivamente una persona incondicional, y agradecía infinitamente poder considerarlo su amigo. ¿Qué habría hecho sin alguien como él a su lado? Por alguna razón, Naruto la motivaba a seguir adelante siempre. Y aquello era lo que siempre le debería.

-No es necesario, Naruto…-musitó.

-P-pero…quiero acompañarte, Sakura-chan.

-No te preocupes,-indicó con cierta dulzura- juro que aún recuerdo como llegar a mi casa.

-Lo sé,-el rubio sonrió- pero pronto será de noche y… quiero acompañarte.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, observándole con curiosidad.

-Porque sé que no estas del todo bien,-se encogió de hombros- y no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo dejándote así.

-Naruto…-la Haruno suspiró.

-No voy a preguntarte qué te sucede,-atajó- porque sé que me lo dirás cuando lo creas conveniente. Pero no puedes negarme que algo te sucede, Sakura-chan.

-Bueno, Naruto…-torpemente, la Haruno unió ambas manos sobre su regazo, y se limitó a observar como sus dedos se entrelazaban.

-No necesitas decírmelo, Sakura-chan;-aclaró haciendo un movimiento nervioso con sus manos- no voy a insistirte.

-Etto… Naruto…-la ojijade inspiró profundamente- no es nada grave, ¿si? Tuve una discusión con Neji y…

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que abandonó la aldea?-interesado, el Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

-Algo así,-musitó- creí que todo estaba bien, pero cuando fui a interrogarlo acerca de la misión y eso… Términamos discutiendo.

-¿Discutieron?-repitió- ¿por qué?

-Aún no lo sé.-rió con cierta amargura- Ni siquiera creo que esa pueda ser considerada una discusión. Ya que él fue el único que estaba molesto…

-¿Y por qué se molestó?-los ojos azules la observaron, con curiosidad.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza. Naruto hizo una mueca.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

La pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

-¿Él…te dijo algo, Sakura-chan?

-No en realidad. Habló sin decir nada concreto…

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte pero,-hizo una pausa- es difícil aconsejarte siendo que no sé nada del asunto.

-Es muy complicado, Naruto. Juro que ni yo estoy segura de qué sucedió…-hizo una pausa- Pero tengo una ligera sospecha. Y aún así espero estar confundida.

-¿Qué crees que sucedió, Sakura-chan?-el Uzumaki no se dignó a pestañear.

-Yo creo que Neji tiene la idea de que sucede algo entre Sasukle y yo…-admitió, sintiendo que el calor subía por sus mejillas con la pequeña confesión.

-¿Y por qué eso habría de molestarle?-el Uzumaki le observó con desconcierto.

-Porque… porque…

-¿Tú y Neji son novios, Sakura-chan?-inquirió, inocentemente.

La Haruno le miró, extrañamente amargada.

-No, Naruto.

-¿Acaso Neji te quería?

-Eso creía yo. Hasta que…

-Etto, Sakura-chan,-le interrumpió- ¿tú besaste al teme?

La Haruno entrecerró los ojos, ella no había dicho nada sobre besar, ¿verdad? De acuerdo, Naruto leía mentes ahora. Mordisqueó sus labios, insegura. Aquello no había sido un beso realmente así que…

-Dime que no, Sakura-chan.-pidió, observándola con cierto desconcierto.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡Entonces sí lo hiciste!-el rubio se puso de pie- Sakura-chan, ¿pensabas ocultármelo?

-No, es solo que… Sasuke y yo no nos besamos.

-¿Entonces por qué otro motivo se habría molestado Neji?

-En primer lugar,-la Haruno frunció el ceño- él no tiene razones para molestarse. Más tarde dijo que lo nuestro jamás fue una relación así que…

-¿Pero por qué crees que lo dijo, baka?-el rubio bufó- ¡Le molestó que besaras al Teme!

-¡Yo no besé a Sasuke!

-¿Tú sientes algo por el Teme?-interrogó, indiscretamente.

-No, Naruto.-la Haruno se quitó el cabello del rostro con cierta frustración- Yo quiero a Neji.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…?

-Neji malinterpretó todo.-replicó con seguridad- No entiendo por qué es que especula con todo lo que…

-Sakura-chan,-le interrumpió- yo creo que primero deberías preguntarte si es que Neji tiene por qué dudar.

-¿Por qué debería dudar?-la Haruno alzó el tono de voz- ¿Acaso jamás hice evidente que lo amaba a él?

-Es difícil para nosotros darnos cuenta de ese tipo de cosas…-indicó, sobándose la nuca con incomodidad.

-Yo siempre hice claro que…

-Tal vez no fue claro para él.-aseguró- Y siendo que llevas años adorando al Teme… bueno, Neji tiene de qué dudar, ¿no crees?

-Sasuke no esta interesado en mi.

-¿Y cómo sabe Neji que tú no en él?

-Debería confiar en mí.-musitó.

-La confianza es algo que falla en estos días.-el ojiazul se encogió de hombros- ¿No crees que con acciones es más sencillo dar a conocer nuestros sentimientos?

-Supongo. Pero…

-Deberías pensarlo, Sakura-chan.

-Supongo que puede dudar de mi,-hizo una pausa- pero no tiene derecho de tratarme como lo hizo, ¿lo sabías? Si duda, y teme perderme… no debió haberse comportado de esa manera.

-Sabes que Neji es un orgulloso, 'ttebayo. Sakura-chan, ¡heriste su orgullo! ¿Qué esperabas? No es como si fuera a dejar que tú le dejaras en un segundo plano para…

-¡Él no está en un segundo plano!

-¡Lo sé, Sakura-chan! Pero así lo cree. Y deberías demostrarle lo contrario.

-Ya no puedo.-musitó- Él se fue.

-Pero volverá.

-Supongo.

-Entonces es cuando deberías explicarle lo sucedido, Sakura-chan.-el rubio se encogió de hombros- Tal vez te resulte.

[…]

Esa mañana, el sol brillaba dichoso. Pero a pesar de eso un viento gélido recorría las calles de Konoha. Las hojas de los árboles eran mécidas, y algunos pájaros parecían cantar con alegría. Las personas de la aldea transitaban las calles con despreocupación, y se sintió feliz de salir temprano aquella mañana. Lo cierto es que llevaba unos cuántos días desaparecida, simplemente abandonando su hogar en las tardes para sentarse en la significativa banca que se encontraba cerca de la gran entrada. Era allí donde se sentaba a esperar por Neji.

Por alguna razón, aquel día, sintió que era hora de encontrar algo nuevo que hacer. Lo cierto es que no tenía misiones aún, y s ele hacía bastante aburrido pasarse las tardes sola. Luego de la charla que tuvo con Naruto, descubrió que tal vez era hora de encontrar algo que hacer. Algo que, afortunadamente, la distraería durante el día. Y tomaría al ojiperla lejos de su mente.

Llegó al hospital de Konoha, extrañamente nerviosa. Se acercó, con pasos cortos, a la recepción, donde distintas mujeres se encargaban de los pacientes. Lo cierto es que no pudo distinguir a ninguna nin-médico en especial, pero se limitó a admirar el trabajo de las enfermeras que, alguna vez, fueron sus empleadas.

Pronto, una muchacha de cabellos rubios, y que aparentaba ser de su misma edad se le acercó. La Haruno sonrió, reconociéndola rápidamente.

-¡Sakura-san!-saludó la rubia.

-¿Qué tal?-la Haruno agitó su mano derecha con cierta familiaridad.

-Oh, ¡la extrañamos mucho! ¿Acaso vino a reclamar su puesto? Lo cierto es que se nos hace algo deprimente encontrar su consultorio vacío…

-Solo vine de visita.-aseguró rápidamente.

-¿Entonces no tiene planeado quedarse?

-No lo creo.-agregó con lástima.

-Podría pedirle a Tsunade-sama que pusiera nuevamente su oficina en uso, sé que no ha tenido misiones así que…

-No es necesario.-la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza- Más tarde lo dsicutiré con ella.

-¡Eh, Sakura!

La voz de la Hokage la sobresaltó; giró entonces sobre sus talones sonriendo extrañamente incómoda.

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-¿Cómo estas, púpila?-interrogó con cierto cariño.

-¡Muy bien! ¿y usted?

-Bien, supongo.-hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué estas aquí, Sakura?

-Bueno, vine a…

-Lo cierto es que te extrañamos,-indicó Tsunade, complacida- creímos que no volverías.

Sakura sonrió, y quitó con cierta timidez un mechón de su rostro.

-Lo siento mucho, Tsunade-sama, pero usted me encargó un par de misiones. Y creí que no era necesaria mi presencia aquí; después de todo, solo me encargué del hospital mientras Kakashi-sensei estuvo fuera.

-Pero fuiste eficiente durante esos meses,-replicó la rubia con serenidad- y sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en este hospital.

Sakura asintió una única vez, y dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-Me gustaría que trabajaras aquí por un tiempo,-hizo una pausa- después de todo, no tengo pensada ninguna misión para el equipo 7.

-Hai.-Sakura asintió.

-Supongo que recuerdas cómo eran tus tareas habituales…

-Por supuesto,-aseguró- ¿sigo encargándome de la parte de guardia?

-Sí, tu consultorio es el mismo.

-A la derecha, quinta puerta del pasillo principal.-indicó, casi mentalmente.

-Exacto.-la Hokage alzó la mirada, y buscó en la estancia a cierta azabache- ¡Shizune!

La susodicha apareció, repentinamente. A Sakura le hizo gracia que, simplemente escuchando su nombre, la otra pupila de Tsunade corriera a su encuentro.

-Ve a indicarle a la muchacha de la entrada que el 10 vuelve a estar en uso.

-De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama.

Y, tan rápido como apareció, Shizune se marchó.

-Antes de que vayas a ocupar tu lugar,-comenzó- me gustaría que fueras a buscar tu uniforme.

-¿Sigue en su lugar?

-Por supuesto.

-Oh, ¡entonces iré por él!-la Haruno sonrió, extrañamente animada.

Lo cierto es que no se había dirigido al hospital para recuperar su lugar en él; porque, mientras Kakashi-sensei entranaba con Naruto, aquello había conseguido distraerla pero… tampoco creía ir a extrañarlo. De una u otra forma, ahora, encontraba la idea de trabajar en el hospital nuevamente tentadora. Porque, el último tiempo, se pasaba los días sin hacer nada y, eventualmente, su mente terminaba divagando en las mismas cosas. Una misma persona. Y estaba harta de eso. Si quería superar ciertas cosas, tal como lo estaba consiguiendo, necesitaba encontrar algo que hacer; y trabajar en el hospital era perfecto.

-Sabes, Sakura, me alegra que vuelvas al hospital.

-A mi también, Tsunade-sama. Pero quiero que sepa que, cuando haya una misión, también soy una opción. Quiero estar en el hospital cada vez que no tenga nada más importante que hacer.

-De acuerdo.-la rubia asintió.- Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a…

La Haruno entrecerró los ojos.

-hacer algo de papeleo…-concluyó la rubia, con cierto nerviosismo.

Sakura le escrutó con la mirada.

-De acuerdo…-pronunció con lentitud, pero no terminaba de creerle.

Aquella iba a ir a su despacho y, más tarde, beber como una esquisofrénica. ¿Por qué no le soprendía? Su profesora era demasiado predecible…

[...]

-Bueno, si me lo preguntan, creo que el niño éste es extraño.-le oyó Neji murmurar.

Lo cierto es que ya llevaban más de una semana de misión, y apenas sí había cruzado palabra con sus compañeros. No es que le desagradaran, simplemente no tenía intenciones de relacionarse con ellos.

Eran cuatro shinobi, cinco con él. Había estado analizando todos los detalles de la misión, y se le había molesta la idea de no haber tenido aún una batalla real con el enemigo. Sabía que era un grupo de asesinos, todos pertenecientes a un mismo clan. No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar si éstos poseían una técnica de sangre o algo por el estilo; esperó que no fuera así.

A pesar de que lo intentaba sentía que no estaba del todo concentrado. Porque si bien ya había toamdo precauciones, y estaba seguro de que, si el enemigo apareciera, sería sencillo contrerrestarlo; aún notaba que su mente divagaba en otras cosas. Cosas que, tal vez, no deberían valer la pena para un shinobi. Intentaba convencerse de que carecían de relevancia, ¿pero qué tan sencillo sería créerselo? Después de todo, debía haber una razón por la que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Habría sido muy interesante poder sacar a la Haruno de su mente…

-Oh, ¡Por favor!-saltó otro, manteniendo un tono bajo- Deberías ser menos prejuicioso.

-¡Pero es que no nos ha hablado aún!

-Sí lo hizo.-le recriminó otro con voz suave.

-Eso no fue una conversación, Yusuke.-le regañó nuevamente el de voz grave.

-Esperen,-Neji escuchó que todos chocaban entre ellos, como si el último les hubiera detenido- ¿Acaso esto no lo hace más emocionante?-interrogó eufórico.

Neji sintió la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Es cierto que no solía tener misiones serias pero... eran un grupo de jounin, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso las actitudes que tenía Naruto perdurarían también hasta entonces?

-¿Qué tan buen oído creen que tenga el chico?-interrogó el que había hablado por segunda vez.

El Hyuuga inspiró profundamente, ya resignado._ Uno muy bueno_, pensó para sus adentros.

-Etto... ¿Hyuuga?-le llamó, cómicamente, el de la actitud infantil.

-¿Ajá?-interrogó, sin siquiera voltearse.

-¿Nos estas escuchando?

_Qué sutil; _Neji guardó silencio, suspirando una única vez.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-musitó el de voz grave para luego golpear al indiscreto.

-P-pero...

-Torpe.-le recriminó el mismo que había tomado consciencia de que Neji no estaba sordo.

-Perdónalo,-pidió el de voz suave- apuesto a que no lo hará nuevamente.

-Lo juro.-dramatizó el herido.

Neji rodó los ojos. De acuerdo, si no era Naruto, eran tipos como éstos.

Tan pronto como pensó en el rubio, una imagen de su última misión con Kakashi atravesó su mente. Y no pudo evitar recordar a la Haruno luego de haber derribado a Kisame. Recordó el sentimiento de orgullo que se había apoderado de su pecho, y se le ocurrió pensar con vagancia que la victoria se veía bien reflejada en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, con la intención de suprimir la última idea. Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que, involuntariamente, se encontraba pensando en ella.

Y lo detestaba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Siempre supe que, después de tanta emoción, los siguientes capítulos resultarían algo decepcionantes (he aquí el capítulo 29). De todas formas, supongo que entenderán que necesitamos darle un descanso al corazón de Sakura. Lo cierto es que, en un principio, Neji no iba a aparecer en éste capítulo; pero sentí que era necesario contarles donde se encontraba el infeliz e.e Ojalá no se les haya hecho demasiado monótono.<strong>

**DEJEN REVIEWS; gracias por leer :)**

**Anna: Hola! Bueno, supongo que Sakura tendrá que hacerse respetar tarde o temprano, y probablemente lo hará en su reencuentro con Neji. Lo cierto es que es algo triste encontrarla rogando siempre, pero supongo que tiene sentido que lo haga frente a personas que realmente le interesan. Me alegra, en fin, que el capítulo te haya gustado. Espero que éste también :) un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Saory: Hola! Me hace feliz saber que te emocionaste con el capítulo anterior :3 Espero poder seguir transmitiéndote otras tantas sensaciones hacia el final de la historia. Prometo que pronto las cosas estarán mejor :) Ojalá la historia siga atrapándote a medida que avanza, y créeme que me gusta saber que te agradó toda esta primera parte. En fin, muchas gracias. Un beso, y cuidate :)**

**Xiime: Hola! Supongo que no fuiste la única persona que se emocionó con éste capítulo, y tengo que admitirte que la primera vez que lo redacté yo no pude evitar hacerlo. Lo cierto es pronto entenderás los motivos de Neji, a pesar de que no creo que éstos lo justifiquen :s Supongo que todos podremos perdonarlo... En fin, espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Evellin G: Hola! Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de cuál de los dos capítulo se me hizo más triste, pero puedo jurar que ambos lo son. Supongo que no eres la única que ya habría asesinado a Neji; pero ya sabes que el amor siempre ciega a Sakura. Me gustó tu descripción "idiota inseguro", no tan inseguro, principalmente idiota. Prometo que Neji sufrirá un poco :B Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Me emociona saber que el capítulo te hizo llorar, pero también me deprime(? No quiero hacer triste a mis lectores D: jaja. Lo cierto es que traté de mostrar los sentimientos de ambos; de no ser así, no habría tenido sentido. Me alegra saber que crees que hice un buen trabajo con eso. No tengo intenciones de adelantarte lo que sucederá, limítate a seguir la historia fielmente(?. Creo que Neji no debió tomar tantas deducciones por sí solo, pero ya sabemos como es él D: Prometo que su actitud extremista lo hará sufrir. Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado; un beso, y cuidate :)**

**Mariiela: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que éste también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Mina-kyu: Hola :) Lo cierto es que siento que el otro estuvo mejor redactado, y que por muy mal que Neji se haya comportado no termina de compararse. Estas completamente perdonada con respecto a lo corto del review, no tienes de qué preocuparte jaja. Tengo que admitirte que Naruto se convirtió en mi personaje preferido para el comienzo de los capítulos, ya que es él quien siempre me permite aclarar las cosas que necesito explicar en los capítulos. El que fuera Naruto quien le cuenta lo de Neji a Sakura me pareció totalmente oportuno, porque inocentemente le comenta algo que, por el momento, él cree no tiene relevancia y, en realidad, va a desatar un caos en el corazón de la pelirrosa. Prometo que Neji sufrirá por tomar decisiones tan drásticas y no comentarlas con nadie. Creo que la actitud de Neji en el capítulo anterior fue completamente hipócrita, pero ya sabrás que necesitaba despertar un lado malo en la perfección que es él. Puedo asegurarte que no escuchó la conversación, pero se sintió bastante ofendido por lo que vio. En fin, me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido pero apenas tengo tiempo, así que nos quedan unas cuántas semanas más hasta llegar al final. No sé qué haré cuando empiece otra historia T.T extrañaré a mis Neji-Saku obsesivos. Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola! Bueno, Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :) Tengo que admitirles que, justo ahora, recordé que olvidé contestar algunos reviews del capítulo anterior. Me siento completamente avergonzada, por favor dicúlpenme. Lo cierto es que hoy creí que no llegaría a actualizar pero afortunadamente, a pesar del horario, aquí estoy dejándoles el capítulo 31.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura!<p>

Observó a Ino, agitando su brazo con emoción por detrás de un aparente shinobi; el cuál reconoció rápidamente como Shikamaru. Le hizo mucha gracia recordar el absurdo enamoramiento de Ino por Shikamaru, y se preguntó si ellos dos ya estaban juntos. Después de todo, llevaba tiempo sin verlos a ambos.

Shikamaru se volteó, y alzó su mano ligeramente a forma de saludo. Sakura sonrió, y caminó a pasos largos junto a ellos.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura?-saludó.

-Am...Bien.-se limitó a indicar, observando su reloj durante una fracción de segundos- ¿y ustedes?

-Muy bien.

-Sakura, ¿por qué no nos acompañas? Shikamaru y yo íbamos a…

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy tarde.-la cortó ella, con una mueca de picardía.

-¿Tarde para qué?-la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Estoy trabajando en el hospital y, si llego tarde, Tsunade-sama va a…

-¿En el hospital?-repitió Shikamaru, divertido- ¿Devuelta?

-Sí.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que…?

-Unas semanas.

-Consideraré entonces volver herido pronto.-hizo una pausa- Después de todo, esa parece ser mi única oportunidad para que entablemos una conversación decente…-le reprochó.

-Lo siento mucho, Shikamaru, pero llevo un par de semanas…

-Meses.-corrigió.

-Bueno, _meses_, ocupada y…

-Lo entiendo.-se limitó a replicar.

-Si yo fuera tú, no me quejaría tanto.-soltó Ino- ¡Ni siquiera habla con su mejor amiga!

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-el Nara bufó- Yo soy su mejor amigo entonces…

-¡Mentira!

-Es verdad, Ino.-bufó- Sakura, ¿soy yo algo así como tu mejor amigo?

-Ash, ¡no la interrogues así! Es obvio que va a decirte que eres su mejor amigo pero ambos sabemos que siempre es más importante la mejor amiga que…

-El mejor amigo es tan importante como…

-No, Shikamaru,-le interrumpió la rubia- la mejor amiga, es decir, la fémina, es la parte más importante en la vida de una chica.

-No. Un mejor amigo propone seguridad y…

-Eso es mentira, Shikamaru, ¿por qué no…?

-Es Verdad.-le interrumpió él, descuidadamente.

-Chicos, tengo que irme.

Ino entrecerró los ojos, casi exigiéndole que le explicara al Nara que se encontraba en un error. Aún así, deliberadamente, la Haruno desvió la mirada.

-Más tarde hablaremos entonces.-concedió el Nara, entre dientes.

-¡De acuerdo!-entusiasta, la Haruno se volteó- ¡Nos vemos!

-Adiós, Sakura.-la de ojos claros la observó, iracunda. Y Sakura sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya vete.

Shikamaru e Ino, observaron la silueta de la Haruno desaparecer entre las personas; aparentemente, rumbo hacia el hospital. No dijeron palabra alguna durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente Shikamaru descubrió a Ino observándole curiosamente.

-Tsk. Eres… problemática.

Ino rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú el doble.

Con pasos largos, el Nara comenzó a caminar, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Ino apenas pareció percatarse, pero lo hizo en cuánto alzó la mirada y lo encontró a unos cuántos metros. ¿Debía seguirlo? Shikamaru se volteó, y la observó con ojos vagos.

-¿Vas a entrenar conmigo hoy?

Ino, ligeramente desconcertada, asintió con la cabeza. Y calculó mentalmente la cantidad de metros que los separaba. El Nara sonrió de lado.

-Vámonos, Ino.

[…]

-Neji-san,-llamó una voz a sus espaldas- ¿se encuentra bien?

El Hyuuga frunció el ceño, le habría encantado poder decir que sí. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su espalda, y se vio obligado a apretar sus labios para no soltar un quejido. Todo su cuerpo le dolía espantosamente, y aún podía sentir el filo de la daga rasgando su espalda con firmeza.

-Ya llegamos,-indicó otro de sus compañeros con voz grave- creí que no lo haríamos jamás.

-¡Alégrate, Tomoya!-saltó otro, que reconoció como el pelirrojo positivo del escuadrón- Podrás ver a tu familia ya.

-Créeme que me habría gustado ser recibido en otro estado.-musitó el aparente Tomoya con tono amargo.

-Los riesgos del oficio.-respondió el de voz grave, divertido.

-Si hablamos de dolor, deberías preguntarle al chico Hyuuga,-propuso el pelirrojo- él sí sabe. ¿Te encuentras bien, Neji?

-Sí.-respondió, volteándose hacia ellos.

-Apuesto a que eso sí duele.-el pelirrojo frunció el ceño- ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Unas cuatro?

-Tres.-informó el ojiperla.

-Ya dije yo que este niño era resistente,-indicó el azabache de voz grave- tres apuñaladas con una daga de ese filo han de provocar un dolor espantoso, ¿verdad?

-Nada que no se pueda soportar.

-Valiente, eh.-el pelirrojo sonrió, complacido- Me agradas, Hyuuga.

-Deberías acompañarnos más seguido,-Tomoya intentó sonreír, aún caminando con ayuda del azabache- sin ti no estaría aquí.

-Agradécele a Yusuke,-se limitó a responder- él detuvo al enemigo.

-Tú lo fijaste al suelo con el kodachi, Neji-san.-replicó el castaño.

-No seas modesto,-el pelirrojo cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho- el mismo Tomoya esta consciente de que las cosas habrían terminado mal sin tu presencia.

-Precisamente,-el azabache hizo una mueca- todos estábamos en nuestras respectivas luchas y tú fuiste el único que vio a Tomoya caer.

-Limítate a aceptar mi agradecimiento.

-De acuerdo.-Neji hizo una pausa- De nada.

El Hyuuga cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor se disipara pronto. Tres apuñaladas. Una daga que había reconocido de un grosor de unos ocho centímetros. Apenas podía mantener su espalda recta. Era un milagro que estuvieran ya cerca de Konoha.

Alzó la mirada, y pudo divisar la gran entrada de la aldea a unos cuántos metros; estaba lejos, pero era bastante significativo el hecho de ya poder verla. Jamás había cargado con un dolor tan fuerte durante tantas horas. Aquel había sido el viaje más largo de su vida, estaba seguro.

Todo aquello le sucedía por hacerse el bueno.

Joder, ¿por qué siempre se preocupaba por los demás? ¿No podía acaso ocuparse de cubrir simplemente su propia espalda? _Aquella era su debilidad_. El hecho de querer proteger a todo el mundo a la vez siempre lo ponía en desventaja. Y podría haberle costado la vida en esta última misión.

El encuentro con esos tipos había sido fuerte, exageradamente violento. Los habían tomado por sorpresa, mientras intentaban seguirlos, camuflándose en distintas partes del bosque, los habían encontrado.

El primero en ser atacado había sido el de cabellos sangre que, rápidamente, a pesar de sus actitudes infantiles, había inmovilizado al oponente con astucia. Neji se había sentido admirado cuando observó, a unos cuántos metros desde la copa de un árbol, como éste tomaba el control. El segundo fue Yusuke, que se alejó del oponente, tanto como pudo, tomándolo del brazo y casi lanzándolo por el aire. Pronto el tipo de voz grave se había encargado de él, y ahí fue cuando Neji se sintió amenazado por primera vez. Un hombre, de anatomía firme y que aparentaba multiplicar el tamaño de los propios hombros del Hyuuga, le observaba desde otra copa. Neji cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando una mujer, que casi aparentaba caer desde el cielo, enredó sus piernas en su cuello y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Desde ese punto, se desató la pelea. Entre árboles, en un ambiente completamente verde. Consiguieron alejarse de los árboles, y el resto de la pelea se había desarrollado al pie de una montaña.

Fue cuando uno de los enemigos tomó a Tomoya por el brazo y lo lanzó contra una firme pared de piedra, que Neji se sintió en la necesidad de intervenir. Derribando pronto al tipo que le amenazaba entonces, corrió hacia un Tomoya que se arrastraba hacia atrás torpemente y, lanzando un kodachi, inmovilizó a su enemigo. Le dio justo en la pierna derecha. A una velocidad indescriptible se interpuso entre el enemigo y Tomoya, intentando quitarle la daga al asesino. Lo hicieron tropezar, apenas notó cómo. Tomando el brazo que intentaba arrebatarle el kodachi, lo hizo girar; para que le diera la espalda. Lo apuñaló.

Una. Dos. Tres.

Apoyándose en sus codos, quedó a un lado de Tomoya. El enemigo se llevó la mano a la pierna izquierda en segundos, bajando la cabeza para ocultar una mueca de dolor. Fue entonces cuando, dispuesto a continuar y acabar con sus víctimas, intentó corroborar que nadie le acechaba. Y observó a Yusuke a sus espaldas, con una expresión indescifrable. Entonces el castaño, ante el temor de caer como el Hyuuga, hizo uso de una fuerza descomunal para lanzarlo contra la firme pared de piedra. El de cabellos sangre, con la puntería de un experto, lanzó un kunai unos cuántos metros más atrás. Y le dio en el pecho. Yusuke se volteó con sorpresa, y el otro simplemente le sonrió.

-Y bien, ¿hoy vamos a celebrar?-el pelirrojo sonrió, de forma exagerada. Y Neji casi descubre que las facciones de éste encajaban perfectamente con las de Naruto.

-Olvídalo,-respondió el azabache- Tomoya apenas puede moverse.

-Tomoya jamás celebra con nosotros,-replicó agitando su brazo con la intención de quitarle importancia- y hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante en el escuadrón así que…

-¿nuevo integrante?-Neji alzó ambas cejas- Te confundes, solo los acompañé en esta misión.

-Pero estimo que, luego de escuchar nuestro informe, la Hokage considerará enviarte más seguido con nosotros.

-Siempre en cuánto lo quieras, claro está, Hyuuga.-agregó el azabache.

-Creo que no es como si quisiera…-el castaño entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te la pasaste mal, Hyuuga?-el pelirrojo le observó, desconcertado.

-En absoluto.

-Eso significa entonces que, tal vez, volvamos a estar juntos en una misión.

-Supongo.

-¡EH, IDIOTA!

El primer grito de Konoha llegó a los oídos de los cinco recién llegados entonces, y todos alzaron la mirada rápidamente. Se encontraba frente a ellos la gran entrada a la aldea de Konoha, y una muchacha de largos cabellos negros agitaba su brazo desde allí.

-Hermana.-musitó el castaño, sonriendo con suavidad.

Neji observó al muchacho a su derecha, y no pudo evitar sonreír en cuánto vio que éste echaba a correr hacia la morena.

-¿Verdad que Yusuke es adorable?-bromeó el pelirrojo, acomodándose a su izquierda.

-Es el más joven de nosotros,-informó a sus espaldas el azabache- y por lo tanto el más sensible con respecto a todo esto.

-Lo noté. Estuvo asustado la mayoría del tiempo.

-Es normal en él,-continuó el pelirrojo- aún es como un niño.

-¿Acaso no es mayor que tú, Hyuuga?-interrogó Tomoya.

-Lo es.

-Pero a diferencia tuya él aún no está de acuerdo con lo que ser un shinobi implica.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el ojiperla fijó sus ojos en la silueta del castaño, abrazando a su hermana.

-No cree que, nosotros como shinobi, deberíamos asesinar a nuestros enemigos.

-Sin embargo mató ayer al tipo que me apuñaló.

-Por mero reflejo.-atajó el azabache- No lo habría hecho de otra forma.

-Aún así,-comenzó el pelirrojo- tiene un jutsu increíble. Y es por eso por lo que le tenemos tanta fe.

-Entiendo.

El aparente jounin que estaba haciendo guardia se puso de pie, listo para recibirlos. Pronto Neji lo reconoció como Genma.

Al acercarse, los jounin y Neji intercambiaron unas pocas palabras con Genma, y pronto siguieron su camino. A medida que avanzaban, Neji sentía que se le hacía más difícil respirar. Sus pies, incluso más torpes, parecían pesarle. A pesar de eso, siguió avanzando.

-Bien, ahora iremos directo al hospital.-indicó el azabache.

-Donde tú,-apuntó a Tomoya- y tú,-señaló a Neji- serán atendidos.

-Hecho.-Tomoya soltó un quejido.

-Más tarde celebraremos entonces, y…

-¿Es que acaso sientes la necesidad de embriagarte después de cada misión?-el azabache alzó una ceja.

-Me ayuda a olvidar lo malo…-comentó el pelirrojo, desinteresado.

Neji soltó una suave risa, que pronto se vio nublada por una toz incesante. Temeroso, el pelirrojo ubicó una mano en su hombro, y se preparó para golpear su espalda con la otra.

-Eh, ¡no hagas eso, imbécil!-le retó el azabache.

-P-pero…

-Vas a empeorar sus heridas.-replicó Tomoya.

Neji, por sí solo, logró acabar con la tos; y agradeció infinitamente que no hubieran dejado que le golpeara la espalda, porque definitivamente aquello habría empeorado las cosas.

-¿Estas bien?-interrogó el pelirrojo, dramático.

-Si, gracias.

-¡ah!, de nada.-sonrió.

Pudo divisar, a unos cuántos metros, el hospital de Konoha. Y agradeció internamente que finalmente alguien sería capaz de encargarse de sus heridas.

Entraron dentro con naturalidad, el azabache ayudando a Tomoya, y el pelirrojo revoloteando a su lado. Las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en ellos, y notó que Tomoya se sentía ligeramente intimidado. Le hizo gracia, siendo que al ser un shinobi, debería estar acostumbrado a las miradas interesadas que solía haber en los hospitales. De un segundo a otro, el pelirrojo desapareció; y luego lo encontró junto a la recepcionista. Le observó intercambiar unas cuántas palabras, y asentir torpemente unas cinco veces, sin cesar, casi como aquellos muñecos que se descomponen.

-A la derecha, la quinta puerta.-indicó el pelirrojo, ahora a su lado, sonriente.

-Te esperaremos aquí, Hyuuga.-informó con suavidad el azabache.

-Así es,-hizo una pausa- a ti y a Tomoya.-apuntó entonces otra puerta a la izquierda.

Neji, a pasos cortos, avanzó hacia donde le habían indicado. Lo cierto es que ya no podía más con el dolor. A pesar de que no lo demostrara, jamás se había sentido tan adolorido.

Al estar frente a la puerta, tocó con los nudillos. Esperó entonces unos minutos, con gran paciencia, que alguien se presentara pero… nadie lo hizo. Maldijo por lo bajo, y repitió la acción con cierta molestia. Obtuvo la misma respuesta. No había mucho que pudiera hacer si no había nadie ahí; pero habría sido humillante indicar que la habitación estaba vacía y más tarde comprobar que no era así. Quiso entonces comprobar sus sospechas, y ubicó su mano sobre la manecilla, dispuesto a entrar.

No había nadie en el lugar.

Cerró, con cautela, la puerta y se dispuso a investigar el lugar.

Era una pequeña habitación, en su mayoría blanca. Una ventana dejaba que el sol se filtrase con naturalidad, y lo cierto es que no había demasiados muebles. Una camilla, un escritorio con dos sillas para los pacientes, y una para el médico. Había en una esquina un armario donde supuso guardarían algunos medicamentos…

-¿Hola?-musitó.

Supuso que la persona encargada de aquella habitación aparecería pronto, y esperó que realmente no lo hicieran esperar demasiado porque no sabía cuánto más soportaría el dolor. Necesitaba curarse de inmediato…

Decidió, para facilitar las cosas, fijarse qué tanto podía hacer por sí mismo. Y se quitó con lentitud la ya desgarrada prenda que cubría su pecho, dejando al descubierto parte de su perfecta anatomía; con la intención de supervisar, de forma poco hábil, sus propias heridas.

Se sentó, con cierta dificultad, en una de las sillas; dando la espalda a la puerta.

Observó su brazo derecho, y encontró un poco más abajo del comienzo de su hombro un interesante corte, que parecía haber estado sangrando copiosamente todo el camino de vuelta. En su brazo izquierdo lucía otro corte, que iba desde su codo hacia la palma de su mano. Sus dedos, lejos de ser lo único que se preservó, presentaban pequeños cortes y podía apreciar como la piel parecía estar rasgada luego de tantas raspaduras. Tenía la seguridad de que el dedo anular de su mano derecha estaba quebrado…

Escuchó, entonces, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas.

**…**

En cuánto le vio, de espaldas a la puerta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Es cierto que le extrañaba mucho, pero jamás había alucinado con su presencia. Intentó quitarse aquella imagen de la mente, y sacudió su cabeza un par de veces. Sin embargo, siempre encontraba su silueta devuelta. Pestañeó. Y él seguía ahí. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ahora algo desesperada, deseando que, al abrirlos, su alucinación acabara…

Neji observó por sobre su hombro izquierdo, esperando toparse con alguna enfermera. Sin embargo, del otro lado, ella apenas podía respirar. Y aún no conseguía caer en sí…

-Lamento haber entrado sin su consentimiento…-comenzó él, aún buscándola por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

La voz del Hyuuga hizo que perdiera toda esperanza, y consiguió a su vez que el temblor se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. Sus manos, temerosas, se aferraron a su uniforme; y su corazón pareció ir a detenerse.

El ojiperla se volteó entonces hacia ella y, a pesar de no hacer evidente su sorpresa, sintió el extraño deseo de desaparecer.

-Neji…-musitó ella.

-No sabía que aún trabajabas aquí.-indicó él, distante.

Con paso inseguro, la Haruno se acercó a su escritorio, cerrando la puerta previamente. Neji siguió todos sus movimientos con su implacable mirada, y la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al notarlo. Acomodándose del lado opuesto a Neji, sus manos se posaron sobre el escritorio. Y acarició con cierta familiaridad la madera, aún buscando las palabras para dirigirse a él.

-Tsunade-sama me pidió que volviera a desempeñar mi cargo aquí.

El ojiperla asintió, sin prestar demasiada atención.

Sakura reparó entonces en las heridas del Hyuuga. Lucía mal… Su perfecto físico no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo, tuvo que admitir, pero aún así las heridas sobre él parecían ir a desintegrarlo poco a poco. Apretó sus labios. Neji no estaría así si ella hubiera conseguido detenerlo…

-¿Q-qué te sucedió?-interrogó, temerosa.

-Tuve unos problemas durante la pelea.-expuso con parsimonia.

-Parece ser algo grave…-indicó ella, ahora rodeando su escritorio para acercarse a él.

-Hmph.

Se acercó entonces, y observó con detenimiento el brazo izquierdo del ojiperla, en el que se encontraba un corte largo que, como si fuese poco, aparentaba ser profundo. Su mano tembló, y se mostró ciertamente indecisa. ¿Debía acercarse y tomar su brazo con naturalidad?

-¿P-puedo…?

-Adelante.-musitó él.

Sakura se acomodó de cuclillas junto a la silla en la que estaba él, y examinó su brazo con tranquilidad. Neji podía sentir sus dedos temblar…

-¿Te molestaría mirarme?

La voz de ella llegó a sus oídos, inocentemente. Y no terminó de comprender si se refería al hecho de que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos o alguna otra cosa…

-Sería más fácil si estas de frente a mí.-agregó ella, y él asintió una única vez terminando de comprender.

Giró, con cierta dificultad, hasta quedar justo frente a la Haruno. Sakura jaló un poco más de su brazo, con delicadeza, y Neji apretó la mandíbula para no quejarse. La pelirrosa pareció jugar con su brazo; le hizo doblarlo, -para verificar que su codo estaba en buenas condiciones- girarlo de un lado a otro, e incluso presionó en puntos determinados que hicieron que el Hyuuga deseara golpearla. Dolía.

-Aún esta sangrando…-indicó ella con voz suave- ¿No se te ocurrió vendarte o algo así? Sé que sabes hacerlo así que…

-No lo pensé en ese momento.

-Tal vez cuando volvías debías haber pedido ayuda.

-No iba a morir desangrado, Haruno.

-Pero tal vez algo muy cercano a eso.

La pelirrosa se puso de pie, y tomó del pequeño armario que Neji había encontrado antes algo así como una gasa y un frasquito. Que pronto él reconoció como alcohol. Volviendo a su lugar, se acomodó de cuclillas nuevamente, y tomó su brazo. Observándole una última vez, tomó la gasa y presionó suavemente en el final del corte, justo sobre la palma de su mano.

Neji la observó con parsimonia.

Ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de hablar más de lo necesario, lo cierto es que cualquier comentario terminaba por incomodarlos. No se le hizo extraño a Sakura que Neji le contestara de forma tajante cuando le indicó que debía haberse vendado; de hecho se lo esperaba.

La pequeña discusión pareció ser parte de la rutina…

Y es que siempre discutían.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Tengo que admitir que me emocioné bastante con estos nuevos personajes que, a pesar de poseer escaso protagonismo, son geniales como personajes de relleno para las misiones y este tipo de cosas. Ojalá el reencuentro se les haya hecho bonito, y créanme que tengo bastantes expectativas para el capítulo siguiente. Supongo que ustedes también!<strong>

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Dejen REVIEWS :)**

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Bueno, tengo que admitirte que siempre me encuentro feliz con las apariciones de Naruto, me hace creer que todo estará bien jaja. Supongo que es bastante maduro de parte de Sakura que decida no estancarse en la ausencia de Neji; aún así, no sé hasta qué punto seré capaz de hacerlo sufrir :s Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya hecho reír el final del capítulo, créeme que adoro a estos jounin. Espero no sientas que éste capítulo también haya quedado inconcluso :s En fin, gracias! Nos leemos, un beso y cuidate.**

**Xiime: Hola! Para serte sincera, siempre encuentro tierno a Naruto :3 jaja. Lo cierto es que escribí la última parte para aclarar, precisamente, lo que sentía Neji ya que jamás fue demasiado concreto. De todas formas, creo que por muy mal que Neji pueda sentirse, no merece nuestra compasión e.e Ojalá Neji pudiera comprender, como nosotras, que ese beso era esencial para marcar un final entre Sasuke y Sakura! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate :)**

**Mariiela: Hola! Bueno, luego del descanso de Sakura, traté de no hacer demasiado heavy este capítulo, creo que aún debe sentirse dolida por los otros dos(? jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos, un beso.**

**Saku-make: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te sientas interesada en mi fic! Créeme que me motiva más el saber que te crees quisquillosa a la hora de juzgar una historia, ya que yo también soy muy detallista y se me hace muy sencillo encontrarla fallas a ésta. Ojalá puedas seguir considerándola una opción :) En fin, gracias. Nos leemos! Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Saory: Hola! Bueno, creo muy maduro de parte de Sakura el que encuentre algo para hacer, y por eso es que pensé que era lo más natural que trabajara en el hospital como nin-médico. Supongo que más tarde le explicara a Neji lo sucedido, ya que tengo intenciones de hacer que ésto se prolongue un poco... En fin, gracias por leer! Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate.**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola! Bueno, muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior. Hoy tenía la esperanza de poder actualizar más temprano, pero ya sabrán que este es el horario habitual en que lo hago. **

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Estas bien?<p>

En tono suave, casi inaudible, la Haruno se había dirigido a él.

Neji alzó la mirada, y pronto recordó que Sakura seguía acariciando sus heridas con la pequeña gasa y algo de alcohol. Apretó la mandíbula para no quejarse ante el ardor, y notó entonces que tal vez sí acababa de soltar un quejido. Asintió con la cabeza mecánicamente.

Observó la mano derecha sobre su regazo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente acababa de quebrarse un dedo. Se veía mal, hinchado. Le hizo gracia notar que aquel dedo ahora parecía equivaler a dos de sus, normalmente finos, dedos. Se percató con cierta picardía de que le costaba moverlo incluso. Entonces sí estaba quebrado.

-Estará bien.-aseguró ella, y Neji se cuestionó si es que ahora tenía la necesidad de invadir la mente de todos.

-Supongo.

-Normalmente hay cosas de las que deberías preocuparte más,-indicó con voz apagada- tal vez un corte de esta magnitud.

Neji volvió sus ojos hacia su brazo izquierdo, y notó que la Haruno ya había quitado tanta sangre como pudo. Entrecerró los ojos al notar que la vista era incluso más desagradable cuando la sangre no camuflaba su propia carne. Sakura notó el gesto, y simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír de lado; escondiendo la pequeña sonrisa al bajar la cabeza nuevamente.

-Generalmente no hago esto,-admitió amargamente como si se viera obligada a entablar una conversación- normalmente me limitó a cerrar la herida. Sin quitar la sangre.

-Entiendo por qué.

Sakura se puso de pie, dejando la botella de alcohol sobre el escritorio, y remangando ocasionalmente las mangas largas del blanco uniforme. Inspiró profundamente, e intentó acomodar todas las hebras del rosado cabello sobre su hombro izquierdo. Neji desvió la mirada, pero aún así intentó observar de reojo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Apenas comprendía por qué lo hacía…

Al ver que volvía a ponerse de cuclillas, simplemente dejó que tomara su brazo nuevamente. Y observó con ojos inquisitivos como, con gran delicadeza, Sakura dejaba que el reverso de sus dedos corriera libremente por la extensión de su antebrazo. Le pareció absurdo que le acariciara tan deliberadamente… Debió ahogar un quejido al notar que la pelirrosa hacía presión sobre una línea imaginaria que había parecido encontrar en su brazo.

-Creo que se vio afectado el resto del brazo.-expuso- ¿Acaso el arma con el que te hirieron tenía veneno?

Neji la observó, completamente nublado. No se le había ocurrido pensar que tal vez estaba envenenado.

-No lo sé.

-Eso es algo irresponsable, ¿lo sabías?-le regañó, alzando por primera vez el tono y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- No se me haría raro que tengas una especie de veneno extraño recorriendo tu cuerpo ahora.

Ante el absurdo enojo, el ojiperla se limitó a observar como ella volvía a bajar la mirada e intentaba reunir chakra en las palmas de sus manos. Sus labios se curvaron, inconscientemente, ¿realmente siempre era tan mandona? Apenas podía recordar esa actitud altanera. _Lucía bonita cuando se comportaba como una esposa controladora_.

Sakura alzó los ojos, repentinamente, y cuando los jades chocaron con los de él simplemente frunció el ceño.

-No sé qué es lo que te hace gracia.

El rostro de Neji había vuelto a ser impasible para entonces, y Sakura se lamentó internamente. En minutos, que parecieron apenas ser segundos, la Haruno terminó de cerrar la herida del brazo de Neji. Tenía algo así como una cicatriz, que el Hyuuga esperaba desapareciera pronto. Algo más relajado, entonces, apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla.

Y recordó súbitamente que apenas podía respirar.

Cerró los ojos firmemente, apretando los labios para no soltar un quejido; y se alejó nuevamente de la silla con disimulo. Su expresión fue la del dolor total durante unos segundos, al menos hasta que pudo controlarlo. Le hizo feliz saber que Sakura no se había percatado de su dolor aún.

-Quiero ver tu otra mano.-pidió ella, dejando a un lado el brazo izquierdo.

Neji acercó su mano derecha a ella, con cierta vagancia y dificultad. Observaba con picardía su dedo anular, ¿cómo es que se lo había quebrado? No tenía idea.

Sakura tanteó la mano de él con suavidad, esperando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. A juzgar por la hinchazón de su dedo, y la nueva apariencia de globo que había adquirido, ese era el problema principal.

-¿Puedes moverlo?-interrogó, sin siquiera dignarse a alzar la mirada.

-Algo así.

Y con perseverancia lo movió. Luego de unos dos minutos y con la ayuda de su mano izquierda. _Inútil_.

-Esta fracturado.-informó finalmente.

-Es muy útil saberlo.-ironizó él.

Sakura tuvo intenciones de golpearlo, porque simplemente le pareció grosero; pero se contuvo. _Y recordó que había un millón de maneras de vengarse en situaciones así_. En cuánto Neji se decidió entonces a prestarle su mano derecha, luego de corroborar que el hueso estaba ligeramente dislocado, Sakura tomó la punta de éste entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Luego, a la altura de los nudillos, ubicó los mismos pertenecientes a su otra mano. _Y se repitió que no había necesidad de sentirse culpable_ en cuánto, bruscamente, acomodó las dos partes. Neji emitió un quejido, maldiciendo por lo bajo seguramente; Sakura recordó entonces la misión en la que el ojiperla le había hecho algo exageradamente similar a Shikamaru. _Ojo por ojo, diente por diente_.

-Ya está bien.-las manos de Sakura comenzaron a emitir chakra- No tiene demasiado sentido que utilice esta técnica, pero sabes que te ayudará a sanarte más pronto.

Neji asintió con la cabeza, deseando que sus ojos lanzaran ahora unos rayos X que pudieran derretir a Sakura por haberse comportado como una jodida desconsiderada. La Haruno lo notó, pero fingió dulzura, ternura e ingenuidad.

-¿También te cortaron aquí?-inquirió, deslizando los suaves dedos desde su muñeca hacia el corte que iba desde el hombro del Hyuuga hacia un poco más abajo.

-Apenas sé cómo sucedió.-dijo con voz despreocupada- Aún así no duele.

Sakura tomó nuevamente el alcohol y la gasa del escritorio, estirándose de manera extraña para no ponerse de pie. Neji observó con parsimonia como ella volvía a quitarle la sangre, lentamente.

Sintió una extraña punzada en la espalda. Cada vez dolía más.

-Me sorprende que estés aquí.-admitió repentinamente ella, inaudiblemente.

Neji la observó con ojos inquisitivos, limitándose a hacer una pregunta muda.

-No sueles dejar que los nin-médicos te curen.-expuso ella- Normalmente dejas que las heridas sanen por sí solas.

Era verdad. No le gustaba el hospital, mucho menos la gente en él; pero no había tenido opción. Esta vez no la había. ¿Cómo podría sanar por sí solo aquel par de agujeros en su espalda? Notó, entonces, que una gota de sangre resbalaba quedamente por su espalda, y recordó que solía estar sangrando. ¿Habría dejado…? Observó por sobre su hombro el respaldo de la silla, y notó que la sangre había quedado justo sobre éste. _Evidencia muda de que no todo era tan leve como lo hacía ver_.

-Así es.-replicó él, distante.

Resignada, y segura de que no podría sacarle demasiada información a Neji, la Haruno juntó algo de chakra en las palmas de sus manos y se limitó a dirigirla a la herida sobre su brazo derecho.

El Hyuuga la observó en silencio.

Se sentía confundido, completamente molesto y extrañamente sensible. ¿Por qué es que ella le hablaba con tanta naturalidad? Hasta donde recordaba, la había abandonado en uno de los campos de entrenamiento; se había marchado, dejándola sola bajo la lluvia. ¿Acaso ella no estaba molesta? Si es que ella no lo estaba, él sí.

Seguía molesto.

Sentía que su simple presencia le repugnaba, y que no podía generar en él nada más que desprecio. Hmph. ¿Qué tan estúpido creía ella que él era? ¿Realmente confiaba en que engañarlo sería sencillo? Lo había usado, y aquello no tenía perdón. Aún así, se sentía culpable de que, incluso ahora, ella se comportara bien con él. Si es que tan buena era, y que jamás había tenido intenciones de "herir sus sentimientos", –si es que meterse con su orgullo podía ser considerado eso- ¿no debería estar molesta? Definitivamente, debería detestarlo por acusarla de algo que ella no había hecho. Entonces era claro que ella sí se hacía cargo de lo que él había dicho, y que intentaba recompensarlo todo así. _Era una lástima que para él esto no valiera nada._

Por otro lado, le molestaba aquella parte de su mente que no terminaba de creer en lo que el resto sí. Algo, extrañamente hundido en el fondo de su cabeza, insistía en que Sakura no era capaz de _herirlo_. Ésta, precisamente, era la parte de su mente que sí se encontraba herida, y profundamente lastimada por el aparente engaño. Era aquella parte que había amado a Sakura al extremo, y la misma que se había ilusionado con una mujer que, a pesar de todo, aparentaba ser una más. Era absurdo que dejara que aquellos pensamientos tan ínfimos dominaran a los demás, porque él ya había encontrado una verdad. Y aún así había algo en su mente que se negaba a aceptarla.

Sentía desprecio por sí mismo cada vez que sentía que se rendiría ante la ternura que Sakura inspiraba, cada vez que observaba con ojos endulzados como la Haruno se encargaba de sus heridas con naturalidad. _Casi amorosamente_. Detestaba poder pensar que tal vez sí había una explicación a todo lo sucedido, y que sus deducciones eran erróneas. Porque simplemente no quería volver a caer. Por más perfecta que Sakura se presentara ante sus ojos, entonces, no dejaría que sus pensamientos cambiaran. Entre muchas cosas que le había enseñado la vida, había una que regía su vida. _No se debe tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces_.

-Creo que ya terminé.-musitó ella, poniéndose de pie suavemente.

Neji apretó sus labios.

-No.

-¿No?-la pelirrosa frunció el ceño, ligeramente desconcertada- ¿Acaso tienes alguna otra herida?

Con ojos curiosos, la Haruno esperó su respuesta; pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces, con delicadeza, Sakura se decidió en investigar por sí misma y rodear el asiento en el que e ojiperla se encontraba. Dio uno, o dos pasos, y se quedó absorta.

-N-Neji…-pronunció vacilante, y se llevó una mano a los labios.

-Ahora ves por qué es que tenía que venir.

-¡Tendrías que haberme dicho!-exclamó quitándose el cabello del rostro con frustración- ¿Pensabas irte con esto?

-No, es por algo por lo que te dije.

-Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes, idiota.-bufó, e intentó contener la ira- Ponte de pie.

Con cierta dificultad, y gran lentitud, Neji se puso de pie. Sakura apenas fue capaz de ahogar un grito de horror al notar las heridas. Eran tres agujeros, casi literalmente, en los que incluso su piel parecía haber sido desgarrada. Posiblemente, cuando quitaron el arma por primera vez, fue que tiraron del filo hacia abajo, trazando así casi el comienzo de una gruesa línea.

Sakura se acercó, parándose justo detrás de él con piernas temblorosas. _Eso no le habría sucedido si ella hubiera conseguido detenerlo_. Sus dedos acariciaron, titubeantes, las heridas. Sintió que un nudo se asentaba en su garganta cuando, al quitar sus dedos, encontró rastros de sangre en las yemas. Inspiró profundamente. Quería llorar. ¿Quién le había hecho tanto daño? Neji…

-¿Qué tanto sangraste? Podrías haber perdido la…

Neji alzó, con su recién sanada mano, una especie de tela. Su camisa ensangrentada. O lo que restaba de su camisa. Sakura sintió que su garganta se secaba.

Con delicadeza, ubicó una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de él; y Neji comprobó que de la otra comenzaba a emanar chakra. Inspiró profundamente, procurando no quejarse ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Le dolía, definitivamente, le dolía demasiado. Pero aún no estaba seguro de qué tan grave era y cómo luciría…

-Parece ser profundo.-informó ella como si leyera su mente- ¿Te cuesta respirar o algo por el estilo?

-Un poco.

-Esperemos que no haya tocado nada vital.-musitó- Imagino que si fuera así no podrías estar de pie pero…

-No creo que sea tan grave como aparenta.

-Tú le restas importancia a todo.-le acusó.

-Y tú exageras todo.-contraatacó él.

-Creo que tenemos dos puntos para ver las cosas bastante opuestos.-indicó ligeramente irritada- Y créeme que en tanto tu punto no afecte el mío me importa muy poco qué tan despreocupado seas.

La Haruno se limitó, entonces, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, a sanar la herida con su chakra. No quiso volver a dirigirle la palabra. En total silencio, esperó que las heridas se cerraran; rozando inconscientemente con sus dedos la tersa musculatura del pelinegro. Neji pareció ignorar el cambio de actitud.

De una u otra forma, al Hyuuga se le hizo conveniente que ella se mantuviera callada. Porque le dio la oportunidad de pensar en algo más, de eliminar de su mente las palabras crueles y todos los insultos. No tenía intenciones de discutir con ella, y aún así siempre terminaba irritado cuando ella se dirigía a él. Parecía ser algo así como una característica propia de ella: _Era la única que podía despertar enojo en él con una simple oración_. Y aún no comprendía si aquello era bueno o malo.

Observó el atardecer asomándose tímidamente por la ventana de ella. La luz del sol desaparecía ya del firmamento, y dejaba como recuerdo unas cuántas tonalidades anaranjadas, rosadas y moradas que se perdían en el azul. Le hizo gracia pensar que en una sala de aquel hospital, por la que se podía apreciar el mismo atardecer, fue donde comenzó todo.

Se recordó llevándola al hospital a la fuerza, y no pudo evitar observar su muñeca con familiaridad, albergando la esperanza de toparse con la marca que habían dejado los dientes de ella allí. Recordó que había vuelto, sin una razón clara, aquella tarde para acompañarla; y también así que fue entonces cuando descubrió que Sakura era atractiva. Desde entonces, su interés fue creciendo… y hace aproximadamente un mes lo había dejado en el medio de la nada, traicionándolo y abandonándolo sin más.

_Y es que ese tipo de amores pasajeros no era algo digno de un Hyuuga_.

Por el reflejo del vidrio, observó el rostro de la Haruno observando su espalda con seriedad. Parecía estar tan concentrada en curarle que habría ignorado todo tipo de movimiento y comentario. La expresión inescrutable pareció despertar curiosidad en él. El reflejo de los ojos jades tan grandes, brillantes y aduladores como siempre, le hizo sentirse arrepentido, casi capaz de retractarse de sus palabras. El infantil arco de su nariz le hizo recordar la infinidad de veces que la había descubierto a ella observándole de reojo, así también lo divertido que se le hacía encontrarla mirándole con tan poco disimulo. Los cabellos rosados, algo más largos y tan atractivos como siempre, cubriendo parte de su rostro ahora, le recordaron al día que entró en la habitación del hospital y pudo apreciar por primera vez con ternura las rosadas hebras. Y sus labios trajeron a su mente un recuerdo que le habría gustado reprimir.

La Haruno retiró, repentinamente, sus manos de la anatomía de Neji; y él se percató en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya puedes irte.-musitó ella dirigiéndose a su escritorio sin siquiera mirarle- Espero que puedas mejorarte.

-¿Se supone que no hay nada más que puedas hacer?

-¿Crees que hice mal mi trabajo?-cuestionó, ligeramente irritada.

-No, Haruno.

-Perfecto.-replicó con suavidad- Ojalá esas heridas dejen de dolerte pronto.

Neji la observó, ligeramente desconcertado; pero asintió con la cabeza una única vez. Estaba seguro de que Sakura no sería capaz de descubrir la confusión en sus ojos, pero le irritaba ya bastante saber que la tenía. ¿Por qué es que ella se despedía de esa manera? ¿No pensaba retenerlo? Debía sentirse feliz de que ella no le rogara, de que ni siquiera pidiera hablar de lo sucedido… Pero, ¿Por qué es que dejaba que la actitud de ella despertara dudas en él?

_Tal vez porque una parte de su corazón aún aguardaba una reconciliación._ Hmph.

Tomó, intentando esconder la duda, lo que restaba de su camisa. Y pronto comprobó que no tenía sentido esperar ponerse eso. Simplemente caminó, entonces, hacia la puerta y ubicó su mano en la perilla con exquisita parsimonia.

-_Gracias, Haruno_.

[...]

En cuánto llegó a la casa de los Hyuuga, luego de ser amablemente escoltado por los dos jounin restantes, fue recibido por Hinata. Su prima fue quien abrió la puerta, la primera en horrorizarse con las cicatrices expuestas; y también en la primera en casi sufrir un desmayo.

-Estoy bien, Hinata…

-P-p-pero…

La ojiperla, atemorizada, se aferró al marco de la puerta; esperando no caerse. Con incredulidad, el pelirrojo a su lado arqueó una ceja.

-Etto…no te preocupes, ¡Esta entero! Debías haberlo visto cuando llegamos, era…

-No lo digas.-le recomendó el azabache, que conocía perfectamente lo idiota que solía ser su compañero.

-Oh, vamos, solo iba a decir que…

-No estoy herido, Hinata. Ya estuve en el hospital, no tienes de qué preocuparte.-intentó el ojiperla convencerla.

La azabache, con la garganta seca, intentó asentir con la cabeza; y lo consiguió con gran dificultad. Neji, luego de que ella diera un paso hacia atrás invitándolo a entrar, traspaso el marco de la puerta y se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

-Gracias por todo.

-¡Cuando quieras, Hyuuga!-el pelirrojo había casi dado un salto- Sabes que vamos a festejar así que, si te sientas mejor,…

-No lo creo.-replicó, dejando que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-¿Vale albergar esperanzas?-inquirió nuevamente.

-Ya no lo molestes…

El ojiperla compartió una mirada cómplice con el azabache, y le agradeció en silencio.

-De acuerdo,-bufó el pelirrojo- Nos vemos pronto, ¿si?-sonrió una última vez.

-Cuando gustes.-replicó, sonriendo de lado.

Observó, por última vez, como el pelirrojo sonreía, y se retiraba a un lado del azabache. Le hizo mucha gracia que esos dos se sintieran tan compenetrados con él, lo cierto es que no había terminado de conocerlos pero se le hacía como que podrían haber sido grandes amigos. Juraba que jamás los había visto rondando por Konoha, y se cuestionó entonces si era realmente tan poco observador como para no haber notado nunca antes a un tipo de cabellos rojos, casi tan gritón y escandaloso como Naruto.

-N-Neji…-le llamó su prima con voz suave.

La voz de Hinata era inconfundible, en cualquier contexto, simplemente era única. Tuvo que reconocer, muy a su pesar, que tal vez sí había extrañado la mansión de los Hyuuga; principalmente, por la presencia de Hinata.

Se volvió hacia ella, y suspiró dejando entrever su cansancio. Dejó que sus labios se curvaron ligeramente; simplemente no pudo evitarlo haber los ojos atemorizados de Hinata. Era sorprendente que aquella fuera su prima, podía jurar que ella sentía más su dolor físico que él mismo.

-Estoy bien, Hinata…-repitió, con tono de obviedad.

-¿S-seguro, primo?

-Seguro.-replicó, cerrando la puerta.

Hinata observó con ojos inquisitivos como él pasaba completamente de ella, y se dirigía, aparentemente, hacia el salón principal de la mansión. Sintió la necesidad de advertirle que, si su padre era a quién buscaba, no lo encontraría; pero se limitó a observarlo. Sabía que, en cuánto atravesara el umbral que llevaba al salón, encontraría una sorpresa que no le resultaría del todo grata. Y se sintió ligeramente incómoda con aquella idea.

Neji avanzó, con naturalidad, hacia el salón principal. Esperaba poder toparse con Hiashi; sabía que en ese horario la familia Hyuuga estaría tomando el té o algo por el estilo. Había llegado en un horario poco conveniente, ya que le habría gustado entrar a la mansión con todas sus prendas completas y en un buen estado físico. No todo se puede en esta vida.

Tuvo que admitirlo en cuánto traspaso el umbral, aquello no se lo esperaba. No frunció el ceño, pero supo que quien le conociera bien notaría el desconcierto en sus ojos. No es que le molestara, en absoluto, pero sabía que traería problemas. Problemas para Hinata. Y para él que se encontraba ahora ahí como un cómplice más.

-Pri-primo…

-¡NEJI!

_Un único grito, una única sorpresa, un único problema_.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto?

Los ojos azules le observaban, emocionados y eufóricos. Tenía que reconocerlo, el rubio le caía bien, ¿Pero qué se supone que hacía ahí? Es decir, Hiashi-sama jamás lo había dejado entrar en la casa de los Hyuuga.** Problemas**. Problemas para Hinata, problemas para él.

-Muy bien, ¡'ttebayo! ¿Y tú?-el ojiazul se puso de pie- Recién volviste de una misión, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo salieron las cosas?

-Bien, afortunadamente.-se atrevió a mentir.

-Me alegra mucho, Neji. Hinata estaba muy preocupada por…

-Lo imagino.-le interrumpió él, observando a la ojiperla durante una fracción de segundo.

-Te estabas tardando mucho, _Neji-kun_…

-Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera,-soltó con tono distante- pero fue la misión la que me retuvo.

-E-eso supuse.

Neji observó con disimulo como Hinata y el rubio intercambiaban una mirada rápida, pero decidió ignorar los posibles motivos de ésta. Se limitó a llenar sus pulmones de aire, y decidirse a continuar.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ir por una ducha. Estoy algo cansado.

-¡Desde luego!-replicó el rubio- Supuse que no tendrías muchos deseos de hablar después de tan agobiante viaje.

-Adivinaste.

Caminó, con pasos largos y elegantes, hacia el otro lado del salón, donde encontraría otro pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación. Era largo, y estrecho, muy mal iluminado. Ese pasillo conectaba las habitaciones de las personas de la primera rama con aquellos de la segunda. Era muy extraño ser el único que lo transitara con frecuencia.

No tenía una habitación demasiado grande; al contrario, esta era pequeña y poco lujosa. Una cama de unas dos plazas, una mesa de luz, un armario. Había dos entradas a su habitación; una que se conectaba con el jardín, -el lugar que Neji más frecuentaba de la casa- y otra que daba al interior de ésta. Era muy natural que, en las noches de verano, el Hyuuga abriera la corredora que se encontraba a la izquierda de su cama para encontrarse con el magnífico brillo de la luna. Era su parte preferida de esa segunda corredora.

Había, por otro lado, justo junto a la corredora que daba al pasillo de la casa, un baño. No es que fuera demasiado histérico y no le agradara la idea de compartir su baño con niñas o el resto de la familia; lo cierto es que el problema no era suyo. Hiashi había indicado que, si bien había unos cuántos baños en la enorme mansión, la idea de que Neji transitara los pasillos con una toalla no se le hacía apropiada. Y Neji no había tenido objeciones.

Se adentró en el baño, completamente agotado, y tendió su mano dentro de la ducha para abrir el grifo de agua. Sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía, y tuvo que admitir que alzar su brazo también se le hizo difícil. Podía jurar que nunca antes había recibido un golpe de aquella magnitud, ¡podía jurar que jamás se había sentido tan adolorido! Es verdad que había tenido peleas que le habían dejado grave, es verdad que había salido herido un centenar de veces pero... Esto lo había sobrepasado todo.

Se llevó la mano húmeda al rostro, con el fin de serenarse.

Con suavidad, se quitó las prendas que le restaban; y dejó la banda de Konoha sobre el lavabo. Inspirando profundamente, entró dentro de la ducha, y el agua caliente pareció actuar como un calmante. Sentía las gotas correr por su cuerpo, precipitándose a caer. Esperó poder relajar toda su anatomía, estirando con cautela sus brazos, hombros, y cada parte tensa de su torso. Tal vez una ducha podría solucionarlo todo.

En cuánto terminó de ducharse, sintiéndose extrañamente renovado, buscó algo de ropa. Ya era bastante tarde. Al terminar de vestirse, con cierta vagancia, decidió ir donde Hinata; tenía unas cuántas dudas con respecto a la soledad que reinaba la casa.

El cabello parecía gotearle, pero aquello no le importó demasiado. Se le hizo muy raro no toparse con ninguna de las criadas de la mansión en su recorrido por el pasillo; ya que éstas siempre iban de un lado a otro y era muy común que prácticamente chocaran con él siempre. Al llegar al salón donde había dejado a Naruto y Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Naruto y Hinata parecían hablar en murmullos; él sonreía y ella también. Naruto tenía sus manos entrelazadas con las de Hinata, justo sobre le regazo de ella. Sus rostros a menos de 7 centímetros. 6 centímetros, 5… Suficiente.

-Deja de robarle el oxígeno, Uzumaki.-llamó, con fingido desinterés.

El rubio pegó un salto, Hinata sintió que su corazón se detenía, Neji tuvo que disimular una risa. Entre tanto, atravesó el salón con la intención de aparecer en la cocina.

-E-Etto…no te preocupes, Neji, yo…-el rubio buscó las palabras, tal vez incluso una excusa coherente.

-Haré como que no vi nada.-replicó con suavidad.

-E-Etto… ¡Arigato!

-Hinata, ¿has visto a Hiashi-sama?

-Ah, no.-replicó de forma inaudible- Esta de viaje.

¿Hiashi se había ido de viaje? Frunció el ceño ligeramente. No es que le resultara extraño, pero le pareció algo desconsiderado por parte de los demás hacer que se enterara hasta ahora. De una u otra forma, la ausencia del líder del clan no se le hacía demasiado relevante. Después de todo, rara vez se dirigía a él…

-Comprendo.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-interrogó la ojiperla, intentando ordenar, inconscientemente, sus prendas.

-Estoy bien así.-replicó- Más tarde tendremos que cenar, y sospecho que muchos de los criados dejaron el hogar, ¿no es así?

Hinata asintió.

-Les dije que se tomaran estos dos días.

-¿qué tantas posibilidades de que cenemos fuera hay? No soy un gran cocinero.

-¡Pero yo sí!-respondió la azabache poniéndose de pie- Podría preparar la cena para nosotros…

-De acuerdo.-replicó asintiendo una única vez.

-¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros, Naruto-kun?

-Etto… ¡sí!

_Genial_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Bueno, iba a ser más corto; pero me sentí una desconsiderada así que le agregué parte del capítulo siguiente. Supongo que el reencuentro de Sakura y Neji va a dejar a unos cuántos disconformes, pero yo encontré bastante justa la actitud de ambos. Por otro lado, sé que todos amarán la aparición de Naruto en la casa de los Hyuuga . <strong>

**Hoy, mientras terminaba de revisar algunas cosas, descubrí que queda muy poco para el final de esta historia. Estoy algo desanimada, porque a pesar de que hay muchas cosas que tengo en mente para otras historias aún no me decido por ninguna. Tenía anotadas sus preferencias y todo eso, pero creo que desaparecieron. ****Además, tengo una nueva propuesta para ustedes... :3 Pienso dejar el summary de cada uno de los fics en los que estoy trabajando, y una opinión personal y más clara de cada uno. Me gustaría que, si no es mucho pedir, no me dejaran simplemente sus opiniones sobre el capítulo sino también cuál de éstos les gustaría encontrar en un futuro. **

_**Rendirse ante lo inevitable**: Había intentado por todos los medios no amarle; estaba convencida de que el Sabaku No no era alguien para ella. ¿Por qué había dejado que esto le sucediera? –Todo fue un error, Gaara.-su voz tembló, y el pelirrojo supo entonces que la amaba. AU. **[GaaSaku]**_

**Ya había mencionado este fic previamente, y creo que recibí una buena respuesta de la mayoría de ustedes. Está situado en los días de escuela de Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto; afortunadamente, en este fic, la obsesión de Sakura hacia Sasuke no va a existir. Y la aparición de Gaara, en una nueva escuela para los chicos del equipo 7, va a ser el hecho más relevante. Teniendo unas cuántas discusiones, y una relación completamente mala, Gaara va a descubrir que su rivalidad con la nueva es absurda. Y paulatinamente, sin siquiera intentarlo, enamorará a la pelirrosa que, de una u otra manera, intenta convencerse de que ella y Gaara no pueden ser más que amigos. **

_**El comienzo de algo imposible: **El hermano del Kazekage aparece gravemente herido, y el pelirrojo decide llevarle a Konoha siendo éste el lugar más cercano. La vida de Kankuro resbala de entre los dedos de Sakura, y Gaara no esta dispuesto a perdonarla. –Creo que te amo.-confesó. **[GaaSaku]**_

**Evidentemente, este fic respeta las vidas ninja de cada uno de los personajes. Tal vez el escenario principal de esta historia sea el hospital, ya que es allí donde la relación del pelirrojo y Sakura irá desarrollándose. Inconscientemente, Sakura apelará al lado bueno de Gaara. Y pronto él descubrirá que tal vez sí resta algo de amor dentro de su corazón. Tengo una ligera preferencia por esta historia, ya que la estoy escribiendo con mucha naturalidad :')**_  
><em>

_**Mi vida te pertenece a ti: **La vida no es siempre justa. Y Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Qué se siente amar a alguien que no puede pertenecerte? Jamás le había sucedido. –Lo siento, Sasuke-kun…-murmuró ella besando su frente. AU._

**No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a este fic, creo que me vi seducida por el encanto de Sasuke y el SasuSaku en sí. Así que decidí escribirlo. Le tengo mucha fe, y estoy segura de que es capaz de atrapar a cualquiera tan solo con los primeros capítulos. No sé qué tanto pueda decirles de la trama; solo el hecho de que Sasuke esta enamorado de Sakura y que, bueno, ella no. Creo que subiré este fic dentro de unas semanas, ya que es posiblemente al que le tengo más confianza.**_  
><em>

_**Todo por ti:**_ _El objetivo del equipo 7 era asesinar a Sasori Akasuna, ¿acaso ella lo dejó escapar? __-No quiero que te alejes de mi.-musitó.-Jamás te dejaría.- ¿Qué tan peligroso es enamorarse de un Akatsuki? ¿Puede el amor hacia él acabar con el respeto que le debe a su aldea? Sakura descubrirá que, el hecho de que él está prohibido, es lo que lo hace tentador.[**SasoSaku**]_

**Bueno, simplemente no pude evitarlo x3 Es que Sasori es demasiado adorable. Me vi en la necesidad de empezar a escribir algo sobre él. La trama es bastante básica. Sasori es un akatsuki, Sakura una kunoichi de Konoha. Tras una serie de encuentros, Sakura y Sasori van a desarrollar una especie de amistad, y finalmente algo más que eso. Sakura, muy segura de que estar con él puede ser considerado una traición a su aldea, intenta guardar el secreto. **_  
><em>

**Bien, esas son las 4 historias en las que estuve pensando. Espero saber pronto cuáles les gustaría leer y por qué. DEJEN REVIEWS! GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

**saku-make: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) y así también que te agrade la forma en la que esta narrado. Tengo que admitirte que también es muy común que, cuando reviso algo que escribí tiempo atrás, esto no termine de convencerme e.e aún así, intento luchar contra el pesimismo de mi mente x3 Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y así también que hayas estado tan ansiosa por ver la continuación. Creo que Neji es más que resistente, habría sido bueno que lloriqueara un poco e.e Pero no quise ponerlo en esa situación, jaja. Supongo que era evidente que el reencuentro sería entonces, pero no pude evitar ser tan obvia al escribirlo :s Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Mariiela: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que lo que sucedió con Neji y Sakura te haya dejado conforme e.e Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Evellin G: Hola! Me hace feliz saber que te gustó *.* Supongo que Neji sufrió un poco, ¿aún esperas más sufrimiento o esta bien así? jaja. Supongo que es extraño que no se te ocurra lo que puede pasar, ya que yo creo que siempre soy bastante obvia T.T me agrada saber que por lo menos puedo dejarte con la intriga a vos jaja. En fin, un beso y cuidate.**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Estaba algo preocupada por no toparme con tus reviews e.e jaja. Bueno, me limito a responderte la del capítulo anterior porque tengo muy poco tiempo :| em, Me alegra mucho que la aparición de Ino y Shika te haya hecho feliz, lo cierto es que amo verlos juntos 3 Además, tengo que admitirte que estoy profundamente enamorada de estos personajes nuevos jaja, se me hacen bastante divertidos x3 Por otro lado, también extrañaba las discusiones absurdas de Sakura y Neji, así que pude presentar ya una pequeña. Prometo también escribirte algún one-shot de ShikaSaku, lo cierto es que estuve pensando varias veces para qué tipo de ocasión podría subir alguno. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola! Primero que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior! :) ****Me aseguré de apuntar sus opiniones con respecto a los posibles fics, así que les agradezco mucho a aquellos que recordaron decirme cuáles les gustaría leer :) No los retengo más...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p><em>-N-Naruto-kun, ¿cómo esta Sakura-chan?<em>

_-Aparenta estar mejor, pero tú y yo sabemos que colapsa con facilidad._

Se oían como murmullos. Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

¿A qué se referían?

_-Me gustaría poder ayudarla._

_-No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Ya verás que pronto estará mejor…_

Silencio.

_-Mi primo es un tonto._

_-¿Te refieres a Neji?_

_-No puedo creer que se comportó así con Sakura-chan._

De acuerdo, es cierto que Hinata y Naruto eran algo torpes, ¿Pero realmente estaban hablando de él dentro de _su_ casa? Acababan de cenar. Sólo había ido por agua a la cocina, y no es realmente que estuviera sordo. Por muy bajo que hablaran, su indiscreción era demasiada.

Comprendió pronto que se referían a su relación con Sakura, pero se sintió extrañamente desconcertado. Se supone que nadie estaba enterado de lo sucedido. ¿Acaso Sakura lo había estado conversando con cada uno de los shinobi de Konoha? No le sorprendería que el propio Genma intentara ahora fulminarlo con la mirada después de la manera _horrible_ en la que se había comportado con la _inocente_ kunoichi.

Esperó, pacientemente, a que los murmullos cesaran; y lamentó mucho no poder escuchar el final de la pequeña conversación de Hinata y Naruto. En cuánto le pareció que el tiempo era suficiente, volvió al salón sobresaltando ligeramente a la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Y bien, ¿qué tanto sucedió en Konoha durante mi ausencia?

Su expresión impasible, y los ojos inescrutables. No estaba seguro de si transmitía inconscientemente su enojo con la mirada severa, tampoco de si su posición corporal podría haber resultado intimidante; solo esperó que no fuera evidente el motivo por el cual hacía la pregunta. Intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien, y que simplemente buscaba encontrar un tema de conversación.

Le pareció que Naruto se tensó con la pregunta.

-No demasiado. Ya sabes, estuvimos aquí Neji…

-¿No fueron de misión?-se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios.

-No.

-Imagino que fue algo aburrido.

-No, estuvimos entrenando, primo…-indicó la ojiperla con voz suave.

-¿Entrenaste con el equipo 7?-arqueó ligeramente una ceja- ¿Qué hay de Kiba y Shino?

-Fueron de misión. Además, Kakashi-sensei me dijo que podía entrenar con ellos mientras tanto...

-Comprendo.

-¡Fue genial tener a Hinata-chan con nosotros!-agregó el rubio- Necesitábamos cierta presencia femenina; es bueno que ella nos haya acompañado.

-¿Qué hay de Sakura?-interrogó, procurando fingir desinterés.

-Ella…bueno, no estuvo entrenando con nosotros. Así que éramos 3 hombres. La delicadeza de Hinata-chan fue útil durante…

-¿_Por qué_?

-¿La ausencia de Sakura-chan?-repitió- Bueno, es porque estuvo trabajando en el hospital. Estaba muy ocupada con sus pacientes así que se ausentó un par de veces…

-¿Por qué trabaja en el hospital?-inquirió, apoyándose contra la blanca pared.

-Dijo que estaba aburrida. Y que extrañaba el lugar.

-¿Se supone que se puso melancólica repentinamente?

-No lo sé, Neji.-replicó el rubio- Solo sé que está trabajando ahí.

-¿Acaso no se cansa?

-¿De qué?

-¿No es demasiada la carga horaria?-tanteó, esperando obtener una única respuesta. _Una que incluía los horarios de la Haruno_.

-No lo creo.-hizo una pausa- Esta ahí desde el mediodía hasta las ocho.

-Ya veo.

El Hyuuga desvió la mirada.

Durante unos segundos, olvidó la presencia de Hinata y Naruto; y se limitó a recordar la manera en la que la Haruno se había despedido. Ni una palabra, ni un ruego, ni una lágrima. _Ni un beso_. No es que le molestara no tenerla llorando a sus pies, no es que hubiera esperado que ella siguiera sufriendo por él, tampoco es que hubiera querido volver a rechazarla.

Lo cierto es que, tal vez, la esperanza aún estaba escondida en el fondo de su corazón. Y que aquel reencuentro no había sido, para nada, lo que él esperaba. Había sido seco, distante, y poco familiar. Le habría gustado que ella se dirigiera a él como lo hacía antes, con delicadeza y la vergüenza escrita en su rostro. Le habría gustado que ella…le pidiera que se quedara. _Pero no lo hizo_.

_Menuda estupidez_.

¿Por qué es que dejaba que aquello le afectara?

-Estoy cansado.-informó poniéndose de pie- Voy a dormir.

-¿Ya?-la ojiperla le observó con desconcierto.

-Sí.

-Creí que te quedarías con nosotros…

-Otro día será, Hinata.-hizo una pausa- Buenas noches.

Se retiró, y comprendió para cuando estaba atravesando el largo y estrecho pasillo, que se estaba comportando como una especie de muerto en vida. Se sintió ligeramente arrepentido de haberse dirigido a Hinata de una forma tan seca. _Era su prim_a…

Bufó inconscientemente.

¡Jamás había tenido ese tipo de consideraciones con nadie! ¿Por qué se supone que ahora se sentía mal después de haberse comportado de la misma manera con ella por años?

Comprendió pronto que tal vez sí había cambiado. Qué tal vez ciertas opiniones y actitudes habían cambiado dentro de él. No hizo falta demasiado tiempo tampoco para que supiera a quién culpar.

_¿Cómo se supone que había hecho la Haruno para despertar tantas cosas en él?_

Esa noche, el sueño le alcanzó con gran facilidad. Estaba completamente agotado; y a pesar de que tenía mucho que pensar, esta vez el cansancio fue el ganador. Al día siguiente se haría cargo de sus ocupaciones, y retomaría su rutina. Después de todo, no le agradaba demasiado esto de que su horario se viera alterado por tan largas misiones…

[…]

Desde la tarde, y aquel encuentro imprevisto, las horas parecieron escapar. Rápida, y silenciosamente. No estaba segura de haber captado el paso del tiempo, mucho menos de cómo es que había hecho para llegar a su casa, y es que ya no lo recordaba. Sentía que todo lo que sucedía era completamente ajeno a ella. Porque solo había algo capaz de ocupar su mente en ese momento.

"_Gracias, Haruno_."

Podía escuchar el eco de las palabras de él en su mente, y se sentía ligeramente abrumada por los tantos recuerdos que éstas revivían. Aquellas dos palabras podían ser insignificantes saliendo de los labios de cualquiera, pero era Neji quien las había pronunciado; y aquello le daba gran relevancia.

Podía recordar patente cada uno de los momentos en los que, muy a su pesar, el Hyuuga le había dicho aquellas palabras. Y es que solo él, que jamás se sentía agradecido, podía hacerlas sonar tan bien. Solo él podía hacer que dos palabras tan comunes sonaran tan reconfortantes.

Tuvo que admitir que le extrañaba.

Tres golpes secos la alejaron de sus pensamientos. Supo pronto que provenían de su balcón, y así también que solo era una persona la que hacía aquellas visitas imprevistas a su casa por las noches.

Ligeramente apoyado en la baranda a sus espaldas, el Nara observaba fijamente a la Haruno a través de los delicados vidrios. La pelirrosa, arqueando ambas cejas, le invitó a pasar.

De hecho no esperaba toparse con Shikamaru, mucho menos en ese horario. Él no había insinuado que la visitaría… Le pareció inteligente, aún así, porque sabía que Ino se habría escandalizado de haberlo sabido.

-¿Y bien?-cuestionó el Nara, ya sentado en su cama.

Se encogió ligeramente, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Qué tanto tienes para decirme?-bufó, dejando que sus manos corrieran por el rosado acolchado.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-inquirió.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, y sospecho que muchas cosas te sucedieron, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí. Pero creo que sabes la mayoría de las cosas…

-¿Qué sucedió con Neji? Me dijeron que hoy volvió…-tanteó- De hecho, Genma se lo gritó a Ino. No comprendió por qué, pero…

-Apuesto a que esa cerda esta esperando el momento para venir corriendo a decírmelo; albergando la esperanza de que correré con él…-suspiró- Creo que me le adelanté. Hoy lo vi.

-¿Viste a Neji?-repitió, alzando ligeramente una ceja.

-Sí.

-¿Te dijo algo…?

-No. No mucho. Solo lo curé.

-¿Es que acaso no te dirigió la palabra?

-No, claro que no.-negó rápidamente- Es solo que yo no quise decirle nada con respecto a lo sucedido…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que él no querría hablarlo.-hizo una pausa- Y también sé que no hay forma de que arreglemos las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Qué se supone que sucedió entre ustedes dos?-interrogó- Lo siento mucho, pero creo que estoy algo desinformado.

-Lo quiero.

-Lo sé. También me quieres a mí.-agregó con sorna.

-No, no eso.-bufó- _Sentía_ algo por él.

-¿Sentías?

-Siento.

-¿Te corresponde?

-Lo hizo alguna vez.

-¿Por qué ya no?

-Es…complicado.-sonrió, ocultando cierta amargura.

Realmente lo era. Porque aún no terminaba de comprender lo sucedido. Había demasiadas incógnitas en su historia…

-Tengo toda la noche.

-No te burles.-pidió con suavidad.

-¿Por qué me burlaría?

-Porque siempre haces lo mismo.

-Yo no me burlo de ti.-negó él rápidamente.

-Solo de lo que siento.

-Es divertido verte enamorada.-admitió haciendo una mueca.

-Lo imagino.-bufó.

Entre muchas palabras, las horas transcurrieron. Sus conversaciones con el Nara solían ser largas, tal vez porque él le daba todo el tiempo para hablar. Era muy divertido que, luego de horas de explicaciones, Shikamaru siempre intentara resolver su vida completa con una o dos oraciones. Aquello era muy común de él. Le habría gustado parecérsele. La vida podría haber sido más simple con la sencillez de Shikamaru, aquello era un hecho. Tomaría tiempo comenzar a comportarse como él, pero estaba muy segura de que a fin de cuentas le ayudaría.

Aspiraba a convertirse en la dúplica del Nara…

En un punto determinado de la conversación, decidió observarlo en busca de una respuesta, y se le hizo algo cómico notar que acababa de caer dormido. ¿Acaso era tan aburrida su vida? Probablemente sí. Bufó inconscientemente. Shikamaru, recostado en su cama con gran vagancia, dormía ahora plácidamente. Echarse a dormir sería complicado… ¿Debía tirarlo bruscamente? No, le dolería. Entrecerró los ojos. _Tonto_. Con suavidad, y tanta delicadeza como pudo, se acomodó a su lado; buscando con su mano la manta que siempre dejaba junto a su cama. Al encontrarla, improvisó, con la esperanza de poder cubrirlos a ambos.

El pecho de Shikamaru subía y bajaba, pausadamente; tal vez estaba cansado. Ella también lo estaba, de hecho. La expresión de Shikamaru, completamente inconscientemente, se le hizo tierna. Con aquella imagen, cerró sus ojos, tal vez feliz de que aquella noche aquel que cumplía el rol de ángel guardián en su vida dormiría junto a ella.

[…]

-_Disculpa, me dijeron que Neji volvió. ¿Es cierto?_

Acababa de despertarse, y aquella voz femenina podía resultar algo perturbadora a ese horario. Reconocía a la perfección la tonalidad tierna de esa kunoichi; y por muy cercana que fuera no estaba seguro de querer verla aquel día. Avanzó, con el sigilo de un felino, por el largo pasillo, esperando no provocar ruido alguno; seguramente Hinata le diría que estaba durmiendo y ella se marcharía…

-Etto… sí.-indicó Hinata- Pero aún no despierta. A noche estaba cansado…

-Ya veo.-la escuchó decir desilusionada- Me habría gustado poder verlo.

-Es extraño que aún siga dormido.-admitió la ojiperla- Si quieres, puedo fijarme si…

_No, no, no_.

-No, esta bien así. Gracias, Hinata.

El ojiperla casi pudo imaginar su sonrisa apenada…

Llevaba tiempo sin verla. Tal vez solo presentarse y tener un corto dialogo con ella podría dejarlo con la consciencia limpia… Ella siempre se preocupaba por él, lo mínimo que podía hacer era corresponder; e intentar complacerla con una sonrisa, la más mínima muestra de afecto.

Con pasos suaves, intentando fingir que acababa de salirse de la cama y procurando que el orden de sus prendas y su cabello no lo delataran, se apareció por detrás de Hinata. Sus ojos perla chocaron pronto con los de la castaña frente a su prima.

Los ojos chocolate de ella lo observaban, aduladores; sus mejillas se tiñeron el instante. Su flequillo estaba algo más largo, sus facciones seguían igual de adorables. Con ojos suaves, y ligeramente dulces, Neji procuró dejar que sus labios se curvaran; negándose a oprimir una sonrisa tan natural por primera vez.

-N-Neji-kun…

-¿Qué tal, Tenten?

Hinata observó, por sobre su hombro, el rostro de su primo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Neji-kun?-interrogó ella, llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-Mejor que ayer.-admitió con parsimonia.

-E-Etto… Tengo que ir a ordenar mi habitación, ¿si? M-más tarde me iré y no sé que tienes planeado hacer, pri-primo…

-Creo que eso depende de la razón por la que Tenten nos visita.

-Ah…-las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron aún más rojas- Quería saber cómo estabas. Y, ya que volvías, pro-proponerte que entrenáramos juntos. Pero veo que estas algo…-sus ojos se posaron en el corte de su palma.

-No dejes que te engañe.-interrumpió- Luce peor de lo que está.

-Aún así no sé si conviene que entrenemos cuando recién vuelves de una misión. No lo había pensado pero debes estar adolorido y…

-Haremos lo que tú quieras.-indicó con parsimonia- Quería tomarme un día libre, pero siendo que viniste…

-B-bueno, podrían salir.-indicó la ojiperla con tono inaudible- Si Tenten venía a pasar tiempo contigo, p-primo, y tú no puedes entrenar…

-Supongo que es…coherente.-los ojos de ojiperla se fijaron en los chocolate de Tenten.

-B-bueno, nos vemos después entonces, pri-primo.-Hinata sonrió con timidez- Hasta más tarde. Nos vemos, Tenten-chan.

Con la partida de Hinata, un extraño silencio se hizo entre los alumnos de Gai. No es que fuera incomodo, al contrario, las simples miradas bastaban. Estúpidamente, Neji le indicó con un gesto de barbilla que retrocediera; para luego atravesar el marco de la puerta. Tenía un lugar a donde ir en mente.

_Ver a Tenten no había sido tan malo_. Le costó bastante admitirse que le había extrañado. Porque, a pesar de que no lo había notado, Sakura había consumido su tiempo. Solo pensaba en ella, solo estaba junto a ella. Era penoso pensar que había abocado su vida a ella, y que todas las horas junto a la pelirrosa se las había restado a Tenten; quien desde un principio era con quien más tiempo compartía. No es que se pudiera malinterpretar, de hecho quería mucho a Tenten, pero eso no significaba que sintiera algo por ella. Ella era, a pesar de no saberlo, una de las personas más cercanas a él. Sólo lo descubrió cuando Sakura le dio un primer vistazo a lo que era tener una amistad real, con sentimientos de por medio. Tal vez entonces, de no ser por la distancia que impuso ante la aparición de Sakura, Tenten podría haber sido considerada algo así como su mejor amiga. _Era una lástima que el lazo entre ellos pudiera haberse visto dañado por una estupidez de su parte…_

Notó de reojo que la castaña no quitaba sus ojos de encima de él, y a pesar de que se le hizo algo incómodo, tuvo que admitir que era adorable.

Durante el camino, no hubo palabras, absolutamente nada, se le hizo algo extraño ya que Tenten era muy habladora. Aún así, no es que transcurrieran demasiados minutos hasta que llegaron. Tenía un destino fijo en su mente, de todas formas, fue capaz de titubear cuando recordó que solo había una persona con la que iba allí; temiendo encontrársela por mera casualidad. Intentó convencerse entones de que no podía tener tanta mala suerte, pero estuvo alerta todo el camino.

Al llegar al terreno, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. El césped seguía largo, los árboles robustos, tal como lo recordaba. Una brisa seca corría por el lugar, dejándole una sensación extrañamente agradable. Con un suave gesto le indicó a Tenten que le siguiera y caminaron hasta los árboles, con la esperanza de que las hojas le brindaran algo de sombra. Notó que con delicadeza, Tenten se sentaba sobre sus propios piernas; él optó por apoyar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

La castaña le observó durante unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas heridas?

-Estaba distraído. Eso es todo. Debí haber sido más cuidadoso.

-Tú nunca estás distraído.-acusó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa.-el ojiperla se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Es…extraño. Eso no te sucede habitualmente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué tan fuertes eran?-inquirió curiosa.

-No tanto. Nosotros éramos mejores.

-En ese caso por qué…

-El que te tomen por sorpresa es una gran desventaja.-atajó él- Solo eso.

-¿Tienes algo más a parte de ese corte…?

-Creo que no quieres ver.-intentó disimular una sonrisa- Hace rato que no vuelvo tan herido de una misión…

Tenten le observó, haciendo evidente su preocupación.

-No es tan grave, pero…

-¿Puedo ver?-la castaña se inclinó ligeramente hacia él.

-Supongo.

Con cierta vagancia, Neji se puso de pie. Y se quitó con suavidad la camisa. Marcó con su mano derecha el corte que iba desde su antebrazo hacia su propia palma; Tenten siguió el camino de su dedo índice con incertidumbre. Luego con su otra mano aquel que se encontraba cerca de su hombro; y se giró lentamente para que Tenten tuviera una vista de su espalda. La castaña, casi atemorizada se puso de pie, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-¿Te duele?-inquirió.

-Ya no.

Tenten se acercó lentamente a él, para luego rozar con curiosidad la espalda del ojiperla. El suave tacto lo sobresaltó ligeramente, pero Neji no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. Los dedos de Tenten recorrieron con timidez las cicatrices que había dejado el enfrentamiento en la misión de Neji, y él se limitó a dejar que su cuerpo se relajara bajo la delicadeza de ella. Tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que la compañía de Tenten no igualaba la de Sakura. Tenten no conseguía que su cuerpo hirviera bajo sus dedos, apenas sí podía conseguir que se estremeciera… Probablemente, tomaría tiempo encontrar una nueva mujer. Alguien que pudiera, tan solo con mirada, _robarle el aire_.

Tenten rozó una última vez con sus finos dedos la espalda de Neji, y luego retrocedió.

-Parecen ser algo que no se debe tomar a la ligera.-expuso con tono suave.

-Lucían peor.

-No me imagino cómo.

Con delicadeza Neji tomó su camisa del césped, dispuesto a ponérsela. Tenten observó cómo terminaba de cubrirse con las mejillas encendidas, y a pesar de que lo notó, él fingió ignorarlo.

-Entonces, ¿estás…?

-¿Qué cosa?-interrogó él, alzando la mirada.

-¿Estas mejor?-musitó, sonriendo con ternura.

-Lo estoy.

-Me alegra mucho, Neji.

-Tenten, ¿Por qué viniste hoy?-inquirió, repentinamente.

-Es-estaba ansiosa por verte…-admitió, sonrojándose aún más si es que aquello era posible.

-Comprendo.

Le dedicó una suave sonrisa, que esperó ella notara. En cuánto se volvieron a sentar, entablaron una conversación normal. Era muy sencillo conversar con Tenten, después de todo. Entre ciertos chistes, que se dio el permiso de hacer, y unas cuántas risas por partes de ambos recordó que Tenten era una de las pocas personas con las que no le era necesario aparentar nada. La única que siempre le había acompañado. _Sabía la razón,_ pero aún no estaba dispuesto a hacerle saber que era evidente. Tal vez porque temía que ella se sintiera expuesta, y se alejara. No quería que se alejara. Porque, a pesar de que no correspondía sus sentimientos, era feliz con ella a su lado.

Las horas parecieron escapar, porque pronto descubrió que el sol estaba encaminándose hacia el horizonte, dispuesto a desaparecer en unos cuántos minutos. La acompañó hasta su casa, y a la hora de despedirse depositó un beso sobre su mejilla con gran parte del afecto que jamás fue capaz de hacerle notar. Tenten estaba maravillada.

En el camino hacia la mansión de los Hyuuga, Neji se cruzó con el hospital de Konoha que, lamentablemente, estaba situado en una de las calles que más solía transitar. Al pasar frente a la enorme entrada, no pudo evitar buscar con sus ojos perla una melena rosada allí dentro…

Buscó, inconscientemente, la silueta de ella tal vez dirigiéndose ya a casa… Su propia acción se le hizo algo estúpida. ¿Acaso iba a tomarle tanto tiempo olvidarla? Estaba convencido de que lo más maduro sería continuar, y dejar que aquella historia de amor se perdiera con los días, hasta simplemente desaparecer de su mente. Probablemente dentro de unos cuántos años, cuando chuunin, jounin, ANBU y aquel que aspira a ser Hokage se reunieran, él y Sakura tendrían una conversación normal. Que no estaría basada de ninguna manera en lo sucedido; ya que aquello solo sería un hecho insignificante. Ahora solo bastaba esperar a que el tiempo se llevara su recuerdo…

En su distracción, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, sintió que repentinamente algo –o tal vez alguien- chocaba con su lado izquierdo, justo desde atrás. Tuvo que dar un paso hacia adelante para no tropezar. Supo pronto que no se trataba de un objeto sino de una persona.

-Deberías tener un poco más de cuidado, torpe.-gruñó, volviéndose hacia su aparente atacante.

En cuánto alzó la mirada, sintiendo el par de kunai caer junto a sus pies, pudo apreciar indirectamente unos cuántos cabellos rosados. Y su cuerpo se tensó. No es que fuera a retirar sus palabras ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le parecían muy adecuadas; el problema era que se había decidido por simplemente serle indiferente. Y gritarle no era serle indiferente.

Notó que la Haruno tomaba rápidamente sus cosas del suelo, musitando un suave "_lo siento_" de forma inaudible; para luego agregar inocentemente, supuso él, un claro "_tú te cruzaste_". Frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente.

-¿Yo?

La Haruno se mantuvo en silencio, terminando de guardar sus kunai dentro del portakunai que llevaba junto a su cadera. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se quitó los mechones rosados del rostro.

-Sí, tú.-replicó.

No fue capaz de reaccionar con gran velocidad, solo sintió el hombro derecho de ella chocar con el suyo. Y frunció el ceño.

Observó con gesto ausente como ella seguía caminando, con la cabeza baja. No había tenido intenciones de discutir con ella, es más, ni siquiera sabía que era ella. De saberlo, muy al contrario, se habría comportado indiferente. Porque no quería agredirla, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de ser amable. Simplemente no quería mostrar emociones frente a ella.

-Hyuuga…

La voz sonó grave, molesta, y extrañamente intimidante. No es que el chico de las sombras le hubiera causado miedo alguna vez; de hecho le parecía divertido. Podía jurar, aún así, que en ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Con suavidad, y ahora a la defensiva, se volvió hacia el Nara.

-Nara.-saludó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-replicó, frunciendo el ceño con cierta confusión.

-Eso.-repitió- Sakura.

-Oh. No lo sé.-indicó volviendo a observar el camino por el que ella había desaparecido- Creo que se sentía mal.

Shikamaru soltó una risa seca.

-¿Eso crees? Disculpa, pero acababa de reunirme con ella. Estaba de maravilla.

-Debió sentirse mal en el transcurso.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-interrogó, cruzando con suavidad ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Un suspiro, de fingida resignación, abandonó sus labios.

-No tuve la oportunidad de hablarle.

-Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de mentir.-hizo una pausa incrédulo- Tsk. Escucha, Hyuuga, no es que…

-Siento que no lo comprendes.-interrumpió el ojiperla- No tuve la oportunidad de conversar con ella.

-Te vi hablarle.

-Desde el lugar de un desconocido que es arroyado por una loca; le habría dicho las mismas palabras a cualquier otra persona.

-Tal vez lo dijiste desde el lugar de un jodido imbécil.-hizo una pausa- ¿O Tal vez del lugar de alguien que se siente despechado?

-Al contrario.-negó con acidez- No tengo nada que rogarle a Sakura, así que yo no soy el despechado. Juro que estoy en perfectas condiciones. Me siento completamente…

-Sabes, Neji, no me importa demasiado cómo te sientas.-expuso el Nara ligeramente irritado- Tú no me importas, no me incumbes simplemente. Pero cada vez que te dirijas a Sakura, vas a volverte un asunto de mi incumbencia.

-No entiendo tu punto.-desafió, inconscientemente, el ojiperla.

-Quiero que sepas que, con cada una de tus palabras hirientes hacia ella, apelas lentamente a mi lado malo.

Neji rió con sorna.

-¿Tu lado malo?

-Esto es problemático.-musitó más para sí que para Neji- Tsk. Hyuuga, no intento convencerte de que cambies tu forma de actuar. Solo te advierto lo que sería bueno para ti, y lo que no.

-¿Se supone que es algo así como una amenaza?

-Puedes tomarlo como quieras.

-Entonces eres algo así como su defensor.-intentó adivinar.- ¿Acaso te dijo que estoy maltratándola diario?

-No. Pero no hace falta que lo diga para que lo note.

-Estas muy confundido.-replicó.

-Creo que tengo bastante bien mis ojos, Neji. Así que…

-Te recomiendo que te metas en lo que te incumbe.

El Hyuuga hizo ademán de seguir caminando, pero Shikamaru se paró justo delante de él en una fracción de segundo. Le observó, ligeramente irritado.

-Me agradas, solías agradarme, pero no tienes derecho a…

-¿Me acusas sin fundamentos?

-Mis fundamentos son todo lo que veo.

-Es interesante que le seamos tan fieles a nuestra vista.-indicó el ojiperla- Es una lástima aún así que tú malinterpretes lo que ves.

-¿Quién dijo que soy el único?-inquirió, arqueando ambas cejas.

-Apártate.

-Cuando vuelvas a dirigirte a ella…-comenzó el Nara, ahora tensándose.

-Te dije que te muevas, Nara.-repitió.

-deberías ser amable, Hyuuga.

-Muévete.

Fue inconscientemente, y no pensó en ese instante las posibles consecuencias. Ubicó su mano sobre el hombro del Nara, dispuesto a quitarlo del camino si es que no se movería por sí solo. Shikamaru reaccionó con velocidad, quitando su brazo bruscamente y tomando su muñeca. Intentó girarla, con la intención de inmovilizarlo; Neji cruzó su pierna por entre las del Nara y lo llevó directo al piso. Extrañamente, terminó acompañándolo.

-Eso es inmadurez, ¿lo sabías?-gruñó el Nara, pisando con su rodilla la pantorrilla del ojiperla.

-¿Por parte mía?-se hizo el descreído.

-¿De quien más?-replicó agresivo.

-Podrías estar hablando de ti mismo.

Con un movimiento rápido liberó su pierna, y tomó el brazo derecho de Shikamaru para llevarlo directo a su espalda. Lo inmovilizó contra el suelo.

-Inmadurez por intentar amenazarme.-aclaró, entre dientes.

-Es bastante inmaduro de tu parte responder con violencia, ¿no lo crees?-sintió que la presión en su brazo aumentaba, y debió ahogar un quejido.

-Tú me golpeaste primero.

-Tocaste mi hombro.

No es que la aldea se encontraba vacía, tampoco que nadie lo hubiera notado. Por el momento nadie se les había acercado, pero Neji estaba seguro de que más de una persona había observado de reojo el encuentro violento. Pudo divisar, a pesar de estar concentrado en infligirle dolor al Nara, que una silueta colorida se acercaba a ellos. Supo de quién se trataba incluso antes de levantar la mirada.

**-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué hacen par de imbéciles?**

_Naruto_.

De la gran infinidad de shinobi, él.

Al divisar a Shikamaru y Neji, los ojos del ojiazul se abrieron exageradamente. Es cierto que esos dos jamás habían sido mejores amigos, ¡pero nunca los había visto discutir! Al notar que Neji inmovilizaba al Nara con fiereza, la vaga idea de que debía entrometerse atravesó su mente… En cuánto el Nara se quejó se sintió convencido.

El rubio se les lanzó encima; y quitó con brusquedad a Neji de encima de Shikamaru. Lo tomó y lo alejó tanto como pudo, a la espera de que ahora Neji no se desahogara con él. Ayudó a Shikamaru a ponerse de pie, y se mantuvo entre ambos que hicieron ademán de acercarse nuevamente.

-¡Basta!-exclamó, cuando vio que Shikamaru tenía intenciones de arremeter nuevamente contra Neji.-Ya, parecen dos animales, par de estúpidos.

-Se refiere a ti.-se vio en la necesidad de aclarar Neji- Por ir por ahí buscando problemas. Simple instinto, y falta de pensamiento.

-¡Ya cállate!-gruñó.

-¡Basta los dos!-el rubio frunció el ceño- ¿Qué se supone que les pasa? ¿No se les ocurrió que era algo inadecuado pelear en el medio de la aldea?

-¿Entonces esta bien si le destrozo la cara en el bosque?-inquirió Shikamaru.

-Si es que tienes la oportunidad, Nara.

-¡No! De ninguna manera.-bufó Naruto rápidamente- No quiero que peleen en ningún lado.

-Deberías dirigirte al impulsivo…-musitó el ojiperla.

-Yo no…

-¡Basta!-repitió el Uzumaki- Ya Dejen de discutir.

El Nara, aún conteniendo la ira, se quitó los restos de polvo que seguían prendidos de su ropa, y observó a Neji amenazante. El Hyuuga le devolvió la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no te vas, Shikamaru?-inquirió Naruto fijando sus ojos azules en los del susodicho- Deberías relajarte.

-¿Yo? El único tenso es él.-replicó.

-La diferencia es que a mi me sobra autocontrol.

-Y egoísmo, ¿lo sabías? El suficiente como para no solo herir a alguien, sino también pretender destrozarlo con cada mirada. Egoísmo como para que no dejar que se te supere, ¡cuando el único que no supera eres tú!

Neji apretó la mandíbula.

-Te recomiendo que…

-¡Deja de provocarlo, Shikamaru!-el rubio puso, con cierta rudeza y sus ojos fijos en el Nara, su mano sobre el hombro de Neji- ¡Y tú ya deja de corresponder!

-¿Se supone que lo deje insultarme?

-Deberías ser inteligente como para notar que solo esta buscando que lo golpees.

-Sí es que aquello fuera posible…-escupió Shikamaru.

-AH; ¡Basta, 'ttebayo! Parecen dos niños.

_La persona menos adecuada para decirlo_.

-Ya vete, Shikamaru.-repitió- Más tarde iré a buscarte y tendremos una conversación seria, ¡'ttebayo!-se atrevió a amenazar.

-Como quieras.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Bueno, intenté hacerlo de un largo decente, creo que nuevamente fallé. El último tiempo estoy horrorizada con la idea de que no voy a llegar a actualizar, siempre me pasa algo a último momento e.e Lamento mucho haberme retrasado un día con la actualización T.T Con respecto al capítulo anterior, creo que a algunos se les hizo algo monótono; tengo que admitir que tal vez sí lo era pero necesitaba plasmar, en algún lugar, todo lo que Neji sentía ¡Y ese capítulo me pareció perfecto para dar a entender todo lo que atravesaba su mente! Siento mucho si fue demasiado aburrido.<strong>

**Bueno, voy a tener problemas para responder algunos reviews; ya que, por alguna razón, los primeros tienen todos un "Guest" escrito y ningún nombre en particular. Voy a tratar de enumerarlos de acuerdo al tiempo en el que fueron redactados pero... es evidente que va a ser algo confuso para ustedes entender a quién estoy respondiendo u.u**

**Guest: Hola, Me alegra mucho saber que te agrada la historia :3 Espero no ir a decepcionarte con lo que queda de ésta. Definitivamente, creo que el SasoSaku es el fic que más posibilidades de aparecer tendrá e.e Aún así, todavía no lo decido. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y cuidate :)**

**Guest: Hola! Lamento mucho que el capítulo se te haya hecho tan aburrido :s Supongo que el hecho de que no sucediera absolutamente nada lo justifica. No sabría decir si los siguientes capítulos son mejores o no, tampoco sí te resultarán entretenidos o igual de aburridos; espero poder reparar el fracaso del anterior con los siguientes e.e Y siento mucho si el desarrollo esta tomando tanto tiempo, es solo que creo algo perturbadora la idea de que, después de una discusión, Neji y Sakura vuelvan a estar juntos luego de intercambiar dos palabras. En fin, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) Concuerdo completamente con tu idea de que Sakura fue una gran profesional, así como Neji un orgulloso. Con respecto a la ausencia de tu review en uno de los capítulos, no te preocupes :3 Me conformo con saber qué piensas sobre éste o tener una idea de tu opinión sobre la historia cada tanto. Por otro lado, hablando de los nuevos fics, tendré en cuenta tu opinión y, lo más probable, es que si decido subir el SasuSaku me ocupe de subir una de las otras historias para no disgustarte :B jaja. Te admito que también adoro a Sasori En fin, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :B Supongo que la actitud de Neji es la de un terco, orgulloso, histérico pero es muy sencillo perdonarlo siendo que es él . Con respecto a los nuevos fics, me hace feliz saber que cualquiera estaría bien para ti, pero también tendré en cuenta tu inclinación hacia el SasoSaku. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)**

**Angelica Uchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y así también conocer otra adicta al NejiSaku :3 Supongo que sí estoy algo dispersa con respecto a la pareja, pero por el momento no tengo intenciones de unirlos solo porque sí. Espero puedas tener paciencia hasta el momento indicado . En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Me alegra mucho volver a leerte :) No te preocupes si el review es corto, me hace feliz igual jaja. Creo que, definitivamente, acabar con Never Too Late y empezar algo nuevo me da algo de pánico, pero soy feliz sabiendo que tendré lectores como tú en un nuevo fic, me alegra saber que parte de los lectores de Never too Late me seguirá en una nueva historia :3 Con respecto al capítulo, me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado bien ambas actitudes, temía que resultarán demasiado distantes ambos. Para responder tu primera pregunta, me resta decirte que no es del todo un paso mutuo, de todas formas pienso dejarte con la intriga. Sasuke, por otro lado, hizo una pequeña desaparición que se justificará más adelante e.e Y, con respecto a Tenten, supongo que te enteraste. Ojalá hayas amado el capítulo tanto como creías; si no es así, creo que me suicidaré por decepcionarte(?. Tu ShikaSaku esta en un proceso de escritura, pero prometo que pronto lo tendré listo :B En fin, un beso y cuidate. ****  
><strong>

**Denisse: Holu, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 Leer no es perjudicial para la salud, así que te recomiendo que sigas siguiendo la historia. Un beso, y cuidate.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por haber dejado reviews en el capítulo anterior :) Juro que hoy creí que no llegaría a contestar todo, así que espero que si por casualidad aún no respondí algún review me tengan paciencia. Ojalá les guste el capítulo,**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué fue todo eso?<p>

_Una pelea_, se atrevió a pensar con ironía.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Shikamaru?

No había una razón, ¿verdad? Él no había buscado causar el enojo en Shikamaru, al contrario, ni siquiera comprendía por qué se entrometía en ese tipo de cosas. Era asunto de él y Sakura, ¿no? Estúpido.

-Él se puso violento.

El rubio suspiró, resignado.

-Venga, ¿qué hiciste?

-Pregúntaselo a él.

-Neji…

-Escucha, Naruto, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con él? Para serte sincero no creo que vaya a tomármelo a la ligera la próxima vez que lo vea.

-¿Entonces tú también eres un vengador sádico?-inquirió ligeramente exaltado- Pff, con Sasuke nos basta.

El gesto, corto y absurdo, de la mano de Uzumaki le hizo cierta gracia.

Bueno, no era parecido al Uchiha. En absoluto. La idea de que se lo comparara con alguien como Sasuke le molestaba, aunque tuvo que admitir que de una u otra forma el parecido entre ambos era evidente. Se regocijó internamente con la idea de que él tenía un autocontrol que superaba con creces el del Uchiha. Fuerza mental.

-Dime, ¿tiene que ver con Sakura-chan?

Si bien Shikamaru no lo había golpeado, la posibilidad de que fuera Naruto quien le diera de lleno en el rostro lo asaltó. Y es que ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿verdad? Se sintió ligeramente intimidado al recordar la expresión, tan segura y amenazante, del Uzumaki en su pelea durante los exámenes chuunin.

-¿Qué se supone que sabes tú?-inquirió, a la defensiva.

Sabía que Naruto estaba al tanto de lo sucedido, lo había escuchado hablando a noche con Hinata, pero no tenía intenciones de hacérselo saber. Quería que el Uzumaki pensara que era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar que la desgraciada de Sakura había estado corriendo por Konoha una historia que lo involucraba a él de una manera errónea.

-Eso que sabes que sé.-replicó, arqueando ambas cejas como si fuera evidente.

Neji cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Y qué es eso que sé que sabes?

-Eso… Eso, Neji.-indicó, haciendo un gesto extraño que ocultaba nerviosismo con su mano derecha.

-Naruto, si no te explicas no podré comprenderte.

-Bueno, sé que tú y Sakura-chan están peleados.-informó- Y no precisamente porque ella utilizó tu peine.

El ojiperla arqueó una ceja.

-Estoy al tanto de…todo lo sucedido, ¿si, Neji?

-Entiendo.

Evaluó, en silencio, la situación. Naruto no parecía tener intenciones de golpearlo, así que paulatinamente dejó que su propio cuerpo se relajara. Habría detestado que el Uzumaki detuviera su enfrentamiento con Shikamaru solo para abofetearlo él mismo. Tuvo que admitir, también, que no estaba muy seguro de si debía aclararle a Naruto lo sucedido. Posiblemente Sakura solo le comentara a todos el hecho final de su aparente historia, y aquello le parecía algo injusto. Él no había hecho las cosas solo porque sí.

-¿Acaso Shikamaru vino a buscarte sin ningún pretexto?-interrogó el rubio, curioso.

-Sakura y yo cruzamos un par de palabras. En cuánto se marchó…

-Shikamaru vino a amenazarte.-completó el ojiazul.

Silencio.

-Neji,-le llamó con picardía- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura-chan?

-Si te preguntas si la insulté, puedes estar seguro de que no fue así.

-Ah, 'ttebayo.

El Uzumaki bajó la cabeza y, con ambos brazos a sus costados, soltó un suspiro. Al Hyuuga se le hizo como que una batalla entre lo que quería decir y sus pensamientos se libraba en la mente del rubio. Supuso que Naruto necesitaría unos segundos para acomodar sus ideas… Habría sido adorable de su parte que solo hiciera silencio y lo dejara continuar. La cruda realidad era que Naruto jamás se callaba, y no había tema que dejara inconcluso. _Aún menos cuando de su amiga se trataba_.

-Sabes, Neji, creo que tendrías que pensarlo nuevamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-los hombros del Hyuuga se tensaron, ¿él también expresaría su opinión sobre el asunto?

-No es que esté del lado de Sakura-chan, ¿si? Yo quiero que ambos estén felices…-suspiró- Y creo que es injusto que por una equivocación no solo te lastimes a ti mismo, sino que también a ella.

-¿Cuál es mi equivocación, Naruto?-inquirió, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Creo que sé lo que sientes, Neji.

-¿Sí?-repitió, ligeramente irritado.

-Estas adolorido, y lo comprendo.-indicó suavemente- Pero puedo jurarte que no eres el único.

-¿Vas a decirme que Sakura también esta deprimida cuando fue ella quien se salió con la suya?

-No es como si Sakura-chan hubiera querido estar con ustedes dos, Neji.

-¿Entonces?

-Sasuke besó a Sakura-chan.

-No es como si ella no lo hubiera estado buscando.-escupió.

-Sí sabes que Sasuke siempre fue el único amor de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

El ojiperla asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, eso cambió cuando tú apareciste, Neji.-hizo una pausa- Sé que estas molesto por todo aquello que viste, y también sé que no hay manera de que te convenza de que tus ojos te engañaron. Pero sí puedo decirte que aquel beso no significó nada para Sakura-chan.

-Por supuesto.-ironizó.

-¡Sakura te quiere a ti, Baka! ¿Por qué crees que no esta con Sasuke? Ahora que el Teme aparenta corresponderle deberían estar juntos, ¿no crees? Tú eres la razón por la que no es así. Sakura-chan…no siente lo mismo por Sasuke.

_Ella se lo había dicho anteriormente_…

-El único al que ama eres tú, Neji.

No estaba seguro de si fue el tono empleado, tampoco sintió que era conveniente culpar a la mezcla de ira –que se había asentado en su estómago ante la mención de Sasuke- y culpa que le habían asaltado entonces, le pareció algo absurdo pensar que tenía que ver con Naruto… De hecho, no había razones. Pero algo, escondido en las palabras de Naruto, hizo que sintiera que gran parte de todo aquello que su mente había ideado podría resultar delirante a los ojos de cualquiera.

_Sakura._

Tal vez… Sakura no había intentado engañarlo.

_Era un imbécil_. Se había comportado como un imbécil.

Y lo había pensado una infinidad de veces, pero no se había dado la oportunidad de aceptarlo.

Se sentía culpable, y extrañamente atormentado por cada una de sus acciones.

¿Cómo había dejado que su amor se _cegara_ por los celos? Sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Había muchas maneras de calificar su actitud, y él habría dicho decididamente que la que más acorde a él estaba era la de la palabra _idiota_. Jamás había tenido fundamentos claros, jamás le había dado la oportunidad a ella de explicarlo… Había tomado una decisión drástica a base de una _estúpida creencia_.

_Una estúpida imagen que había ocupado su mente por horas_.

La misma tarde en la que los que restaban de su escuadrón volvieron, había estado caminando por la aldea. _En cuánto lo vio, no supo si debía creerlo_. Sakura abrazaba, más que fraternalmente, al Uchiha; y éste, deliberadamente, le correspondía. Era un abrazo, estaba muy seguro de eso, ¿pero qué tan seguido Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura? Sentía, como si fuera poco, cómo aquel firme nudo trepaba por su garganta, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca.

Había tenido deseos de exigir allí una explicación, de lanzarse sobre el Uchiha y golpearlo hasta que alguien –tal vez Sakura- les separara. Pero no lo había hecho. Porque pronto se cuestionó qué tanto derecho de estar molesto tenía. Después de todo, Sakura y él no eran demasiado. ¡Sólo la había besado! Joder, solo eso. ¿Cuándo es que se le había dado el papel con la autorización para celarla? Simplemente no tenía por qué sentirse así. Porque aún no podía sentir que ella le pertenecía. No era así.

Muy a su pesar se había marchado, con el sabor ácido y amargo situándose justo en el centro de su estómago. Había pensado varias veces en volver donde ellos, pero sabía que no los encontraría. Entonces se limitó a convencer a sus pies de que, tal vez, lo mejor era encontrar una nueva ruta y no una que les llevara hacia atrás.

_Esa tarde no había hecho más que entrenar_.

Había dado en el blanco con todas sus kunai, había derribado árboles con patadas secas, y había practicado una eternidad sus movimientos con el kodachi. Lo había hecho todo a la perfección. Y de una u otra forma sentía que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Hmph. Supo pronto que la insatisfacción se debía a algo más que le entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, esa misma noche, estaba convencido de que el sueño podría llevarse con él los malos pensamientos. Y lamentó mucho haberse ilusionado tanto con aquella idea, porque simplemente no pudo dormir. Giró en su cama una infinidad de veces, culpando a la incomodidad por la falta de sueño; pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la misma imagen se fijaba en su mente, atormentándolo. Esa pareció ser la pista para que comprendiera a que se debía realmente su insomnio.

Tuvo horas, todas las horas de la noche para meditar lo sucedido; una infinidad de minutos para analizar la situación. Había llegado a varias conclusiones, y una le parecía más disparatada que la otra a fin de cuentas. Sabía que al día siguiente vería a Sakura, y no estaba seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

Temía perder el control, exigir de ella más de lo que debía.

Temía que sus celos no estuvieran justificados en la política de la pelirrosa.

Temía haber sido él quien confundiera el beso correspondido con amor real.

Fue fácil reconocerse como un cobarde después de tantas deducciones. Porque, a pesar de todo, no estaba molesto ni mucho menos. _Simplemente aterrado_. Aterrado de que, de una u otra forma, _su amor no fuera correspondido de la misma manera_. Por eso es que tomó la decisión de no presentarse al día siguiente, simplemente no quería verla para que las emociones no chocaran con su mente como lo hacían habitualmente. Quería tener tiempo para analizar las cosas, y pronto convencerse de que un abrazo no podía ser considerado una traición. Porque, después de todo, eso había sido. _Solo un abrazo_.

No hace falta decir, aún así, que toda su buena voluntad desapareció cuando la encontró con el Uchiha al día siguiente.

Durante el entrenamiento con Tenten había estado meditando lo sucedido al día anterior, como si el tema no pudiera escapar de su mente. Siendo que el entrenamiento no requería de toda su atención, su mente no pudo evitar divagar sobre el mismo tema. Y descubrió que tal vez los celos eran simple inseguridad, y que no tenía sentido encontrarlos en él cuando a Sakura refería.

Se sintió aliviado de poder evitar tener aquella charla que tanto terror la causaba, feliz de no tener por qué dudar.

Esa noche se encontró capaz de dormir; tanto que, a la mañana siguiente, no escuchó su reloj sonar. Se despertó algo tarde, pero se le hizo irrelevante. Tuvo que admitir, aún así, que fue algo vergonzoso despertar y encontrar a Tenten conversando animadamente con Hinata en el salón principal. Le había pedido disculpas una única vez, pero a Tenten pareció bastarle. Más tarde, entonces, entrenaron como siempre; sin interrupciones y con total concentración.

Se sentía extrañamente relajado.

Tal era su estado de éxtasis, que decidió que tal vez debía ir ya a hablar con la Haruno; y tal vez explicarle parte de lo sucedido. No todo, en realidad, solo lo necesario. Tal vez relataría alguna mentira para justificarse…

Se le hizo bastante difícil encontrarla, porque después de todo no sabía cuáles eran los lugares que la pelirrosa habitaba. La encontró en un jardín cerca de la academia, por pura casualidad; aún así, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al divisar su acompañante. _Sintió que su alegría era nublada repentinamente_. No alcanzó a escuchar demasiado, tal vez porque la distancia era bastante. De entre muchos gestos, solo distinguió uno que acabó con su optimismo.

_Sasuke la había besado_.

Y con ello su ira había despertado. Le había llevado a cometer estupideces, decir cosas que no eran, y sufrir más de la cuenta. Su orgullo, que iba siempre por delante, le había obligado a decir, frente a Sakura, lo opuesto de cada una de las cosas que alguna vez había pensado. Había sido casi manipulado por su propia arrogancia.

_Había sido un estúpido_.

-Todo puede arreglarse, Neji.

Las palabras del Uzumaki sonaron lejanas, y se repitieron en su mente como un tétrico eco. Ojala fuera tan sencillo remendar un error como el suyo.

-Deberías hablar pronto con Sakura-chan.-sugirió, con un tono alentador- Ya ves que aún te espera.

El rubio le sonrió, para luego palmearle el hombro en un gesto ligeramente fraternal. Neji solo le observó con cierto desconcierto, sin caer del todo en sí. ¿Cuánto se supone que le debía a Naruto? Sus ojos perlas siguieron el camino de la mano del Uzumaki bajando por el resto de su brazo.

_Gracias_.

-¿Hablamos más tarde, si? Ya quiero saber como continua esto, 'ttebayo.-se despidió soltando una risa infantil, y comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Shikamaru se había ido.

Neji siguió la silueta del rubio durante unos segundos, hasta que girando en una esquina desapareció de su campo visual. Tal vez Naruto no era tan imbécil como se proponía aparentar. Tal vez, sí merecía estar junto a su prima. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, habría sido interesante considerarlo una especie de cuñado.

[…]

Furioso. Molesto. Histérico. Tenso.

Palabras que parecían describir su estado a la perfección.

La actitud arrogante del Hyuuga lo había sacado de sus casillas, definitivamente. Sakura era su mejor amiga, el que un imbécil como Neji se comportara de esa manera con ella despertaba la ira en cada célula de su cuerpo. Quería ir por él y destrozar de una buena vez aquel absurdo concepto que Neji tenía de sí mismo.

Era extraño que Sakura siempre se sintiera atraída por aquellos que creían sobresalir y destacar en todo, de hecho era bastante irritante. Había lidiado con los gustos estúpidos de Sakura por mucho tiempo. Lo cierto es que jamás había golpeado al Uchiha porque, por muy poco cariño que demostrara, su manera de herirla jamás había sido directa; siempre la ignoraba, solo eso. Luego de recopilar en su mente cada uno de los capítulos de su historia con Neji que Sakura había enumerado la noche anterior, reparó en varias cosas que hicieron que su sangre hirviera. Y aquella tarde, cuando vio la manera en la que Sakura se retiró luego de cruzar palabras con Neji, sintió que no podía controlarse más.

_Se sentía ligeramente apenado por haber perdido el control_.

Bufó inconscientemente, guardando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tal vez no debía haberse entrometido. Debería encargarse de sus propios asuntos, después de todo…

Tsk. Sakura era su asunto.

-¡EH; IMBÉCIL!

No es que necesitara voltearse para reconocer al gritón, pero lo hizo aún así.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, ¿no crees?

Con pasos largos, el Uzumaki caminaba hacia él. Sintió la tentación de salir corriendo; ya que, después de todo, no se le hacía demasiado divertida la idea de ser regañado por Naruto. Aquello sería problemático, definitivamente, y no querría lidiar con ello.

-¿Hay acaso algo que escapó de tu mente, Naruto?

-Baka.-gruñó- ¿Por qué golpeaste a Neji?

-Él comenzó con la parte violenta de la conversación.

-¿Conversación? ¿Vas a decirme que solo conversaban cuando estaban tirados en el suelo como dos ineptos?

-Tsk. Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Naruto.

-Ah, ¡Shikamaru!-le regañó soltando un suspiro- No debes golpear a tus compañeros shinobi, ¿si?-inquirió con una mueca de picardía.

-Disculpa, esto me recuerda a una conversación que tuve en jardín de infantes. ¿Realmente crees que considero normal golpear a mis colegas? Golpeé a Neji porque se lo merecía, eso es todo.-replicó con cierta acidez.

-Sakura-chan va a matarte, ¿lo sabías?

-Esperaré pacientemente mi castigo.-replicó- ¿Es que acaso no notas que ese desgraciado se comporta como…?

-Eh, ¡silencio!-le ordenó apuntándolo con su dedo índice- No digas esas palabras frente a mi, Shikamaru.

Sintió crecer, justo en su estómago, el deseo de golpearlo.

-No me vengas con esto, Naruto. Nos llamaste estúpidos, idiotas, animales, niños, e ineptos.-masculló- Mi pequeño insulto no se compara a los tuyos.

-Oh, ¡claro que sí! Yo siempre lo digo desde un lado amoroso, Shikamaru.-indicó con obviedad- Ya sabes, como amigo.

-Pues yo también.

-Pff, tenías escrito el verdadero significado de amistad cuando Neji te inmovilizó contra el piso, ¿verdad?-se mofó- Se notaba a kilómetros, 'ttebayo.

-Ya cállate.

-Recuerda que Sakura-chan no espera que nos entrometamos en su vida, 'ttebayo.

-Lo hice por mi parte. Tsk. Porque la actitud de Neji me irrita.

-Es un buen chico…-le defendió, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Lo dudo.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.-musitó- Aunque, luego de lo de hoy, tomará algo de tiempo, claro.-soltó una risa.

-No tengo intenciones de retractarme de nada. Y, aún así, creo que sería algo extraño que el Hyuuga olvidara el hecho de que lo golpeé.

-Desde mi punto de vista, el golpeado eras tú.-una risa abandonó los labios de Naruto- Pero confío en que eso iba a cambiar, ¿verdad?

El rubio estalló en risas. Y Shikamaru se lamentó por no haber salido corriendo, desviando la mirada con la mandíbula apretada.

-No viste la primera parte, Naruto.-masculló.

-Oh, no, créeme que con eso bastó.

El rubio estalló en risas, al punto de llevarse las manos al estómago.

Shikamaru consideró seriamente la idea de cerrarle la boca con un golpe, pero comprendió que no valía la pena.

Naruto sonrió ladeando su cabeza en un gesto infantil, revolviendo su cabello con diversión. El brillo en los ojos azulados, el sol alumbrando sus facciones, y le tierna expresión cautivaron ligeramente al Nara. _Parecía un niño_...

-Me agradas, Shikamaru, 'ttebayo.

_Y es que lo es_, el Nara sonrió de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Bueno, este capítulo esta basado principalmente en la acción conciliadora de Naruto, ya lo habrán notado. No tenía intenciones de marcar demasiados hechos contundentes, simplemente quise terminar de aclarar ciertas cosas -como todo aquello que sucedió cuando Neji se ausentó en los entrenamientos- y definir ciertos puntos de vista. Así también creo que lo principal fue hacer entrever, una vez más, que es imposible no adorar a Naruto . <strong>

**En fin, DEJEN REVIEWS :) Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya que algunos lo encontraron algo monótono y temía que todos pensaran igual. Sinceramente, también adoro a Shikamaru, y tengo que admitirte que no eres a la única que le da una nueva perspectiva su participación :) Supongo que odiar a Tenten es algo normal, pero ya sabes que es buena x3 Juro que me da pena. En fin, ojalá este capítulo también te haya agradado. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Gabriela: Hola! Bueno, realmente lamento mucho que el capítulo no haya sido lo que esperabas. Supongo que tal vez la aparición de Tenten sí fue algo densa, pero me temo que tenía que escribirla de una u otra manera. Busqué principalmente aclarar los sentimientos de Neji, y dejar de por sí en claro que a pesar de que le tenga gran cariño sus sentimientos hacia ella no igualan lo que siente junto a Sakura. Lamento sí perdiste interés en el capítulo a partir de esa parte :s Por otro lado, también amo el rol que cumple Shikamaru y, posiblemente, también me habría hecho la idea de que en algún pasado lejano algo pasó entre esos dos... En fin, lamento mucho que la historia no haya seguido el camino que esperabas. Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Evellin G: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Te admito que esa pelea también me hizo muy feliz, jaja. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos :)**

**Mariiela: Hola! Juro que soy muy feliz sabiendo que te agradó, jaja x3 Lo cierto es que yo también llegué a cuestionarme si Shikamaru no podía sentir algo más por Sakura, pero encuentro muy común que amigos defiendan a sus amigas; así que oprimí la idea rápidamente. (Teniendo sobre todo en cuenta que Sakura le pertenece a Neji, jum) Supongo que, de acuerdo a tus expectativas, este capítulo te agradó. Ya ves que Neji terminó por razonar -.- En fin, Nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate. Gracias :)**

**Guest: Hola! Tengo que admitirte que, definitivamente, odio esto de que se nombre a los lectores como "Guest" me confunde mucho . En fin, con respecto al capítulo, me hace feliz saber que te divirtió, jaja. Sinceramente, también se me hizo gracioso el que Naruto se comportara como el "maduro y serio" cuando triplica las actitudes infantiles de ambos. Evidentemente Shikamaru dejó entrever el hecho de que Neji había confundido todo, pero ya ves que nuestro chico Hyuuga no le prestó demasiada atención. Es un milagro el que haya escuchado a Naruto :| Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Denisse: Hola! Me hace feliz saber que te gustó x3 Supongo que no falta demasiado para que las cosas se arreglen, lo habrás notado después del capítulo :3 Ojalá pronto puedas superar tu odio hacia mi, jaja. Gracias :) Nos leemos!**

**Guest: Bueno, definitivamente, yo también lo amo :3 jaja. Créeme que tiene que ser, definitivamente, uno de los personajes que más me cautiva (no solo por ser el protagonista e.e) Me alegra mucho saber que el capítulo te gustó, y espero no ir a decepcionarte con los siguientes T.T En fin, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :) Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir previo al capítulo...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>Soltó un suspiro, casi inconscientemente.<p>

Acababa de finalizar con su jornada de trabajo, y no había nada que le quedara por hacer. Es cierto que había pedido que la admitieran nuevamente en el hospital para encontrar algo en lo que ocuparse; pero sentía que ya ni el trabajo podía conseguir distraerla. Es decir, no es que extrañara tanto a Neji. Después de todo, el Hyuuga había estado en su vida poco tiempo. El problema era que…todos los días eran iguales. Y, por alguna razón, sentía que ya estaba harta de que nada le sucediera, de que todo fuera…igual. Reparó pronto en que debía haber una razón por la que la rutina la aburriera, y se atrevió a culpar a Neji por el pesimismo que había dejado en ella luego de marcharse. _Tal vez él sí tuviera que ver con su actitud poco optimista_.

-Sakura-san,-saludó una de las enfermeras asomándose en su pequeña oficina- ¿Su turno no ha finalizado aún?

-Estoy terminando de guardar unas cosas.-replicó con amabilidad- ¿Sucede algo?

-No. Es que hay alguien esperándola fuera…

_¿Alguien?_

-¿A mi?-inquirió con cierto desconcierto.

-Sí, un muchacho. Le dije que ya se habría marchado pero ahora que la veo…

-¿Quién es?-le interrumpió, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No estoy segura de saber su nombre.-replicó la enfermera haciendo una mueca.

Meditó durante unos segundos la posibilidad de que no fuera precisamente Naruto quien la esperaba. Y sintió que su corazón se oprimía. ¿_Sería él_? Quería verlo. No había nada que deseara más que verlo nuevamente. Pero, ¿qué hacía el ahí? ¿Realmente estaba esperando por ella? El calor subió por sus mejillas.

_Neji_.

La sola idea de que fuera él quien la esperaba hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Podía apostar que luciría apuesto, como siempre. No pudo evitar imaginar sus cabellos negros cayendo con la gracia de siempre por sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar imaginar aquellos ojos perla observándola fijamente, no pudo evitar imaginar sus labios a la espera de los de ella…

_Neji_.

Si él la estaba buscando, ¿acaso tenía intenciones de ofrecerle una disculpa…? Solo hizo falta que se lo preguntara para que todo su cuerpo de tensara. Frunció el ceño. _No_.

-Puedes decirle que se retire.

-¿Segura, Sakura-san?

-Dile que se retire.-repitió.

-De acuerdo.

Con una pequeña reverencia, la enfermera salió de la habitación. Y Sakura apretó la mandíbula. ¡Pero qué descaro! Era un estúpido. Un descerebrado. Un inútil. Un desconsiderado. ¿Realmente se había presentado para pedirle disculpas? Es decir, ¿qué otra cosa haría él ahí? Si estaba llamando por ella significaba que tenía intenciones de disculparse… ¡y creía que ella iba a perdonarlo! ¿Qué clase de estúpida creía él que ella era? No. _No iba a perdonarlo_.

-_Espere, no puede entrar_.

Los pasos apresurados y la voz de la enfermera que previamente había entrado en su oficina llamaron su atención. Entrecerró sus ojos, y agudizó su oído con la intención de escuchar una respuesta a los reclamos de la castaña. _Nada_. Podía sentir, aún así, los pasos de dos personas distintas acercándose con gran velocidad a su pequeña oficina. Frunció el ceño. _Pero qué insistente_.

Dio unos tres largos pasos hacia la puerta, y esperó impaciente que se abriera; reuniendo ya de antemano algo de chakra en su puño.

La puerta se abrió, y simplemente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su puño se precipitó al rostro más cercano, y expulsó a un adolorido rubio unos 4 metros hacia atrás.

_Lo siento, Naruto_.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Sakura-san!-exclamó la enfermera en cuánto la espalda de Naruto dio bruscamente con la puerta del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Naruto!

Auch.

-¿Por qué me golpeas, eh?-inquirió, con un intenso rojo extendiéndose por su mejilla.

-¡Eras tú!

-¿Quién más, eh?-inquirió exaltado- Visitarte me hiere, 'ttebayo.

-Creí que…

-Creo que me quebraste algo, 'ttebayo.

Con algo de dificultad, el Uzumaki intentó ponerse de pie; y Sakura se apresuró a ayudarle. Hacía rato que Sakura no lo golpeaba, y tuvo que admitir que se sentía bien. _Acababa de revivir un antiguo recuerdo de toda su infancia_.

-Lo lamento mucho, no creí que…

-Está bien, Sakura-chan.-le interrumpió sobándose la mejilla, adolorido- Prometo que no entraré nunca más.

-De saber que eras tú…

-Le dije que era un muchacho, Sakura-san.-indicó la enfermera, observando con picardía a Naruto.

-Hay muchos muchachos en Konoha.-replicó Sakura, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Esta bien, Sakura-chan.-el rubio suspiró- Me has golpeado más fuerte en otras ocasiones, 'ttebayo.

La sonrisa del rubio pareció despertar la suya.

-Quería acompañarte a casa, Sakura-chan. Bueno, de hecho, quería que habláramos y…

La pelirrosa asintió con suavidad, dejando que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-D-De acuerdo, Naruto-kun.

Bajo la sonrisa inocente de Naruto, sintió la necesidad de golpearse contra algún muro o algo por el estilo; ¡poco más y le destroza la cara! Se le hacía tierno que Naruto recibiera sus golpes con tanta naturalidad, sobre todo que se los perdonara como si aquello fuera normal. De hecho, en su delirante relación, lo era.

Guardó sus cosas rápidamente, y le indicó con una mirada disimulada a la enfermera que se retirara. Detestaba que las mujeres desesperadas de Konoha se fijaran en sus chicos; y Naruto le pertenecía. Es decir, no solo a ella, también a Hinata. Pero era solo con ella con quien lo compartiría, por supuesto.

En cuánto se retiraron, Naruto parecía observarla de reojo; y pudo notar que movía sus labios sin pronunciar palabra, posiblemente analizando las cosas antes de decirlas. Se le hizo divertido, ya que Naruto siempre hablaba sin pensar. Carraspeando, el ojiazul la observó finalmente y habló:

-Sakura-chan, no es como si quisiera entrometerme, pero yo…

-¿De qué vas a hablarme, Naruto?-inquirió, sonriéndole con suavidad.

-Bueno, es sobre Neji.

-Comprendo.

_Silencio._

-¿Sabes por qué te golpeé hoy?

-Ah, e-Etto… no.

-Creí que eras él.

-¡Pero eso fue un impulso, Sakura-chan! Los dos sabemos que, de estar frente a Neji en tu sano juicio, no optarías por golpearlo con tu puño.

-Claro que no.-hizo una pausa- Posiblemente tomaría un kunai.

-Sakura-chan…-comenzó en tono de reproche.

-No lo entiendes, Naruto. Simplemente no quiero seguir teniendo contacto con él. Quiero que se desaparezca por… por completo.

"_Deberías hablar pronto con Sakura-chan," _había sugerido con un tono alentador_ "Ya ves que aún te espera."_

_Esto es malo_, pensó, tragando saliva con los ojos bien abiertos.

-P-pero estoy seguro de que Neji tiene cómo justificarse… Tal vez, hay una parte de la historia que no conoces, Sakura-chan…

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Él no tiene derecho a tratarme como lo hizo.-masculló, desviando la mirada de forma obstinada.

-Pueden arreglar las cosas, 'ttebayo.-replicó, sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-No hay nada que Neji pueda arreglar.

"_Todo puede arreglarse, Neji" _le había dicho.

_Esto es doblemente malo, triplemente malo_, reflexionó para sus adentros. Una gota de sudor bajó lentamente por su nuca, escondiéndose entre su ropa.

-P-pero…

-No quiero hablar de esto, Naruto-kun; por favor.

La sonrisa de Sakura le dio a entender que era mejor encontrar otro tema de conversación; no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Observó distraídamente el suelo, tal vez intentando ocultar la desesperación en su rostro. Le había dicho a Neji que ella aún lo quería, que esperaba por él, y… Sakura acababa de demostrar lo contrario, acababa de hacer entrever lo opuesto. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Sakura rechazara la disculpa de Neji? Más tarde, lo más seguro, era que el Hyuuga se dirigiera a él y, posiblemente, ¡Lo asesinaría! Le quebraría los dedos lentamente, como un castigo tortuoso por haber abierto la boca sin ninguna certeza. Arrancaría sus rubios cabellos de a uno, ¡y lo dejaría calvo! Le tomaría una foto, y se la daría a Hinata. ¡Por Kami-sama, no tendría descendencia! La simple idea de que Neji se molestara con él le causaba escalofríos; definitivamente, no quería morir a manos de un Hyuuga.

Alzó su mirada, intentando despejar su mente, y lo que vio hizo que su pulso se acelerara y que sus ojos se abrieran desmesuradamente.

_Neji, junto a la puerta de Sakura_.

-S-Sakura-chan.-la llamó pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería que se dieran la vuelta.

Notó que la ojijade estaba completamente rígida, sus hombros totalmente tensos.

-E-está bien, _Naruto-kun_. Puedo ir…

-No, si quieres, podemos ir a mi casa, y…

-¿Y dejarle saber que aún no quiero enfrentarlo?-inquirió irónica- No, gracias.

-E-eso es bueno, Sakura-chan, pero…

_Solo para ti_, indicó para sus adentros, con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho.

-Todo está bien.

Le sonrió, y Naruto tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para ella.

-D-de acuerdo, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos…

Y, dando media vuelta, se retiró. Sus pies parecían no responder, su cuerpo pareció pesar el triple esta vez, no quería dejarla sola… El que ella y Neji hablaran le hacía temer por él mismo, por su vida en sí. Es decir, no es que fuera egoísta, temía que Sakura-chan fuera a colapsar entre los brazos de Neji, que llorara nuevamente; pero tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de que Neji se molestara.

Comprendió, en cuánto comenzó a reflexionarlo con algo más de seriedad, que Neji no lo dejaría calvo ni nada por el estilo, era absurdo. Su mayor temor se hizo entonces que _volviera a lastimar_ a su amiga de cabellos rosados.

…

En cuánto la Haruno estuvo a unos metros de su puerta, Neji hizo ademán de acercársele.

-Necesito que hablemos, Sakura.

-No.-se atrevió a replicar ella, pasando completamente de él.

Los ojos del Hyuuga la siguieron, confusos. Con serenidad, sin siquiera titubear, la Haruno tomó las llaves de su casa y las giró dentro de la cerradura, dispuesta a entrar sin siquiera voltearse una última vez. El corazón de Neji se oprimió.

-Sakura.-la llamó, firme.

Con unos tres pasos, ligeramente inseguros, la siguió con la intención de detenerla. La pelirrosa abrió la puerta, y él solo alcanzó a tomar su muñeca con delicadeza. Jade y perla chocaron. Sakura dudó, al punto de querer bajar la mirada. Neji se mantuvo firme.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió, bajando su mirada hacia los dedos de él sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Puedes esperar a que se me antoje escucharte.-replicó, y con un suave movimiento se libró del agarre de Neji.

Simplemente se adentró en la casa, Neji no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado. Para el momento en el que la Haruno intentó cerrar la puerta, el antebrazo del ojiperla se interpuso y Sakura apretó sus labios firmemente al notar que Neji era el doble de perseverante de lo que ella fue.

Forcejearon dos segundos, pero él terminó ganando. Tan rápido como pudo, Sakura se alejó de la puerta fingiendo resignación con ambas manos en alto, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras como si la presencia de él le fuera indiferente. Con la agilidad de un felino, Neji cerró la puerta y se apareció, en unos aparentes dos largos pasos, al pie de la escalera junto a ella. Sakura subió los primeros escalones, tensa.

-Necesito que hablemos.-pidió, nuevamente, siguiéndola con naturalidad.

-No. No, Neji.

-Sakura, solo necesito que escuches.-masculló.

_Rogar, definitivamente, no se le daba bien_.

-No.

Al terminar con las escaleras, Sakura se adentró en su habitación; la puerta estaba ligeramente entornada así que simplemente la empujó con la yema de sus dedos. Intentó cerrársela en la cara a Neji, pero la cercanía de él lo hizo imposible ya que atravesó el marco en cuánto ella lo hizo.

-Sé que estás molesta.-indicó, y pareció que las palabras le faltaban para continuar.

-Correcto.-replicó ella, volviéndose hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Puedo solucionar las cosas.

-No quiero que lo hagas.-musitó ella, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que éste temblara.

-No vengo a justificarme. Solo quiero explicártelo.

-Pero yo no quiero oír.-replicó ella suavemente- Tú no me escuchaste. Y yo ahora no quiero escucharte.

-Jamás escuchas.

-Es sorprendente,-indicó con ironía, ligeramente amargada- tú tampoco.

-Eso es algo que pienso cuestionarte. ¿Acaso crees que no soy de aquellas personas que escuchan a los demás?

-No lo creo, lo sé.-sonrió con amargura- Prefieres fiarte de tu propia opinión.

-Mi manera de actuar depende de varios factores.

-Lo imagino.

-Creo que estas juzgando los hechos sin conocerlos.

-¿Te recuerda a alguien?-inquirió rápidamente, dejando que sus hombros se tensaran.

-_En absoluto_.-se atrevió a replicar con descaro.

-Parece que no eres demasiado observador. Creo que hasta Naruto sabría asociar aquel término con un nombre.

-Es algo absurdo meter a Naruto en esto, ¿no te parece?

-_En absoluto_.-le imitó, con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Acaso el problema no es nuestro? La atención debe estar fija en nosotros.

-Estuve dispuesta a darte mi atención, pero me temo que ya no, Neji.

-¿Ya no?-repitió con ironía- No es como si alguna vez la hubiera recibido.-escupió, casi sin poder contenerse.

-No mientas.-masculló- Sabes que te perteneció por mucho tiempo.

-No voy a negarlo.-hizo una pausa- Pero sabes que solo recibí la mitad.

-¿Y es que acaso sabes como es recibir mi atención en su totalidad? Te dediqué más de las 24 horas de mi día, Neji.

Observó la expresión congelada de Sakura, llena de impotencia, y solo atinó a regañarse mentalmente por haber dicho algo que no quería. Parecía que acababa de olvidar que el único motivo por el que estaba ahí era que le debía una disculpa. Pareció olvidar que estaba ahí porque… la _amaba_.

-Yo no habría…

Se atrevió ella a continuar alzando la voz, pero su oración quedó en el aire; Neji sintió que la voz potente y autoritaria terminaba por despertar su ira. La hizo retroceder, uno, dos pasos al acercarse.

-No vengo a discutir.

-Pues yo sí quiero discutir.-replicó ella, dando un paso hacia adelante, con la espera de poder disimular algo de valor.

-No lo hagas difícil, Sakura.-pidió, haciendo la distancia entre ambos escasa.

-No me pidas algo que tú no hiciste en su momento.

El Hyuuga observó la expresión de la ojijade; relajada y completamente segura. Parecía que todas las respuestas que había dado a sus preguntas habían sido meditadas previamente, como si no se hubiera dado el espacio de titubear ante nada. Y aquello le dolió en cierta forma.

-Sakura…

-¿Qué?-inquirió ella con cierta brusquedad.

-Se supone que estoy aquí porque tengo la esperanza de que comparemos coartadas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a enfadarte solo porque sí?

-Quiero que…

-¿Para que me grites sin argumentos?-le interrumpió- No, gracias, Neji.

-No es como si quisiera que siguiéramos discutiendo sobre un asunto pasado.

Sakura le observó durante unos segundos; segundos que bajo los ojos de Neji parecieron ser eternos. El silencio de ella pareció provocarle terror.

-Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

-Vine por mi cuenta, y también voy a irme por mi cuenta.

-O tal vez cuando me decida a echarte.

Una sonrisa socarrona se apoderó de los labios de Neji, tal vez porque la idea se le hacía divertida. Alzó su mano con ligereza para llevarla hacia un mechón de cabello rosado que, de forma rebelde, descansaba justo sobre el ojo derecho de la Haruno.

-Sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

Ante el tacto de los finos dedos, la Haruno se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Quién dijo que no?

-Yo.-replicó él con sorna.

Dio un paso más hacia ella, de forma relajada y vaga, ladeando su cabeza en un gesto mortalmente seductor. Sakura casi quiso poder cerrar sus ojos, para privarse de su perfecta expresión, para simplemente… no _volver a caer_. Dio un paso más, y ella retrocedió. Sakura deseó poder desaparecer al sentir la fría pared chocar con su espalda.

-Fui un estúpido, Sakura. Fui arrogante, y egoísta.

Soltó las primeras dos oraciones volviendo a acabar con la distancia entre ellos; esta vez, acorralándola con la pared y su propia anatomía. Automáticamente, Sakura bajó la mirada, negándose a observarlo. Y Neji, apoyando su antebrazo sobre la pared de la pequeña habitación, buscó su mirada. La Haruno se encogió incluso más al notarlo.

-Lo que dije,-comenzó con voz conciliadora- no era cierto. Tal vez fue la única manera que encontré de sanar mi herido orgullo. No creo que sea sencillo de comprender, pero la idea de que hubiera algo entre tú y el Uchiha no era grata a mi parecer.-hizo una pausa- Es decir, eventualmente, con tu aparición, me di cuenta de que finalmente tenía algo que perder. Y sabes que realmente aquel no es un concepto que encaje conmigo. No tenía intenciones de perderte.

Sakura intentó observarle con disimulo y, tan pronto como notó que él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, desvió la mirada bruscamente. Apretó sus labios.

-Creo que luego de hacerme la idea de que había algo entre nosotros inconscientemente di por hecho que nos debíamos cierta lealtad…

-Así era.-musitó ella.

-Para tu mala suerte, o tal vez de ambos, estuve presente las dos veces.-indicó tensando sus hombros inconscientemente- Cuando abrazaste al Uchiha, e incluso cuando lo besaste.

Sakura resistió el impulso de negarlo.

-No quise dejar que lo explicaras. Estaba molesto, tal vez demasiado herido como para admitirlo. A mi parecer, incluso el beso había sido un claro engaño. Creí que, a pesar de todo, nada había sido real. Y que tal vez no te había importado tanto como tú a mí.

-¿Incluso cuando lloré frente a ti?-inquirió ella, sintiendo que sus ojos se cristalizaban lentamente.

-No estaba dispuesto a retractarme de nada. No iba a dejarte creer que tu preferencia por el Uchiha me había dolido, así que lo oculté. Me encargué, con cada palabra, de cuidar de mi propio orgullo; haciéndote creer que, si para ti lo nuestro no había valido nada, para mi menos. Quería dejar en claro que podías hacer lo que quisieras, pero que jugar conmigo no era una de tus opciones.

"_A pesar de que para ti alguna vez fue algo __**real**__, para mi no."_

El simple recuerdo de las palabras de Neji hizo que se estremeciera. Tal vez, solo tal vez, comprendía sus motivos en cierta forma. Pero, ¿por qué había sido tan cruel? Mordió su labio inferior para evitar que éste temblara.

-Fui un estúpido.

Repitió, y Sakura sintió parte de su mejilla rozar la suya con delicadeza. La piel de Neji, suave y tersa, contra la suya hizo que se encogiera nuevamente, rechazando el contacto por mucho que lo deseara.

-Dejé que mi orgullo fuera por sobre el resto de las cosas, no me detuve ni un momento a meditar lo sucedido. Y es que creía que no podía haberme equivocado. Siento mucho no haber dejado que me lo explicaras, Sakura.

Sentía la suave respiración de Neji chocar con su cuello, su nariz rozar su mandíbula. Tembló, haciendo caso omiso a la agradable sensación de su cercanía, conteniendo el deseo de largarse a llorar por la mención de los dolorosos recuerdos.

-Me tomó algo de tiempo hacerme la idea de que podía haber otra historia por detrás de lo sucedido, una que a mis ojos había escapado.-hizo una pausa- Creo que, esta vez, me confundí; que fue absurdo esperar saberlo todo una vez más. Debí haber venido antes, y hacerle frente a todo este asunto. Después de todo, lo único de lo que huía era de la verdad. Simplemente no quería que me dijeras que lo preferías al Uchiha, y por eso elegí hacerte creer que no había nadie a quien dañaras quedándote con él. Cuando, a pesar de todo, así era.

Sakura no respondió, y Neji se sintió estúpido por estar abriendo su corazón a ella; dejando entrever todo lo que había sentido, y el hecho de que a pesar de todo había sufrido. Las palabras ya no parecieron salir de sus labios cuando creyó comprender que no había nada que le restara por decir, cuando notó que no había nada que Sakura planeara replicar.

Ya no había nada más que hacer o decir.

Apretó sus labios.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto.-musitó contra el oído de ella.

Sakura sintió una lágrima solitaria rodar por su mejilla derecha. Sonrió, ocultando su dicha en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de él. Sus manos viajaron, sin titubear, hacia los firmes hombros del ojiperla; donde se asentaron para permitirle esconder su rostro con más seguridad. Con la extensión de su antebrazo derecho aún sobre la pared, Neji rodeó la cintura de la Haruno, con la intención de atraerla un poco más.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Sakura.

Tembló, encogiéndose un poco más con cada sollozo. Había sufrido, la ausencia de él la había derrotado. Se había llevado toda pizca de emoción, y _sentir su corazón volver le devolvió la alegría_. El vacío en su pecho se había retirado, y pronto había sido suplantado por aquellas emociones que siempre la llenaban cuando estaba a su lado. Todo aquello que solo él podía causar había chocado con su esencia repentinamente, haciéndola volver a realidad después de mucho tiempo de divagar en la oscuridad.

Los dedos de Neji acariciaron, con gran familiaridad, la extensión de su espalda. Desde su delicado cuello, hacia su fina cintura. Con una calidez abrasante, de aquellas que inspiran seguridad, el suave movimiento la hizo sentirse conmovida. Y simplemente sin aire. Bajo la mano del ojiperla, el cuerpo de Sakura se estremecía.

Con lentitud, Neji giró ligeramente su rostro hacia el de ella, para corroborar que los ojos jades seguían escondidos en su cuello. Sus labios rozaron los cabellos rosados, y fueron persistentes ante el deseo de encontrarse con los labios de ella. Rozó, sin demasiado apuro, el tramo que iba desde las mejillas de ella hacia sus labios. En cuánto Sakura alzó la mirada, solo pudo sentir los labios de él situarse sobre los suyos. La Haruno ubicó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de él, reteniéndolo.

El roce de sus labios, suave y placentero, pareció hacer que el pulso de la pelirrosa se acelerara. Sus piernas, alguna vez firmes y seguras, temblaban ahora entre los brazos de Neji. Temía ir a caer al suelo. La mano libre, se aferró aún más al cuerpo de él, hundiéndose en su hombro.

Con la respiración entrecortada, muy a su pesar, dio un paso hacia atrás. Y la mano de él en su cintura pareció negarse a que se aleje. Quitando finalmente su brazo de la pared, Neji utilizó su mano derecha para deshacerse de los mechones rosados que descansaban sobre el hombro izquierdo de la Haruno; acercándose a su oído, Neji habló con tono humilde y de rendición:

-_Perdóname, Sakura_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) Lo cierto es que estoy muy feliz con este capítulo, no sé por qué. Creo que una de las cosas que, estimo, tal vez pueda llegar a disgustar a algunos sea el comienzo de la discusión de Neji y Sakura, ya que es bastante prolongado. Espero, aún así, que estén conformes. Extrañamente, yo sí lo estoy :D Ojalá pueda causarles tanta emoción como a mí. En fin, por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS :) Ya saben que, para esta altura de la historia, suelo tomar muchos de sus respectivas opiniones así que... espero saber qué les pareció. <strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado :) Sinceramente, también encontré un desconocido amor por Naruto en la mayoría de los lectores del fic, así que estoy feliz de poder contagiarlo jaja. Y, lo creas o no, a partir de los dos capítulos anteriores la idea de escribir un one-shot de Shikamaru se apoderó de mi mente; juro que pronto escribiré algo con este chico . Con respecto a Neji, que a pesar de todo merece nuestro cariño, prometo que pronto volverás a quererlo jaja. Me alegra que el capítulo haya aclarado todas tus dudas, ya que era principalmente para ello, y también me hace feliz saber que no se te hizo monótono ni nada por el estilo. Ojalá este también te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Ryu Kai: Hola! bueno, supongo que el capítulo en sí respondió la mitad de tus preguntas, pero dejaré la última como un secreto hasta el capítulo siguiente, jaja. Aunque creo que es sencillo deducirlo. Con respecto a lo de Sasuke, tal vez sí desapareció bruscamente pero juro que voy a justificarme dentro de unos capítulos, ojalá puedas ser paciente. Tengo que admitirte, por otro lado, que también se me hizo muy divertido poner a Naruto en un contexto serio y hacerlo actuar con madurez, simplemente fue adorable x3 jaja. En fin, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic :) Ojalá este capítulo no te decepcione, un beso y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Guest: Hola! Juro que no saber tu nombre me pone muy nerviosa, jaja, te ruego de ahora en adelante cuando comentes dejes por debajo algún nick para que pueda identificarte x3 Es muy frustrante tratar de asociarte con algún nombre leído en el pasado y eso. Con respecto al capítulo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la forma en la que está narrado, así como el resto del fic :) Supongo que a veces soy demasiado concisa al escribir, pero me hace feliz que lo encuentres agradable en una redacción. Y, sí, Naruto es un amor :3 En fin, nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! bueno, sí, Naruto es un amor :3 Juro que lo amo también. Sinceramente, tenía pensado de antemano que él sería quien arreglaría las cosas así que... soy feliz sabiendo que todos aceptaron y se vieron seducidos por la ternura de ese rubio, jaja. Con respecto a lo de Neji, supongo que es bueno saber que ya comprendió lo sucedido, y ya ves que se siente arrepentido. Juro que escribir este capítulo y el anterior con las reflexiones de Neji fue algo que me tuvo muy entretenida y emocionada la mayoría del tiempo. En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Evellin G: Hola! No sé por qué creíste que no actualizaría |: jaja, pero juro que, de no actualizar el domingo, pueden esperar por el capítulo el lunes así que no es tanta la espera. Con respecto al capítulo, la intervención de Naruto era algo que, estimo, muchos esperaban, y espero te haya gustado la manera en la que se involucró. No estoy segura de hasta qué punto cumplió con tus expectativas este reencuentro entre Neji y Sakura, pero espero que no te haya decepcionado. Supongo que Never too Late tendrá unos cinco capítulos más, pero no estoy segura de que pasemos los 40. Me agrada la idea de escribir un KakaSaku, pero tengo otros proyectos en mente así que lo más probable es que me tome un tiempo idearlo. De una u otra forma, si alguna vez lo publico, serás la principal homenajeada con él, jaja. En fin, ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Mariiela: Hola! Estoy feliz de que el capítulo te haya agradado, supongo que fue algo así como un capítulo clave para terminar de comprender todo lo que atravesó la mente de Neji cuando discutió con Sakura; así también, fue genial que Naruto provocara toda esta revelación. Espero que el capítulo este te haya gustado; nos leemos! un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo te haya gustado, y así también que te entusiasme ver a Neji disculpándose, jaja. Supongo que la soledad de Sasuke es algo irremediable, pero te admito que me es algo triste. Ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, espero nos leamos pronto :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Denisse: Hola! jaja, prometo esforzarme más con mis réplicas. Supongo que no fuiste la única que sintió un amor innegable por Naruto y Shikamaru; prometo ir fomentándolo con los siguientes capítulos y ciertos proyectos para un futuro. Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya apagado la llama de tu odio, y que pronto termines por perdonar la atrocidad que hice con la adorable pareja que hacen Neji y Sakura. Desde de ahora en adelante, prometo comportarme como es debido x3 Un beso. Nos vemos!**

**Yomi: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el fic sea de tu agrado :) Juro que es emocionante descubrir nuevos lectores. Espero que la espera entre capítulo no se te haga eterna, y que este capítulo te haya gustado. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Mina-kyu: Holaa! Juro que leer tu review me hizo muy feliz x3 Hiciste que mi corazón saltara con toda esa inspiración, jaja. Saber que nuevamente tienes net me alegra mucho, ya no correremos riesgo de no comunicarnos entre cada capítulo. Y, para serte sincera, sigues siendo una de mis, a pesar de todo, lectoras favoritas jaja. Bueno, con respecto al capítulo 32, en el lado de Neji, lo cierto es que la conversación de Hinata y Naruto no debía ser escuchada por Neji, por muy en duda que ésto pudiera estar, ésta no era la intención del rubio. Creo, a pesar de todo, que Neji disimuló bastante su curiosidad; sin salirse de papel, pero es cierto que tal vez haya despertado ciertas dudas en Naruto con aquella actitud jaja. Yendo hacia Sakura, me pareció muy indicado que estuviera acompañada por Shikamaru en ese momento, así como los comentarios del mismo. Juro que, con cada una de estas escenas, la necesidad de escribir un ShikaSaku aumenta en mí x3 Posiblemente, de saber Neji que durmieron en la misma cama, Shikamaru ya no tendría cabello o algo por el estilo. Con respecto a la aparición de Tenten, me hace muy feliz que hayas notado aquello que siempre quise marcar: el cambio de Neji. Es decir, lo que buscaba es precisamente eso, que no fuera brusco, y pareciste saber apreciar el hecho de que, paulatinamente, su actitud cambió. Te lo agradezco mucho, jaja, mi esfuerzo no fue en vano. Definitivamente el encuentro de Neji y Sakura fue algo necesario para la discusión con Shikamaru, y tengo que admitirte que amé la idea de tener a Shikamaru comportándose tan protector y todo eso, fue adorable. Así también se me hizo adorable la intervención de Naruto x3 Y bien, con respecto al capítulo 33, La madurez de Naruto fue algo que tuve que tratar seriamente en mi mente, no quería hacerlo ver demasiado serio y creo que lo logré a duras penas, jaja. Juro que el momento en el que escribí todas las reflexiones de Neji se me hizo emocionante, también sentí que lloraría; y adoro saber que también supiste emocionarte con todo aquello que intenté transmitir en esos párrafos. Principalmente por eso adoro tus reviews, pareces notar todo lo que quiero hacer entrever x3 ¡Te adoro tanto! jaja. Bueno, con respecto al momento de Shikamaru, bueno, también lo amé, y creo que fue bastante sencillo explicar el por qué de sus acciones y todo eso. El que Naruto lo regañara, tengo que admitirte, se me hizo muy cómico y, a pesar de que fue extraño, creo que principalmente me divertí escribiendo la pequeña escena. La oración que Shikamaru no completa queda inconclusa porque Naruto lo interrumpe, pero es sencillo imaginar que tenía intenciones de insultarlo de una manera fea x3 Juro que tu descripción de Naruto se asemeja mucho a la mía, siempre intento macar lo mismo, ¡es un niño! y es genial saber que existen momentos en los que se hace mayorcito. En fin, estas perdonada por haberte ausentado, este review lo recompensa todo. Pienso responder tu secreto con otro(?, también sospecho que podríamos ser grandes amigas :) Ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado, amiga :3 jaja. Un beso, y cuidate.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :) Lo cierto es que el capítulo anterior y parte de ésta iban juntos, pero me vi obligada a separarlos por el largo y mi deseo por mantenerlos intrigados, jaja.**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-Perdóname, Sakura.<p>

El aliento de él chocando contra la delicada piel de su cuello y su oído volvió a hacer que se estremeciera. Se mantuvo en silencio. El sonido de la respiración de él fue todo lo que alcanzó a oír, tal vez lo único que realmente quería oír.

-Ya lo hice, _Neji-kun_.

Los labios de él se precipitaron hacia el cuello de ella, y Sakura sintió que sonreía sobre su piel. Sus manos subieron, titubeantes, hacia el cuello de él, y se escondieron entre los cabellos azabaches. Enredándose entre las sedosas hebras, y jugando con ellas de manera infantil. Sus manos encontraron la tela de la banda de Konoha del Hyuuga entre el cabello, y se atrevieron a desatarla con cautela. La insignia de Konoha cayó al suelo, y solo entonces Neji pareció notar que Sakura se la había quitado; los ojos perla observaron la banda en el suelo de madera, justo junto al pie derecho de Sakura. Y en su pequeño descuido, Sakura llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas, acariciando su rostro delicadamente; para luego intentar quitar la venda blanca de la frente del ojiperla. Neji pareció no oponerse, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella lo desprendía del vendaje. Sakura quitó los cabellos de su rostro, sonriéndole con ternura. Neji solo la observó.

-Te ves mejor sin la cosa esa.-musitó ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a besar su frente con delicadeza.

Neji dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente, para acercarse nuevamente a los labios de ella. Hizo una suave presión sobre los labios rosados, sin moverlos. Su mano izquierda se afirmó a las caderas de la Haruno, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran; con la derecha, desprendió a la pelirrosa de la banda de Konoha atada en su nuca.

Sakura dejó, delicadamente, un hilo de besos desde la mandíbula del Hyuuga hacia su cuello; deteniéndose a mordisquear el hueco entre su hombro y este último con suavidad. Casualmente, la sudadera del ojiperla pareció dificultar su juego ligeramente. Intentó quitársela, acariciando el abdomen de Neji por debajo de ésta; pero, aún así, se le dificultó bastante. Se preguntó incluso si sería capaz de alejar sus labios de la tersa piel para terminar por desprenderlo de la prenda… Neji se le adelantó, y con un suave tirón se la quitó, dejando que la tela se interpusiera entre los labios de ella y su propia piel. Sakura tuvo que admitir, en silencio, que el cuerpo de Neji descubierto era más de lo que podía soportar; lo único capaz de quebrarla en su sano juicio. No era la primera vez que veía su torso desnudo, pero lo cierto es que lo emocionante de la situación era el propio contexto, el hecho de que en ese momento no había prohibiciones entre su anatomía y la de él. Tímidamente, dejó su mano izquierda bajar por la musculatura del pelinegro, reteniendo nuevamente su rostro con la derecha, aprisionando sus labios de forma hábil.

Las manos de Neji, fijas en sus caderas, se movieron lentamente, con gran cautela, desprendiéndola de la rosada falda que iba por sobre las calzas negras incluso antes de que lo notara. Rozó lentamente el inicio de las calzas, casi amenazando con introducir su mano. Por alguna razón, su atención se desvió a la prenda roja cubriendo el torso de Sakura; y, sin demora alguna, sus manos se filtraron por debajo de la prenda, acariciando la pequeña cintura y le delicada piel. Notó que Sakura se estremecía. En cuánto se percató de que la ajustada prenda dificultaba su tarea, dejó que una de sus manos dejara de hacer contacto con la nívea piel, y fuera hacia el cierre un poco más arriba de los pechos de la Haruno. Lo bajó, lentamente, sin apuro alguno; y la imagen frente a sus ojos no pareció decepcionarle. Bajo su atenta mirada, Sakura se sonrojó completamente.

Las manos de Sakura, disconformes con la repentina ausencia de las caricias de él, lo atrajeron nuevamente, haciendo que sus anatomías chocaran. Un gemido ronco abandonó los labios de Neji. Por alguna razón, el simple roce de la intimidad de ella había despertado cierta excitación en toda su anatomía. Estaba tomándose las cosas con calma, o eso había intentado hasta entonces. Sintió que el deseo ahora crecía tortuosamente dentro de él. Quería, a pesar de todo, sentirse dentro de ella, quería hacer cada parte de su delicado cuerpo suya, quería saber que ella le pertenecía. Y no estaba seguro de que su autocontrol pudiera mantenerse vigente con las constantes, pero no por eso poco inocentes, insinuaciones de ella.

Las manos de Neji se situaron junto a las suaves piernas, a la altura de sus muslos y por debajo de su trasero. Después de aquel primer roce, lo único que parecía antojársele era la repetición de aquella maravillosa sensación sobre su cuerpo. En un intento por mantener el contacto, la anatomía de él presionó a Sakura entre su propio torso y la fría pared. Un gemido se ahogó en sus labios. Intentó, con cierta incertidumbre, desprender a la Haruno de las calzas que le cubrían, pero éstas parecían estar demasiado apegadas a la tersa piel. Casi maldijo por lo bajo. Notó que Sakura sonreía sobre su piel al percatarse, y con cierta irritación subió sus manos hacia las firmes caderas, donde encontró rápidamente el borde de la molesta prenda. La bajó, solo lo necesario, y notó que Sakura acababa con su tarea, quitándosela con sus propios pies.

Entre besos, la llevo a la cama; recostándola con desmesurada delicadeza. Desde el pie de ésta, la observó durante unos segundos. Su cabello rosado ligeramente alborotado, sus labios entreabiertos, sus adorables ojos jade cerrados. Era una imagen simplemente magnífica. Aprovechó el descuido de ella para quitarse el resto de su ropa, y luego escurrirse dentro de las sabanas. La observó, y los ojos de ella encontraron los suyos. Con una sonrisa incitadora, la invitó a acompañarlo entre las sabanas. Se acomodó sobre ella una vez que estuvo dentro, y se aseguró de mantener su peso sobre los codos a sus costados; cauteloso de no lastimarla. Bajo su anatomía, Sakura sonreía; con gran convencimiento, y bien disimulado terror. _Acababa de recordar que era su primera vez_. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y para su disgusto, Neji lo notó.

-¿Miedo?-inquirió en un susurro, con los labios ligeramente curvados.

-Algo así.-musitó, casi sin aire en los pulmones.

-Si prefieres…

-No.-le interrumpió con suavidad, forzando una sonrisa- Está bien, Neji.

Los labios de ella buscaron los de él, y se unieron en un beso suave pero exigente a la vez. Las manos de Sakura descansaban sobre las mejillas de él, reteniéndolo. Encubierto por el juego de ambas bocas, lento y placentero, Neji guió su mano hacia las piernas de la Haruno; y acarició con delicadeza la cara interna de los suaves muslos. Subió un poco más, y se encontró con la fina ropa interior; la bajó, solo lo necesario, y notó que Sakura flexionaba una de sus piernas para simplificar su tarea. La prenda se perdió entre las sábanas de la cama.

-Sakura,-musitó de forma entrecortada- si…

La ojijade le observó, con las mejillas teñidas de un tenue rojo.

-si te hago daño…

-Sé que no lo harás.-replicó ella en un susurro.

-me detendré.-concluyó él- ¿Entendido? Quiero que…me lo hagas saber.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, una única vez, sin quitar sus ojos de los de él. Sus piernas se amoldaron, inocentemente, a las caderas de él; haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran. Con la extensión de su antebrazo sobre la cama para no dañarla con su peso, y rodeando su cintura con su otro brazo, se hundió en ella. Lo hizo lentamente, procurando causarle el menor daño posible. El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se mantenía rígido, y temió haberla lastimado… Las caderas de ella se movieron contra su cuerpo, una, dos veces. Un gemido se ahogó en los suaves labios, y Neji comprendió el deseo de ella cuando sus pequeñas manos lo tomaron por los hombros nuevamente.

Cerró sus ojos, y el adorable olor a cerezos que la mujer bajo él desprendía llenó todos sus sentidos. _Amaba, muy a su pesar, todo sobre ella_. Su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios. Adoraba la manera en la que se atrevía a discutirle, y la forma en la que lucía cuando estaba nerviosa. Se le hacía adorable verla indignada, aún más cuando él era la causa de su indignación; le encantaba verla sonreír, y así también rendirse ante sus encantos. Había, sin duda alguna, algo en Sakura que era diferente, que le hacía _sentirse diferente_. Desde que la conoció, innegablemente, algo en él _cambió_. Se descubrió mucho más blando que antes, consciente de ciertas cosas que jamás había notado. Tal vez, lleno de emociones y sensaciones de las que creía carecer. Sakura había hecho que notara cosas de sí mismo que jamás vio… Había cambiado su forma de actuar y razonar, haciendo salir a flote aquella parte considerada del Hyuuga que nadie había notado. Sakura era la culpable de una gran cantidad de cambios en él; y tuvo que admitir que a pesar de todo le gustaba la influencia que tenía ella en él.

[…]

-Oh, ¿qué haré? ¡Ayúdame, Kami-sama! Soy un chico muerto, peor aún, ¡un shinobi muerto! Si me pone una mano encima voy a…

-¿Naruto?

-¡NO ME LASTIMES! Soy inocente, 'ttebayo.

Y cerró sus ojos firmemente, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. La simple mención de su nombre había hecho que el vello se le erizara. Y tardó unos segundos en analizar que, posiblemente, aquella no era la voz de Neji.

-¿Lee?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, ahora intentando analizar al moreno frente a él. Se sintió feliz de que no fuera Neji. Esperen, ¿qué tal si estaba utilizando un henge?

-Íbamos a ir a cenar y te vi caminando solo, ya sabes, la juventud debe compartirse con amigos. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?-inquirió emocionado- Gai-sensei dice que la comida es mejor cuando…

-¿Gai-sensei? Ah, Etto… ¿él invitará la comida?-le observó con picardía, y una ligera sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

-Por supuesto, Naruto. ¿Creíste que Gai-sensei nos haría pagar?-el alumno del susodicho se echó a reír- Gai-sensei aún es demasiado joven para ser tacaño, Naruto.

_Por supuesto, tan joven como Kakashi-sensei que siempre se niega a invitarme_, ironizó para sus adentros.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no?-sonrió, ahora caminando animadamente junto a Lee.

La mención del ramen pareció desaparecer, de forma efectiva, aquel terror por el que hace segundos se retorcía. Cualquiera le habría acusado de ser extraño, pero era un alivio el hecho de que solo él supiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente minutos atrás. Se dispuso a tener una buena cena, y pensar una vez que el ramen se acabara en lo que posiblemente debería hacer al enfrentarse con Neji.

-Naruto, ¿vas a acompañarnos esta noche?

Un punto verde en la distancia se dirigió a él, y no supo evaluar si es que iba a desmayarse o si había pasado demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad y por eso ahora no podía distinguirlo con claridad. Sonrió emocionado a la mancha de tonalidad verdosa.

-Espero que tengas mucha hambre, porque esta noche _Lee_ es el agasajado. ¡¿Verdad que sí, Lee?

Entrecerró los ojos, y pudo visualizar a una Tenten, ligeramente irritada, a un lado de Gai. Si era una cena del equipo de Gai, y Neji no estaba presente… ¡Posiblemente él ya lo estaría buscando! Una mueca de horror se apoderó de su rostro.

-¡Es cierto, Gai-sensei!-replicó Lee emocionado.

-¡Lo hiciste de maravilla hoy! ¿Verdad, Lee?

El tono irritante en la voz de Gai-sensei cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su alumno pareció martillearle las sienes. Inspiró profundamente. El ramen lo valía.

-¡Eso creo, Gai-sensei!-se llevó la mano derecha a las sienes, como si fuese una especie de soldado.

_Madura, cejotas_.

-¡Que el poder de la juventud explote, Lee!

-¡QUE EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD EXPLOTE, GAI-SENSEI!

Naruto casi quiso poder golpear su cabeza contra un muro o algo por el estilo.

-¿Vamos a comer o no?

La voz de Tenten, la única aparentemente cuerda dentro del equipo, sobresaltó a los dos vestidos de verde, y despertó cierta emoción en Naruto. _Gracias, Tenten_.

-¡Cierto!

-¡Ya vámonos, Lee!

-¡Vamos, Gai-sensei!

Una gota de sudor corrió el cuello de Naruto, apenas podía creerse que después de tantos años esos dos siguieran igual. Se le hacía divertido que vistieran, hablaran, e incluso lucharan igual. Pero, debía admitir, que había algo que le irritaba de la manera en la que concordaban. Tal vez no era malo que hubiera diferencias entre alumno y profesor, ¿verdad? Se imaginó a sí mismo vestido como Kakashi, con una expresión aburrida y un libro de dibujos en su mano izquierda. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Aumentó incluso más cuando la imagen de Kiba, vestido como Kurenai, atravesó su mente. _No, definitivamente, alumno y profesor debían ser distintos_.

-E-Etto… Tenten, ¿sabes algo de Neji?-inquirió, esperando poder ser disimulado.

-¿Neji? No lo sé, hoy no entrenó con nosotros.

¡Lo sabía!

-¿Estará en la mansión de los Hyuuga?

-Supongo, tal vez acompañe a Hinata en la cena, ¿verdad?

-E-Etto… sí.

Se sintió un poco más relajado con aquella idea. Posiblemente Neji cenara con Hinata, ya que la casa de los Hyuuga seguía desocupada. Entonces, esta noche, tal vez sí podría dormir. Mañana se enfrentaría a…

-Hinata, ¡espérame!

_Oh, por Kami-sama_.

Su rostro giró, casi tétricamente, hacia la derecha, donde pudo ver a Kurenai-sensei y a Shino avanzando con serenidad. Un poco más atrás, distinguió a Hinata. Detrás de ella, siguiéndola con pasos torpes, a Kiba.

_Hinata no estaba en casa_. Posiblemente, Neji tampoco.

-Hi-Hinata-chan.-tartamudeó.

-N-Naruto-kun.

Sus ojos encontraron los perlas de Hinata, y pudo también distinguir que el color subía abruptamente por las mejillas de ella.

-¿C-có-cómo estas?-apenas se atrevió a parpadear.

-¡Chouji, dame eso!-el grito de Ino resonó en su mente.

_¿Qué se supone que hacía Ino en el Ichiraku?_

-B-bien, muchas gracias.-Hinata le observó tímidamente- ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?

-B-bueno, e-Etto…

-Ah, Kami-sama, esto es patético.-escuchó mascullar a Shikamaru.

De acuerdo, todos los novatos estaban ahí, o por lo menso todos los que solían asistir a las reuniones mensuales. Todos excepto dos.

_¿Dónde estás, Sakura-chan?_

El roce familiar del reverso de la palma de una kunoichi le despertó al día siguiente. La suave piel rozaba su rostro; iba desde su mejilla, hacia su mandíbula, y luego se detenía en sus labios durante una fracción de segundo. La acción se repetía, constantemente. Y en ocasiones notaba que las caricias se prolongaban hacia su frente, bajando tímidamente por el arco de su nariz.

Procuró aparentar que aún seguía dormido, y que las suaves caricias aún no habían tenido gran efecto en él.

Comenzó, lentamente, a cobrar consciencia. Hasta percatarse de que, eventualmente, tendría que abrir los ojos. No es como si la idea le apeteciera mucho, estaba bastante relajado entre las suaves sabanas. Podría quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo… pero había ciertas cosas que no podía hacer dormido.

-Neji…

La voz de Sakura pareció acariciar sus oídos, lentamente, de una manera simplemente exquisita. Humedeció sus labios.

-Deberías despertarte.

_Era cierto_, tenía entrenamiento.

Masculló algo ininteligible, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto. La pierna izquierda de Sakura se cruzó por sobre las suyas, lentamente. Con aquel simple gesto, todo su cuerpo pareció quedar alerta.

-Tengo que ir al hospital.-indicó ella, con voz baja y suave.

Abrió su ojo izquierdo, y la observó, aferrada tímidamente a su brazo.

-¿Jamás te ausentas?

-¿Jamás te ausentas a un entrenamiento?-replicó ella rápidamente.

Neji cerró los ojos nuevamente, y dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente. No había nada que pudiera responder a eso.

…

-Neji, tienes que irte.

Cayó en la cuenta de que había caído dormido profundamente, por segunda vez. Suspiró. No estaba entre las cosas permitidas dentro de su política llegar tarde a los entrenamientos. Jamás.

Abrió sus ojos, y encontró a Sakura vestida en su totalidad, cepillando su cabello de espaldas a él. Observó el reflejo de su rostro a través del espejo que había frente a ella.

-¿Qué hora es?-inquirió, pasándose vagamente una mano por el rostro.

-Hora de que vayas con Gai.

La réplica fue sencilla y concisa; la observó acercarse, y besar sus labios durante una fracción de segundo. Casi deseó poder retenerla una vez más cuando se alejó.

-Sakura…

-Te espero abajo, ¿si?

Suspiró. Tal vez debía seguir sus instrucciones y apresurarse.

-¿Quieres desayunar o…?

-No, gracias.-indicó con vagancia- Ya sabes que no desayuno.

-Creí que se te antojaría comer algo preparado por mí.-replicó desde el marco de la puerta, sonriendo con ligereza.

-Cariño, creo que aún no voy a arriesgarme.

La sonrisa socarrona sobre sus labios provocó la indignación de ella; la observó rodar los ojos y luego bajar, dedicándole unas cuántas palabras no del todo gratas de recibir.

Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, tomando las prendas repartidas por la pequeña habitación. Encontró la cinta con la que se ataba el cabello a lo último, y luego de pasar una vez la palma de su mano por la extensión de su cabello para corroborar que estaba todo en orden, terminó por atarlo.

Desde el marco de la puerta, sonrió una última vez al observar la pequeña habitación. Tal vez tendría suerte, y esa no sería la última vez que visitaría el adorable hogar de la Haruno.

-¡Ya Neji!-le escuchó llamarle.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y encontró a Sakura justo al pie.

-¿Ya estás listo?-inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-Perdón por la tardanza.

-No entiendo por qué dicen que las niñas nos tomamos más tiempo que los niños.

-No tengo intenciones de replicar nada.-alzó ambas manos, tal vez aceptando las palabras de ella.- Pero deberías tener en cuenta que estaba durmiendo.

-O eso querías hacerme creer.-indicó, tomando las llaves de sobre el sofá.

Neji desvió la mirada disimulando una sonrisa, _entonces sí lo había descubierto_.

Sakura se volteó nuevamente, y se le acercó con unos tres largos pasos.

-¿Te veo más tarde?

Su voz sonó suave, llena de incertidumbre. Los ojos jades lo observaban, cautos. Dejó que sus labios se curvaran inconscientemente, y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, y la abrió casi como si perteneciera a su propio hogar. Dejó a Sakura salir primero, y la siguió; cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al pie de la puerta, se observaron durante unos segundos, fijamente.

Dio un paso hacia ella, y su mano se dirigió hacia su mejilla casi automáticamente. Se acercó un poco más, y Sakura retrocedió, ligeramente sorprendida. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a su rechazo, ya que ella terminó por unir sus labios con los de él antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

-Hasta más tarde.-se despidió ella, y le sonrió de forma cautivadora.

Siguió con los ojos su silueta alejándose, y no pudo evitar sonreír. La noche anterior había sido una locura. En su sano juicio, jamás se habría comportado de esa manera… Sabía precisamente a quién culpar por su falta de cordura.

Al comenzar a caminar, abandonando la puerta de la casa de la Haruno, dejó que su mente divagara en los recuerdos de esa noche.

_Sakura_.

-Etto, si me lo preguntas,-se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la presencia de Naruto a su lado- eso fue poco disimulado, ¿no crees?

Una sonrisa burlona adornaba los labios del Uzumaki. Mantenía ambas cejas alzadas, divertido con su propio comentario, o tal vez con alguna otra idea que estuviera atravesando su mente en ese preciso momento.

-Ya cállate.

Escuchó las risas del rubio, y sus labios se curvaron sin permiso alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**Bueno, sinceramente, iba a ser más corto, pero me sentí mal conmigo misma y ustedes así que... me vi obligada a hacerlo un poco más largo. Es el primer intento de lemon que escribo, y creo que les había anticipado que habría uno. Estoy segura de que no será lo que muchos esperan, pero me temo que no veía a Neji comportándose de otra manera. Creo que fue principalmente conciso y casi romántico, ojalá no les decepcione. Por otro lado, se me hizo divertido volver a jugar con el miedo de Naruto, aunque no creo que haya tenido demasiada relevancia, ya que principalmente lo que quise hacer entrever con su escena es algo que tendrá algo de repercusión en el próximo capítulo. Me temo que ya estamos por llegar al final de esta historia, y juro que dejarla me tiene algo preocupada y asustada . Ojalá la próxima historia que traiga a la página les atraiga como esta, juro que moriré si no les agrada :| **

**En fin, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Gracias por leer :)**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo se te haya hecho tan emocionante:3 Espero que estés tan feliz como yo de ya poder tener la seguridad de que todo estará finalmente bien entre Neji y Sakura. Sinceramente, también creo que Naruto recibió gran protagonismo y se merece un aplauso por todo el monólogo sobre su cabello y su descendencia, jaja, se me hizo muy divertido imaginármelo en esa situación. Por otro lado, te admito que se me hizo algo difícil redactar las disculpas de Neji y eso, temía que sonara demasiado empalagoso y eso :s no quería salirme de personaje, espero haberlo logrado, jaja. En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Evellin G: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) Creo que hice que Sakura se comportara de esa forma por temor a que lo desaprobaran, ya que muchos esperaban que no lo perdonara rápidamente. Te admito que escribir todo el monólogo de Neji fue algo apasionante(? pero difícil a la vez, ya que temía mucho que no sonara como él. Ver a Neji reconociendo sus defectos es algo que no se repetirá siempre, así que creo que debemos apreciarlo mucho del capítulo anterior jaja. Por otro lado, tuve que hacer que Naruto se presentara en el capítulo anterior, simplemente la idea de que Sakura lo golpeará vino a mi mente mientras redactaba la primera parte y luego todo se me hizo fluído. En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :) un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Yomi: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :B Tengo que admitirte que a mi también me tiene preocupada el hecho de que ya estamos llegando al final de la historia, no estoy preparada T.T jaja. Bueno, volviendo al fic, supongo que Neji tardó algo en aceptar sus errores pero sufrió bastante de por medio. Sé que esperabas que Sakura se tomara más tiempo para perdonarlo, pero simplemente no quería alargar más las cosas, estaba casi tan desesperada como Neji de que volvieran a estar junto :| jaja. En fin, ojalá te haya gustado :) un beso y cuidate.**

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo se te haya hecho así genial, jaja. Tengo que admitirte que también se me hizo muy emocionante la pelea de Shikamaru y Neji en los capítulos anteriores, casi tan divertida como las deliras de Naruto con respecto a Neji y sus torturas, jaja. Puedes estar segura de que no hay problema si te olvidas de comentar alguna vez; aunque tengo que admitirte que leer reviews me anima a escribir comprendo que no todos tienen tiempo de comentar así que todo esta bien :) En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de todo, jaja. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos :)**

**Galletita: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo *-* Tengo que admitirte que fui feliz escribiéndolo, y me hace feliz saber que fuiste feliz leyéndolo(? jaja. Por favor no mueras hasta que acabe con el fic, ¿si? :| Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :3 un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Bueno, lo cierto es que hay veces en las que no actualizo hasta que llega tu comentario, jaja. Ya ves que poder responder a tus reviews es parte esencial del proceso, jaja. Bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y todo eso :3 La verdad es que pasé completamente por alto eso de los personajes y Kishimoto, pero lo más probable es que lo empiece a poner desde ahora |: jaja. Tengo la sospecha de que nombraste a más de 20 capítulos en el ranking de "los mejores 10" pero supongo que hacia el final sabrás decirme cuales fueron los mejores 10 realmente :3 jaja. Con respecto al capítulo, tenía que dejar que todos creyeran que era Neji el que se acercaba, y me pareció muy divertida la idea de que Sakura golpeara, a pesar de todo, una vez más al pobre Naruto jaja. Definitivamente, deberíamos tener una seria charla con Sakura sobre sus actitudes posesivas con el pobre chico. Así también una con Neji para preguntarle sobre sus motivos con el pobre, ya que llegué a temer que realmente lo lastimara luego(? jaja. Juro que escribir todas las deliras de Naruto sobre Neji torturándolo fue muy divertido, y me alegra saber que a la mayoría también le divirtió leerlo. Te admito, una vez más, volví a amar a Naruto y su aparición en los mejores momentos x3 Por otro lado, volvimos con el NejiSaku! Sé que todos lo esperaban con ansias, y espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie. Soy feliz de que te haya agradado a ti, por supuesto. Tengo que admitirte que el beso entre Neji y Sakura y toda esa parte fue lo que más me gustó redactar, juro que hasta sentí que lloraría x3 jaja. La idea era que a los lectores les resultara tan tierno como a mi, me alegra que por lo menos contigo haya resultado :) Bueno, con respecto a mi respuesta a tu review, estoy trabajando arduamente con el ShikaSaku, ya que entre que no tengo tiempo y hay otras cosas que escribo, rara vez me siento concentrada como para acabarlo y no encontrarle ningún error. Prometo que pronto lo subiré :s En fin, ojalá el capítulo te guste, amiga :3 jaja. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, estoy muy feliz de que la historia haya alcanzado ya los 400 reviews. Se los agradezco mucho ^.^ Nos vemos abajo...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien, Sakura?<p>

La pelirrosa alzó la mirada, desviándola del extenso papeleo por primera vez. _Detestaba el papeleo_.

-¿Ya te adaptaste nuevamente?

Tsunade sonrió, reconociéndose orgullosa de su alumna. Definitivamente, había tomado una buena decisión años atrás. No había nadie que mereciera cargar con sus conocimientos como Sakura; era la alumna perfecta.

-Claro que sí, Tsunade-sama.-la Haruno acomodó un mechón de cabellos rosados detrás de su oreja- Extrañaba mucho este lugar.

-¿Estabas disconforme con las misiones?-inquirió- ¿O eran tus compañeros?

-No, no lo malinterprete.-pidió ligeramente exaltada- Durante mi tiempo libre, es decir, cuando no estoy de misión, me agrada estar aquí.

-Comprendo.

Tsunade desvió la mirada, observando a detalle la pequeña habitación.

Sobre el escritorio de la pelirrosa, a parte de una infinidad de papeles, pudo distinguir una pequeña foto enmarcada. Conocía aquel marco de memoria. Los tres rostros de los pequeños genin estaban gravados en su mente; y la expresión de aquel que siempre los acompañaba de pequeños también. Tuvo que admitir que le habría sido encantador conocer al equipo 7 años atrás, cuando aún eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para solo discutir por cosas absurdas.

Tras la pequeña evaluación del cuadro en general, se detuvo específicamente en cada uno de los rostros presentes. Primero _Naruto_, que presentaba una extraña mueca de recelo hacia el Uchiha. Se le hizo ciertamente cómico. Imaginó que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban, dejande entrever su inmaculada dentadura y presumiendo una sonrisa adorable. La misma sonrisa de aquella imagen encajaba a la perfección con aquella que siempre cautivaba a todos en la actualidad. La sonrisa de _Sakura_, por otro lado, se le hizo vagamente infantil. Su alumna había cambiado bastante en el último tiempo. Tuvo que admitir que habría sido adorable conocerla con los cabellos rosados largos, y aquellas facciones infantiles; lo cierto es que ahora lucía más madura, y supuso que los cabellos cortos tenían mucho que ver. Finalmente, _Sasuke_, también parecía lucir enfadado. Pero en otro sentido. Era una expresión similar a la de Naruto, completamente infantil. Ojalá llevara ese mismo rostro infantil hoy día, y no aquella mirada que parecía transmitir verdadero odio.

Tras reparar en Sasuke, una vaga imagen de Genma dirigiéndose a ella esa misma mañana chocó con su mente. Se había acercado a Sakura con un solo motivo.

-Sakura, hay algo que debo decirte.

La ojijade pestañeó un par de veces, ligeramente sorprendida.

-La escucho, Tsunade-sama.

Formuló la oración en su mente; no había muchas maneras de decirlo, pero quería hacer que sonara tan suave como fuese posible. Inspiró profundamente, y entreabrió sus labios para soltar la primera palabra:

_-¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¿te conozco? Ah, ¡quítate! 'ttebayo._

Era casi increíble que Naruto interrumpiera en los momentos más inoportunos; Tsunade tenía la ligera sospecha de que aquel rubio esperaba a que todos estuvieran serios dentro de la escena para luego aparecer y destrozarlo todo.

Aparentaba estar en el pasillo. Sus gritos se escuchaban a la perfección desde el pequeño consultorio de Sakura, y supuso que igual en el resto de los lugares de trabajo. Sin siquiera tener que pedírselo, observó que Sakura se ponía de pie.

-Yo me encargo, Tsunade-sama.

Con pasos largos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con parsimonia y gran elegancia. Dio un paso fuera, y giró sobre sus talones hacia la derecha para encarar a un rubio que venía corriendo por el extenso pasillo. Una enfermera caminaba de forma agitada detrás de él, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Sakura supuso que no tenían intenciones de dejarlo pasar cuando ella y la Hokage estaban teniendo una charla, le pareció maduro, pero algo ilógico siendo que ella había indicado que Naruto tenía entrada libre a su consultorio.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Sakura-chan!

Bufó. _¿Jamás cambiarás, Naruto?_

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?-inquirió, sonriéndole de lado.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Es sobre algo que sucedió anoche.

_¿A noche?_ Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca, bajando lentamente por su cuello.

- Etto, ¿puedo pasar?

Sin siquiera esperar su respuesta, entró dentro de la oficina. Se encontró con un rostro familiar sentado en la silla frente al escritorio. Forzó una sonrisa.

-¡Abuela!

La rubia cerró sus ojos, con disgusto.

-¿Qué tal, Naruto?

-Ah, etto,-se sobó la nuca- todo en orden, Tsunade-sama.

-Es un alivio saberlo cuando respecta a ti.-le observó, con fingido recelo.

-Dime, ¿qué sucede, Naruto?

Sakura fue a su lugar, y se sentó con exagerada tranquilidad. Tal vez hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior frente a Tsunade no era algo que le agradara demasiado, pero posiblemente podría alertar Naruto sin que la Godaime lo notara. Rezó porque el rubio comprendiera su expresión antes de hablar.

-E-etto, supongo que lo que tengo que decir también será de su incumbencia, abuela.

¿De su incumbencia? Por Kami-sama, ¡A Tsunade-sama no le importaba con quién es que Sakura tenía relaciones o no! Su rostro adquirió un color escarlata, rápidamente.

_Cállate, cállate, Naruto_.

-¿De qué tienes que hablarnos, Naruto?

La rubia lo observó, interesada. Sakura tragó saliva en seco.

-Etto… La noche anterior, bueno, algo am… _desconcertante_, sucedió, abuela.

_¿Desconcertante?_ Deseó poder golpearlo.

La Godaime frunció el ceño.

-Sasuke me hizo una visita.

_¿Sasuke? _La conversación tomó un rumbo que no esperaba. ¿Para qué se supone que Sasuke había visitado a Naruto por la noche? Las palabras de Naruto despertaron un interés en ella que se le hizo imposible disimular.

-Entonces tú _también_ lo sabes.-el tono de Tsunade transmitió cierta decepción.

-Así es, abuela.

Los ojos de Naruto titubearon, entre el suelo y el rostro de la rubia. Sakura pudo notar la ligera preocupación escondida en la mueca infantil. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Saber? ¿De qué hablan?

Naruto y Tsunade intercambiaron miradas. El rubio observó sus ojos jades, y luego nuevamente a la Godaime. Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando una respuesta. Tsunade asintió con la cabeza; y Naruto se relamió los labios, como si lo que estaba por decir le picara… Rápidamente, desvió la mirada soltando un suspiro. Tsunade tomó la palabra:

-Uchiha Sasuke ha dejado la aldea.

Sasuke.

Sasuke se había marchado.

¿_Por qué_?

-¿Les dio algún… motivo?-inquirió con fingida tranquilidad, un escalofrío recorriendo su delicado cuerpo.

-Algunos, Sakura-chan.-replicó el rubio aún sin mirarle- Entrenamiento, fuerza, poder… Itachi. Dijo que lo estuvo pensando el último tiempo, y que éste era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

_Fue tras Itachi_, reflexionó una voz en su interior. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sasuke era fuerte pero… ¿Itachi? Era difícil pensar que alguien tenía oportunidad contra Itachi. Podía jurar que ella aún seguía viva porque el Uchiha había sido bueno, y extrañamente comprensivo en sus peleas con ella. Sospechaba, desde hace tiempo, que por alguna razón Itachi se había comportado bien con ella y la mitad de su poder había estado escondida en las pequeñas peleas.

_Temió por Sasuke_.

-Sabes que… el Teme es fuerte.-Naruto suspiró- No hay de qué preocuparnos, Sakura-chan.

El rubio se volvió hacia ella, y su brillante dentadura volvió a hacer que se estremeciera. Naruto era único. Sintió que, tal vez, con aquellas palabras, la había convencido. No tenían por qué temer, ¿verdad? Aquel era el sueño de Sasuke. Y, por muy fuerte que Itachi fuera, la ligera sospecha de que todo lo que Sasuke se proponía funcionaba se asentó en su mente_. Él va a estar bien_, se dijo con cierta tristeza; le habría gustado poder… despedirse.

[…]

Golpeó la puerta una, dos… nueve veces.

-¡YA ÁBREME, FRENTONA!

La casa se mantuvo en silencio.

-¡TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUÉ HABLAR, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?! No puedo creer que seas tan soberbia, ¿es que ahora que tienes al chico ya te olvidaste de tu única consejera?

No obtuvo respuesta. _Estúpida frentona_.

Los golpes en la puerta no cesaron, y sus gritos tampoco. Por unos minutos, los constantes intentos de Ino por irrumpir en la casa de la muchacha de cabellos rosados fueron todo lo que se escuchaba en la pequeña calle de Konoha. Aún así, no obtuvo jamás una respuesta.

Casi resignada, bufó.

-Sabes, Ino, creo que no está en casa.

La voz a sus espaldas, ligeramente grave, la sobresaltó. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. No se le había ocurrido que tal vez…

-Deberías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto, ¿no crees?-soltó una risa- A veces eres tan… problemática.

Ino sonrió, aún dándole la espalda.

_Shikamaru_.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se topó con la expresión ligeramente superior del Nara. _La había encontrado dispuesta a azotar la puerta de Sakura, después de todo_…

Con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, Shikamaru observaba atento la expresión de Ino. Una sonrisa adorable adornó sus labios, sus ojos lucían tan brillantes como siempre. Su cuerpo, por mucho que le costara admitir, en perfectas condiciones. Adoraba las prendas nuevas que había implementado Ino a su vestuario al pasar los exámenes chuunin. El violeta se le veía bien, y el que dejara al descubierto parte de su cuerpo no era algo de lo que se quejaría nunca. Le gustaba poder apreciar su pequeña cintura y sus largas piernas, su vientre al descubierto y su…

-Todo es problemático para ti.

A pesar de todo, tan pronto como se atrevió a hablar, terminó perdiéndose en la perfección del Nara. La posición de su cuerpo, casual, y tan relajada como siempre. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, que a ojos de Ino, pareció ser totalmente seductora. Le encantaba la forma en la que se le veía el chaleco de jounin, y era feliz viendo la tela negra bajo éste amoldarse a sus antebrazos. Shikamaru era tan… sexy.

-Creo que está en el hospital.-indicó, evadiando su comentario con una suave risa- Pareces haber olvidado algo, Ino.

-¿Por qué Sakura estaría en el hospital?

-Es increíble que tu memoria sea tan mala, tsk.-musitó, más para sí que para ella.

-¿Sigue trabajando ahí?-inquirió entrecerrando los ojos con la esperanza de haber adivinado…

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Ah, frentona estúpida, ¡tengo que hablar con ella, Shikamaru!

-¿Y acaso es mi culpa?-una risa abandonó sus labios- Ve al hospital.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer y…-bufó- creo que voy a asesinarla.

-Eso es algo extremista, Ino.

La sonrisa socarrona hizo que Ino se estremeciera. Amaba cuando Shikamaru sonreía de esa manera, lucía demasiado atractivo. Se mordió el labio inferior, y finalmente cerró los ojos negando con su cabeza.

-No sé a quién asesinaré primero.

-Espero que no esté en tus planes quitarme la vida, ya ves que aún tengo mucho que vivir.

-Lo imagino.-replicó con ironía- Igual que la frentona, ¿no?-bufó- No puedo creer que sea tan desconsiderada, ¡casi olvida hablar con su mejor amiga!

-Deberías dejar de quejarte.-indicó soltando un suspiro.

-¿Eres tú quién lo dice?-inquirió, fijando ambas manos en sus caderas.

Shikamaru observó el pequeño gesto con más de la atención requerida.

Se observaron durante unos minutos, en completo silencio. Ino evaluó a Shikamaru con la cabeza ladeada, en una posición que resultó más que atractiva para el Nara. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente encendidas. Tan pronto como reparó en que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Shikamaru arqueó ambas cejas.

-Caminemos, Ino.

Propuso, y la expresión que dejó entrever fue una de las más auténticas que Ino jamás había hallado en él. Sonó tan suave, tan sensato y amable, que Ino se vio incapaz de negarse. Incluso incapaz de hablar.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace rato que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

Ino frunció el ceño, jamás lo habían hecho realmente. Siempre que estaban juntos era por el entrenamiento… aunque, podía recordar vagamente, ciertas situaciones que no habían implicado a Asuma. Se recordó, años atrás, gastándole chistes a Shikamaru devuelta a casa. Recordó cuando se sentaban en los descampados a hablar de cosas absurdas por horas, incluso a hacer silencio y solo observarse; recordaba que ella solía intentar sacarle las palabras a Shikamaru cuando éste no habría la boca.

-S-supongo.

-Es estúpido que lo diga, ya sabes, pero… me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo.

El corazón de Ino se detuvo. Shikamaru siempre dijo que era una molestia, y que si había algo que esperaba ansiosamente cada día era que se alejara luego del entrenamiento. Sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo, ella sabía que no era así. Porque… lo aceptara o no, _Shikamaru era feliz a su lado_.

-A mi también, Shikamaru-kun.

[…]

Llevaba unos cuántos minutos caminando, sin un rumbo verdadero. Saludó a todos los que le saludaron, se topó con unos cuántos jounin… Entre ellos, Anko. El saludo de la Mitarashi resultó tan extraño, que no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. Joder, ¡esa mujer lo intimidaba! Por más que esperara sonar amable, solo verla le causaba un escalofrío. Y no es que fuera fea su apariencia, al contrario, tal vez el problema tenía que ver con algo más. Fuera como fuera, no dejó de temblar las cuadras siguientes después de topársela.

Al reparar en que no estaba yendo a ningún lugar en específico, se detuvo._ Tal vez podría visitar el Ichiraku_, pensó rápidamente con renovadas ansias de ingerir algo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, y ya frotándose la pansa reanudó la marcha.

A lo lejos, repentinamente, reconoció unas prendas que se le hicieron simpáticas. Y que causaban una gran conmoción en él sin siquiera desearlo.

-Hi-Hinata-chan.-el rubio sonrió ilusionado.

Justo frente a él, a unos cuántos metros, la Hyuuga caminaba unos cuántos pasos más atrás que Kiba.

-¡Hinata!-exclamó, agitando su brazo eufóricamente.

La ojiperla se volteó, y le observó durante una fracción de segundo. Los ojos azules la incitaban a acercarse, la blanca dentadura del rubio pareció ir a quitarle el aire. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, y solo atinó a alzar su mano ligeramente, profundamente avergonzada.

-¡Ven, Hinata-chan!

Dudó. ¿Debía alejarse de Kiba? El Inuzuka escuchó, como buen perro, los gritos eufóricos de Naruto; y simplemente se volteó hacia la Hyuuga para incitarla a ir con un corto movimiento de cejas. Hinata le observó, confusa y avergonzada.

-¡Qué te vayas, Hinata!-aclaró él.

La ojiperla asintió -ahora mortalmente avergonzada- y salió casi disparada hacia donde estaba el rubio. En la distancia, Kiba y Naruto compartieron una corta mirada rápida. El Inuzuka le sonrió a Naruto, guiñándole un ojo como buen cómplice. Naruto alzó su pulgar con emoción y observó como el chico perro desaparecía de su campo visual.

-Hinata-chan…-saludó él, una vez que la tuvo en frente.

-N-Naruto-kun…

-Quería hablar contigo.-informó lentamente, había meditado las palabras más de un millón de veces.

-¿Si?-la ojiperla le observó, ligeramente desconcertada.

-Sí. Quería decirte algo.

-B-bueno.-hizo una pausa quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro- Te escucho, Naruto-kun.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan,-le llamó acercándose un paso- yo…

Hinata le observó con ojos inquisitivos. Y él se limitó a acercarse un poco más.

-Yo…Tú…

-¿Yo?-repitió ella con confusión.

-T-ú, tú…

-¿Qué cosa, Naruto-kun?

-Tú me…

Para el instante en el que terminó de pronunciar esa última palabra; su rostro, rojo a más no poder, pareció delatarle. Sentía que el aire ya no atravesaba sus pulmones, que no había más oxígeno en su cuerpo. Observó a Hinata, como tratando de transmitirle con los labios las palabras que no podía ya pronunciar.

Hinata le observó; haciendo lo imposible para hacerle entender a ella algo que, muy a su pesar, jamás entendería con sus expresiones raras y esas articulaciones confusas.

-Me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun.-musitó repentinamente ella y estampó sus labios con los de él.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo, pero pareció ahorrarle una eternidad a él. Los labios de Hinata parecían ser dulces, dulces y suaves. Se sintió profundamente complacido de que ella hubiera acabado con su discurso estúpido; a ese ritmo, jamás habría llegado a hacérselo saber sin morir. No se atrevió a probarla realmente, y sólo se limitó a aceptar los finos labios sobre los de él.

-Tú… tú también me gustas, Hinata-chan.

_Hinata estuvo muy cerca de sufrir un desmayo_.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad creo que yo estoy bastante conforme (principalmente por el adorable final, jaja). Tengo que admitirles que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que esta historia me ha permitido imaginar y progresar con respecto a la escritura; es una pena que éste sea el anteúltimo capítulo. Supongo que ya el próximo domingo le daré un final a la historia y seré capaz de agradecerles por haber acompañado el fic por todo este tiempo.<strong>

**Ojalá les haya gustado, DEJEN REVIEWS! Muchísimas gracias por leer :)**

**Xiime: Hola! Estoy feliz de que el capítulo te haya gustado :3 Me alegra mucho que pienses que la actitud de Neji fue acertada y que no te haya decepcionado, ya que temía que así fuera :s Supongo que es triste saber que, posiblemente, no encuentres la misma conexión con la próxima historia, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Ya ves que el siguiente es el último capítulo así que... juro que extrañaré mucho tus reviews . En fin, ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso, y cuidate :)**

**Melissa: Hola! Qué tal? Me alegra mucho que te haya emocionado tanto el que Neji y Sakura tuvieran su primera vez juntos, jaja. Supongo que éste capítulo aclaró una parte de tu incógnita: Sasuke se fue. Bueno, sinceramente aún no quiero imaginar qué haría Shikamaru x3 jaja. En fin, ojalá el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :)**

**Denisse: Hola! bueno, no creo que sea hentai, pero queda bajo el criterio del lector, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la reconciliación, supongo que fue bastante esperada, ¿no? Supongo que después de este capítulo, asumirás que Sasuke no está en condiciones de hacer nada e.e En fin, me alegra que ya no me odies :D Ojalá el capítulo te haya gustado, y... que el poder de la juventud explote, deni! jaja. Un beso, y cuidate. Nos vemos :)**

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Estoy feliz de que el capítulo te gustara x3 Me alegra que lo hayas considerado tierno y que te haya divertido a su vez, jaja. Supongo que Neji pronto se disculpara con el pobre de Naruto, ese chico no merece sufrir de esta manera u.u Bueno, supongo que es absurdo responder tu pregunta, supongo que ya te enteraste con el capítulo D: Juro que todos lo extrañaremos... amén. Me hiciste reír mucho con eso de apapacharlo, jaja, apuesto a que Sasuke se dejaría ;) En fin, ojalá te haya gustado este anteultimo capítulo :') Un beso, y cuidate.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola! Bueno, tengo planeado disculparme por la tardanza más abajo y explicarles lo sucedido. Ojalá les guste este capítulo, y consideren que la espera valió la pena...**

**DISFRUTEN :)**

* * *

><p>-¡Neji!<p>

Observó los pasos elegantes del Hyuuga dirigiéndose hacia su puerta. Notó que arqueaba una ceja, y sonreía con sorna. Posiblemente, el que le esperara en la puerta de la casa, podía significar una especie de ayuda al aumento de su ego.

-Creí que no vendrías y…-se detuvo cuando él se encontró frente a ella.

-¿Acaso tan desesperada estabas por verme, _Sakura_?

Sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna para su defensa, sintió los labios de él posarse sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, y rápidamente se echó hacia atrás. Siguiendo sus labios, Neji puso un pie dentro de la casa de la Haruno; fue exageradamente adorable encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados.

-Temía ser plantada, Neji.

-Es viernes.-replicó él con ligera confusión- ¿No es ya una costumbre que te visite los viernes?

-Aún no sé cuándo será el día que prefieras pasar tu noche con alguien más.

La sonrisa divertida de ella, repelió la seriedad del rostro de él. No le agradaban ese tipo de comentarios; sobre todo por el hecho de que él estaba seguro de no ser capaz de suplantarla jamás. Le incomodaba pensar que ella podía tener aquella idea.

-Eso es absurdo, Sakura.

-Lo sé. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

Mientras la pregunta abandonaba sus labios, cerró la puerta, consciente de que Neji ya debía estar investigando, una vez más, la estancia. Era divertido verle observar el lugar siempre que se encontraba en él. Después de todo, llevaba tiempo haciéndole visitas a su, casi oficialmente, novia y se hacía cómico encontrarlo siempre desorientado allí.

Sakura notó que, a pesar de todo, con la autoridad del terreno conocido, Neji se apoyaba ligeramente en la pared contraria a la puerta.

-Lo que sea que tú quieras que hagamos, cariño.

Tembló con la sola idea, tenía muchas _propuestas_ para él.

Se giró lentamente, intentando disimular una sonrisa, él sonrió socarrón. La observó avanzar a paso lento, ladeando su cabeza con ternura, y tomó su delicada mano entre las suyas cuando estuvo cerca. Acarició la pálida palma con lentitud, y ascendió lentamente por el antebrazo. Notó que Sakura se estremecía.

-¿Te dije que eres adorable?-inquirió acercándose para besar su cuello.

Sakura mordisqueó sus labios.

Neji ascendió lentamente por su mandíbula, aún sosteniendo la suave mano con la suya, y finalmente besó la comisura de sus labios. Rozó con la nariz la extensión de la sonrojada mejilla, y luego se alejó quedamente.

-¿Quieres que comamos algo?

Tras la pregunta, los labios de Neji se curvaron ligeramente. Por lo general, Sakura preparaba algo para que degustaran juntos el viernes por la noche. En un par de ocasiones habían cocinado juntos, y tuvo que admitir que cocinar jamás se le había hecho tan interesante. Compartir el espacio de la cocina con esa mujer había sido, definitivamente, una de las situaciones que jamás olvidaría.

-¿Hoy me toca cocinar?

Sakura rió.

-No, en realidad no, ya preparé algo.

_Y no me imagino de donde sacaste la inspiración_, Neji sabía a la perfección que Sakura no era de esas mujeres que disfrutaban cocinando; incluso tenía la sospecha de que lo detestaba. Era adorable que hiciera el esfuerzo por él.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Se encaminó con serenidad hacia la cocina y encontró en la mesa a un lado ya todo preparado. Solo hacía falta que Sakura pusiera la comida sobre los platos.

-¿Tan tarde llegué?-inquirió girando sobre sus talones.

-No tanto.-replicó ella con timidez pasando por su lado- Es que tal vez yo estaba ansiosa por verte.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué…?

-Esta semana no nos vimos.-replicó ella como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Estuve de misión.-recordó con suavidad, tomando las servilletas de la mesada.

-Lo sé.-rió ella tomando uno de los platos- Pero igual te extrañé.

-Comprendo.

Terminaron de preparar la mesa, y ya con la comida sobre los respectivos platos tomaron asiento. Uno frente al otro se observaron.

-Tienes el cabello más largo.-indicó ella frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con una suave sonrisa.

-Sakura, estas alucinando.-se burló acercándose un poco a ella aún en su lugar- Pasaron 5 días, no meses.

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

_Adorable_.

…

Cuando terminaron de cenar, entre conversaciones amenas, lavaron todo lo utilizado. Discutieron, como era normal, por quién debía encargarse de ello; y es que Neji se negaba completamente a dejarla hacerlo sola, mientras que ella se mantenía firme y decía que era _su_ hogar.

Finalmente, se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakura.

-¿Vas a quedarte?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Neji la observó, hundiéndose entre las sábanas aún sentada y agitando sus pestañas en un gesto infantil. _Le habría gustado quedarse pero_…

-Mañana planeaba dormir hasta tarde pero, si tienes entrenamiento, puedo despertarte.-propuso lentamente.

Parecía no recordar que el problema no era despertar o no, después de todo, él solía abrir los ojos con los rayos del sol. La mayor dificultad sería, al día siguiente, abandonar aquella cama a voluntad propia.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender por la mañana,-indicó- pero me gustaría que entrenáramos juntos por la tarde.

-Me agrada la idea.-replicó ella ladeando su cabeza.

-Espero que mañana no me retengas.

Se acercó al pie de la cama, y le pidió con un gesto mudo que le hiciera un lugar. Sakura le invitó a cubrirse con las sábanas a su lado derecho, él aceptó. Observó como Sakura acomodaba su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo con un suspiro.

-¿Qué harás por la mañana?

Y él supo que desde un principio la curiosidad la mataba, sonrió ante su indiscreción.

-Veré a Tenten.-replicó, observándola de reojo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, y lentamente abrió sus ojos para observarlo de forma inquisitiva. Él soltó una risa suave y besó su frente.

-¿Irás tú con Sasuke?

Ella bufó y alejó su mejilla de la suave tela.

-Estúpido.

Neji rió nuevamente y rodeó la fina cintura con su brazo izquierdo, atreviéndose a inclinarse un poco para besar con delicadeza la tersa piel del cuello de la pelirrosa.

El último tiempo, eran chistes comunes en la pareja. Y es que, a pesar de que en su momento dolieron, ahora Sakura se atrevía a pensar que era divertido burlarse de aquellas experiencias. Aún así, estaba segura de que Neji sabía que la existencia de Tenten seguía perturbándola. Es decir, él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Sakura y Sasuke ya no se veían, ¿pero qué había de ella? Tenten seguía estando en Konoha y, para su disgusto, seguía siendo encantadora.

-Tengo que ver a Tsunade-sama.-terminó por confesar él aún sobre su cuello- Aún no le he dado un informe sobre la misión.

-_Aja_.-se atrevió a replicar con fingido enojo.

Él sonrió sobre su piel, y ella se estremeció.

-Además quiero estar en casa antes de darle la oportunidad al _infeliz_ de que se vaya.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente confundida. Se alejó un poco para observar los de él, y recordó con ternura un detalle que había pasado por alto y que posiblemente era a lo que él ojiperla se refería.

Él arqueó ambas cejas, esperando que ella asimilara lo dicho.

-No puedes ser tan controlador.-soltó ligeramente divertida- Además, no creo que vayas a toparte con nada.

-Hiashi-sama está fuera.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Qué hay de Hanabi?-inquirió rápidamente.

-La casa es amplia…

-¡Neji!-le reprochó con una risa- No hay manera de que…-él la interrumpió.

-Si tú y yo…

-¡No! Es diferente.-bufó riendo.

-No lo sabes.-indicó él con un suspiro.

-Él no es como tú.

-¿En qué sentido?-inquirió él frunciendo el ceño.

-Naruto no es ninguna clase de violador pervertido.-replicó ella cubriéndose con las sábanas, para que él no se percatara de su creciente sonrojo.

Le escuchó reír, y luego forcejear con las sábanas para encontrarse con su rostro. Neji tiró una vez de las sábanas, y luego tomó su mentón con su mano derecha para robarle un beso aún debajo de la tela blanca. Sakura se salió tan rápido como pudo.

-No sé a quién te refieres. Según yo nada fue forzado.-se defendió con la cabeza ladeada.

-¡Te metiste en mi casa!

-Eso no cuenta. Necesitábamos hablar.

-Hmph. Naruto no es un violador, así que puedes estar seguro de que Hinata está a salvo.

Él desvió la mirada con resignación, negando con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior; _demasiado atractivo_, pensó con sus mejillas tiñéndose lentamente.

-Hiashi-sama no estaría de acuerdo en que…

-No te entrometas.-le interrumpió acercándose, y rodeando su torso con su brazo derecho.

-Supongo que…

-Además, ¿No te parecen adorables?-inquirió observándole- Estoy segura de que son la pareja más perfecta que jamás vi.

Neji arqueó una ceja. Y Sakura entrecerró los ojos. ¿A quién no no se le hacía adorable la idea de que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos?

-Tengo una pareja mejor en mente.

Ella le observó y soltó una risa, él besó la comisura de sus labios, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Idiota.-masculló ella, quitándole los brazos de encima. Neji desprendió sus brazos con suavidad del delicado cuerpo.-Deberías dejar de fingir que…

-¿Qué cosa?-inquirió él con diversión.

-Eso.

-¿Qué eso?

-¡Eso!

-Sakura, no te comprendo.-bufó relamiéndose los labios.

-Ah, ¡eso!

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es eso?

-La ternura y…eso. Después de todo, solo estás buscando alguien que te dé hijos.-le acusó, como si le indignara que él pudiera ser tan perfecto.

Neji rió ante lo absurdo de la idea.

-Tuyos.

Sakura observó confusa como él se recostaba, y se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca. Le escrutó con la mirada, esperando que continuara al notar su incomodidad, pero no lo hizo.

-Explícate.

Se acomodó en la cama de la misma forma, y luego se volteó, dejando su vientre en contacto con el colchón. Se apoyó con sus codos, y siguió escrutándolo con la mirada.

-No es como si solo quisiera hijos en un futuro, Sakura.-indicó observándola- Quiero hijos tuyos.

Ella se sonrojó abruptamente, y observó como él se acercaba y besaba su mejilla. Una vez que él se hubo acomodado, se acercó nuevamente y dejó que su mejilla entrara en contacto con el firme pecho. Él la abrazó. Y no supo decir cómo, pero cayó dormido incluso antes de lo que esperaba.

Con labios somnolientos, Sakura le escuchó murmurar algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara:

-_Te amo, Sakura_.

[…]

_Uno, dos, tres golpes_.

-¡Cerda!

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y la invitó a entrar dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Ino le sonrió, y la saludó con un chillón "¡frentona!".

Una vez que cerró la puerta, se volvió hacia la rubia.

-¿Quieres algo de beber o…?

-Solo estaba de paso, frentona.-indicó ella observando con suavidad la estancia.

-Oh, comprendo. ¿Qué se te ofrece, cerda?-sonrió Sakura ladeando su cabeza.

-Bueno, es que, es una pequeña sospecha que…

-Ya, dime.-bufó.

-¿Naruto y Hinata están juntos?

Una sonrisa ladina curvó los labios de Sakura, e Ino la observó cerrar los ojos lentamente con la misma expresión, parecía estar divertida con su curiosidad.

-Ya dime, frente.

-Oh, bueno,-Sakura rió- desde hace un par de meses. ¿Acaso la noticia ya está circulando? Naruto quería mantenerlo en secreto pero…

Ino entrecerró los ojos. _¿Hinata y Naruto juntos?_ De las miles de cosas que uno no puede esperar, esa era una. Jamás creyó que ellos dos fueran a confesarse sus sentimientos alguna vez, le parecía una locura. Teniendo en cuenta, principalmente, que ambos eran de lo más vergonzosos la idea jamás había atravesado su mente.

_Es bueno que finalmente Naruto haya encontrado a su otra mitad_, se dijo mentalmente. Después de todo, tenía muy claro lo mucho que había sufrido el rubio en su búsqueda por el amor. Verlo junto a Hinata, podía ser, después de todo, un buen augurio. Parecía que todos los novatos de Konoha iban adquiriendo algo de felicidad gracias al amor lentamente. Tal vez y, con suerte, ella tendría la misma suerte.

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar la palabra _suerte,_ y bufó ligeramente molesta observando la puerta. Sakura la observó con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Algún problema, cerda?

-Ninguno, en absoluto. Solo un idiota.-masculló, imaginándose la sonrisa que se adueñaría de los labios de Shikamaru cuando…

-¿Segura?

-Tengo que irme, frentona. ¿Podemos hablar después?

-Por supuesto.-Sakura se amarró la banda de Konoha- Tengo que irme también.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Neji y yo vamos a entrenar.

-Disculpa, pero ¿es eso lo que hacen siempre?

La mueca confusa de Ino hizo que Sakura riera. Es cierto, no es como si una mujer debería estar feliz de que su novio la invitara a entrenar a su lado. Después de todo, no debía haber una cosa menos romántica que eso en el mundo. Pero Ino no tenía idea de que los entrenamientos parecían ser excusas entre ellos dos. Cuando las caminatas eran demasiadas, y cuando estar en casa ya no era suficiente, entrenar era lo que se proponían. Y era divertido saber que él solo lo hacía para verla. Porque entrenaba todas las mañanas y, cuando la invitaba a acompañarlo, ella sabía que él llevaba unas 6 horas en el lugar para cuando ella llegaba. Y es que si entrenaban juntos se distraían.

-No siempre, cerda.-bufó.

-Te creo.-replicó caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Te parece si conversamos sobre esto en otro momento? Hay tantas cosas que debes decirme sobre ese chico…

-¿Por ejemplo?-Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ya me dirás si besa bien?-inquirió con una mueca llena de incertidumbre.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, hay otras que puedes decirme, claro.

-No de ese tipo.-rió, dándose la vuelta para tomar unas cosas del sofá.

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga, frente!

-Retírate.

-¡Respóndeme, frentona!

-No.

-¡Sakura!

-Ya vete.

-Ah, vas a arrepentirte.

Y con eso se retiró, y Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Porque sabía que Ino estaba molesta, y le fascinaba hacerla molestar. Porque, después de todo, era imposible que se enojara con ella.

…

-¿Y bien?-el Nara sonrió, observando con diversión la mueca de Ino.

-¡Te dije que ya basta!-le recriminó, desviando la mirada con cierta vergüenza- Es que… Creí que… Bueno, no me parecía que…

-Ese es tu problema.-indicó él, observándola victorioso- Simplemente crees. Ahora deberías pagarme.

-No solo lo creía, ¡Estaba segura, Shikamaru! Había tantas cosas que lo hacían ver imposible, no me culpes por no haberlo oído de la boca de nadie antes.

-De acuerdo, pero igual apostaste, Ino.

-Lo sé.-bufó rodando los ojos.- ¿Qué quieres entonces?

-No quiero dinero.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres que le pida a la Hokage que me encargue tus misiones?-inquirió indignada.

-No, Ino.-replicó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero nada.

-¡Debes querer algo!-exclamó volviéndose hacia él molesta.

-No, gracias.-indicó él, rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo derecho.

-¡Estamos discutiendo!-bufó, alejándose de él- No deberías…

-Te dije que no quiero nada.-informó con una mueca aburrida- No es más una discusión.

-¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza?

-Porque se discute cuando hay dos personas peleando. Y yo no lo estoy.

-P-pero… ¡Pero yo sí!

-De acuerdo.-replicó con serenidad- ¿Algo más?

-No.

-¿Alguna otra certeza no tan certera como la de que Naruto y Hinata no están juntos?-insistió, observándola con ojos vagos.

-No.-masculló- ¿Tienes tú alguna?

-Solo una.

-¿Si?-Ino frunció el ceño- ¿Cuál?

-Esa que dice que me gustas mucho.

-¿Q-q-ué?-el rostro de la rubia pareció teñirse repentinamente de un rojo exagerado.

-No voy a repetirlo. Lo escuchaste bien, Ino.-discutió él fastidiado, volviendo a rodearla con su brazo derecho.

Ino le observó, y pestañeó unas tres veces con sorpresa. Luego sonrió. Y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. El Nara fijó sus ojos en ella durante unos segundos, y luego dejó que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente. Porque este era el tipo de situaciones que hacían que Ino no fuera tan complicada.

[…]

-¡Neji, Neji, Neji!-exclamó ella, observándole con gran emoción.

-¿Qué?-replicó él, abriendo simplemente su ojo derecho.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, ¡No te muevas!

-Pero, ¿qué…?

-¡Es una mariposa!-indicó ella, acomodándose justo frente a él sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Mariposa?

-¡tienes una mariposa sobre tu hombro!-aclaró, observando maravillada el hombro derecho del pelinegro.

-Ha de ser muy emocionante, ¿verdad?-replicó él con calma- ¿Acaso jamás viste una mariposa, Sakura?

-¡sí! pero… ¡Esta es tan bonita!

Parecía una niña. Con ambas manos acomodadas sobre las piernas de él, observaba fijamente el insecto junto a los cabellos azabaches. Neji pudo apreciar, incluso, como giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha como aquellos cachorros de las revistas. Se le hizo tierno.

-Es solo una mariposa.

-No, esta es especial.-replicó ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta compartiendo este momento con nosotros.

-Sakura, estoy seguro de que otro millón de mariposas…

-Por supuesto,-ironizó interrumpiéndole- después de todo, no debe haber sido la única que te confundió con una piedra.-le reprochó- ¡Llevas horas sin moverte!

-Estoy meditando, Sakura, ¿acaso la quietud no es parte de la actividad?

-Meditar es para aburridos.-informó, con sus ojos fijos en la mariposa.

-Eso es porque tú eres inquieta en extremo.-musitó él arqueando ambas cejas- ¿No lo crees?

-No soy inquieta.-negó, volviendo sus jades hacia él.

Neji la observó durante unos segundos.

_Lucía adorable_.

-Eres _diferente_ entonces.-corrigió él.

-¿Te refieres a en un mal sentido?

-¿Tú que crees?-replicó con sorna.

-Oh, gracias…-ironizó rodando los ojos.

Neji sonrió socarrón, y desvió la mirada ligeramente divertido. La mariposa abandonó su hombro y Sakura observó fijamente el espacio vacío. Sonrió en silencio. Volvió entonces sus ojos hacia Neji.

El cabello tan largo y sedoso como siempre, los ojos inescrutables, las facciones perfectas y atractivas. Neji era demasiado perfecto. _Y estaba feliz de saber que era suyo_. Sonrió, inconscientemente, al descubrir que era incluso más posesiva con el Hyuuga de lo que alguna vez lo fue con Sasuke. Llevó su mano derecha junto a la mejilla de él, y se acercó cerrando sus ojos de antemano para robarle un beso. Sobre sus labios, Neji sonrió.

Jamás se había detenido a pensarlo, jamás había reparado en ello, pero el hecho de que estuviera con Neji era casi un milagro. Nunca, en ninguna de sus deliras, se había imaginado a su lado. Y es que, siendo él tan frío y reservado, jamás había pensado en él como algo más que un compañero de trabajo. Es decir, tenía muy claro que era atractivo, más de una vez lo había pensado, pero nunca se había interesado en él de ninguna forma.

¿Qué fue lo que la llevo a él finalmente?

¿Cómo es que se vio _envuelta_ con tanta facilidad en una historia _a su lado_?

Todo sucedió tan repentinamente, y de una manera tan absurda, que le pareció extraño decir que ya habían pasado meses desde el comienzo de su historia con él.

Neji había aparecido en su vida en el momento oportuno, cuando todos sueños y esperanzas habían desaparecido. Cuando intentó convencerse de que lo mejor era alejarse del amor y comprar una mascota que animara sus días tristes. Neji había marcado, con su actitud soberbia y aquel encanto extraño, un nuevo _ritmo_ en su vida. Uno que no desearía cambiar jamás, y esperaba le restara por mucho tiempo vivir.

La palabra _amor_ jamás había significado nada en comparación, y es que Neji le había dado un nuevo significado a las cuatro letras.

En cuánto se alejó, Neji la observó, con ojos suaves, tiernos. Tras un breve silencio, pronunció dos palabras que la dejaron atónita:

-Deberíamos casarnos.

Le observó fijamente, pestañeando unas tres veces antes de dejar entrever su sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue escarlata, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

_¿Casarse?_ ¿Neji y ella? Eran muy jóvenes para casarse, lo cierto es que la idea jamás había atravesado su mente. Aparentemente, el Hyuuga era algo serio con las relaciones, ¿verdad? Tragó saliva en seco.

-¿Casarnos?-repitió, completamente desconcertada.

La expresión de Neji, inescrutable como siempre, despertó cierta incertidumbre en la Haruno. Temió que él notara que estaba alarmada, que no lo esperaba. ¡Estaba hablando en serio! Sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos, alerta a cualquier mueca de él.

Comenzó, a partir de ese momento, a considerar la idea. _Casémonos, después de todo, solo quiero pasar mi vida contigo_, aventuró una voz en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, lo que el matrimonio proponía, era exactamente lo que ella quería. El resto de sus días a su lado. Tal vez, visto desde ese punto, no era tan desconcertante que se lo pidiera. Él quería lo mismo.

Su corazón volvió a acelerarse. Sin poder contener la emoción, o tal vez el desconcierto, se llevó una mano al cuello, justo donde la sangre es bombeada hacia el corazón.

Neji se echó a reír, en un tono socarrón.

-Dentro de unos años.-aclaró.

Con delicadeza, y los labios curvados, llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de ella, para acomodar un mechón de cabello rosado que se posaba sobre la suave mejilla. Sakura parecía seguir en shock, reteniendo el aire.

-Tal vez cuando pueda asegurarme de que no te perderé por esos repentinos ataques febriles que sueles tener, cariño.-indicó con sorna.

¿Se supone que lo había notado? Maldijo internamente, detestaba que sus mejillas adquirieran una tonalidad rojiza con cada uno de sus comentarios, casi deseó poder tener una tez más bronceada para disimularlo. Desde un principio, sus constantes sonrojos frente a él habían sido un problema…

Aún ligeramente conmocionada, Sakura observó cómo Neji se acercaba lentamente, y besaba su frente con delicadeza.

_Gracias, por enseñarme que jamás es demasiado tarde para amar_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :)<strong>

**Lamento mucho haberme tardado en publicarlo, pero tuve una serie de problemas familiares (que desgraciadamente aluden a la muerte de uno) y no me encontré en condiciones de terminar de escribirlo a tiempo. Lo terminé el viernes y creí que sería justo hacer la publicación dos días después con todas las correcciones necesarias. Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar tanto.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir. Principalmente que, posiblemente, (y es que no lo pensé bien a pesar de ser la autora x3) esté situado unas semanas después de la confesión de Hinata a Naruto. Las suficientes como para que la relación de Neji y Sakura fuera solidificándose, claro está. Escribir las conversaciones de Neji y Sakura me hizo desear, por alguna razón, haber escrito más pequeñas situaciones con la pareja y, estuve pensando seriamente, que tal vez sería adorable poder hacer una serie de situaciones entre ellos en un futuro. Evidentemente no sería una historia clara, pero tal vez podría ser para marcar pequeñas situaciones "memorables" para la pareja; tal vez se encuentren con algo así en un futuro... Por otro lado, sé que lo de Ino y Shikamaru no quedó muy concreto, pero hay dos motivos principales para que no fuera así: primero que nada, no me imaginé a Shikamaru confesándose de otra manera x3 creo que... bueno, es algo que encaja bastante bien con su personalidad; además, para no ofender a una de mis amigas que se negaba completamente a aceptar la relación xD. Con respecto a la conversación con la que concluye el capítulo, supongo que Neji va sacando su lado tierno a flote a pesar de hacerlo a su manera y, tengo que admitir, que moriría por un chico así x3 **

**Bien, finalmente, supongo que muchos ya sabrán que este es el final de la historia. No sé por qué razón, encontré un par de lectores que confundieron este último con el anteultimo o algo por el estilo; no estoy segura de por qué, y si me confundí al publicar el anterior y escribí que ese era el antepenúltimo siento mucho la confusión. ****Este es, entonces, el último capítulo de la historia. Les agradezco mucho haber acompañado la historia hasta el final; supongo que en todo este transcurso el fic perdió un par de lectores y ganó otro par, y estoy infinitamente agradecida con los que aún siguen la historia. En miles de ocasiones sus reviews me dieron ideas para seguir escribiendo, y tengo que admitir que mi inspiración siempre era basada en el entusiasmo de los lectores. ¡Se los agradezco infinitamente! :3 Tener que finalizar la historia es algo que no se me hace demasiado atractivo pero... supongo que debe haber un final x3 Ya me resigné y este es el final de este intento de fic(? jaja.**

**Gracias por haber leído hasta el final, los adoro T.T**

**Xiime: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo :) Supongo que lo de Ino y Shikamaru es una gran pérdida tanto para ti, como para mi T.T Supongo que aprenderemos a aceptarlo, jaja. Así también, tendré que aceptar que Hinata hace más bonita pareja con Naruto que yo, así que... bueno, lo mejor para ellos 3 Te agradezco mucho que tengas planeado darle una oportunidad al próximo fic, ¡espero seguir leyéndote por mucho tiempo! Me hace feliz saber que te gusta la manera en la que son narradas las historias y las descripciones de los personajes; puedes estar segura de que fuiste parte de la pequeña evolución que hubo en la escritura del primer capítulos hasta este :3 Tengo que agradecértelo. Supongo que el final de la historia es algo que no me agrada pero... bueno, ya dije mi opinión con respecto a eso x3 Ojalá leas nuevamente este fic, y sigas considerándolo uno bueno, ya que, para mi, esta es una de las historias que más me marcó como autora -o como intento de autora e.e- jaja. Te lo agradezco mucho, ¡Nos leemos! Muchas gracias :)**

**Denisse: Hola; Me alegra mucho que te haya enternecido el pequeño momento NaruHina :3 Yo lo amé. Ojalá la historia haya sido de tu agrado e.e, espero que también leas mi próximo fic. Es decir, vas a leerlo de una u otra forma pero... bueno, no importa. Nos leemos! Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Daniela Uchiha: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo x3 Supongo que el ligero ShikaIno que hubo en el capítulo anterior te agradó, y esperó que éste haya terminado de convencerte a pesar de todo :) Tengo la ligera sospecha de que, de una u otra forma, Sasuke siempre termina dejando Konoha e.e Ya escribiré un fic en el que pueda permanecer en la aldea siquiera hasta el final(?. No sé por qué escribí que era el antepenúltimo -si es que lo hice- pero lo cierto es que... bueno, era el anteúltimo. Éste fue el último capítulo de la historia, como verás :( Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido la historia todo este tiempo, ¡te lo agradezco! un beso, y cuidate. Nos leemos!**

**Evellin G: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los dos últimos capítulos :3 Supongo que tal vez sí se reconciliaron algo rápido, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlos sufrir mucho más x3 Supongo que la ausencia de Neji en el capítulo 36 lo hizo algo triste, pero había otro par de cuestiones que solucionar, y creo que, el que faltara, no fue demasiado notorio. Lamento que para ti lo fuera . La declaración de Naruto a Hinata en este capítulo fue, definitivamente, uno de mis sucesos favoritos; juro que amo esa pareja. En fin, te agradezco mucho haber seguido al historia todo este tiempo; tengo en mente varios de tus reviews que me ayudaron, aunque no lo creas, a seguir avanzando con el fic, ¡te lo agradezco! Ojalá volvamos a leernos, espero verte en mis próximos fics. Un beso, y cuidate. ¡Gracias!**

**Mina-kyu: Hola! Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar . Lo cierto es que me extraña bastante no haber leído una opinión tuya del capítulo 36, así que... bueno, me limito a responderte esto D: Ojalá leas pronto el capítulo 37 y puedas darme tu opinión. Tengo que agradecerte por haber leído la historia, y por haber dejado reviews en todos los capítulos. Leer tus reviews siempre fue muy inspirador, y tengo que admitirte que siempre los esperaba con ansias x3 Y es que, en muchas ocasiones, me hacías reír con tus ocurrencias. Es genial haber encontrado una persona con la cual compartir opiniones e ideas, tengo que admitirte que con cada review nos iba encontrando más parecidas x3 Ojalá volvamos a leernos, y sigas dándome tus críticas constructivas y todo eso de mis próximos fics. ¡Te lo agradezco infinitamente, amiga! Un beso, y cuidate.**

**Rosy Hyuga: hola! Lamento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar; espero que una semana no haya sido demasiado tiempo de espera :s Ojalá el capítulo lo haya valido :) Hace mucho que no dejabas un review, pero confío en tu lectura silenciosa de la historia, jaja. ¡Gracias! Ojalá vuelva a leerte :) un beso, y cuidate.**

**Guest: Hola! Te agradezco mucho la primera oración x3 jaja. ¡Estoy feliz de que el fic te haya hecho tomar tal decisión! Nos leemos :) un beso, y cuidate.**


End file.
